Servant of Dracula
by BornRose2
Summary: What happens when Dracula creates a half vampire out of a collage girl after she fell into one of his mirrors in America that lands her in the heartland of Transylvania after she and a few of her class mates celebration goes totally wrong? Humor, suspense, gore and snappy language comebacks from her that's what! While C struggles, there will be a mess of adventure for her new life
1. Master Needs A Servant!

The Servant of Count Dracula

Chapter One: Master Needs a Servant!

One night turned out to change my life forever. Sounds kinda lame to start out this way but that's how it started.

I was no more than your average college student, graduating from your average college school, in your average US of A town. That is until _one night_, my collage roomy decided to drag me on a small trip with a handful of the collage boys up to a "haunted shack." Ya. Pretty lame to me at first.

Anyway, I might as well get the basics of my life listed out so fare. My name is C. That's it. Ya, I don't care for my whole name so let's not get into it. I am, as they say Emo. Black cloths but no body piercings or tattoos. Didn't care for those much.

Back to the trip anyway. My friend Amy (total opposite and party girl) and I sit in the back of a small bus as the three boys and two girlfriends bounced around and sang silly songs while the guy who planned this whole silly trip drove the bus. So, there are a total of four guys and four girls, counting me of corse.

So, this shack we're headed for is supposed to be haunted. How? Not quite sure myself, but the story goes that some Romanian dude built it when he came here to the states. He had only one thing with him and that was a door sized mirror. I'm talking an old and huge mirror. It was the only thing he kept in the shack, and it was kept locked… at all times! It was said that the mirror itself was haunted because whoever that would roam around at night near the hill the shack was on, they would hear things. Like pigs squealing and moaning noises and other weird stuff coming from it. Not sure what happened to that European immigrant but I think he died a while back and that the shack had been unattended to for years.

But the guy, who pulled the strings about borrowing this bus, had found a way to open the shack and invited anyone who was curious to see this haunted mirror. I found the tale to be rather bogus, but Amy and the others insisted that I'd come along if I thought so. So here I am, sitting at the back of this 'borrowed' bus as Jason drove up the 'scary hill'. Lame right. He might as well be the guy to hack us all with a chain saw once we reached our destination.

But like the other five, Jason liked to party and he wanted to party big tonight. Seeing as this was our last night as 'college students,' he wanted to make a night for all of us to remember. Ya right!

"Come on, C!" Amy scoffed at me from over the set she was leaning over, while I was currently laying my legs over it so my back rested between the window and my set in a lazy fashion. "You're supposed to be having fun with us!"

"Trust me," I growled back at her, "I'm having as much fun as a moth going for a flashlight."

"Just ignore her, Amy." Tomas waved her over. "She'll start to liven up a bit once we reach to one of her favorite settings."

"Which would include a cemetery!" Josh joked as he and his girlfriend Susi shared a small bottle of alcohol spiked soda.

"Har – har." I said keeping my face strait, even though I was annoyed. All I wanted was to go back to my dorm after this and get my damn degree for being a bone surgeon. I was also good at tinkering with computer parts and phone lines. Just a hobby. I even have a short wave radio back from the 1940s I'll clean every now and then. It still works too!

"Hey guys!" Jason suddenly calls as the bus slowly comes to a stop. "We're here!"

I had to roll my eyes as some of the guys made spooky sounds when the wooden shack appeared. When the doors opened I was the last to get out, and I found the mood rather dismal around the place. Twelve minutes to midnight and I could be in my bed dreaming of my own horrors. But no. I'm stuck with a bunch of party animals on a cold hill in September; investigating an urban legend on a haunted mirror. Fantastic. And I'm in my casual black shirt and black jeans with a black summer coat. My short black hair is in a ponytail which makes my hair looked spiky in the back as my boots clinked down the bus' steps and onto the ground.

"Hurry up, C!" Amy called back to me as she raced with the others to the shacks old wooden door. I casually walked up to them as Jason examined the huge lock on the door. It even held a large metal bar across the door to keep it sealed. Man! How much trouble is one guy going to do about locking up an old mirror?

"Okay. Where here so – now what?" Sam said as he held his girlfriend around the waist. They should get a room.

"Patients is a lesson in itself." He smirked at everyone while a few rolled their eyes at them while he searched the ground for something.

"Since when did you become a Sage?" I said coolly, but my dark brown eyes widened a bit when he brought up a large axe out of a hidden bush. You know the kind a timber man would use; or an axe murderer.

He then started hacking at the metal lock like a mad man as some of the girls shrieked at his violent attempt on the door. After a few swings, the lock finely gave away under the presser of the sharp axe as Jason threw that, and the pieces of lock and the metal bar to the bushes.

"Well done." I said sternly to him. "You managed to demonstrate how to _break an entry_ the hard way."

"Would you give it a rest, C!" He bit back at me as he caught his breath. Apparently, it wasn't an easy task to break that lock with an axe. "At least try to have fun like the rest of us!"

"Teh! If you want me, I'll be waiting on the bus." I waved them off and started marching away. Investigating a dusty old mirror was not on my list of things to do before the graduation ceremony tomorrow.

"C!" Amy called back but I ignored her. She was a good roomy and all. Kind and considerate, but she also liked to be a bother.

"Shit. Just let her go. She's just a party pooper is all." Sam waved me off as Jason prodded the door open.

"I bet the only party she'll go for is masturbation!" Josh said as he chugged down his beverage.

"I heard that!" I said as I sent him a glare. He quickly turned away from me, for he should already know not to piss me off. I had punched him out once for trying to make a move at me and now he thinks I'm gay or something. I just ignore the idiot and let him think what he wants.

And for those all who want to know; yes! I'm a virgin! But I'm not some slutty bitch to sell myself to anyone! I have respect of my own to uphold! Not to mention a promise to my dead grandparents to keep. My original parents died when I was young so I was raised by them. Until I turned twenty and they passed on at the same time. How ironic right? So I was left with certain figures in a bank account to start my collage road. But if I knew that it would lead me here, I would have quit and moved to China!

Not that I'm dwelling over the past. It's just I prefer not to bend and weep like a little lost girl when I know that if I work hard, I'll find happiness of my own. It just hasn't happened yet.

Well, back to my so-called collage mates, Jason had just managed to open the door and they all disappeared inside. Amy, giving me one last glance before she went in after them.

As I waited for them by the bus, my back leaning against the cold steel frame as I can overhear their conversations over the mirror they found. As I suspected, they complained how old and dusty it was as I looked at my watch. One minute before midnight, and I suspect the Boogieman coming out to scare everyone would be more interesting than this.

But that's when things started to seem off. Clouds started to overcast the star lit sky as wind blew the lose bangs in my face.

"Weird." I commented to myself as I started for the shack again, thinking it was time to leave. But as I was close to the door and tell the others to call it quits, the wooden door itself closed with a loud slam, spooking everyone in it.

"Jesus! C! Let us out!" Josh shouted as everyone began to go in their own panic states. "Why'd you close the door on us?"

"I didn't!" I shouted back as I tried to open the door, but there was no door knob. Figures. "Hey! Stop leaning on it! I'm doing the best I can here!"

"We're not leaning on it!" Jason began to shout too. "Just get us the fuck out of here!"

"Sam! The – The mirror!" One of the girls shouted and there was a disturbing silence from within.

"I- its – g – glowing!" Sam sounded fearful as I heard a hissing sound coming from the back.

"Hey! What the hell's going on in there?" I banged on the wooden door but I got no response. "Helllllooooo! Guys! Somebody answer me!"

But before I could do anything else, a bolt of lightning struck the roof of the shack so hard that I was flung back quite a ways from the shear force. My head hit a tree trunk as a light blinded my vision from the shack. The last thing I heard before I was in darkness was the sound of everyone's screams and shouts.

* * *

When I woke, my head was pounding from a headache as I forced myself to sit up.

"Shit!" I spat as I rubbed my head and groaned from the pain. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Recalling the bolt of lightning that hit the shack I quickly turned to see how bad the damage was. For a moment I thought that everyone would be caught in a blaze that would start and that they would all be burned alive.

But no. The shack was still there in all of its old glory and the wind still blew angrily around me. Except for one thing. Where is everyone? Where is Amy? Where did the paparazzi disappear to?

"Hello?" I called out but no one answered. The shack was wide open now but there wasn't a sound of anyone that should be close by. "Hell. If you guys are playing a prank on me than I'm not falling for it!"

Still silence was all I heard. Cursing as I got up and brushed myself, I went towards the shack. Forgetting the fact that my ponytail came undone so that my short black hair was blowing around me, I peered inside the shack. It was empty, except for a few boxes and buckets and the fact that there was a large mirror lying against the back wall. But what drew my attention to it was that the surface of the mirror was covered in ice. Ice! Like Jack Frost had blown over it himself and was now admitting its own foggy glow!

"What – the hell?" I breathed and found that I could see my own breath now. Whatever happened in this shack, the temperature was a lot colder than outside, the mirror was the only one covered in an icy surface.

"Okay guys! You can come out now!" I called around the shack, thinking they were going to surprise me from outside the shack. "I'm serious! This is not funny!"

Again, no one answered back. But I was still counting on something to happen, which it did. I just didn't expect the mirror to give of a shimmer of cold light which did surprise me so much that (in my embarrassment) I tripped over one of the empty buckets.

As I fell to the ground my eyes caught the bucket headed straight for the frost covered mirror. But what happened next made me wonder if I was still dreaming. The bucket went throw the mirror! As in the mirror didn't shatter from impact, but the bucket went into the mirror with the sound of cracking ice as it disappeared and the mirror regained its smooth surface.

"Wha-? What the fuck?" I gaped at what I saw in sear astonishment. Really, you don't see buckets flying **into** mirrors like that!

Getting to my feet, I slowly approached the mirror. Careful of my footing this time, I stopped just a few inches in front of the mirror and I could literally feel the cold air coming from it in waves.

"Whoa." I breathed as I stared into my own frost covered reflection on the mirror. "The guy must have been one hell of a magician!"

But then a second thought occurred to me. If items like a bucket can go through this mirror, maybe people could too. Maybe the others went through this thing too. After all, I'm here by myself and the bus is still vacant just a few yards away from the shack. If they went into this mirror, and had some trouble on the other side, maybe I can go through it too and use it to get us all back here. This was just a theory, mind you. But it was better than sitting on my ass and doing nothing.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I breathed to myself as I raised my hand to the surface of the mirror. Slowly, so slowly; I placed my hand on the mirror. As I thought; it was cold, ice cold. When I pushed my hand even further, the iced glass began to hug around the palm of my hand as it freely fell into the mirror.

I quickly pulled it out for safe measure as I examined my hand for any signs of, well, damage. I'm sure someone would do the same in my position. That or run screaming mad out of the shack and get the police. Like the police could do anything with this thing! They would probably make things worse!

_Since when did I get to be so righteous? Oh well. I might as well get it over with it._ I thought as I took my final breath and jumped into the mirror. With a sound of crashing ice and a cold sweep through my body, I landed on solid wood in the second I fell through the mirror. Losing my balance, I fell and rolled on the floor several times before coming to a stop and facing a wooden door in front of me.

Breathing deeply to calm my beating heart, I took in my new surroundings. I wasn't in the same shack I had walked into. There were many things here such as wooden chairs, an old cot and piles upon piles of furs and blankets. I looked at the mirror behind me and found that its frame designs were similar and there was frost on the surface as well.

"Okay…. Since it worked – I guess – I should test it for the return trip." I said quietly to myself. Ya, I think talking to myself sometimes helps, so should my plan. I hope. But just as I run into the mirror I bounce right off and fall on my ass. "Ow! Shit! That's not supposed to happen! Right?"

But as I rose back on my feet and placed both my hands on the mirror, it remained solid as any old mirror. Cold and still frosted to the wooden frame, its voodoo, magic, or whatever wouldn't let me pass.

"Great! I'm stuck here! Just fucking great!" I groaned as I looked around the small room I was in. Well, since I'm here anyway I might as well find out where exactly. Who knows, the others might be here too.

Making sure my coat was properly in place; I opened the door and stepped out of the room.

_Jess! I just stepped into that movie 'The Village!' _I thought as the sight of old wooden buildings and houses surrounded me. And when I turned around I nearly gaped at the stone castle I was looking up at. "Make that an old Frankenstein movie." I breathed but nearly jumped when someone approached me from behind.

"You should not be here!" An old lady in a raggedy shawl spoke to her in a thick accent. "For that is indeed – Castle Frankenstein!"

"Seriously!" I gaped at her and back at the castle several times before turning to her fully. "Ummm – Sorry to be so direct but – where am I?"

"You are a newcomer!" The old woman's gray eyes lit up at me in surprise. "You had come the same way as the new prisoners did! As you can see, you are in Transylvania!"

"Transylvania?" I asked her in barely contained sock, but then my sense of reason kicked in. "Wait! What prisoners?"

"They seemed young and very confused when I first saw them." The old woman explained. "They were taken into the castle dungeons by the Dwergi."

"What the hell is a Dweirgi?" I asked not caring if I said it wrong.

"Those! – Are Dwergi!" The woman pulled me behind a wooden house as she pointed to the castles entrance.

I found myself resisting the urge to gage when I saw four of the little people wearing, from what I could tell mouth guards as they hobbled while wielding spears of some sorts and walked into the castle as the heavy doors closed behind them.

_I think I'd prefer Willy Wonka's Oompa Loompas! _I thought while swallowing thickly, for I was sure these things wouldn't be singing songs and giving out chocolate freely. "Shit." I breathed as the old woman and I peered back at the castle doors, for it seemed that those weird people had gone.

"You must go back to where you came from!" The old woman said in a low but hurried tone. "If they are here, then their master is not far behind!"

"Look lady! I mean no offense, but if you saw people come through here almost like me, then their people I have to help! Their my collage class mates! I can't just abandon them here! Beside! The mirror I just went through is closed up! I can't go back!" I said to her but in a low whisper too, just in case any of those Dwergi were nearby.

"Then I pray to God to guide you on your lofty quest!" The old woman said and started to walk to the nearest house.

"Whatever." I breathed but mentally thanked her for the encouragement, for something tells me that there is something more than those Dwergi living in that castle. She did say that those things having a master, but right now, I wanted to find a way to those dungeons.

_Okay C. Stop being a fucking coward and get in that castle!_ I thought as I trailed up to the castle gates as quietly as I could. _Just get in, find those idiotic friends of mine, and get the hell out! How hard could it possibly be?_

Unfortunately, I had to jinx myself, for as I approached the wooden doors they were suddenly swung open. Thinking fast, I hid behind the open door and pressed myself to the stone wall hard enough to probably leave a bruise on my left shoulder.

More of those Dwergi things were marching out of the door and down the stone bridge as they entered the village. So far, they didn't see me and I wasn't going to wait to see if they did. Moving fast, I quickly zipped through the space of the doors before it closed.

Luckily for me, there was no one in the huge and empty hallway I was currently in. Remembering my history on European castles, the dungeons are usually the lowest level in the place. So all I have to do is find some stairs that lead strait down. Wonderful. I feel like Angelina Jolie as Tomb Raider. Now if only I had her weapons I'd feel a lot better.

Sadly weaponless though, I make my way down the large corridor to look for some stairs leading down. Luckily, I do. Unluckily, someone is coming up those stairs with one other. I hear their voices as I quickly find a place to hide. I find a pillar by the far wall and quickly go to crouch behind it. Keeping my mouth covered so as my breathing wouldn't give me away, I hear the voices of two males reach my ears.

"Master? Do you think that the potion will work on one of those – err – individuals?" A mature and soft voice spoke with uncertainty. For a moment I thought he could be British. "I mean they seem rather young and I wonder if any of their body systems could handle such a brew of –."

"You will let me worry of what the vile contains and how these 'simple minded individuals' will handle it." A thicker and richer voice with the same accent the old woman spoke in which told me the guy here was native to Transylvania. But what I didn't expect was how his voice seemed to be as smooth as velvet that it sent goose bumps across my skin just by listening to him. "As for the vile itself, I have every confidence in its success."

"Yes, Master. Forgive my doubts." The British man said in apologetic as I heard their footsteps passing my hiding spot. But then I heard the sudden stop of their footsteps and someone sniffing the air lightly, like a hound. "Master? Is there something wrong?"

_Oh shit! Please don't let them find me! Not now when I'm so close!_ I thought as I fought to control my rapidly beating heart.

"Tis nothing, Ranfield." The man with the thick accent said smoothly and I can almost hear his grin. "Nothing at all. Everything is as it should be. Prepare the room. For I want my new servant to feel welcomed here. "

"As you wish, Master." The British man said and I heard them start to walk away. When I heard the slamming of a few doors I finally took the time to breath normally again.

"Few!" I breathed deeply in a whisper as I peered around my hiding spot. "**That **– was too close for call! Shit! I thought for sure that guy would have found me out! I'll thank my lucky stars later once I'm out of here with the others!"

Once that little drama was over with, I quickly made a dash down the stairs that the other two had just come up from. For as I figured out that that is where they kept the others at. I mean that smooth talking dude said something about using a vile of something and giving it to 'simple minded individuals.' I could only imagine that he was speaking about my fellow collage peers. But whatever those two were planning to do with them, it didn't sound good to my ears.

Corse there was a thick wooden door at the bottom of the stairs, but it was also slightly opened to where I could easily peer inside. I saw a single Dwergi at the foot of the descending steps into the room, and took note as he was dozing off. In the far wall was the cell and in it was (ironically enough) Amy and all my college buddies. Yippy. But I wasn't going to celebrate yet, for the cell they were currently stuffed in was locked by a huge iron lock on the bar doors. And of cores, the keys were on a metal ring hanging from the dozing Dwergi's side.

While my collage mates bickered quietly over their situation, I quietly snuck through the door, carefully so it wouldn't make creeping noises silently walked down the stone steps and behind the sleeping Dwergi. It mad snoring noises through the mask as I had to fight the urge to laugh at the thing, for he sounded like he was snorkeling with peanut butter in his mouth. Don't ask how I know this.

Anyway, I find an abandoned metal skillet on the floor, for I hadn't the foggiest of how a cooking item could be left down here, but I put the thought behind me. Gently, I griped the handle and held it over the ugly gnomes head. And that's when the others noticed me.

"C?" Amy was the first to speak. "Is that you?"

"C?" Jason jumped up and spoke out loud, as usual. "Jesus! Where the hell did you come from!"

To my horror, the Dwergi jittered awake to find me standing behind him with the skillet over its head. Before it could utter a groggy word though, I smashed the skillet over its leather covered head. It gave a gurgle of pain as it fell motionless to the stone floor.

"Always the big mouth!" I growled at him as I yanked the ring of keys from the Dwergi's hip. "Why don't you just shout loud enough so that the whole damn castle knows I'm here!"

"Shit! Sorry! But how'd you get here?" He asked as the others gathered around the door while voicing their relief to see me. Really? I'm not one to practically miss! Maybe this is just caused by fear or stress.

"Same as you did; through the mirror." I said as I tried each key till one fit the lock. "Now shut up or we're going to get caught!"

"You weren't caught by those ugly gnome guys?" Tomas asked in wonder at me.

"No, because I wasn't in the shack when they probably appeared and grabbed you guys." I said as I removed the lock and opened the door. "All I got was a damn headache after lightning hit the roof! Now follow me and keep quiet!"

"You know how to get out of here?" Josh asked her skeptically.

"I got in, didn't I?" I said stating the obvious while scorning him angrily. "Let's just assume that I know the way out then. Or – would you like to remain here and do your own masturbation sessions?"

He frowned at me, but said nothing more about it, which I was glad about. After all, I believe I disserve a little revenge for his idiotic comment. Even if it was just a joke, I don't take things like that lightly.

"Now come on everyone!" I motioned everyone to follow me. "The main door is just up there. Stay close and please for the love of God! Shut your pie holes! You all should be grateful I came to save your sorry asses!"

"Whatever! Just lead us out of here!" Jason said as I quickly started up the stairs, the others following close behind me.

"Remind me to thank you for a wonderful trip before our graduation tomorrow!" I glared at him as we ran up the stairs and into the main hall.

"Hey! This wasn't my fucking idea!" He said as we ran. "I didn't expect to be kidnapped by mutated gnomes and taken to some freaky ass hole with a UK butler! I only wanted to see that stupid mirror which I now discover is a fucking portal to this place!"

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Sam cut in as we reached the main doors of the castle.

"We're in Transylvania, genius!" I said angrily as we ran outside and across the stone bridge. "**This** is Castle Frankenstein! Now if you don't want to be some part of an experiment I suggest you move faster!"

"Oh God! I promise to never touch another drop!" Sam's girlfriend whimpered as I directed them into town, but before we reached it, the Dwergi (I saw earlier) had blocked our path and were now waving their spears and other weapons as they shouted and growled at us in their native tongue.

"Back! Get Back!" I shouted and motioned the others back to the castle.

"No! This way!" Jason shouted as the others quickly followed him to a stony courtyard. Bright idea that was! Before I could voice my opinion we had run into a ten foot stone wall with the little army of Dwergi behind us.

"Oh good going, ass hole!" I shouted, my temper finally snapping. "We should have taken the castle!"

"And run into more of those – things!" He shouted as panic and fury twisted his facial features.

"At least a castle has corridors and passageways! You just lead us into a fucking dead end!" I shouted angrily as the others watched both the Dwergi and our argument in horror.

"What would you have me do, you Emo!" Jason shouted back, his face turning from red to white. "I didn't count for any of this!"

"Am I the only person that thinks thing through here?" I raised my arms in frustration. "Or maybe you were too hung over to pay attention in history class to give a shit!"

"Stop it!" One of the girls said in a freighted tone as she came between us. "One of us is missing!"

I ignored the Dwergi as they blocked our path out of the courtyard and looked around to see who was missing. To my astonishment it was my roomy that I couldn't find; Amy.

"Amy? Amy!" I shouted as the others looked around with me, but we all froze in our shoes as a familiar cool and thick accent voice made us turn to the top of the stone wall.

"Very cleaver of you, mademoiselle." I watched in shock as a tall looking man in a black cape and sleek black hair in a pony tailed clip, grinned down at me with very white and canine looking teeth. Damn! Even his electric blue eyes held me in place as he made a quick bow in my direction.

"I am impressed that you have evaded my Dwergi so well." He continued to speak to me from the top of the stone wall as everyone watched the scene in shear horror. "A feet that I have not witnessed in over a hundred years."

Okay, this guy is freaking me out now, but I have to keep my cool. So if talking to him might help, then I'll try it. Though I've always hated negotiations. Especially when the person you're going to negotiate with has the upper hand, so to speak.

"What do you want from us?" I asked, starting it out simple.

"As much as it pleases me to explain to you, my dear, there is no need to." He grinned down at me as his eyes shimmered with a pleasing look, but I chose to concentrate on his face. "For you are the one heartbeat I heard hiding in the hallway of the castle as I conversed with my other servant."

I swallowed thickly. So he did hear me, but why didn't he come after me?

"So? Why let me go then?" I expressed my concerns to him bitterly. "If you knew I was there then why let me escape freely to help the others?"

"Come now, my dear girl. Surly you know what a test is when you see one?" He smirked down at me when he saw the horror in my eyes.

"You were – testing me? For what exactly?" I said angrily, not enjoying the way he was looking at me, like I was some kind of meal to him.

"Oh, to see how far you would go in escaping my castle. And I must say, I was rather disappointed to have my Dwergi catch you this soon. Yet, I suppose that is to be expected. You Americans seem fit to follow the more rash instincts of human behavior. I wonder how your country managed to survive the wars at all." He said lazily, but still held his cheeky smile in place.

Now that was a low blow, but I'll ignore it, because I didn't want my anger blinding me when dealing with this guy. For the way he was talking, it seemed like he was suggesting that he wasn't human. Weird guy.

"Ya, you're real funny." I placed my hands on my hips in annoyance, which he stared down at me in amusement. Seriously? This guy has overconfidence written all over his face! "Is there any moment that you'll be getting to the point of why you captured everyone here? Besides myself?"

"Your quit intelligent for a young woman. Dear girl, you were not apprehended with your 'companions' because you were not near my mirror during the time when my Dwergi appeared." He explained as his long black cape fluttered in the breeze. "Yet, I am impressed that you followed them without fear and even held enough courage to enter my castle and attempt to save your friends. Now you shall be tested again, but with a different scene this time."

Before I could ask what he meant, he moved his cape away from someone he was covering up and was now holding with his right arm tightly to his chest.

"Amy." I breathed as my roomy looked from her captor and back at me through fearful eyes. Shit. This is definitely not good.

"Let her go, you freak!" Jason shouted angrily at him. But the man stared back at him with a glare.

"Sadly for you, I do not tolerate disrespectful children!" He hissed and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the Dwergi charged in the courtyard after us. I managed to slip by them, but the others weren't so lucky. Jason and the others were thrown against the wall. They fought back as much as they could, but I realized one had yet to try and contain me. Why not me? Am I not worth the catch?

**You are more worthy than you know!** I froze when a chilling voice scraped through my brain. I snapped my gaze back at the man that was still holding Amy on the wall. He grinned down at me and I saw that he held something glass like in his left hand. It was the vile I had heard him talking about earlier and the liquid inside it was black.

_Did I just – hear his voice in my head? Freaky!_ I breathed heavily when I saw him raise the vile for all to see. The scuffle with the Dwergi stopped as the others turned to watch him too.

"With this vile, I can call forth my most loyal of servants! Though I wonder – who will it be?" He gazed down at everyone as his blue eyes turned dark. Is he wearing stage contacts? I've never seen contacts do that before! He continued to speak as we remained silent. "I have waited many nights for this to come! Now, which one of you will sacrifice yourselves to save another? Which one of you holds the valor and courage to save her? Or – should I not test my potion on her? And see what happens next!"

This guys a maniac! His evil grin is giving me the creeps! And the fear in Amy's eyes wasn't helping in the least. But before I could say anything on the matter, Jason – once again – had to prove his idiocy.

"Shit! I heard enough from this geek!" He said and picked up a stone on the ground. Knowing full well what he was going to do with it, I tried to intervene.

"Jason!" I shouted and went to stop him but I was a little slow. He had thrown the rock up at the man and before he could dodge, the stone hit his glove covered hand making the vile he was holding to slip out of his grasp.

"Why you fool!" The man shouted angrily on the stone wall as the vile fell towards the ground.

Thinking fast, I leaped into action. Literally I fling myself at the falling object with my hands open at the ready. I land on the ground with a loud "oaf" as my fingers wrapped around a cold glass object. Damn! Someone up there likes me! Or, maybe not.

Getting to my feet I stare up at the man who is watching me curiously, and Amy looking rather shocked. The others were also staring, but with concern and fear as they silently wondered what I would do next.

"Bravo, darling." The man said in his thick accent as he smirked down at me. "It would seem to me that you hold more valor than your friends. Now hand me the vile."

"Not until you free Amy!" I said as I griped the vile tightly in my hands, ignoring how cold it was. If I could use this as a bargaining chip, then maybe we still have a chance of getting out of here! That's what I thought anyway.

"My dear girl. You thing you can simply exchange for her life so easily?" The man in black glared down at me as his grip on Amy strengthened. "You will have to make a better effort than that if you wish to convince me!"

"Do something, C!" Tomas shouted at me along with the others, but I ignored them, for I kept my focus on Amy and the man that held her.

"How bout I smash this thing if you don't let her go!" I said and raised the vile over my head with one hand, threatening to throw it to the ground.

"If you do, then I shall kill her!" He smirked at me as his left hand went to her throat, under her chin like a dagger. "Do not waste my time, girl! You can do nothing to win against me! This is my domain! For I can always create another vile! And there is little you can do to stop me!"

Though he's confident I can sense a bluff in his tone of voice somewhere. Its small, but I know that he doesn't want this vile to be destroyed, and he knows that I don't wish to see my roomy killed. And he will do it to if I don't give him the vile. Isn't there any other option for me besides being caged with the others once I surrendered it? Come on! Think!

"Why don't I make things easier for you then?" The man spoke smoothly, making me snap my eyes back to him. His fingers then snapped again and the Dwergi lowered their spears and pointed them at the others. My heart beat fast when I saw sparks of electricity coming from the tips of their weapons as the others backed into the wall in fear, the two remaining girls whimpering and cowering behind the guys as the Dwergi slowly neared them. "On my command, they will kill your companions. Give me the vile, and I shall let all of you live to see the next sun rise."

Really? And what's he going to do with us once that sun rise comes and goes? I definitely was caught between a rock and a hard place. My hand still holding the vile over my head, I looked from the others hunched up against the wall; Amy, my roomy I had come to respect (and I don't say that about anyone either!) She has family, where I don't, and she's not spoiled like the others. Sure she's blond but she proved that she wasn't stupid either. Like the others, I'm sure she'll be missed by her family if she dose die today – unlike me.

I knew my next choice will probably be my greatest mistake, but what else could I do? If this man wanted someone to test this vile on, then I might as well be the appropriate choice. If he needed someone to sacrifice themselves to him, then I'm the only one to do it.

Giving one last glance at everyone, I lowered the vile till it was next to my face. The man on the wall, along with Amy, stared at me contently as I held out the vile for him to see. Then, I surprised everyone in shear shock as I popped off the cork and poured black liquid down my throat.

I nearly gage, for the taste is absolutely fowl. But I manage to drink every last drop in the vile before removing the vile from my lips and tossed the now empty bottle to the ground, making it shatter on the spot. I felt revolted and slightly lethargic as I kept myself on my feet to stair up at the man, who was staring back at me in silent wonder.

"Now you have no choice!" I shouted as the others gaped at me in horror. "You take me instead."

His eyes slightly narrowed at me but then his thin mouth made a wide and toothy grin. And with the grace of a feather, (which surprised me) he jumped off the wall and landed on his feet with Amy still in his grasp. He slowly approached me, his blue eyes glowing a bit as he examined me from head to toe.

"You – would so freely give yourself to save another?" He asked in a smooth tone that made my spine tingle.

"NO! C! Don't – mmmm!" Amy was silenced when the man placed a hand over her mouth, though his gaze never left mine.

"Yes." I said flatly. I went to lower my eyes, but the man's gaze held me in place with such intense that I had to resist the urge to tremble under his watchful gaze.

"Very well, dear girl. I shall accept your offer!" His grin only seemed to strengthen as he tossed Amy, with little effort, to the others being held by the Dwergi. "Your friends are free to go. Now that I don't need them anymore."

By his words the Dwergi began to push them out of the stone courtyard, their shouts for me was ignored as the man in his flowing black cape began to circle around me like some vulture.

"C!" Amy shouted for me but she was dragged back along with the others.

"Just get out of here!" I shouted at them one last time before the ugly gnomes drove them to the village and out of the sight of this man and myself. Great. I just sold myself like some slut off a flea market. But what I'd expect didn't seem to be following with my imagination very well.

"You give yourself to me freely?" He asked as he continued to circle me, his eyes never leaving me. "You offer me your body, mind and soul to serve me for all eternity?"

"Yes." I said again, hoping he'd minus the body part of the deal. Suddenly, I felt his hands on my shoulders and nearly trembled as his icy breath was in my ear.

"Do you truly not know of what your actions have just coasted you?" He said in a low tone as I resisted the urge to step away from him. "Do you not know what was in that vile?"

"It wasn't tea that's for sure." I said, deciding to be sarcastic about the whole thing, which made the man chuckle at my comment and there was nothing more disturbing than his laugh right now. His grip on my shoulders tightened and I had to bit my lip from making a sound. Seriously, this guy could crush my bones without breaking a sweat!

"That vile contained my most powerful of essence." He said and I felt his fingers fiddle with my black hair on my left shoulder. "That in which I truly have come to be. And you – just drank all of it without realizing what tortures you will be given in the next few minutes! The horrors you will face once the transformation is complete!"

"Transformation?" I swallowed thickly, for I began to feel my breath start to feel heavy. There's something about this guy that's been bugging me. The way he moves, the way he talks, and how his eyes seem to hold me in place. Finally, I ask the age old question; "Who are you?"

I could feel his grin as his cold breath scraped over my neck, making the hairs of it stand up.

"Do you not know? I believed it would be obvious to your kind at first glance." He voice was laced with humor.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did know!" I shot back through gritted teeth, for I began to feel a burning sensation through my veins. He chuckled at me and I found my situation to be even darker than before, for what he said next nearly blew my mind away.

"I am Count Vladislaus Dracula! And you have just agreed to be my servant for all eternity!" He said with such a sinister voice that I nearly trembled from it.

"D-Dracula! N-No way!" I gasped as I felt my body being stung everywhere by cold and hot waves. I suddenly hunched forward as my stomach began to burn and ache in pain. Dracula's arms went around my waist tightly as he held me to his hard chest again.

"Ah, the transformation is starting." He grinned down at me as I fought to contain myself. One arm draped across my chest as the other held my waist. My entire body was shacking and burning in pain as I fought the urge to cry out. Even if I had just agreed to something so sinister that I'd lose my soul for, I would not let him have the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"Is that so, darling?" He said in a mocking voice, and I froze when I felt cold wind in my head again and I realized it was him, reading my mind. "I am certain that I have yet to hear your beautiful voice, before this night is over."

_Damn, sick, son of a bi- ! _

**Now, now, darling. Those words aren't appropriate for a servant of mine!**

_Aaargh! Stay out of my head!_

**Your mine now! Your body! Your mind! Your soul! I am your Master now! And you will submit!**

_N-NEVER!_

**You cannot resist me. Nor do you have the power to fight me anymore. Your soul purpose is to serve me! Your very will belongs to me now!**

"D-damn it all!" I cursed as the pain began to rack my body and I couldn't help but moan and whimper from it, but I will not cry out! I won't cry out!

"My dear, you and I are going to have such fun together!" He laughed coldly in my ear, but then he changed the mood by speaking low in my ear and his voice full of concentration. "_Blood and soul that binds to me! Servant of mine I call from the'! Arise and serve your Master true! From this, one bit, your mine to do!_"

With those words I felt my body burn even more in pain as I felt something deep within my stomach - . No, something deeper still within me began to stir and claw itself through me. I fought to keep it down but as my teeth gritted in pain I felt the cold hands of Dracula exposing the skin of the left side of my throat. I shivered when I felt his lips brush against my skin and my heart began to pound wildly when I felt sharp teeth scrap over the surface.

I remembered something crucial when it came to the history of Dracula. Funny how I thought of it now, of all times! Dracula – is a vampire!

But my sense of thought goes flying out the window when I felt his fangs plunge deep into my throat. That's when I cried out this time. The pain, the agony, the burning! It all sent me spinning in such a storm that I couldn't help but cry out this time. My agony was carried in the wind as my vision began to fade in darkness. The last thing I hear is his voice chuckling in my head.

**Now! You are mine! Forever!**

* * *

"Keep running, guys!" Jason shouted as everyone followed behind him. The ugly gnomes had stopped following them, mainly to just drive them out, but Jason felt like he had to lead them as far away from the castle.

"Wait! Jason! What about C?" Amy came running beside him. "We can't just leave her alone! She came to save us!"

"And now she's giving us a chance to escape!" He said angrily, for he didn't feel like explaining himself to her about C's sacrifice. They all stopped running when a familiar female scream echoed in the wind.

"Oh my God! C!" Amy cried out and started back to the castle, but Josh and Tomas held her back. "Let me go! She needs help! What if that guy kills her?"

"Are you crazy? That dude is taller than any of us! C's on her own now!" Sam shuttered when he recalled the moment. "Not to mention after she drank that guys vile down!"

"No kidding! Who knows what kind of shit was in that thing!" Josh said as the remaining girls; Susi and Kim where trembling behind him.

"What are you people doing out here!" An elder man with a beard and thick accent spooked them all from behind. "Do you know it is night out? Only the Count and his servants are free to roam around at night! Do you want to die so young?"

Josh was the first to speak to him. "Listen dude! We didn't come here by choice! We just - ."

"Please, sir! My friend C! She was kidnapped by this guy in a black cape!" Amy interrupted in a panicked tone. "Can you help us?"

"Hmph – The man you saw was probably the Count himself." The old man huffed at her cooly. "And if your friend has been taken by him, then there is little hope that you will ever see her again. Nor will she be the same person you once knew if you should see her, God rest your soul."

"Wait a fucking minute!" Jason said as he approached the old man. "Are you telling us, that C is captured by a Count? As in, Count Dracula?"

"Indeed. That is his name sake." The old man said as he led them out of the street. "Now get inside! Before you're made into food by him, or any of his servants that he sends out!"

"Food? For those pigmi things? I don't think so!" Susi scuffled after the old man as the others were hesitant but followed anyway. They gathered around the long table as the old man was kind enough to brew them all some tea and they all shared a short story to him on the recent events.

"You are Americans, are you not?" The old man asked them as they settled in. "You must have come from the forbidden mirrors to cross such a distance in a short time."

"Ya, well. I didn't expect to be whisked away from our town by some magic mirror!" Jason scorned as he drank his tea. "All I wanted was for us to have a bit of fun before we left collage with our degrees! Not to be made chow for some vampiric old goat and his goblins!"

"Vampiric – you mean he's a vampire?" Susi and Kim shuttered next to their boyfriends.

"Ya! Count Dracula is the famous of all vampires!" Jason scorned at her miftly. "Or didn't you read that book?"

"Shut up, man!" Sam said as he rubbed his girls back soothingly. "We're here now! We just have to find a way to get back without becoming goblin food!"

"Or being sucked dry by a real vampire!" Josh said cooly.

"Sir! What will become of C? Exactly?" Amy asked though she dreaded in asking. The old man sighed as he sat on a nearby chair, a mug in his own hands.

"The Count will probably turn her into a child of darkness. A vampire." He said as the small band of teens gaped at him in horror. "To what we in the village call; a Bride. Or, he could turn her into one of his mindless servants; bent to do his every will without question."

"Then – we have to get to her before that happens!" Amy said as the others stared at her like she was mad. "Well? We can't just leave her in that castle with that creep!"

"Amy! That dude will kill us outright if we go anywhere near that castle!" Jason said angrily at her. "Not to mention those weird gnomes will be picking us off one by one if we attempt to break in there!"

"Or – risk being hunted down by Dracula's most vicious of servant; the werewolf!" The old man said as he shook his head at the faces the teens were giving him.

"W-Werewolf?" Kim trembled in her set. "There are werewolf's here too?"

"That's it! I am out of here by first light!" Susi said and set her cup on the table. "I've seen too many of those horror shows to know what that kind of monster can do! And I'm sooo not going to be its next meal!"

"So that's it then, isn't it?" Amy stared in disbelief at everyone. "You're all just going to leave C to die?"

"What would you have us do, Amy?" Jason stood up to face her. "We're not some damn holy army to deal with this kind of shit! We're college students for crying out loud!"

"Recent graduating college students." Tomas corrected him coolly.

"Whatever dude! I'm off to sleep in the hay!" Jason slammed his tin mug on the table before marching out to the hayloft of the house where the old man said they could rest.

"Let's go, babe." Sam led Kim along with Josh leading Susi away, followed by Tomas. Amy was the only one left sitting at the table with the old man.

"Child? It is best you rest your head tonight." The old man agreed calmly as he took the cups away and brought them over to the sink. "By mornin' I'll take you to the' mirror. Its power reverses once the sun shines on it. It will be able to take you home. And I highly sagest you stay away from the castle for now on. Your friend is beyond your reach now. You'll just have to accept it."

He left Amy alone to mope on the table, though he knew what was like to lose someone special as a friend to the Count, he also knew how useless it was to think on the subject. Once the Count holds someone to his will, forever they will be chained to his terrible power.

But Amy still felt like she should do something. C may not be the best of people to hang around with because she was so cold, but she had a kind nature which she rarely showed to anyone, which made her special. Even if her chances at saving her were slim, Amy felt like it was her responsibility to find her, and hopefully get her out of the vampires grasp. With a plan brewing in mind, Amy dragged herself up to the hayloft and sleep in the far corner while the others dozed off peacefully into the night.

* * *

**Hello! New story! I hope this one will be good for you guys! It's my first one! Apart from 'A Thief in Gaia!' I'm hoping to finish that one once I have all of my sister's notes together. Anyway, this is my story and I hope you guys will like the first chapter! I will be hoping to post more soon. See ya later!**


	2. A New Life With Master!

Chapter 2: A New Life With Master!

Dracula was currently carrying the unconscious girl in his arms through the long corridor of the castle when he came across his human servant. He was the only human he could trust during the daylight hours.

"How did it go, Master?" The man asked as he bowed slightly to the vampire while eyeing the girl in his arms, for she was wearing all black like his master. "Did the potion work?"

Dracula turned to face his servant as a calm smile gracing his features.

"I believe we will see the more promising results once she wakes." He smirked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "But, yes. She is forever bound to me now. I shall sense where she is with every waking moment. She shall be the first to become a Dampire in over three hundred years!"

"Yes Master." Ranfield said and then a bit of worry planted his face as the Count carried her up the winding stone stairs to a room that has been set for her. "Master? You do know that as a half vampire she will be limited in many areas, such as… unable to reproduce."

This made the Count turn back to his servant in a silent manner, thinking over his words silently before speaking cooly again. "I do not need her for that." The Count smirked darkly at him. "If anything, this will only open many 'opportunities' for us in the near future. She is created to be my servant, to serve and obey my every whim. But first, we shall see if she is able to survive the first week as a half vampire."

With that the Count continued to carry the girl to the chamber that was set up for her. Though he wasn't sure if any of the other young humans would have offered their lives to him, yet he was pleased by the results when he scanned her mind.

This girl he was carrying had no family, no ties to her homeland, save for her education, and she had a dark reputation which just excited him to no end. For a human to turn dark at a young age was unheard of in this country, yet another interesting possibility from America. Yes. She will be an interesting Dampire. Even her name greatly intrigued him, yet he found it amusing that she only wished to be called by its first letter.

Entering the room with a single window, he set her on the red blanket bed that lay in the center of it. He rested her head on the pillows and brushed some of her loose back hair from her face. She really was a pretty thing to look at, and he delighted in the fact that she was now his servant forever.

The left side of her neck bore his mark of two small holes as he listened to the steady beat of her heart. As a half vampire her heart still beat, but she'll have to learn how to sustain that heartbeat now with blood, otherwise the power of the vampire could consume her mind, body, and soul. He knew this when he created that vile, and with the knowledge that his venom could control that side of her he was confident that his new servant will be a success.

Sensing that daylight was approaching, Dracula turned to his servant that stood just outside the doorway.

"Keep a watchful eye over her, Ranfield." He said and turned to leave the chamber as his cape floated behind him. "I shall return soon after sunset. If she should wake, make sure she doesn't leave the castle grounds."

"Yes, Master." Ranfield bowed as the Count walked away to his own personal quarters in the castle, for he may have two castles under his control he still had to sleep during the day.

_A problem my Dampire shouldn't have to endure._ The Count smirked to himself as he glided down the lower levels of the castle to his stone coffin, for he knew his rest may be short due to the excitement he was experiencing. _To discover the traits of what this 'C' may now have, will truly be an experience I have waited for centuries!_

* * *

Amy didn't take the old man's warnings very seriously as he would have hoped, but she had a friend to save.

When morning came, Amy snuck out of the house and quickly made a dash for Castle Frankenstein. She wanted to see for herself if legends were true about vampires only coming out at night. So far, everything seemed clear, till she saw the Dwergi were still roaming around the grounds with spears, scratching her plan for breaking in and finding C.

"What are you doing!" Jason spooked her from behind, along with Sam and Tomas. "Didn't I just say last night that you'd get killed going after her?"

"I'm not going to let her suffer in there!" Amy snapped angrily at him. "And I am not going back to America without her!"

"You must have picked up on C's stubbornness after living with her for so long." Jason shook his head at her as the other two guys sighed. "Okay guys. There has to be several doors leading into this place, not just the front entrance. Let's split up and search for one. Met back here as soon as you do! Oh, and don't get caught by those damn gnomes!"

"Your gonna help?" Amy stared at him in wonder.

"You're not giving us much of a choice!" He frowned at her miftly. "As soon as we find C, we drag her with us through that mirror and pray to God that damn vampire hasn't changed her into one of his goons!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Sam said as Tomas cursed and followed after him. Amy and Jason took the other side of the castle as they searched the walls and grounds for any secret doors. The Dwergi had swarmed the place so much it was hard for them to see if there was a free door, and if so would it be guarded too?

* * *

I found myself feeling very out of it. How else could I describe it? My body felt weak yet strangely different than before. My head felt light yet heavy at the same time, like I was trying to get over a cold, but my vision seemed normal. Now that I was focusing on it, my sight actually seemed better than before. Not that I was always nearsighted, but I could see every detail around me more clearly than before.

I slowly sat up and found myself in a bed draped with a red blanket and pillows. I scrunched my face in disgust, for I never cared for beds. I'm not afraid of them, but I just don't think their comfortable enough. Even if this bed was soft and relaxing, I always preferred a hammock. Not to mention the color of the sheets seem to be very stimulating to me. It disturbed me to find that the color red made me feel – hungry!

Shacking off the weird feeling I looked around at where I was. A round room just a bit bigger than my normal dorm room held a single window without glass and there were no other furniture here besides the bed. Okay, so I've been placed in a stone room, in a tower, in the castle perhaps. But I still wondered why I was left alone in here. The sun was up so it was clearly past morning.

Maybe there was someone here that the Count had sent to watch me, because for some reason I can smell traces of a middle aged man's sent in this room. The smell of a heavy cotton made coat and leather shoes met my nostrils as I sniffed the room again.

_Whoa! What am I doing?_ I mentally slap myself back to reality as I recalled last night with the infamous Count Dracula. Damn! I wonder?

I placed my hand over my heart and was relieved to still find it beating, yet as I raised my fingers to my neck, I found the holes just at the crook of it. Shit! He bit me! And it kinda hurt too, until I passed out from either shock or blood loss. So, why don't I feel sick from it? Unless, he didn't take blood from me.

_Ah, hell with it! I'm busting out of here!_ I think once as I headed to the only door. Peering out to see if anyone was guarding, I quickly fly down the spiral stairs. Honestly, I didn't know I could race down stairs so well before. For a moment I felt like I could fly! But I kept my mind focused on the way out of here as I raced down the wide hallway.

I suddenly came to a stop though when I felt my heart give a very hard and painful throb. I clenched my chest as I gasped and fell to my knees.

"The hell –? What's – going on?" I breathed as I began to feel my head pounding too. I tried to shack off this weird phenomenon over me, but it just got worse. My throat was burning as I clenched my teeth, and I felt my mind being clouded over by some – impulse.

_Hungry._

I nearly jumped as I heard my own voice speak weakly in the back of my head. Now this is getting too freaky!

_Hungry!_

My own voice was being used in my head and I wondered what kind of a sick joke I was being played in.

_Come on! Snap out of it already!_ I shouted back in my head, but all I got was the same word in my own voice as it repeated over and over again. I felt like I was going mad, that is until I felt my stomach give off a low yet loud enough grumble. Am I really that hungry then? Or is this just paranoia? When I reached the main doors I could smell the outside world, that is until a familiar cold chill wiped through my mind.

**Ah! Awake at last, darling?** His voice rippled through my brain like an icy fog.

_Fuck off! I didn't agree to this!_ I mentally shouted back but received more pain in my stomach.

**Tut! Tut! I mentioned once before how I do not appreciate that kind of language from you. ** His voice taunted me as if he was standing right next to me. **Do I have to punish you, my servant? Or would it be more fitting to have you suffer from hunger? **

_Go to hell!_ At that, he chucked in my head, which made me tremble a bit.

**Already been there, darling. Who did you think you were addressing? And call me Master for now on.**

"Shit!" I bit my lip to try and keep the pains in my stomach from bothering me. I felt my head pound along with my heart and I had to lean against the wall for support as I felt very week inside. "What's – happening – to me?"

**You are hungry, my pet.** His voice was like velvet as I could have sworn he purred in my ear, yet I was all alone in the hallway. **Why don't you go to the pavilion just outside? There you may indulge till your heart's content!**

This is nuts! Yet, my body seems to be following his advice as I slowly turn around and follow the hallway opposite of the main doors. This is weird! Just what did he do to me? I feel like my body isn't my own anymore! Even a part of my brain is agreeing with him!

My breath becomes more ragged as I clumsily pass by a few doorways. I spot a few of the Dwergi, but they just eyed at me curiously before turning back to their own work. Guess I'm not much of a problem for them.

**That is because they know you belong to me! They will not harm you, unless I tell them to!**

_How comforting! But I don't belong to anyone!_ I hissed back angrily.

**You have no choice but to obey me, darling! Soon, you shall see for yourself!**

I grit my teeth as my heart pounded in pain again, though I wasn't sure what he meant by that, my feet kept shuffling me towards another stair case that led outside.

* * *

Amy and Jason signaled Sam and Tomas from across the way as they spotted a door that was unguarded by the demon gnomes. It was hidden by a large and stone made pavilion, so it was their best chance in getting inside the castle.

"Come on! Before someone spots us!" Amy whispered quickly as all four of them entered the pavilion. Yet it took all of them to open the huge wooden door, they had it opened after a few strainful tugs.

"Yes!" Tomas gasped for air as he looked into the empty room. "Okay! Let's find C and get out of here!"

They were about to enter when three raggedy men jumped them from behind the stone pillars. Amy shouted in surprise as Tomas, Jason, and Sam tried to fight them off.

"What are you doing here, boy?" One of the ugly men said through his beard and yellowing teeth. "This place is forbidden to all those who know what lives here!"

"Get off me, dude!" Jason shouted and punched him in the face. Sam and Tomas were defending themselves too, but they didn't have the proper training as Jason did in a boxing class, so they were soon pined to the floor as Amy cowered in a corner, watching the whole scene.

"There is a curse on this place, Sony!" The man spat in his face bitterly. "If you don't want to be a part of it, I suggest you leave here while your throats are still intact!"

"Hey! Maybe we should drag them to the town square and punish them!" One of the other men spoke in a deep voice.

"Good idea! That way their friends will learn to follow our laws, by following their example!" The bearded man spat again, which nearly made Jason gag over.

"Wait! Something's coming!" The third man said as his fearful eyes turned to the doorway where footsteps were heard echoing from the hallway. They all froze when a familiar yet tired looking figure came leaning against the doors stony archway.

"C?" Amy gaped at the sight before her, for she had never seen her roomy look so – drained!

* * *

I hear voices. Familiar voices around me, and those I couldn't recognize, but my mind was too focused on what I was seeing before me. My eyes where seeing something! Something I need! I could literally see the hearts and veins of the people around me! Even the sounds of their hearts beating were alluring! My lower jaw tremble and my throat felt so very dry. My stomach gave another painful throb as I clenched my teeth.

_So hungry! So Hungry! _My voice sounded so desperate as my body trembles with need. Even my nose seemed to smell something – sweet! These people have something sweet! And – I need it. I want it!

**Then feed, darling! Feed till your satisfied!**

That voice! I know that voice! And it sounds so right to me, like I'll always know who it is! Though my mind felt to lethargic for me to think clearly, a part of me recognized who was speaking to me, and that I should follow his command. _Ma – Master! _

My head drooped down from their view as I felt a drive hit me, and my mind was wiped clean from any sense of reason. Only the instinct to hunt! To catch! To feed!

"C?" A sweet voice beckoned to me and I slowly raised my head to see who it was. It was a girl, no older than myself, maybe, but she smelled so good. And then there were others around her who smelled even more intoxicating!

"C? Are you alright, C?" The girl asked again and I felt two of my teeth on my upper jaw began to lengthen some. I griped the stony structure of the door so tightly that I made dust fall down from it. My eyes snapped back to them and I could hear their gasps of fear, which only fueled my need to hunt! To chase! To eat!

* * *

"Oh my God!" Amy whispered when she saw her friends face change into some fanged creature. Her eyes were glowing a golden red and two of her upper canines looked sharp, really sharp!

"Run!" One of their captures shouted, but he didn't get far, as C's form was like lightning when she pounced on the poor man and the others watched in horror as she sank her teeth in the man's throat.

Jason heard a sickening sipping sound as he watched the once gothic girl actually drinking off the man's blood. "Holly – Shit!"

The man fell limp to the floor once she was done with him, and the remaining two had pulled out their knives to defend themselves with.

"Return to the darkness, She-Devil!" The man with the heavy voice charged in on C, but she had caught the hand that held the knife and was now squeezing his wrist with such pressure, they all cringed when they heard a crunching noise coming from it. The man hollered in pain, but was quickly silenced when C had dived her teeth in his throat too and began to take his blood into her.

But as she fed, the third man tried to sneak up on her and succeeded in stabbing her right shoulder. C released the man and hissed back at the guy who stabbed her, through blood stained teeth. With one swipe of her left hand, C's nails seem to cut the man's throat so fast, his blood began to spill before she latched on to him and bit into his throat, drinking from where she had slashed him.

Jason, Sam, Tomas, and Amy all watched in shear horror as they witnessed their once collage friend kill and drink from the three village men without mercy. A wicked grin was on her face once she was done feeding as she reached behind her and pulled out the knife. Its tip was slick with her blood, but she paid no head as she licked it clean then tossed it aside. Her head threw back slightly as she breathed the air, but soon the glow in her eyes faded and she began to breath normally again.

* * *

_Whoa! I feel – strangely full! And better too!_ I thought as I felt my eyesight return to me. I even felt more of myself as I felt my limbs following my command again. But what got me nervous was what I tasted in my mouth. It was metallic yet sweet, like a strong wine. When I took the chance to look around me I saw four of my collage peers stair up at me in horror and fear.

"Hey, guys." I said and wondered why they were staring at me like that. Honestly, I don't know what their problems are with me, but when I saw three bloody and dead bodies of men around me, I began to tremble. "What? What – happened?"

I froze when I felt my hands dripping wet with something. When I looked at them, I began to panic. Blood! There was a lot of blood on my hands and now I know what was in my mouth that now rested in the pit of my now peaceful gut.

"Oh God!" I breathed as the shock of it sunk in on me. I had killed! Me! I had **killed** those poor men and had drank from them like some – beast! I was so shaken up that I could barley tell who was speaking my name till I looked up. I saw Amy, my kind and considerate roomy try to approach me. "No! S – Stay back! S – Stay away from me!"

"C! C, please stop!" She said and began to walk slowly towards me.

"No! Get – Get away! Gaaa!" I shrieked when I tripped over one of the dead men and began to do a crab crawl away from the others and through the open door way. I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't want them to go through what those men when through. I would kill them if they got to close. For some reason, deep inside me told me I wasn't the same as I was before. I had become – a monster.

The reality sank in so fast that tears were falling from my face as soon as I hunched on my knees and kept my face hidden. I wasn't human anymore. I – was a monster now. I can never go back. Can never go back to college and get my degree. Can never live a normal life with others again.

My hands held the side of my head and I was aware of the blood I smeared on my face, but I ignored it. I wasn't human anymore! I even found the tears I was shedding were mixed in blood. Bloody tears, from a bloody monster. I cried. I hadn't cried like this since I was five and told I would never see my parents again. But I cried. I cried hard because I had lost my humanity, by my own choice; to the Son of the Devil.

"C?" Amy's voice was soft in my ears but I ignored her as I continued to cry on my knees. I must look really pathetic right now, but I didn't care. I couldn't pray to God anymore, because I was a damned creature now. I would get no such help from saints and angels, but the promise of their swords running me through. And all I could think now was how I still had a heart beat.

I flinched when I felt hands lightly touch my shoulders and looked up to see my once roomy stair down at me with such pity I wanted to shrink till I was invisible. But then I stared at her in shock when she knelt down next to me and gave me an awkward hug. Amazing! She witnessed what I did and still wants to help me! What a friend. But I knew that she wouldn't be able to help me in this department. So, the only thing I could do was be grateful that she is courageous to hug a pitiful monster like me.

"C. We'll help you." She said as I stared at her sadly. The guys had managed to have found their courage and stand just a few feet from me. Well, at least they're not total idiots. They know when to stay away from dangerous things.

"We'll find a way to change you back!" She said and I wanted to laugh her. Did she not read the legend of vampirism? Frankly, it wasn't I that would tell her that.

"There is no changing back." His cool and heavy accent voice spooked everyone to turn to the top of the stair case, except for me, for I somehow could feel his dark aura there without flinching, but it still gave me the creeps.

"Once one has stepped on the path of darkness," Dracula continued as his heavy boots made light echoing sounds as he climbed down the stone stairs. "Forever they are bound to it. And they can **never** return to the light again."

"I don't believe you!" Amy shouted angrily at him and held my shriveled form closer to her. I didn't even fight her, but I clenched my eyes closed when I heard his menacing laugh echo off the stone walls.

"Believe what you will, child. I speak only the truth." He said and I could feel his cold gaze on my back. "C – belongs to me now."

"You bastard!" Jason shouted at the Count angrily. Really? This guy just doesn't use his brain enough! "What did you do to her!"

"What else would I do to a servant of mine?" I could hear him sneer at Jason. "She has become a part of my life! The life of a half vampire to serve a true vampire for all eternity! Well, an unlife that is."

"Damn you!" Jason went to lung for him but I stopped him by grabbing his leg by shear reflex. He falls to the ground face first but I make sure my grip isn't so tight that I could break it.

"D-don't!" I say weakly which earns me a silent surprise from everyone. "Just – don't. He's – he's too powerful for any of you!"

**Wise words, my dear. Now, convince them to leave before my generosity to spar them any longer wavers! **

I clench my teeth as the cold wind of his voice makes me tremble slightly, for I can feel the impatients in it, and it definitely isn't good. I kept my eyes on Amy as I tried to look desperate at them.

"You – have to go. Go through the mirror where it will take you all home." I explained as Amy looked down at me in disbelief. "Its – too late for me. So, all of you just go. Go home where it's safe!"

"But –! C!" Amy stuttered and trembled her lower lip at me. That's it! If she cries than that would have broken me, but I didn't give her the chance to.

"I said GO!" I shouted and threw her off me with such force that I had forgotten my new strength. She landed outside the door and (thankfully for her sake) landed with a skid on her back and a small squeak. The three guys I had known all through collage just stared at me dumbfounded. "GO! JUST GO!"

Spooked, the three teens took my advice and dashed out the open door where it closed with a loud bang. I heard a small scuffle outside before the sound of retreating footsteps followed after.

Nothing was said at first and I was grateful for the silence, that is until he broke it with his cool demeanor.

"A pleasing performance, my dear." I heard him grin down at me, but I remained silent on the stone cold floor. My eyes just staring at my blood stained hands. "Indeed, it would be tragic, if they stayed a moment longer."

_You mean that you would have to kill them, or order me to kill them?_ I sent the thought to him knowing he would hear me.

"Do not feel so discouraged, darling. There is still so much for you to learn." He said smoothly, purposely ignoring my question to him. I felt him kneel in front of me and then feel of his cold hand taking my chin and forcing me to look into his cold blue eyes. "After all." He then removed his hand to take one of my blood stained fingers and took it to his mouth. I shivered as he licked some of the blood away with his wicked tongue, yet still holding my gaze with his own. "This is only just the beginning – for us both."

With that he pulled me to my feet, without difficulty of cores, and led me back to the room I had awoken in, faster than I could blink. And I did blink several times before I realized that he had used some sort of super speed to get me here. Wild! It only took me a few quick glances around the room to find the man I had smelled earlier. What was his name again?

"Ranfield. Help her to clean and be properly dressed." Dracula ordered and waved his head to a large wooden closet I hadn't seen there before. Oh, that's his name.

"Yes Master." He bowed at the Count. "Forgive me for not looking after her like you asked, for I was looking for some food for her when she woke –."

"There is no need for that now." Dracula smirked in my direction. "For she has already fed. Now, if you excuse me I must return to my coffin. For it is still daylight and I am quit agitated that my sleep was disturbed so – vigorously."

I frowned at his retreating form, and wanted to blow a raspberry at him, but thought better as not to. When the door closed I wondered how this Ranfield guy and I will get along. Honestly, I have heard more ridiculous names than 'Ranfield!'

"Hey." I said, starting us off easily.

"Evening!" He said in a cheery tone which made me wonder about how he could serve the King of Vampires at all. "My name is Ranfield, or so you already heard."

"C." I said simply and pointed to myself, for I still felt strange about this whole thing. "So – Ranfield? Is that a first or last name?"

"A name that my master prefers to call me by." He said simply and smiled lightly at me. "And – what of yours? Surly C is the beginning to a word, is it not?"

"I just preferred to be called C." I said gloomily, and looked down at my hands again, for the blood was starting to dry on me and the sight made me want to puke.

"I see. Well let's get you to the bathroom here and clean you up." He motioned to a door to my right which I hadn't seen earlier either. Funny how I start noticing things when I'm not trying to escape!

I walk into the door and noticed a simple sink, tub, and toilet all white porcelain made and clean. Well, at least it's better than the dungeons. I walk in and close the door behind me, leaving Ranfield out as I decided to wash my hands and face at the sink. At least the castle had some of 'today's' essentials which I was very grateful of. There was a small, oval, mirror above the sink and I noticed a few things had changed on me.

My eyes were no longer dark brown, but a hassle gold which shined in the light from time to time. My skin had become a bit whiter, but not by much. I was already pale before this. My short black hair was the same, but when I noticed my teeth, they were as white as pearls and two of my upper canines where slightly sharp and longer than the rest. My new fangs. Terrific. Well, at least I don't have to worry about brushing them all the time.

When I was done, I dragged myself out of the bathroom and found Ranfield had placed some rather bleak looking cloths on the bed. When I say bleak, I mean they were all grey or brown. Ugly too!

"I wasn't sure what style of cloths you liked so I brought out the whole set from the wardrobe." He gestured to the cloths on the bed.

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I approached the bed and picked up a grey vest that was thin and had buttons riding down the front of it. "Even Cinderella wore better slave clothes than this!"

"Well, if you wish for better attire then I suggest you make an impression to the Master then." He shrugged at me and I noticed that his eyes were a lighter blue. "The Master doesn't reward his servants for anything! And it's very difficult to get anything from him if you do the opposite of what he says."

"I'll bet." I growled as I decided 'the hell with it.' I can always wash my black cloths over and reuse them if I have to. I'm not a dirty person! I pick out a simple grey shirt with a lace trimming on the arms and wear the brown slacks, for it was the only clothing that I could call pants here. The rest were skirts both long and sort, and just as tacky too. "But I'm keeping my black cloths along with my boots!"

"Very well." He sighed and nodded his head to me. "I could have them washed for you, if you wish."

What I wish is to get the hell out of here! But I knew it was too late for that now. Seeing as what I did back at the pavilion still made me nervous to be around others again. I certainly don't want a repeat!

"No. I can wash them myself." I said in a low tone, for I knew if I gave up my cloths I would probably never see them again.

"Alright then." He said and turned to leave for the door. "I will be waiting outside for you. When you're done, I'll show you around the castle. I'll give you the round-a-bout lessons and rules of the Master's wishes. And – perhaps later, I'll fix us some lunch with tea and sandwiches?"

"Whatever." I shrugged at him and he exited the room, closing the door behind him as I was now left alone.

So, this is what my life is going to be like now? Having vampire powers and serving the Prince of Darkness for the rest of time! Jess! Just what did I do to disserve this life? Oh well, no sense moping about it anymore.

Stretching my back a bit, to feel better; I undress from my usual black attire and slip into the grey shirt and brown slacks which were a bit baggy on me. I tie the lose end of the bottom shirt into a knot so that my stomach would show a bit, and found strings on the slacks so I could tie them around my waist so it wouldn't fall down on me. That would be comical! To moon all the Dwergi and such with my black underwear!

I had just recalled a moment when I was _possessed _by my blood lust. I had been stabbed in the shoulder by one of those village guys. But when I brushed my hand over the spot, I didn't find a stab wound like I'd thought there'd be. I was fine! Self-healed! Damn! Another vampire power I presume. But at least this one is a bonus.

Once I was done, I folded and set my black cloths on the bed and headed for the door. Even though I probably had a few hours of sleep, I felt like I didn't need any more. Must be the blood I swallowed, though I try and not think on it.

Now that I'm dressed, I head to the door and knock on it once. It opens to find Ranfield smiling down at me, but then he frowns at the way my clothes are hanging on me.

"Err – is that how Americans wear cloths like that?" He asked in a nervous tone as he noticed the way my cloths seem to wave in some areas.

"They do if the cloths are too damn big." I scoffed at him, if he didn't like it then tough! If I'm stuck without my Goth cloths than I'm going to make the best of use out of these ugly things!

"Hmm – well I might get the seamstress in the village to weave you something suitable." He rubbed his chin in thought. "But that's about all I can do for you until you've built your own credibility with the Master."

"Sounds like I've made one hell of a deal with this guy!" I said half amused at how he phrased my situation; like a true business man. How funny.

"That you did, I'm afraid." He said as I followed him down the spiral stairs and up the hallway. "But I find you very courageous when it came to the decision for your friend's life. For a young girl, you're very brave."

"I'm twenty five. I'm not _very_ young. And I don't want to be treated like a child either!" I said, giving him the basics of how to treat me already. Though I may have sounded bitchy, but what did you expect? My whole life has been altered! How would you react? "I know what I did! I know what I agreed to! It's just going to be awkward in learning – this vampire stuff is all!"

"Yes, I have to agree with you there." Ranfield said, for he sounded like someone who can agree with anything. "But I should tell you that your only half vampire now. Or; Dampire is a better word to describe it."

"Half?" I looked at him oddly and then back at my hands which moments ago had been stained with blood. For some disturbing reason, I could still smell it on my skin. "How can I be only half?"

"Well, you drank the vile, didn't you?" He said and I nodded stiffly in return. "Normally, the Master must bite someone fully and drain all of their blood to turn them into a complete vampire. But for you, you drank the very substance that vampirism is based on. From his power he wanted to test it on someone with a strong will and only biting them half way. This resulted in your present state."

"Damn." I muttered as my curiosity grew. Well, I might as well know now of what I'll be going through. "What else can a half vampire do?"

"Well, I believe you can still walk in daylight" He said sounding hesitant. "And it still seems to me that you need to feed on blood once in a while."

"Don't remind me." I bit back a sigh as I walked besides him.

"But the Master shall teach you everything there is about -." He was suddenly cut off when three of those Dwergi approached him and started gurgling and chirping something to him in their bizarre language. "Oh dear! If you excuse me C, I'll be right back! Feel free to explore the castle! Just don't go beyond the courtyards!"

And with that, he took off like a bullet from a gun as the little Dwergi hurried after him. Jess! And I thought the excitement doesn't start till sun down! Oh well. I might do some exploring anyway, just to memorize the place in case I need something. Like a severe head blow to wake me from this catastrophe!

I began to wander down each hallway, taking a peek through each door I find only to see dusty furniture and books. To think that with all his servants he could keep a few things dust free! I even tried to read some of the books, but found all of them where in German, or Romanian – I think.

Growing board already I leave the room and decided to explore some of the dungeons. I find old tapestries and curtains that were half eaten by moths and just barely hanging from the walls. But when I went to pass by a set of stairs leading down to what is presumed to be another dungeon, something makes me stop in my tracks.

A noise. A deep and heavy breathing noise comes from the stairs as I look down them in wonder. Now what could be kept down here that could make a noise that sounded like it was snoring? Maybe another one of the Counts many servants. But, what kind of servant?

Curious, I nimbly walk down the steps and peered down a second hallway. A heavy bared door was at the end and I could see a small rectangular window near the top of it. Careful of my footing on the stone floor, I slowly approached the door as the breathing became louder and more distinct as a growl.

_Please! Don't let it be something ugly! _I thought for something in this room has to be something big. Though I don't know what possessed me to look in the peep hole, I nearly gasp loudly in horror.

A creature like an overgrown wolf was sleeping in a pile of hay as its snoring vibrated through its sharp teeth. I mean the thing looked twelve feet big and tall! Its grey fur was shaggy and untidy and I could see it actually wore brown pants! Almost like mine but more shredded and used. Though it seemed more terrifying then ugly. I even saw its huge clawed hands resting under its massive head with pointed ears. I quickly covered my mouth to cease my heavy breathing from being heard, yet my heart was slamming in my chest.

But then the worst thing happens to me. Just when I turn away from the door, my foot tripped over a metal bar that I overlooked. I gritted my teeth when it fell and the sound of it echoed down the hallway, making my ears ring. Then I heard the beast from within the closed room scuffle and stir from its nap.

When I turned to face the door I was met with a pair of big golden eyes staring at me from the peep hole. I froze. The eyes surrounded by grey fur suddenly narrow at me and I hear a very loud and frightening howl mixed with a growl coming from the beast.

Panicked, I zoomed down the hallway and headed for the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me, before I hear a crashing through the wooden door and the sound of heavy footsteps racing after me. Good God! I'm being chased by it!

"Whoaaaaaa! - Shiiiiiiiit!" I holler as I quickly climb the stairs and race down the hallway. I hear the beast quickly follow after me as it growled and howled at me again. It sounded so close I could almost feel the vibrations of its heavy running through my own feet. I pump my legs into propelling me forward even faster.

"HEEEEEELLLLLP!" I shouted hoping someone will hear me, but as I dodge the thing by turning quick corners I knew I was on my own for the moment. Quickly looking around me for anything useful, I see the high ceiling with dangling ropes and cords. Not caring about my short stature as a jumper, I quickly became motivated to race towards the nearest cord and, using the walls for support, I jump high enough and grab the cord as I danged about twenty feet in the air.

I look down to see the beast snarling from below as he takes a leap at me. I lift my legs up to my bottom as he narrowly misses me with his claws. Fuck! I feel like a worm on a damn fishing lour! But it was this or wound up being chased till I was cornered by the thing. At least I have some height to overcome it.

"Down boy! Down!" I shouted, at least I think it's a boy. Judging from the slacks it wore I was merely guessing from sight. It jumped and missed me again as it growled angrily at me, already pissed off that I had eluded its grasp as I continued to try and calm it with ridiculous dog motions. What else was I going to do in my predicament? Give it a treat and hope it rolls over? But I didn't have a treat so I was stuck making the comebacks. "Sit! Shoo! Go away! Do anything except eat me!"

The beast growled and leaped at me again. This time it succeeded in cutting the bottom of my left boot, but that's all I let it do as I climbed even higher on the rope. Shit! Where's a dog catchier when you need one! Though I think a scrawny dog catchier would faint at the sight of this dog!

"Down! Down!" I say and waved to it to go away again, grateful that my grip on the rope hadn't wavered. I had a good reason not to let go! "Go chase a cat or something! Quit trying to kill me! Ranfield! RANFIELD! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED!"

"What's going on here? C?" I finally see the pudgy British man coming down the hallway and make his way to the beast. "Oh my! Whatever did you do to upset him?"

"I UPSET –? JUST CALL HIM OFF OR SOMETHING!" I shouted as I dodged another one of the beast's attacks.

Ranfield shook his head at the sight and then, to my astonishment, blew a double whistle at the thing. Catching its attention, the beast turned to charge at the man, but stopped when Ranfield held up his hand mere inches to the beast's horrid face.

"The Master will be displeased by this." Ranfield said cooly and kept his face even the entire time like he was scolding the thing. "Return to your domain until you are called upon."

Growling in its thick throat, it turned and marched back down the hall with its feet pounding the floor in a brooding manner. But it gave me one quick growl with its sharp teeth shining at me before it disappeared around the corner.

Sighing in relief, I slid down the rope some ways before releasing it and landing on my feet with a loud thud. Placing my hands on my knees, I concentrated on slowing down my breath and beating heart.

"You shouldn't have teased it into chasing you like that." Ranfield said cooly at me. "It has quit a short temper and only the Master himself can truly command the werewolf. I trust you are well now?"

"As – well – as – I can get!" I gasped as I turned to face him. "Any more pets the Master has before I'm wound up as their next meal? Wait – That was a Werewolf!"

"Yes. And he doesn't warm up to strangers at first." He said as he led me down the hallway, opposite of the beast's layer. "It took me several years before I could do what you just witnessed. Come on then, C. I've made us a nice lunch to share over."

I stared down the hallway for a moment, hoping that that Werewolf doesn't get any second thoughts as I hastily followed Ranfield to another part of the castle. I just hope that lunch doesn't involve any more surprises. At least till I'm ready for it.

* * *

**New chapter! I hope you guys like it! I sure enjoy typing it! And I'm wondering if any of you can answer the question C had made. What would you do if you were in her shoes? Answer in reviews and please don't hesitate to tell me of any mistakes I made! See ya later and thank you for all your supports! **


	3. I Must Obey The Master!

I Must Obey The Master!

After that little mishap with the werewolf, which I finally got over. Ranfield took me back to my room where a small table was set for two. Dishes made of china, I guess, along with what he promised. Tea and sandwiches. Cute.

I sat across from him and assessed the bottom of my left boot that was cut. A gash from my toes to the heal was deep enough that I can see the bottom of my black sock covered foot. Damn! I'm glad that beast didn't cut me with those huge claws of his! But I can't say the same for my favorite and only pair of boots.

"That's just perfect!" I accused and took off my boot to show him. "These had cost me thirty USA fucking dollars!"

He sighed as I tossed the boot along with the other one, to the far side of the chamber. After drinking his tea he stared at me seriously.

"C. I know this is hard for you, but I promise it will get better." He said and watched as I nibbled on one of the sandwiches, deciding to keep my jaws busy.

"I'd like to know when, Great Sage!" I said sarcastically and swallowed. It tasted of cucumbers, roast beef, and Swiss. Simple but eatable.

"Now, C. I'm human. Not a Sage." He corrected me in his calm demeanor.

"That was sarcasm, you know." I said, not believing I had to tell him that. Honestly, here I thought British men like him were smart enough recognize that! Speaking of smarts… "But I want to know how a guy like you; who could be better off being a part of the UK Stalk Exchange; is a servant to that – The Vampire King!"

"It's a long story, one I'm sure you would like to hear," He said rather cheerfully, "But right now we need to focus on finding you some suitable clothes."

I sighed at him, seeing how I wasn't going to get far in my present predicament.

"I went to the seamstress earlier in town after our little 'err-hem' mishap from earlier and found you something that you might like." He gestured to the bed and I indeed saw some new clothes on top of the red covers. I removed myself from the chair and went to inspect them. "They're made of some very good leather from the village and I made sure they where to your specific size."

"Really?" I asked staring sheepishly at him as I picked up a dark brown leather vest, for it had a nice seam design from the front to the sleeves. The pants even looked nice too, almost resembling my old back ones too, which were still folded next too, but I could smell that they had been washed for me. Perfect. "What'd you do? Measure me in my sleep?"

"No, but I do have a very good memory." Ranfield smirked at me as he drank his tea. "And speaking of memory… remember to call the Master _Master_! No other title is allowed unless he demands it!"

"Ya, ya. Whatever." I said as I sat down and noticed some new, yet small black shoes by the bed's left leg post. "Did you get these too? Thanks."

"Yes, well I figured they would come in handy soon after your boots were worn out." He said and started to eat at his sandwich. "I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

"I didn't expect to be chased by some hairy ass werewolf either!" I countered and glared at him miftly. "And for the record; my boots were guaranteed for life because they were actual leather! I highly doubt the store I got them from covers _dog mauling_!"

"Now stay calm, Ms C. There's no need to get excited. After all, you should be grateful I had sought out better clothes for you, otherwise you would be stuck wearing the _other_ clothes."

"I guess. Thanks." I shrugged and then shoved my feet in the small shoes. Then I grabbed the leather vest and pants and decided to change out of these tacky and baggy clothes. I headed to the bathroom again and saw that Ranfield had nodded his head at me. He too, wanted me to change as soon as possible. I guess the Count wouldn't approve of these either, seeing as my belly-button shows.

I strip off the grey shirt and try on the vest. Even though it was dark brown, it was something I can tolerate at least. It even fit over my chest size very nicely too. Though that's one thing you'll never hear me brag about is my cup size. Yes I'm a bit in the high c's, but that's not the reason I call myself C! That – would just be ridiculous!

Anyway, after I put on the new pants and looked at myself in the mirror, I kinda laughed at myself for him forgetting the cowboy hat! Seriously, I could be a native down in Texas or even somewhere in Nevada. The vest was short sleeves but I'm not complaining that I was cold. The clothes hugged my frame nicely two and showed some of my feminine curves. Not that I'm saying I'm sexy looking or anything, yet my new shining hassle eyes seem to stand out more. Ah hell with it!

I come back out of the bathroom feeling better in my new cloths and saw Ranfield pulling out a long looking coat from the wardrobe to match my new outfit.

"For the cold days." He insisted and handed me the pocket sewed jacket. It was made of the same dark brown leather yet it had fur on the inside.

"Nice. But I don't need that many pockets." I said and fiddled with some of the buttons.

"In time, you may need them." He said reassuringly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but chose not to ask as I slipped on the jacket, it fit rather nicely too. Seeing as how I just became a servant, no doubt I'll be stuck with a few chores. Fantastic.

He then pulled out a chain linked pocket watch and then frowned. He comes with accessories too? Cool.

"I'm afraid I have to be somewhere right now, C." He said and began walking towards the chamber door.  
"You may explore the castle again if you wish, but I suggest you stay away from the werewolf's den. At least till he warms up to you more."

"I don't think I want something like him 'warming up to me' quit yet." I said wrinkling my nose at the suggestion of it.

"I shall see you tonight along with the Master then. Have a good day." He said completely ignoring my last quot. As he closed the heavy door behind him I sat at the edge of the bed, wondering how to kill time before the sun goes down. I've already scratch escape from my list of things to do so, how about a bath?

"That sounds good." I mutter as I reenter the bathroom and close the door behind me. I haven't had a bath or shower since I came on that trip last night. I didn't smell bad but I felt like it was the only and 'safest' thing to do for now.

After filling the tub with warm water, I relax for the next few minutes. The tub makes me slightly better and I wonder what else the infamous Count will have me do next. That is, until my own voice spooks me yet again.

_What Master orders, we shall do._

"The fuck –?" I jump, spilling some water over the side. "Okay! I've had just about enough of this! Who the hell are you?"

_Te-he. I'm you. And you are me. We must obey the Master._

Is my own voice – teasing me? Or is someone using a hidden mike on me? I would think in an old dump like this wouldn't have that, but you never know. I drain the water, grab a towel and examine each wall around me for anything hidden. Nothing. Not that I'm disappointed, but hearing my own voice has me a bit off.

_We must be ready now. Master will want us soon._

"I must look sooooo buck tard crazy right now!" I breathed as I looked into my mirror. I froze when I saw myself grinning back at me rather evilly too when I know I 'myself' wasn't. "Good God…"

_Master will not like that word. _My image frowns at me suddenly as the glow in my double mirror's eyes reflect rather dangerously. Then it leaned on the sink and tilted its head at me slightly. Grinning and showing off its fangs like I was its next meal. _We must always – always obey the Master. Our Master!_

"You're nuts!" I shook my head at my reflection. "Or I'm nuts."

_You cannot resist the power of our Master! You cannot hide. You cannot resist! You – We are Master's greatest weapon!_ My mirror image beamed sinisterly at me.

If I had a rock, I would have thrown it and shattered that stupid mirror. But all I said during this odd moment was; "Leave me alone!" And then stormed out to get my clothes.

Thankfully, I didn't hear anything more of my voice. Just when did I become so fucking bipolar? But it made me wonder to what else that potion could have made me into.

The sun was just about to set and I could feel the tingle of the night air coming on as I settled on the bed. Yet I started to hear noises coming from outside. Noises I distinctly could tell who they belonged to. Amy and the others walking and bickering in the brush below. Shit! Couldn't they take a hint when given one!

Sighing, I raced down the steps of my room and headed outside to hunt them down. Not practically in that term, I hope. Walking casually outside, I headed around the castle walls and found them huddled at the base of the tower that I was now residing in, their backs currently facing me.

"Just what the hell are you guys thinking?" I said startling all to jump a foot in the air. "Do you guys have a death wish or something?"

"Jesus! C! We came to bust you out!" Jason said as he had a hand over his pounding heart. Even the sound off all their hearts beating so loud was bothering me. I had to convince them to leave before the real threat comes!

"C! Come Quickly! We have to go now!" Amy said and grabbed my arm, but I didn't budge. "Come on! We can still make it to the mirror if we hurry!"

"No." Was all I said and they all stared at me like I had gone crazy. Ya, like I needed their opinions for that. "Didn't you see what happened earlier? Don't you remember what I did to those villagers? I can't go back! Not like this."

"We can find a way to change you back!" Amy insisted and I saw that Sam had come along to, but I didn't see the other girls with them. "There's lots of stuff in America we can use to make you human again!"

"Amy. Don't be an idiot." I scowled at her and she stared at me in surprise. "Even I know that a _half_ vampire can't be all human again. That's just how it works in the undead world."

"I don't believe that! And neither should you!" She said and tried even harder to pull me with her as the others backtracked to the village, but stopped to wait for us, or for Amy. "Please, C! I don't want you to stay here! Come home with us! Please! I know what you did wasn't your fault and I forgive you for it! Now let's go home!

"Amy, I –." I stopped when I heard what sound to me was a very loud and inhuman screech, yet the others didn't hear. Wait. That can't be the werewolf's. It sent shivers down my spine when I heard large wings flapping in the far side of the castle. "Oh, no. That has to be _him_ then." I muttered and I pushed Amy back to the guys, but was careful to not toss her like before. "You guys need to go. Now!"

"Wait a sec! What about you?" Sam said as I was grateful that Jason and Josh held Amy back.

"I'll be fine! Just get going before –!" I was interrupted by the sound of the werewolf that made itself known from behind the others. Its sharp teeth and fierce roar sent them yelling in fear and backing away. As for me, I felt the tall tale of cold hands wrap around me and pull me away from the others into a hard, firm chest.

"C!" Amy shouted when she noticed that I wasn't there anymore. The others searched for me too but they all turned around to find the Count holding me in his grasp. Boy, this just keeps getting better and better.

"You – children should have heeded her warnings." I hear Dracula hiss in distaste as I felt his cold breath brush by the side of my face. "It would seem to me that sparing all of you is now no longer an option."

"No! Wait – mm!" I was about to protest but he slipped a hand over my mouth.

"Be silent!" He growled in my ear. Ya, from what I could tell, he was pissed.

"Let her go!" Amy shouted and tried to approach me, but the boys held her back. Yet I wasn't sure for how long they will last against the werewolf or the Count's wrath.

"You should know very well why I cannot do that." He narrowed his blue eyes at her. "And now I grow tired of telling you. It is time for a punishment that all of you are long overdue for!"

Snapping his fingers, the werewolf reacted immediately and landed in front of Dracula, who was still holding a tight grip on me, and started to chase after the others. They immediately bolted for the village and, from what I could see, a leafless forest where they were caught up with some old guy carrying a long rang rifle.

When they disappeared from sight, I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held me firm against him.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" I shouted as I tried to loosen his grip, but it seemed impossible. "You didn't have to give them the 'death by werewolf' as their punishment!"

"You do not give the orders here, slave!" He hissed at me angrily, but then I felt his demeanor change suddenly cool and I could only see half his expression as being thoughtful. "Yet, I can see your point. Perhaps the werewolf wouldn't convince your _friends_ enough for them to leave my homelands. Perhaps, it is _you_ who must convince them."

"What?" I shivered when I felt him shift me to exposing the left side of my throat. His arm wrapped around my waist as I felt his hand make my head lean back a bit. I bit my lip as I forced back a gasp when I felt his icy cold breath on my exposed skin. "W-w-what a-are you d-do-?"

"Hush and remain still." He said and I did. My body still seemed to listen to him more than I do. "It is time for a servant to follow her Master's first orders! And to teach those fools not to take me lightly anymore!"

Before I could grasp the sense of his words, I felt his fangs bit into my exposed throat. I cry out a bit from the sudden pain. My arms shot up to grab the arm that held me as I felt a burning pain seep through my veins. My vision started to dull as my head grew fuzzy. Whatever he was doing to me, the pain slowly died to what I regret feeling rather – good. It was like he was drugging me and I couldn't help but give in to this dark power that suddenly draped over me. A groan escaped me as I felt dizzy in his embrace as something started to stir from within me.

**Come. Come my servant! Your Master calls upon you now!**

My mind suddenly wiped clean and a familiar drive hitting me, only this time it was a drive to follow and obey his every word. _I – I hear and obey – Master._

* * *

His fangs suddenly released her as he grinned down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were unfocused a bit as the glow in them began to brighten. With her mind now under his control, he felt satisfied that she will no longer disobey him like this. Loosening his grip, he pointed in the direction of the forest.

"Go! Punish the fools who continue to cause a problem for us! I shall call the werewolf off so you can have your fun with them!" He grinned down at her when her luminescent eyes stared hungrily off into the distance.

"Yes, Master." She said in a low and controlled voice and shot off into the direction he was pointing at. His grin remained as her inhuman speed matched only half of his own. That was to be expected. After all, she is only a half-vampire.

"And a fine punishment for those foolish friends of hers." He smirked as he went to the roof of the castle, to observe the scene from above.

* * *

"Keep running!" The old man shouted as he led them through the woods. Though he had come to aid them he felt foolish trying to outsmart the Count's most vicious servant.

"Just how long are we going to keep running from that fucking thing?" Jason hollered as they heard the heavy footsteps of the wolf beast from behind them.

"Until we lose him, I guess!" Sam shouted as the old man fiddled with his riffle.

"That monstrosity will not ever stop until it catches what it was sent after for!" He explained as he succeeded in putting a few rounds of bullets in the barrel, though he cursed himself for them not being silver.

"So, you're telling us that we're screwed then?" Sam yelled and then turned to Amy. "This is all your fault you know! We should have left while we still could!"

"I didn't ask for you guys to come with me!" She shouted back but they sped up as the werewolf howled even louder from behind him.

"Shit! I'd never thought I'd go out as being dog food!" Josh panicked and ran even harder.

"Just shut up and run, dude!" Jason yelled as the old man made them dodge and weave through the thick forest.

* * *

The werewolf was currently close enough that he could pounce on one of them now. But before he could get the chance, a commanding voice echoed into his ears. **Return! Return to the castle! For I have someone else in mind to test against them.**

Regrettably, the werewolf obeyed the command and turned back in the direction of the castle, but not before his huge yellow eyes caught sight of the young woman, whose glowing eyes matched that of the Masters, race by him. Though a different shad of color, the wolf knew well to back off when a vampire wished to hunt.

* * *

"Halt!" The old man said and they all nearly crashed into each other when they came to a quick stop. The elder villager looked around the woods and concentrated on his hearing as the teens complained.

"What the hell, dude!" Jason accused as he and Josh recovered from a resent collision. "Why'd you stop? That thing could still be after us!"

"It isn't." The old man said, but still kept his rifle ready as he listened to the silence of the forest around them, and it unnerved him. "Odd? It has retreated."

"What? It got board of us – already?" Sam half joked as he began to control his breathing again. "But that was sure a close one!"

"The werewolf never gives off a hunt unless it is ordered to!" The old man said as he kept circling in one spot, his old eyes never leaving the shadows of the woods. "Whatever the Count is planning, I assure you, it isn't for our benefits. He has probably sent something more dangerous after us!"

"Like what?" Tomas breathed as he and the others also scanned the woods wildly. "What could be more dangerous than a werewolf?"

"C?" Amy's soft voice spooked them all when they saw her look into the far side of a fallen log. There was the Gothic girl they all knew, but she was staring at them oddly which made half of them nervous, including the old man. "C! Oh, I'm so glad to see you escaped from him!"

"I doubt that the Count let her go like this." He said nervously and slowly aimed his rifle at her. "She is here because he sent her to kill us!"

"That's crazy!" Jason said as he and Amy made to approach her. "She's one of us! She wouldn't kill one of her collage friends!"

"Do not approach her!" The old man warned but the two didn't listen.

"Hay, C! Glad you got away from Mr. Cold and Ugly from back there! C?" Jason made to touch her shoulder but she only grabbed his wrist and began to squeeze. "OW! C! Let go! That hurts!"

Before he knew it, Jason was tossed back to the others while she loomed over Amy, rather hungrily.

"I told you! She's possessed by the Count now!" The old man said when he saw the glow in her eyes and the recent bit on her throat. "She's no longer the friend you once knew! She is **his** slave now!"

"C? C! Snap out of it, C!" Amy shouted but her plea fell on deaf ears when her once friend threw her backwards yet again. She yelped when her back hit a tree trunk and felt a bruise coming on.

C stepped over the fallen tree and walked slowly towards the others, her smile set in the sinister of grins. Her arms fanned open as she bent her knees a bit and a loud hiss came from her when her fangs lengthened some. She totally looked the part of a predator right now.

"Oh Shit! We're really screwed now!" Sam gaped in fear as Jason and the other guys gathered around the old man, who was now aiming his rifle at C's chest his finger ready to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Amy shouted and stepped in the way of the rifle. "Don't shoot her!"

"Out of the way or she'll kill you!" The old man warned as the sinister black haired girl came behind her.

"She wouldn't do that!" Amy insisted and turned to face her, their eyes meeting. "She's my friend! Right? C?"

C only tilted her head to one side and stared at her oddly, before she made a wide and toothy grin that Amy had never seen on her. It frightened her of how she looked, like she was really possessed. It made her want to cry but the fierce glow in her eyes made Amy tremble on the spot.

"Friends?" C breathed in a voice Amy no longer recognized. It was a deeper and rawer version than her more softly and controlled voice she always knew of. "I have no friends. – Only my Master! And he wishes you to leave – or die."

"No! C!"Amy went to touch her, but C had struck her away once more, this time scratching the side of her face with her sharp nails, drawing blood.

"That's it!" Jason yelled and picked up a stick that looked like a club. "I've had enough of this bitchy possessed side of her! Maybe if I knock her brains in the right place, she'll wake up!"

"I'm with you, dude!" Josh said as he too found a heavy branch on the forest floor. "I've been dying for some payback!"

* * *

"Oh please." Dracula nearly rolled his eyes at the sight. _They do not honestly believe that twigs could stop my servant? How – unoriginal._ He sighed as he started to grow board at the sight. It was time to liven things up a bit. **C! My servant! Teach these imbeciles the meaning of the word 'strength!'**

_Yes, my Master._ She replied and she prepared to strike out at them while Dracula casually watched from his perch on the castle's highest roof.

* * *

With one swipe of her arm, the two clubs the teen boys had earlier grabbed, was cut less than half, leaving only stubs of a branch in each of their hands.

"Oh shit!" Jason swore as C moved so fast for them that he didn't see her grab the front of his shirt, along with Josh. She heaved them both in the air, making them dangling their feet only a few inches from the ground. Damn! She had become Superwoman!

"C! Let go!" Josh struggled and tried to pull out of her grip, but she stayed strong as she wickedly grinned up at them.

"Josh? I think we're really screwed this time!" Jason gasped as her grip started to choke at his windpipe.

"I think your right!" Josh forced himself to say as he saw the glow in C's eyes grow fierce.

With one swing, C had thrown them both away with such force that their backs skitted across the forest floor a few yards away.

Amy was stunned by the power C was displaying and now she watched helplessly as C began to attack Tomas and Sam. The two quickly dogged her attacks as she swung her hands at them in a knife like display. Her swings hit several trees which made them either marked by her scratches or some would literally fall to the ground in pieces by the impact.

Amy winced when she felt the deep gashes that C had made on her face but ignored it as she stood back on her feet, trying to think of anything that could help make her stop. Something C would only know and recognize. A plan suddenly came to her.

"NEVER MORE!" Amy shouted and C stopped her attack on Sam to stare at her oddly. "Remember C! Never more!"

The rest stared at Amy too like she had grown a second head. Though she knew it was a shot in the dark, maybe C's favorite poem would help her snap out of her fierce state.

* * *

**I grow tired of this whining child.** Dracula hissed in C's mind. **Kill her! Drain her dry! I do not care! Just get rid of her once and for all!**

_Yes Master._ She replied and started for the girl, her nails began to turn into claws.

* * *

Amy knew she was in trouble then as C started for her, but she didn't give up, not now. "Quoth the raven, nevermore! Err – how did it go?"

"Amy! Get the hell out of there!" Jason yelled at her as the old man suddenly ran at C, his rifle ready to fire. C must have seen the movement because she swung at the man with one arm and he flew to the ground in a large heap of brush and twigs.

"No! This is our only hope!" Amy shouted as she slowly backed away from the possessed C.

"What! Some dumb ass poem?" Jason argued back and tried to stand up, but he still felt dazed from being tossed like a postal package.

"It's her favorite! It just might work!" Amy shouted then turned back to C, bringing all her courage in order to speak calmly.

"Once upon a midnight dreary – err- while I pondered weak and weary!" Amy continued quickly as she was backing away from C's frightening form. "Umm – suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door! Come on C! Remember!"

She ignored Amy's useless quotes as Amy found herself backed into a large tree, with C brining her left hand up like a sword, ready to strike her down with those sharp claws.

"'Tise some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door – Only this –!" Amy braced herself as C's claws were so close to her now. "Only this -!"

"Only this – and nothing more." C's cool voice suddenly finished as her expression suddenly looked lost and confused.

"C?" Amy looked at her wary as her old friends eyes started to focus more and the glow started to fade.

* * *

"Amy?" I stared into her frightened eyes before they began to soften in relief. I wasn't sure how I got to be this close to her or how my clawed hand was mere inches away from her face. But when I saw she had scratches on her face already, I knew I'd already had done something against my will. Again. And damn do I regret it! "Amy. I –!"

**What are you doing, C?** His voice suddenly hissed in my head angrily and I trembled from the harshness of it. **Kill her! Kill her now!**

"No!" I shouted back as my body tried to follow his orders. I grabbed my head and forced myself away from Amy as far as I could. "No! Don't – make me do this!"

**You will listen to me! I am your Master! OBEY MY COMMAND! **He growled louder as I tried to block him out.

"I – I won't!" I shouted out into the air as my body trembled. I tried to fight the urge to follow his orders but my body language was trying to do the opposite. It was like I was warring with myself! Damn! I must look really crazy now! "I can't! You can't make me do this!"

**Insolent fool! Your friend thinks she has broken you from my control! **His voice was like ice and venomous through my head. **But you are far from being free! I shall come and take matters into my own hands! Then they shall know when to fear me!**

"NO!" I shouted but it was useless, for I could already hear the sound of huge wings approaching from far away. The only thing I could do now was warn them. "RUN! EVERYONE! JUST RUN AWAY!"

* * *

The others watched as the once collage Goth began to shout at them. After her little mad attack on herself, Jason thought she was truly a psycho now. And a rather dangerous one at that, for she was still swinging her arms around while her sharp claws were still out.

"Shit! Are you back to yourself, C? Well, kind of being back?" Tomas approached her but he quickly jumped back when she took a swing at him.

"GET BACK! GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted at them as she waved her arms about in warning. "HE'S COMING!"

"Too late!" The old man's voice shouted in alarm when a back figure moved like lighting behind the poor girl.

They all watched as long back covered arms along with a cape suddenly wrapped around her waist. A pail and handsome face wearing a cold expression suddenly brushed against her face.

"Sleep." He said in his thick accent into C's ear and she suddenly closed her eyes on command falling limp in his arms.

"No! C!" Amy rushed forward but Jason suddenly grabbed her and pulled her away as far from the Count as possible. From what he could tell, the vampire looked really pissed off. His blue eyes had suddenly turned dark and his frown was deeper than the last time he saw it, sending fear through his spine.

"I've had enough of these 'childish games.'" He spat as he held C's sleeping form close to him. "I've told you once before; that your friend can never return to your normal societies! But, still you refuse to listen!"

Jason and the others trembled a bit as they felt the dark aura of Count Dracula suddenly spike and make the winds grow cold as ice.

"Though I find your persistence rather annoying, you – young lady seem to refuse to accept the inevitable." He pointed a warning finger at Amy, who suddenly grew pale. "Yet I find your efforts to be rather valiant; you're too late to change anything now! This is your last chance! By my words my Dwergi shall force you through the mirror in the morning. If you still resist, than you shall be killed! Know that I'm being gracious in sparing your lives this one time! As for her –!"

His dark blue eyes took a glance at C's unconscious form still in his arms. Then he turned back to the five young adults as his eyes suddenly started to glow.

"You shall forget her! Forget that she ever lived in your world! Forget that she was ever born in your world!" He waved a hand over the teens as he was satisfied when each of them cringed from his influence into their minds. "Once you're through the mirror, you shall forget she has ever existed in your world! And then, I shall have the mirror destroyed so you can never return!"

"You can't do that!" Amy cried out when she recovered from the small headache she felt.

"I just did." He sneered down at her. "You hold bravery, dear girl. But you lack the strength needed to support it, which I find highly annoying! As for your friend. You need not worry of her anymore. I sense she will have all that I require once she is fully tamed!"

"You're totally full of shit if you think you can tame C that easily!" Jason shot back at the vampire, ignoring the cold gaze he got in return. "She's the most stubborn, hard headed bitchy of a girl that I've ever known!"

"That ridicule statement only tells me the lack of knowledge you hold for approaching young women." Dracula countered as the boy only rolled his eyes at him, but he ignored it. "You all are young and I would hate to waist such fresh blood when it could do so much more away from my country. Remember my final warnings; and I do mean **final** this time!"

With a wave of his huge cape and a gust of smoke, the Count disappeared with C in his arms, leaving the five teens and old man alone in the deep forest.

"You shouldn't have trespassed near the castle." The old man sighed as he approached all four of them. "I gave you a warning! And you did not head it as I asked of you! Now the Count is more furious than ever! We of the village prefer to keep the peace the Count has graciously given us! There are reasons why we have laws!"

"We won't get anywhere if we don't at least try!" Josh shot back bitterly.

"But! Is the _try_ worth more than your own lives?" The old man countered as he lowered his rifle to the ground while staring intently at the others. For a moment, none replied.

"So? What should we do then?" Josh asked, waving his arms franticly before letting them fall to his sides.

Breathing in the night air, the old man slowly turned to face his home village and marched off, but not before speaking as he walked. "Go home, children. By sun rise the Count will make his servants force you through the mirror. You did all you can do. Now you must accept the fate of your friend. So – go home."

"W-wait!" Amy quickly rushed up to him as the others trotted behind her. "We never got your name! And – I wanted to thank you for helping us out."

"It's Carl. But it's not necessary to thank me, lass." He brooded as the five teens followed him.

"I just want to ask one last thing from you." Amy said making Carl stop in his tracks. "Since we can't handle Dracula or any of his servants by ourselves – is there anyone who can help us?"

"Amy – I'm really getting tired of trying to play 'break in the vampires house' already!" Sam groaned.

"There are others who might succeed more than you." Carl shrugged his shoulders. "But they live across the sea from us. It would take days, perhaps weeks to get a message to the Vatican for aid."

"The Vatican in Rome?" Amy breathed in wonder, though she wasn't high on religion, her family was always Catholic.

"Aye." Carl nodded and started walking again to the village.

"Na! Uh! No way am I traveling the fucking landscape of Europe just to get to some religious capitol just to save C's sorry ass!" Sam argued. "Why can't we leave like the other two girls did? This is bull shit thinking we can do this on our own!"

"Sam –!" Amy protested but Sam was on his way to the house where the mirror was.

"No!" He shouted back without turning to face her. "I'm done! So I'm going home before 'Batman's' goonies destroy the mirror! You want to be stuck here forever then that's fine with me! But I'm gone!"

"Don't be such a spas, Sam!"Josh shouted back but he didn't listen. "We'll guess that makes four of us left. Unless – somebody else wants to split too?"

"We need to have a plan first!" Amy said then turned to face Carl again. "Carol? Do you have a map of Europe? Or something close to that?"

"You – wish to go to Vatican City?" Carl stared at them incredulously. "It be better if you followed after your friend's advice there!" Pointing to Sam who had already walked into the wooden house. He sighed when Amy gave him a look that told him she wouldn't listen to running away. "I suppose – I could have a scroll of our valley somewhere in me' old trunks."

"Dude! That's just gross keeping a map in your old pants!" Josh cringed.

"You idiot! He means a chest or something!" Jason waked him over the head. "Not his native _drawers_!"

"May God have a good reason for this." Carl shook his head as he led the four anxious teens to his house once again.

* * *

Moodily, Dracula carried the half vampire back to her chambers and set her on her bed, not so gently as before. He was not pleased. His Dampire had broken through his control all because her friend had triggered a memory involving an old poem.

It was one of the more impressive but irritating of human influence that he had come to face. But he will make sure it will be the last.

_Next time, I shall bit harder and use more venom if I have to!_ He growled to himself as he folded his arms over his chest while pondering over the Goth girl. His thoughts were soon disrupted when his human servant came through the doorway of the chamber.

"I suppose – the vile wasn't as fruitful as we had deemed it?" Ranfield cautiously approached the Count, for he knew well to keep his distance when his master wasn't in a good mood.

"No. It proved its usefulness." Dracula breathed as he reassured himself. "And I have solved the problem of her 'misfit' friends from interfering again. All that is left to do is to _tame_ this new blood."

"Yes Master. Err – how soon do you think she'll be ready to train?" Ranfield asked nervously when he saw the glow in the vampire's eyes.

"As soon as she wakes. For now, let her sleep." He turned his back to leave the room for he felt the empowering effect of the _need_ growing in his fangs. "It is time for me to feed. I shall return before dawn."

"Very good, Master." Ranfield bowed as the vampire left in a haze of smoke. He then found a chair and sat across from where C lay on her bed. Knowing the girl wont wake for some time, he pulled out a book from his coat and started to silently read from Edgar Allan Poe.

* * *

My head felt foggy when I woke up back on the bed with red covers. Which means, I had been hauled back to my chambers. Terrific. And the sun was starting to shin through my only window.

Sighing as I recalled last night's events, I curl my legs to my chest as I pouted about the whole thing. I'm a half vampire who is summoned to do her bidding by the Great Count Dracula and to follow advice from a British man who; by some strange reason, is an all human servant! How did my life get to be so screwed up?

Something stung in my eyes but I ignored the urge to cry. Unlike most people would find, I found crying to be absolutely useless. I was here now and I have to deal with it.

I must have lain like this for hours, being stuck in my head. Replaying old memories over and over, from childhood to collage, till a knock appeared at my door.

"C? It me. Ranfield." His voice called from behind it. "May I come in?"

"No." I chose to say, though I know he would probably barge in anyway, right now I just wanted to be alone in my misery.

"C." His voice sounded hesitant, partly surprising me that he didn't come in. "I know you're going through a rough time, but you need to understand! You're not going to be alone in this!"

I choked back a laugh and hugged a pillow to my chest. "I am alone. So just go away."

I hear him sigh before he says more, curse my now acute hearing. "I'll be back in an hour to check up on you then." I hear his retreating footsteps afterword.

Mindlessly petting the pillow without a proper reason, I close my eyes and try to sleep some more. I hope that at some point this will all be part of a bad dream and I'll wake up in my dorm any moment now late for another class.

My dream was empty, cold, and downright lonely. What else could I say? It felt just as empty with what I was dreaming. And before I knew it, another knock on my door disturbed my depression.

"C? Are you well now?" Ranfield asked in his kind tone, but I wasn't in the mood for comfort. "I'm coming in."

Sure, now he decides to come in when I wasn't even fighting him. He was just being respectful before, but I still don't want to see anyone right now.

I hear him approach my bed and I choose to give him a sideways glance. He's staring down at me with remorse and concern. Crips! Why dose looks like that make me want to punch something! Seriously! This is just a fucking faze! I just need to be alone for a while!

"C?" Ranfield eyed at me closely. "C. I have something that might make you feel better."

"Phf! Like anything is going to help me now!" I blew at him and then pulled my gaze to the stone wall.

"Just try, alright?" He asked almost pleading.

_Alright! But only if he doesn't start to whine! _I groan as I lazily sat up to face him, but what I saw was what also nearly startled me into a new frenzy. He held a small goblet filled with that sweet yet intoxicating sent of – you guessed it! Blood!

"No!" I shouted, jumping off the bed started to back him away from me. "No! I won't take it!"

"But C!" Ranfield said, keeping the goblet from tipping that – _stuff_ that my other half was attracted to. "You have to drink! If you don't, your body will only grow weaker over time! The Master will not be pleased at all if you –!"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what the 'Master' wants! He can just bit me for all I care!" I shouted, my eyes shining with my rage and pain. God! I never thought I'd feel this – intense! "So what does it matter? I! Don't! Want! It! No! No, no, no, and NO!"

"But – But! C!" He stuttered but I shoved him out of my chambers and closed the door with a loud bang that probably rang threw out the entire castle. I didn't even care if the goblet of blood spilled on him, I just had to get that stuff away from me before I lose it. But I feel like I've already lost it, so what was the difference? Maybe I can still be myself if I don't drink blood. Cause the last time I couldn't even remember who I was let alone with what I did.

"Umm – I'll be right back then. I have to – clean myself a bit." I hear him say and heard his retreating footsteps. So it did spill on him. Oh well. Sucks for him, worse for me because the smell of it just comes up right under the door. Great.

I drag myself to the bed, trying to ignore the small throb that was in the back of my throat, for already my fangs feel like they want to bit something. Instead, I grab the pillow and shove the corner into my mouth. Tastes like cotton but I didn't care as I placed myself in my 'pity position' on the bed again.

_Not proper nourishment._ My own voice scorns at me. _Must have blo-!"_

_Fuck off!_ I shouted back in my mind. _Just fuck off and leave me alone!_

_Fine. But Master will punish us both for your lack of cooperation. _

_Then let me be punished! He can kill me for all I care! Anything is better than this!_ I argued back yet i received no reply. I groan in annoyance as I stuffed my face in the pillow, for I felt too overwhelmed to do anything else. Though I felt the sting of tears at the edge of my eyes, I didn't let them fall. Well, maybe one, or two, but that's as far as I let them go. I felt too tired and too depressed to do anything.

Though I might as well regret spilling the blood on Ranfield. After all, he was only trying to help. But I don't need it. I don't want it! At least, that's what I kept telling myself. I just wonder how long I will be able to keep this up!

* * *

**Back again! I hope you guys like it! I'm starting to really like this too! And it will just get better and better! Just you wait! Oh, and please REVIEW if you think it's good or not. Though I mostly need the motivation here! Who doesn't when it comes to awesome stories! And thanks for the earlier comments! You all make me so happy! See ya soon with more!**


	4. The Meaning of Strength, Master?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Hellsing or any of the Characters, just the OC's!**

The Meaning of Strength, Master?

Ten days. That's right. It's been ten days since I started to rebel against drinking blood. Corse, Ranfield said I was just being stubborn like a child. Like he'd know! But I think the Count's reaction took the icing on the cake.

He was more than just mad. He was – in a word; really – really pissed! I mean he took my refusal like my math teacher took my attitude about skipping a few steps in a ridiculous formula just to get the answers. No, this was definitely worse than that. He appeared before me just after my first five hours of sulking and demanded my "explanation of refusing to feed." I gave it to him by saying that '"I don't want to feed and I refused to! I can be fine living without drinking blood for the rest of my life!"

Me and my big mouth. He took my challenge seriously with his cocky grin and said that as long as I refused to feed, I wasn't allowed to leave my chambers until I do. Damn! I'm too old to be grounded! What else could I do? I couldn't back down now so as soon as he disappeared I went back to my 'fettle position' on the bed.

The first few days have been absolutely boring. I haven't heard a hint or a hair from my 'friends' but Ranfield was kind enough to tell me that they were no longer sighted in the village; which meant they must have gone home. With that weight off my shoulders I concentrated more on my rebellion against the Count.

Again, Ranfield tells me that it is useless to ignore the needs of my new nature. And I ignore him again to try and prove my point. What point? Well I was hoping to control that 'new nature' of mine without the Count. Even fighting with it in the mirror wasn't helping, for it reminded me of that creature from Lord of the Rings. Golem was it? I had to scream in a pillow after a few self-arguments.

That took at least five whole days. Though I was given the usual human foods from Ranfield so I wasn't totally deprived, but I still felt depleted. Weak, is more like it. I felt like shit upon reaching the sixth day.

After that, things started to go really weird, like horror movie weird. I'd keep hearing my voice in my head begging for 'you know what.' And when I try and take a bath, I see the water actually turning red! Not paint red, but dark and abyssal crimson red.

That made me stop taking baths for the next few days. And that's when the dreams started. Dreams of blood! Yep! I said it! Though no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I kept dreaming from blooded things to bleeding walls and such. Walking through puddles of blood to streams and rivers of it!

And I'm not even going to mention about the constant pain in my heart and chest. Upon the ninth day, I hurt and ached so badly I could barely move out of bed. Ranfield placed a cold towel on my head to help the throbbing, but he said that if I wanted it to stop, I have to follow through and 'drink the blood!'

Corse I hissed at him to leave me alone again as I sulked and cringed in pain alone in my room. My breath heaving heavily as I try to fall asleep on my ninth night of withdrawal.

* * *

"Intolerable! Stubborn! Insubordinate little whelp!" Dracula hissed angrily as he paced back and forth in his own large chambers. A mirror that covered his south wall was currently displaying an image of his Dampire servant already in bed and currently going through painful hunger convolutions. "I cannot have a servant weaken by hunger just because she refuses to feed!"

"Perhaps, she is still suffering from her sudden detachment from her society?" Ranfield boldly stated, though he stayed at the fare corner while his Master clenched his fists in anger.

"She already knows she can never return to her old life in America!" He growled lowly as his luminescent blue eyes narrowed at the image of the Goth girl currently biting her fangs into her pillow. Though he could tell; the half of her that served him, was practically begging to be fed. C's stubborn refusal to feed will soon be the end of the life he had given her!

"It would seem; once again, I must take matters into my own hands." Ranfield watched with a wave of his cape, Dracula marched out of his chambers to seek a glass goblet. He will need it filled from a generous donor from the village.

"After tonight! She will learn not to rebel against me ever again!" He muttered to himself as he took flight into the darkening sky and headed for the village.

* * *

_Stomach - hurts! Chest - hurts! Head - foggy!_ I groaned as the pain seems to go from bad to worse. My chest feels like it's about to cave in on itself as sweat starts to drip down the side of my face. God! My menstrual periods never felt this bad! Even my teeth hurt when I started to nibble at the pillow, then spitting it out for not tasting right. Like I expected the pillow to be filled with that – that, oh never mind!

I toss and turn as I tried to fall asleep, but the pain of my heartbeat keeps me awake. My head feels like a bowling ball as my closed eyes keep seeing splashes of bright and dark red. Mostly dark red I believe as my stomach protested loudly again. Though I had eaten a bowl of soup that Ranfield left me, I only ate it half way because I threw the rest of it at the wall when I thought I saw that it was nothing but blood.

_Hun – grrrrr – eeeey! _My voice complained for the hundredth time. I buried my face in the pillow again, moaning loudly. I finally get the feeling of dozing when a chill starts to surround me. My black hair starts to blow slightly in the breeze and I wonder why I can't hear any wind.

**Awake, my servant.** A cool and strong thick voice speaks to me softly.

My body suddenly rises, rather sloppily by the way, as my head rolls to where the source of the voice is. My eyes are rather foggy and probably glossy but I can see a tall and dark figure standing in the doorway of my chambers.

My eyes then fall to what he is holding. A glass goblet filled with a dark red substance. I can even smell something sweet coming from it and my throat begins to burn with need.

**Rise, and come to me.** The figure orders as his cool voice echoes in my head, though I'm too lethargic to tell who it is right now. My feet fall to the stone cold floor as I slowly get out of the bed; my black shirt is all wrinkled; though I had dressed in days ago along with the brown pants.

**Are you hungry, my dear?** His white teeth grin down at me as I walked slowly towards him while looking rather desperate at the goblet in his hands.

_Hungry_ – . My voice weakly response through my head as my lower jaw trembled.

**Then take it. Drink every drop. **He said and I found myself conflicted inside as my hands shakily reach for the glass, but stop half way. **You cannot deny what you are anymore.** His voice taunts me, but rather soothingly. **What you've become. It is not beneficial for even a half vampire to indulge in weakness forever, or – is that how you wish to be remembered as? A Dampire who was weak?**

This made me froze on the spot as I considered his words. All that I've been through. Everything and everyone I've lost. Do I really want to make it all for not? My answer came clear to me then. _No! No, I do not want to be remembered as weak! I've fought so hard to get over my past and be strong! I – I don't want to be called weak!_

**Then drink! Drink and feel strong again!** He said rather darkly. I clench my teeth as the goblet of blood was placed in my hands. I held the sides tightly as I can still feel the warmth coming from it. I look down into the cup and can almost see my reflection on its crimson surface. Slowly, so slowly, I raise the edge to my lips. Just by the feel of the liquid against my own lips made me open my mouth and spill the blood passed my tongue. I felt its warmth and wet taste go down my throat as I force myself not to drink it so fast that I'd chock.

**You must not deny nor hide your new found nature anymore.** He said as I continued to drink down the crimson liquid from the glass goblet. **To hide is to be considered weak. To be weak is considered a disgrace. I shall not have that. Not when you are **_**my**_** servant. Nothing of mine is to be called weak. Ever! Take what you need to live off of, to be strong and nothing more. Humans are the same, though they indulge differently, it is **_**we **_**who must remain the ever stronger! Do you understand now, my little Dampire? **

I finished the goblet as I had listened to his every word. His words, despite what I was now, seem to give me strength too. I felt my chest pains go away as my body started to feel less strained. Yet half my mind was in praise for his little speech, somehow, the rest of me felt the same. He was right, in a way. So there was only one word I could respond with at the moment. _Yes._

**Yes? **

_Yes, Master._

_**Good.**_ He smirked down at me and patted my head softly before taking the now empty goblet from my hands. Before he turned to leave he lifted his left hand to my face and wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb while his forefinger held my chin. **And remember my words. Even as a half vampire, you still possess a strength that has yet to surface. Listen, learn, and you may yet turn out to be the greatest of half vampires!**

_I shall, Master._

* * *

With a fanged grin from his face, he left my visions as I suddenly jerked myself upright on the bed. Breathing rather quickly I looked around the room to find that I was alone, but I could still feel the chill of his presence somewhere nearby. Was it all a dream then? Or, am I just hallucinating because of how long I've gone without drinking blood?

"Wait – if it was a dream then why dose my stomach feel full?" I muttered to myself and then licked the inside of my mouth, tasting the smallest metallic yet sweet leftovers along my gums. Damn it! So it wasn't a dream!

I flop down on the bed and gave a loud frustrated groan, probably resembling a dying horse. Still, I take a peak outside and find the sun rising, which mean 'Master Bats' is probably asleep in his coffin already.

But there were still his words that bothered me. Sure I didn't want to be called weak, but did he just say those words just to make me feed? Or – did he really mean them? I'm not sure if he was kidding by the way his eyes loomed over me. I remembered they look so concerned, determined, and – warm, believe it or not! Like he was more than telling me what the value of strength meant for creatures such as us. Hmph, creatures such as us… I wonder.

"Oh C?" I hear the familiar voice of Ranfield coming from the other side of the door, for he sounded rather cheerful too. "May I come in?"

"Sure." I said, not sure why he's still asking, but I appreciate the respect he holds for one's privacy. I guess some British guys are like that, which I'm glad for. I stand up and stretch my back into place as he opens the door and casually strides in.

"I'm very glad to see you finally up and about again!" He smiles down at me happily. Really! Just what's got him so jolly? "The Master is very pleased at you too and has decided to let you out today, after last night's affair."

"Oh." I deflated and went for my shoes.

"Come now, C. Being a half vampire isn't all bad." He motioned me to follow him once I got my coat on. "Besides! The Master has promised to teach you everything he knows, if you continue to improve on good terms!"

"Don't you mean on _his_ good terms?" I snorted as I followed him down the winding stone staircase and into the hallway. "Where we going anyway?"

"To the village. I have to pick up a few things and I could use the extra hands." He said and adjusted his Bowler as he led me to the front doors of the castle.

"Okay. I was getting tired of being in that room anyway." I said and flapped my arms to my side as Ranfield smirked down at me cheekily and chuckled a bit. "Wow, I made you laugh. That's got to count for something!"

"And that is the first sign of a smile I have seen on you since you arrived." He said and I couldn't help but shrug at him. After all, I guess even a five century old vampire has to be right at some point in time.

"You know, despite his ruthless past as a Count, the Master can be quite a pleasant person to talk to." He said as we started down the dusty streets, people started to walk around in the morning air. A few eyed at me curiously or fearfully, but I ignored them.

"Can't imagine why." I said as my eyes stared around some of the people that stopped in the streets to stare at us, or rather me.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said in a smooth yet happy tone, like he was a kid hiding a big secret.

"Whatever." I huffed at him as I followed him to a white painted looking shack. I saw rather large hooks hanging just outside the door and I could tell what kind of shack this was.

"A meat house?" I stared at him skeptically.

"Yes." He said and knocked on the door several times. "The Dwergi have to eat too."

"Oh." I said as my eyebrows were raised, for I never thought what kind of stuff those little imps eat. Well, now I know.

"And the Werewolf gets his share as well." Ranfield said as the sound of metal keys and locks was heard from behind the door. "We can't have him terrorizing the villagers forever. So, we found that this way kept things a little more stress free."

"Of cores." I said as a bald yet bearded looking man in a white apron covering his big stomach, appeared from the other side of the door.

"Ah! Sir Ranfield! I have what ye ordered in the back." The chubby man said as he opened the door wider to let us in, except Ranfield turned to stop me.

"Wait out here for a moment. I'll call you once I'm done." He said and I shrugged in return as the door was closed on me.

The morning crisp air was somewhat soothing as I gazed around the place. Simple wooden made houses with simple dirty streets, along with simple townsfolk. It definitely looked something like that horror movie writer, Stephen King, would write. I was examining my nails as I waited when I heard a few strangled coughs behind me.

"Hey, you're that Dampire girl, aren't ya?" I turned around and found a hobo looking dude sitting on the ground with two others, all looking like they were suffering from a nasty hangover. Not to mention the smell of alcohol was like waving off of them pretty badly.

"Ummm – Ya. I guess I am." I said, trying to ignore how his matted beardy face and glazed eyes looked me over while the other two seemed to stir as well.

"No need to be nervous, lass. If anything, it is us that should be afraid of ya." He said as his head rolled a bit before focusing back at me. He then quickly took my arm and forced my back to bend down and look at him. "We – know the Count for many a years and – tis the first I've seen in me life to see a – halfa!"

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about me yet." I said as I tried not to gage from his fowl breath. He released me as one of the other men, who sat beside him, wiped his arm to his chest making him fall backwards to the wall.

"What are ya doin', Naity!" The man said in his drunk but scruffy voice. "Oh! The new lass we've been hearin' abou-! Names Huggle! This here is Naity and Boozen! We all know why he's called that, eh?"

The said Boozen gave a loud belch and dropped his empty cup in the dirt as Naity and Huggle chuckled a bit. I couldn't help but smile down at the trio. _A Romanian version of The Three Stooges. Well, a drunk version. How funny! _

"Charmed." I said but couldn't hide my smirk as the three gazed back up at me, like they were seeing me for the first time.

"You must be American. I recognize the accent!" Huggle said as he stretched his back, a few pops following after.

"Ever been there?" I asked, deciding to make the conversation light. But how light can one go when there all hung-overed.

"Na! Me brother is there though. Lucky bastard." He spat as he wobbled to his feet then took my hand and began to shack it violently. "Nice to see a newr' face in the town though! I get bored with seeing the same damn people every day and night!"

"Can't see how you'd remember anyway." I said as I was grateful to tolerate drunks. Spending time in a public collage dose that to you. The man laughed as the other two stumbled behind him.

"So, you gotta name?" Naity asked as he picked something out of his grotesque teeth.

"C." I said and the three began to stare at me skeptically before they looked around me in question.

"See what? I don't see nothin'?" Boozen had his head up to the sky, being the only beardless man; he still looked rather messy with his greyish hair.

"You'll have to be more specific with us village folk." Huggle said as he tried to straighten his back.

"My name is C. You know? Like the letter?" I said coolly and kept my face even.

"Well I'll be a – hic – door mat, mate!" Boozen's eyes looked over me. "I did no' know the world had run outa' names for ye children to be – going fer ye alphabet!"

"It's short for my full name, which I don't like to use." I said rather moodily.

"I see now!" Huggle chuckled at me as he grabbed the other two by the shoulders to keep himself up, or to keep the other two from falling over. "Well! If that Master of yer's ever lets you out! Come to the bar! We've all been want'en to hear yer story!"

With that, the trio stumbled and muttered some song as they went down the dirt street. I couldn't help but admire them though. Makes me think what else I'll be seeing from this place.

"Oh, C!" Ranfield's voice called to me from the meat shack. "Could you help me in here?"

"Ya, I'm coming." I sighed and marched over the threshold. Upon entering, the fat guy in a white apron from before handed me a sack that was so large I thought I would need help carrying it. But, it felt light! Like there was nothing in it, yet I could feel the soft, raw, meat from inside it. Not to mention the smell! I had to reign in my vampire half from going bananas over the smell of the blood!

"Put it over on that cart, if you please." He instructed with his hefty voice. I nodded and did just that. After placing several other bags of meat on the cart, I spotted Ranfield next to the mule that would be driving it.

Looking at my hands to find some raw animal blood on me, I quickly grabbed the nearest rag and wiped them clean, or as close to clean as I could get.

"Thank you for all your help." Ranfield said to him and hopped on the cart's reserved seat. Taking the reins, he motioned me to sit next to him. "Come along, C. We're not done yet!"

"Oh joy." I said and easily jumped and sat next to him.

"I'll make sure Dixy returns to you safely." Ranfield said to the guy before snapping the reins lightly for the mule to start moving. We stayed silent for most of the ride, till we passed the stone bridge and entered the castle gates.

"So. Have you discovered your new found strength yet?" Ranfield smiled down at me.

"Ya, I guess that's what you can call it." I said as I examined my arms and hands. I had noticed that my arms hadn't strained at all when I was lifting those meat sakes, yet they must be over sixty pounds each. I even noticed that some of my muscles in my arms had become harder when I touched them, but still kept my feminine shape.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. The Master will teach you how to control your strength." He said as the mule called Dixy stopped in front of a large stone archway. "Soon, it will be like second nature to you!"

"I guess so." I said, shrugging it off as I hopped down as soon as the cart came to a stop. "Where do you want these anyway?" I gestured to the huge sakes of smelly meat and raw blood.

"Just over by the tables!" He said as he carefully stepped down from the cart. "Do you see that big caldron over there?"

Looking to where he was pointing at, I spotted the caldron that looked like it could hold twice as much water than two large hot tubs. "Now that's a master's cooking pot!" I muttered as I looked into the bottom of this huge pot. Shit! It might as well be a pool for at least thirty of these Dwergi!

"Erm – C? Could you fill that up with water and get the fire started by using the furnace valves?" He said as he unsaddled the mule and led her into a stall filled with hay.

I didn't have to ask how, really. I noticed a huge faucet above my head and a lever to move the huge caldron to it. Since it has wheels placed under it, thank God. I don't even know if my half vampire strength could move that!

Grabbing the lever, I heaved the caldron under the faucet, then leaped to the edge and turned on the valve to start the water running. As Ranfield had said; there was also a valve to start the warn out looking furnace from under it. Making sure I wouldn't get burned in the process, I turned the valve on and watched, before jumping back a few feet, as flames shot out from underneath the pot.

"Well done, C. Now, we just need to add one bag of meat and some seasonings; which I can find over here on this table." Ranfield said as he marched over to the messy table of odd instruments. _Guess who gets to put in the bag of meat?_

I shrugged as I grabbed one of the bags off the cart, undid the knot on the bag (and in my stomach) and heaved the smelly meat into the large caldron.

"Uagh! Nasty shit! I can't believe the Dwergi eat this stuff!" I wrinkled my nose in distaste as I spotted actual pieces of organs and such in the mix.

"Yes, well. Be grateful we don't have to feed them anything actually _alive_." He said as he brought over a stepping stool while carrying a few jars in his arms. As he proceeded to add to whatever the stuff we we're making, I decided to examine the place. I noticed we were right across from the public graveyards and noticed some people standing around a recently dug hole. Probably for a new guest to the grounds.

I had forgotten how good my eyesight was when I realized they were just across the river from us. Gess, I really gotta start to pay attention to things.

"C? If you're done with – whatever you were looking at, I need you to set the long tables with those bowls over there." He said and pointed to the massive supply of wooden bowls as he turned the big faucet off. Damn! I wonder how many of those things live here! "The tables are just in the next room. We ring the bell once everything is set, and I suggest you stand back once we do."

Since he was currently stirring the pot, I shrugged my shoulders and continued to do as he said. After all, there wasn't much I could do now. Grabbing an arm full of bowls, I walked into the next room and noticed four long tables and benches; this must be the place where those Dwergi eat at. The place reminded me of the Great Hall in those Harry Potter movies, but a lot smaller. It took me three trips just too fill all the tables, but once I was done, so was Ranfield with the strange stew.

It actually smelled rather good to me, what with the seasonings he put into it, yet I was hesitant when he gave me a smaller version of a caldron, with handles and a ladle, and filled it with the chunky mix.

"Alright. Once I ring that bell over there," He pointed to the big cow bell hanging just to the side of the doors, "the Dwergi are going to swarm in like flies. Stay close so you don't get trampled now."

"Wonderful." I breathed, but followed his advice and stood just a few inches from him. With a hammer in hand, Ranfield swing at the bell a few times. I had to resist dropping the pot of gunk in my hands and cover my sensitive ears as the doors burst open from the other side and the Dwergi started to pile in at the tables. They made hungry squawks and growls as they pounded the bowls on the tables, signaling us to hurry up and feed them.

"Now C. Just poor a huge spoon full into their bowls. The stew will last for a week in that pot," He said and I saw him holding another small pot of the stew as well. "Just follow my example from the right and you should be fine. Oh, and keep your arms over their heads so they don't tip the pot in your hands."

"I'll keep that memorized for a future reference." I said rather dryly and took the left side of the room while walking through tables one and two. Being careful so the Dwergi didn't tip over my pot, or the ladle I had, I filled their bowls as I walked by each one.

"Hey watch it!" I scoffed at one as two of them pushed him into me, almost knocking the pot over. "You want to eat or what? Sit down already!"

Surprising as it was, they followed my orders as I poured their stew into each bowl. I had to resist the urge to gag when they ripped off their facial masks and started to dig in, face first, into the stew, sounding like slobbering pigs in the process. I saw they had sharp teeth like a sharks, but most stood out like a vicious animals'. I breathed in relief once I was done with the two tables and Ranfield gave me a pat on the back, as if saying 'it's over now.' But I had a feeling this was only part of the beginning.

"Good job. Now that that's done, just dump what's left into the caldron. The Dwergi will dispose of their wooden bowls into that tub there." He pointed out the water filled barrel to me. "The good thing is you don't have to worry about washing them. Just take them out of the tub and back onto that table there. Then, just empty the tub and refill it. That will be all for the day. After this, you can head back to your chambers and rest a bit. I imagine the Mater will be up soon. Take care!"

"Ya. You to." I said and sat down on a nearby stool and watched the Dwergi greedily consume their meal. At least two dozen had finished early and dumped their bowls into the tub. I watched while silently thinking to myself as the last of the Dwergi disposed of their dishes and walked off to God knows where in this place.

Now that it was quiet, I set to work on removing the wet bowls and piled them on the far table. Once that was done, I spotted a cork at the bottom of the barrel and pulled it out, watching as the water spilled out and into a drain system I had failed to notice. It led outside and into the river, so I wasn't too worried too much. After all, I didn't smell any soap in this water so it should be save for any marine life in the river, if there was any.

* * *

As I was putting away the last of the bowls, I heard heavy footsteps from behind me. What made me freeze thought was the smell of canine fur and the sound of heavy breathing and growling. Shit! The Werewolf! Awake? Now? I slowly turned around, trying not to provoke it by making any sudden moves.

It was on all fours and was sniffing the huge bags of meat on the cart. It spotted me and gave a low growl.

"Umm – good – boy?" I said in a small voice as I tried to calm my racing heart. It only gave another growl at me before grabbing one of the bags between its huge jaws, and walked out while dragging it with him. But he stopped to watch me turn the furnace on low as I finished cleaning up the area.

"What?" I asked, though I'm not sure if he'll understand me. He just gave me a snort from his large snout before finally leaving me alone. "You're welcome." I grumbled and headed for my own chambers, thanking God that it was at the opposite direction from the werewolf's.

But as I headed to my chambers I heard some odd noises from across the river. It was where the graveyard was at, but different people were there, for I don't remember the last bunch holding shovels and digging around the place like they were looking for something.

_Grave robbers? Seriously?_ I don't know why but the thought of them violating the dead like this was really ticking me off. Should I do something? Should I just leave them because they weren't my problem? But a guy was just recently buried there! They shouldn't be doing this! Are they even from this village?

As usual, my curiosity got the better of me, so I started for the bridge and towards the graveyard where those men were. Using stealth mood, I snuck around each tomb and stone till I was just a few feet away from them.

"This guy has gotta have something worth valuable!" One of the men said as the other told him to keep digging.

_So they are robbers!_ I peered over to see only two of them, but I could swear I could smell more of them. Don't know why, but my instincts told me otherwise.

Another thing I don't know why I did it, but I stepped around the stone I was hiding behind and went to face these two thieves.

"And here I thought steeling wasn't allowed in this country either." I casually said, spooking the two men from their digging.

"And who are you, little lady? The Caretaker of this dump?" The one man with a green shirt and yellow teeth sneered at me.

"Maybe -." I smirked. What is wrong with me? Why the hell am I facing these creeps anyway? Is it just my other half that has been board these past few hours? "I just started today!" I had to keep talking so I don't start anything.

"Keh! A little wench like you in charge of a place like this?" The second man in a grey jacket spat at me, but then he grinned and raised his shovel over his shoulder. "Looks like you'll be done early today!"

"Look! I don't want to start something!" I said and raised my hands up in defense, but I can feel the adrenaline rushing through me already. "Just get out of here and I won't tell the villagers what you were doing!"

"What's the matter little girl?" The man in green grinned wickedly at me. "Scared?"

"Aye, mate! I bet she's a real coward now!" The second said while laughing at me.

_Oh no! They did not just call me that!_ I gritted my teeth in seething anger. Their laughter died as soon as they heard a low growl coming from me.

"Bloody Hell! What in God's name are ya?" The man in grey started to tremble a bit and raised his shovel in defense.

"Oi! Grab her!" The one in green said and I could hear a pair of rushing footsteps from behind me. But since I heard them coming, I quickly ran towards the other two at the grave. Raising both my arms, they didn't see me 'cloths line' them till they were knocked onto their backs. I looked behind me and saw the two other men coming at me.

Quickly, I dodged their movements by racing around a tomb. Jumping and running faster than them as they tripped over themselves. Once I thought I had lost them, my way was blocked by the other two blokes that had recovered from my recent attack.

"Bitch! You're gonna regret interfering with us!" The man in green glared at me as the other two stopped just a few feet behind me. So I was surrounded! Brilliant job, C! Four against one! No doubt the Count isn't gonna be happy with me about this! That is, if he arrives in time! But the sun is only just setting, so it will be some time before he wakes up, and I can only imagine what could happen to me with these guys holding me captive.

_Fight!_

"Hu?" I breathed as I heard my own voice hiss in my head while the four decided to contemplate on what to do with me.

_Fight! You know how! So fight!_

"Oh! Right!" I said and took a deep breath, allowing myself to calm down for a moment. I spotted one of the dude's shovels and I knew what I had to do next.

"Who cares if she dies?" One of the men yelled. "No one will miss her! Just get her!"

"Come on!" I challenged as I got into my defensive stance and raised my two fists in front of me.

"How cute! The bitch wants to fight!" One of the men said and picked up the shovel I was eyeing at. "Have a taste of this, sweetheart!"

He swung, and I dodged, but as I did I grabbed the shovel from his grasp and kicked him in the stomach, making him fall flat on his ass. Another one came and I swung the end of the shovel to his face. As I did, I swung my whole self around so fast that I ended up kicking both of the remaining two at the same time.

Stunned at my attack, the four gaped at me before getting up and coming at me again. Stupid people sometimes can't take a hint! I grinned as I felt the adrenaline pump through my arms. Swinging the shovel a few times over my shoulders, I felt like I was in some sort of Jake Chan flick.

"Come on!" I challenged again as I let my fangs grow some and I stood in my defensive position again; shovel in hand.

"– The Hell are you?" The man in green glared as he came at me again along with the others.

I don't know why, but I felt like I was having fun! I kicked and swung the shovel and watched as each man was flown backwards by the power I was throwing at them. I even gave one good roundhouse kick in one guy's chest! Hearing a sickening snap from a rib as he fell, I even noticed a smear of blood on the shovel I was welding against them.

To be honest though; I did some training in martial arts for a good five years of my collage. But just like everything else; my new vampire strength added a tone of 'over kill' for all of my skills. After flinging each guy for the fifth time, I could see in their eyes they were ready to give up.

Using the end of the shovel, I pointed it at the man with the green shirt until it was under his bleeding chin. He stared up at me in fearful awe, while his fellows cringed and groaned in pain.

"You are to leave here, and not come back!" I hissed as I felt the glow in my eyes burn around my irises. "If you do – it won't just be me that will be kicking your asses! GOT IT?"

He nodded in fear. I lowered the shovel and he quickly crawled away from me, like I was truly something to be afraid of. Once he and the others stumbled back to their feet, they ran out of the grave yard and into the forest.

"Glad that's over with!" I huffed and tossed the shovel away and headed back to the castle, feeling rather content with myself. Yep! I had just beaten the shit out of four grave robbers and I felt rather good about it! Damn! I didn't even break a sweat either!

_Wonder what else this 'vampire power' has upgraded on me?_ I thought, for I certainly felt stronger now. How fast can I run? How much weight can I lift without breaking my back? What else can I do?

I was still rather jived up after the fight so I was actually eager to see the Count again! Somehow, being a half vampire doesn't sound so bad anymore!

* * *

**I'm back! Anybody miss me? I missed you guys too! Sorry for the long delay but between work and what not, it's not easy sitting my buttocks down just to type! I mean I'm called away from my typing every five minutes! Anyway! Here it is! I hope I get to type the next chapter a bit faster, for that one has some crazy scenes in it! Let me know if I made any mistakes in REVIEWS! I love to hear your opinions on how I'm doing so far! Thanks for the motivation and see you soon!**


	5. Master's Training and New Faces!

**Yes, I shortened the tittle of the story. I thought it would be less of a mouth full to say; is it okay? Or dose it matter? Anyway, sorry for the long wait!  
**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters. Only the OC's! (Smiles to all!)**

Master's Training and New Faces!

Dracula watched her from his mirror on the wall. He was pleased with what he saw. Very pleased as he sat on his chair drinking from his own cup of wine.

"She is beginning to understand. I admit I was unaware of her talents in hand-to-hand combat. Quit a pleasant surprise actually." He smirked as he watched his Dampire walk back to the castle with a skip in her step. "But this is only the beginning for her. Soon we shall both see what else she can do."

"Yes Master." Ranfield said and turned to face the Count. "Master? Might I suggest a certain training method?"

An eyebrow raised, the Count turned to his human servant with a curious expression. "And what specific 'training method' do you recommend my new servant?"

"I've – read many of the American tabloids on their athletics," Ranfield spoke in a delicate tone as the old vampire watched him, "One in particular is their famous track and field."

Dracula furrowed his brows as he wondered if he should dare to ask more about Ranfield's plan.

* * *

The sun was setting as I entered through the wooden doors of the Frankenstein Castle and started down the hall, but not before I spotted a room that held a sword rack. Not just any sword rack, but with rapiers and such that people use in those fencing schools.

"Cool." I commented as I mindlessly entered the wide room with heavy red carpets and curtains. Approaching the rack of rapiers, I chose a smaller and more slender one from the bunch. Its long and tin color blade with a needle sharp end was so light that as I swished it a few times in the air it made a loud hissing sound. I always had a fascination with swords, especially foils. The kind the Count possesses has definitely caught my interest. Some of the handles actually have rubies or other gems on their hilts.

Taking a defensive stance, I held the foil in front of me and started to swing at an invisible foe. The sound of the blade as it cut through the air made me smile. I felt a little of my 'wild side' starting to enjoy this too as I swung the blade again and again.

When I spun around to swing the foil right, I wasn't prepared for the loud **clang** of another foil colliding with mine as the Count stood grinning down at me.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my dear?" His white teeth flashed as he held his foil against mine.

"Ummm – Ya! Actually – I've never seen a better – err – collection of swords like this. I got curious." I admitted as I couldn't help but tremble a bit under how his eyes were watching me.

"I admire your taste in my collection, darling." He smiled as his thumb rubbed over the ruby on the top hilt of the foil. "These are quit old after all. Yet I'm impressed to see you hold some knowledge to wielding a blade."

"Some. Not a lot." I shrugged as I saw the way his blue eyes shimmered at me almost in delight.

"Would you like to expand that knowledge?" His smooth tone following his smile. "To learn from such a weapon can be quite useful."

"Really?" I nearly gaped at him. "I didn't know _that_ would be in the job description!"

"Tis' a simple lesson to learn actually." He said, ignoring my recent crack. "Even as a half-vampire, developing this skill can be very thrilling."

"I'll bet!" I huffed as I took my stance again only a few feet away from him. "Alright! I'm game! Show me what the King of Vampires can do in a duel!"

Flashing a fanged grin at me, I wonder if I just made the biggest (make that second) mistake in my life by challenging him to a fencing duel.

"First; straighten your form. Your back must be even with your feet." He walked around me while his cold hands straightened my back and his black boots lightly tapping my feet into the right place. I almost shivered at his cold touch but said nothing as he continued to probe and poke at me. He then nodded his head at me once he saw I was in the right stance.

"Good. Now," He stood only a yard away and raised his own foil at me, "En-guard!"

With a quick movement of his sword arm I raised my own foil to meet his in a loud metal clang. Disconnecting just as fast, he swung at me again, this time a lot harder. He's testing my strength! Shit! I better stay on my toes!

But just as I go to block him again, I found he had succeeded in backing me into a wall. Quickly finding a way out, I ducked under his blade and skated behind him so fast I thought I would have the jump on him. But I realize I didn't as he blocked my foil with his own from behind.

Twisting around to face me, his smile remained as he swings at me, almost knocking me off my feet. Damn! He may be lean but he definitely is strong!

"Come now, darling!" His blue eyes spoke volumes as he poked me lightly on the shoulder with the end of his blade. "You're supposed to be paying attention to your opponent! Never wander too long, less you end up failing!"

With one mighty swipe of his sword arm, he tripped me off my feet. Landing on my back as my arms fanned out I froze as the tip of the Count's foil was on my chest.

"I win." He said in his dark and smooth tone.

I shriveled my face in annoyance and did something that surprised even me. With one swift kick, I knocked the sword out of the Count's hand and jumped back to my feet like some ninja. As I turned to face the vampire with my own blade, the speechless expression on his face was sheer priceless.

**Bold! Incredulous little woman you are!** His thoughts matched the breathless sight of his wide blue eyes.

I couldn't help but show off my own grin. "I was once told; don't get mad, just get revenge!"

His laughter rang through the room and I thought I would tremble by how maniacal it almost sounded.

"And what a delightful suggestion it is!" He grinned and with a wave of his hand, the foil I kicked away flew back to him. Shit! He's got Jedi powers too?

He was attacking me before I could get my bearings again, this time with fever. His strikes and blows made me wonder if I wasn't a half vampire I would have been easily overpowered. Though I managed to get a few swings of my own in, he easily blocked them and then decided to end our duel by pushing me right against the stone wall, the connection of the foils mere inches from my face as he stood tall over me.

Spreading the swords apart a little, he leaned closer till his cold breath was on my face. "Do you surrender now?" He purred like a cat would after catching a mouse.

My chest heaving slightly I stared back into those ever sinful eyes of his. "You know. This time I think I will, but I won't surrender all the time. I'm too stubborn for that."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, darling." He chuckled as he slowly released me from the wall. "I'd prefer a proper challenge. With time, I'm sure you will meet my necessary requirements."

"And what kind of requirements are those?" I asked as we placed the foils back on the sword rack.

He frowned a bit when I didn't address him by 'Master,' but he didn't say anything on it. He's probably thinking that I will have to say it later. Ya right! I'd rather squeeze a fresh lemon in my mouth before I call him _Master_ again!

"You will learn soon enough. Come." He said and had me follow him out of the room. Did he mean to what I said, or what I was thinking? Either way, I felt a little tense as I was led down the hallway.

"Ranfield has offered a unique training method to test your new skills on," The Count said as we stopped at a wide hallway with a few winding stair cases going up and down, "Even I am eager to see how well you shall fare."

"Training method? Like what exactly?" I asked but stopped and felt stunned at the sight before me.

The Dwergi had all made a long line down the hallway and up the stair cases. They were all a few feet apart from the other and were all holding certain colored flags. Ranfield was on standby, with his pocket watch in hand as Dracula approached him.

"Is everything ready, Ranfield?"

"Yes Master. Everything is set for her first run." He said as he adjusted his gray locks under his Bowler.

"Run?" I eyed the scene with the Dwergi and the flags. It didn't really take a scientist to figure it out. "You're gonna check out how fast I can run?"

"In a way," The Count smiled down at me casually. "The last run I saw you perform was when you were under my control. Now conscious of your own actions, we shall see how your speed shall perform through this particular course." He waved his arm towards the Dwergi. "See how many of the _red_ flags you can capture as you run pass the Dwergi. Ranfield shall be timing your performance."

"Where the hell did you get this idea?" I turned to both of them in shock.

"I did some reading on your country's athletic sports," Ranfield spoke up, "I figured you would be more comfortable if you should start with the things you know."

"Like the One Hundred Yard Dash mixed with Capture the Flag?" I stated roughly. "You guys sure didn't waste any time!"

"There is no other time like the present to start a lesson." Dracula spook in his rich accent. I gave him my most annoyed expression but he returned it with his smug smile. "Come now, my dear girl. Surly you would not fail such a trivial test as this, hm?"

"You guys are _despicable_." I said the last word like Sylvester the cat would, but the vampire only raised one of his eyebrows at me.

"There is no reason for you to act like you lost the use of your tongue, girl." He said looking a little annoyed at me. I went to open my mouth to retort, but closed it again and sighed. After all, how do you explain cartoon character interpretations to a five century old vampire?

"Whatever. When do you want me to start?" I huffed as I removed my brown overcoat and left it as a heap on the floor.

"Ranfield. Start the timer and – BEGIN!" The last word Dracula said rang through the hallway.

_Shit! He didn't even give me time to_ _warm up!_ I thought as I quickly raced down the hallway that the Dwergi had lined up in, their small flags held up for me to grab. Since I was instructed to only grab the red ones; I went after those as I quickly turned down the corridor and followed the long line of the little imps.

Zigzagging down the hallway and up the stone stair case after passing each Dwergi, I found that the power in my legs was more than I anticipated on. Focusing my eyes as much as I could to locating which Dwergi had red flags, the feel of almost flying was exhilarating.

Once I figured I had all the red flags both up and down the levels of the castle corridors, I raced back to the starting point where Ranfield and Dracula patiently waited for me. I screeched to a halt on my heals and hunched over on my knees as my right hand held a bunch of red flags. I heard a click of the timer as I caught my next breath.

"So? How – did – I do?" I gasped as the Count began to circle me curiously.

"Three-point-ten seconds." Ranfield stated as I squinted my brows in confusion. "But, you did manage to collect all twenty red flags."

"But – I felt I could have flown down that hallway!" I said as my heart still raced. "I don't see how I could have been that slow?"

"I do." Dracula smirked as he stood in front of me. "Your speed is held back by lack of training from your home country. I can easily tell that you have little experience in running, as well as the control of speed along with your breathing; which explains why you feel so drained."

"Well, I was never for Track and Field anyway." I shrugged for there really wasn't any use in arguing over the subject. Even I can agree that I was kind of sloppy on that run.

"A childish term, but I agree." The Count smirked when I frowned as his cold presence breezed through my head. "But do not fret. That is where this training will come highly recommended for you. To test where you are strongest, and overcome where you are weakest."

"Boy, do I feel fortunate." I scowled but he waved my sarcasm away.

"You shall be running every morning before sunrise," Dracula said as he paced around me again. "I shall have the werewolf mark the necessary trail and keep watch during your runs."

"You can't be serious." I stared at him in near shock. Oh, God! I'm definitely in Hell now! Having Dracula as a Master was enough, but to have that big ass dog watching me during a morning jog? This is just plain torture!

"I am." He grinned down as he took my chin in his cold hand and came just a few inches closer to my face. "I am expecting great results from you. Do not fail at something so simple, my servant. When you succeed, and you will; we shall continue on more of the _trivial_ tasks for a Dampire."

"Don't you mean a Dampire such as I?" I said rather dryly.

"Only if you prove to be more of the stubborn kind." He smirked and released my face. "In the meantime, I suppose I could tell you more of what to expect as a half vampire."

Suddenly the feeling of dread was replaced by curiosity as I followed the Count out of the hallway while the Dwergi and Ranfield scattered around the castle to do their own thing.

* * *

"So, vampires…" I spoke coolly as I watched his back stay very straight as he walked like the high noble he was in life. "Not much is said about you guys except in movies and books. I mean, even I thought vampires weren't real! There must be a lot of vampires if Count Dracula is around again! How come you're still in hiding? Aren't the forces of evil always looking to take over the world or something?"

"First! Be silent!" He spun around and placed a long cold finger on my lips. "Apart from what you have read in your history books – a true vampire never exposes himself into the open unless absolute victory is within his grasp. Second; it is wise to remain in shadow till that opportunity presents itself. The world of shadow is our sanctuary. Do not forget that. If the world of the living should collide with ours, a disaster greater then I can predict will occur. Without silence; both mankind and monsters shall fall into a chaos that not even the levels of Hell can hold!

"Silence! Patients! Strategy! These are the three keys to absolute victory! But in order for you to learn any of these, you must be more cooperative!" His blue eyes glowed like embers as he held my gaze while removing his finger from my mouth. "Did I not say to _listen and learn_? You shall find that those are the best of things to do now."

Wow! What nerve did I pinch? Though I have to say he has quit the voice to speak in, I have to remember not to tick him off!

"Umm – right! Whatever you say, boss." I gave him a half smirk, but he only gave an annoyed glare in return.

"The correct term of address is **Master**." His frown set as he turned his back to me again and started down another hallway. "It would please me to hear it from you."

"I'll bet." _Like I want to boost his already large ego._ "I'd rather have you bit me to call you that again." I muttered but I should know by now even he has super hearing too.

"I would like to, darling. But seeing as how you would enjoy it too much I shall refrain from such, seeing as my _large ego_ would also partake in its pleasures." His grin broadened when he saw my stunned face and the heat slowly rising to my cheeks.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said as my wide eyes stared at him and for once I actually felt fearful of what will happen next.

"Remember darling, your mind is mine now." His walked closer to me as I remained frozen on the spot. "I can easily access it more than you have noticed."

"Oh boy." I breathed as I tried to ignore the Count's intense staring and teasing expression on his face. "Err – I don't think I can do that yet, can I?"

"Perhaps it will be a more difficult task for a half vampire to read minds." He confirmed as we started down the hallway again. "The mind, human or otherwise, is quit a puzzle in itself. It takes self-control and a great amount of will power on one's part to bend another's will to them."

"Tell me about it." I groaned as the Count raised an eyebrow. "I've seen a lot of phony magicians try and hypnotize people. It didn't work on me at all."

"My dear, this time you stand in front of a **true** magician of the dark arts." He grinned and then suddenly he was no longer in front of me. With a blink of an eye, he had moved too quickly for me to spot.

"Whoa." I breathed as I turned around to try and find him, but no luck.

"To be a wielder of such magic you must first understand yourself." His voice echoed around me. When I thought I caught a glimpse of him, he would disappear again. "All of who you are must be accepted by you only, for anything to be accomplished. That is where we shall begin in your training."

"I guess that's always been a problem for me." I shrugged and stared down at my feet. "I never really took the time to accept anything that has happened in my life."

"Now you have that chance and even more to accomplish in your new life." His voice sounded gentile for once, but I nearly jumped when I found him standing in front of me again.

"I don't think I can pop in and out of nowhere either!" I said as his eyes shinned with amusement.

"It is a simple trick once mastered." He smirked as he walked around me once. "Much like walking on walls."

"Seriously?" I gaped at him as my interest grew. "That would be something to learn! I don't know if I can though."

"You will never know if you don't try." He said then stopped behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, making me relive a familiar scene. "First, relax. Breath. The world you once knew has expanded. You have no chains connecting to it like before. You have freedom like no other."

_Unlike now? _I thought but focused on calming my rapid beating heart and breathing like he said, and I just stared at the wall trying to decipher his words.

"Okay." I breathed as I felt my muscles relax in my arms and legs.

"Good. Walk forward." He lightly pushed me towards the stone wall. I felt my heart beat faster as we stopped only a few feet from it. "Calm yourself, dear. You must have an opened mind. Fear dose nothing but make you weak. Tear off that fear and replace it with your confidence. Only then will you find success."

"Okay. Okay." I bit my lip then closed my eyes and focused on my breathing again. You can't blame me for being nervous. I bet anyone would be ecstatic to learn how to walk on walls like Spiderman, but I was always used to having my feet on the floor.

"Now, take your first step." He commanded lightly. Taking my right foot into the air I gently placed it on the wall. "Take the next step." He said and I raised my left foot, yet I felt shaky as I bent my knees down some while I squeezed my eyes shut. "Relax, darling. Stand up straight. Now walk forward." He instructed as I was inclined to do as he said.

Things really didn't feel any different as he let go of my shoulders and I casually walked forth but I kept my eyes closed for good measure. I honestly felt like the same as I always do when walking.

"Is it working? Am I doing it?" I finally asked out of curiosity.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself." He chuckled in that velvet tone of his.

When I finally got the courage to, I blinked my eyes open and found I was standing vertically on the wall. My mind took a few seconds to compute before I started to realize I was on a wall. I'm on a wall! I'm walking on a freaken wall!

"Holy – Whoa!" I breathed and stared at my feet with new realization. "This is insane! But so cool! I – I can't believe I'm actually walking on a wall! I've got to be dreaming!"

"I promise you, darling. This is no dream." The Count smirked up at me as I tested my feet by walking several paces higher.

"Wow! Peter Parker can eat my dust!" I ran towards the ceiling and examined it closely. "I wonder how long I can do this?"

"Keep practicing, darling. You'll soon find out." His smirk remained as his human servant appeared before him.

"Master. I did as you asked and wiped clean of any existing files of C's life in America." Ranfield said with a small bow. "It was tedious at first but doable. I even managed to ship all of her belongings here."

"WHAT? AAAH!"

They turned around to find me slipping off of the ceiling and hit the floor with my back. Ranfield made a wince with his eyes as Dracula remained impassive yet in a disapproving way. I made a loud 'oaf' before standing, popping my back into place, and ran to face them.

"Did I just hear that right? You got my stuff?" I asked as I fought to keep my breathing even along with my excitement.

"Yes." Ranfield said evenly. "But it won't be here for a few days since its being shipped from across the ocean and the countryside. But don't worry, everything you own from the dormitory in America will get here."

"Yes!" I jumped in my happiness. I'll finally have all my back clothes and accessories! Well, aside from my mp3 full of rock and classic music. But at least I won't be totally deprived now! "Thank you, Ranfield." I finally managed to control myself after I was given a board look mixed with annoyance from the Count.

"Now that that is cleared," Dracula motioned for me to follow him as Ranfield brought up the rear, "There are still many things we must do before the sun rises again."

"I can't wait." I said in half excited tone but I was ignored.

For the rest of the night, the Count taught me how to morph my fingernails into claws and discover what else I was limited at. Being a half vampire, I found I can lift about two hundred and fifty pounds of rocks in two separate bags without much difficulty, though my arms began to strain a bit after dragging them across a room for the last two hours. I even found I can punch a brick wall without breaking my hand in the process. Corse it hurt like hell at first, but the Count said that in time I'll quickly get over the pain.

Dracula found out though that I can jump at least five stories into the air. How he discovered this was when one of the Dwergi had ran off with my brown leather coat and was racing with a few others on a set of stairs. Being the possessive person I was with things that were mine, I leaped the distance up, landed in front of the Dwergi that had my coat and grabbed it away from it after throwing a few curse words. The Count found it all amusing after I casually walked down the stair case and back at his side.

But after all that, I began to feel my stomach ache a bit and my fangs beginning to tangle with a familiar need. The feeling surprised me because I know I just had blood this morning, now I needed more? No way!

"Hungry again, my servant?" Dracula grinned as his eyes seemed to shin in my direction like he was enjoying a show or something.

"I guess, but – I just ate like – this morning! How can I need more now?" I asked in a half panicked tone.

"Because, like many fledgling vampires that have been turned," The Count explained casually, "The first few months of feeding will be quit frequent until you learn to adjust."

I groaned in annoyance as I began to chew at my bottom lip. I really, _really_ didn't want to go through with drinking blood again just to satisfy my other half.

"Would you rather be in pain from hunger again?" Dracula asked as he noticed my discomfort.

I pressed my lips together and didn't answer which was all the answer he needed.

"Then this will be an excellent opportunity to teach you how to hunt!" He gave me a fanged grin as I felt the color leave from my face.

"Umm – hu-hunt?" I stuttered as I felt my limbs weaken slightly from my fear.

"What is there to fear, my dear?" He asked but his blue eyes hardened, like he was ready to scold a child for hiding something.

"Oh! Err – Nothing! It's just – Do I really have to hunt on – p-people?" I finally said and braced myself for the yelling, but instead I got a chuckle out of him.

"Of cores you have to feed on people." He smiled as his eyes seem to soften a bit. "Human blood is our only true source of strength and satisfaction. Though you could always hunt on typical game such as deer and other form of animals… But! It must always be human blood! Nothing else is more pure to satisfy the vampire need; or in this case; Dampire."

_I had a feeling he'd say that_. I thought and gave a weary sigh. Rubbing the back of my neck I began to feel sheepish under his ever watchful gaze. "Okay… Oh! What about just criminals then! I saw some grave robbers not too long ago! Maybe I can go find them again! Or… if there are any thieves or such running around."

"I suppose that will do for now." His voice only sounded half pleased but he didn't argue about it. "Very well, my servant. You have another task from me. Hunt down these 'grave robbers' and bring me their blood. This way I can tell if you are capable of being a hunter of the night."

I swallowed thickly as I felt like I would faint while he smirked at me as he sat at a nearby table. Taking a familiar glass goblet from the table he held it out for me to take. I hesitated at first but took the glass anyway as I felt my nerves run colder at a possibility. "Do – do I have to kill all of them?"

His smile never disturbed me more than at that moment and I fought to keep myself from trembling under darkening eyes. "If you must, you shall. But remember, take only what you need and bring me a _full_ glass once you're done. Control will be the most valuable of lessons for this hunt. Use all of your senses, for as you can see along with everything else; they have been heightened. You have one hour, and the time starts now."

_Oh man! Do I have to say it?_ I thought as my own voice shouts "_Yes"_ in the back of my mind. Gritting my teeth at first I force the words out of my mouth. "Yes, Master."

"Good." He grinned in satisfaction and waved his hand towards a nearby door when it opened by itself. "Now go."

* * *

_Damn it! Why am I always stuck in these situations?_ I groaned to myself as I passed around the graveyard I had been to only yesterday. Using my now keen eyesight, I spotted the shovel on the ground. It still held the blood stain on it. Perfect!

Using my nose (though I felt really silly about it) I sniffed the metallic stuff and found the scent of one of the robbers not too far away. I even smelled the other three's odor follow the first around the forest and backtrack to the village.

_So they are from this village? Or – are they just hiding in it?_

"Hu." I breathed in the night air, for I can feel that the sun was going to rise in another two hours, but I only had less than an hour left. "Well, let's get this over with."

I trailed down into the village in a trotting like manner as I sniffed the air again. They were close by, but somewhere in hiding. Maybe they found a house and bunked in for the night. Or… I turned around and found a place with small music (like a guitar or something) and with lots of talking and the strong scent of alcohol. Along with the four grave robber's scent, I can see other people in there; talking and drinking. Great. I'll probably be scaring the rest of the people here half to death once they find out what I'm doing here.

Making sure I had the glass goblet in check, I casually strode up to the public pub. Eyeing through the door, I spotted the four I was looking for in the corner and drinking beer. At least I think it was beer, the stuff looked kinda green instead of gold. Maybe it's the mugs they were drinking out of. I even saw the one I had nailed in the chest, nursing a bandage over his broken rib. But right across from the room sat the Three Romanian Stooges. How nice. The whole gang is here.

With one final breath, I stepped into the pub. The guy on a cheap looking guitar stopped playing as all eyes fell on me. This must be what a deer feels like in the headlight before being run-over, but I kept my cool as I walked further inside.

"Well if it isn't the Half'a!" Huggle shouted as the other two (Naity and Boozen) looked my way. "Come have 'a drink with us!"

"Thanks but – I'm kinda here on – a hunt." I cleared my throat. Maybe that wasn't the best word to say because most of the people began backing into the walls as far away from me as possible. Except for that robber in the green shirt. He stood up and faced at me with challenge shining in his eyes.

"Vampiric bitch! You think you can hunt us! Like sheep!" He shouted as he pulled out a long looking knife from his boot. Now why didn't he pull that out from before?

"Look! I'm not the one who was trying to rob that graveyard!" I said as all eyes turned to the four in utter disbelief.

"This is our home! Our lives! We do what we want here!" He screamed and then lunged for my face. I dodged and tripped him to the floor, but the guy must have been partly drunk already because he fell on his knife and the sickening sound of flesh being pierced made my heart race.

I remained focused though as the dying man rolled over on his back, showing the knife in his belly and the blood staining his green shirt.

"Well, ya won't get an easier meal than that!" Huggle said with a sigh as I stared at him in shock but he waved it off. "Just take what ya need from the man and let him die in peace."

The remorse stayed on my face as I knelt down and pulled the knife out letting the free flowing blood spill into the goblet. Once it filled, I took his wrist and bit down, closing my eyes as I sucked the rest of the blood down my throat, feeling modified and satisfied at the same time.

The sound of the man's heart beat faded till it stopped as I felt full once again. Carefully, I held the full goblet close to my chest. "Sorry." I finally said as I stood back up while the three remaining robbers sat quivering in their sets.

"Tis nothing to be sorry about." A familiar looking old man walked up to me. His beard was trimmed nicely as he wore a thick brown coat over his shoulders and dark trousers to match. "That's the way of vampires. Be they half or not. But in this case, it wasn't you who killed him. His arrogance would have been the end of him anyway. But at least now we know who has been robbing our graveyards."

The rest of the village people mumbled in agreement as the three robbers remained fearful yet quiet in their sets, but my attention was currently on the elder in front of me. "I know you! You're the one who helped Amy and the others from before!"

"Yes." He nodded tiredly. "Though I tried to convince them to return to their own land where it was safer, that Amy girl was just too stubborn."

"Tell me about it. I had to live with her in a small room for almost four years of my collage life." I said and then I almost forgot my manners. "My name is C."

"I know. I am Carl." He replied and we both shook hands, well, me with my free right hand as my left was carefully holding the blood filled goblet.

"That's a nice name." I smiled a bit as two other villagers dragged the dead robber out as the other three trailed out behind them. Conversation started up again as the bartender went back to cleaning his mugs and the guitarist went back to playing a few notes.

"It was once my grandfather's name." He said as he turned to sit down on the nearest chair. "He fell in love with my grandmother here and decided to stay in Romania where he had my father."

"Really? Your grandfather's not from Romania?" I asked in mild curiosity.

"No. He was from Rome, Italy in –," But he was interrupted when a loud voice came from outside the pub.

"Dampire C! Come out so I can see you!" The voice sounded like a young male but full of demand. Not sure if I was supposed to be nervous but the rest of the people in the pup made a groaning and annoyed sounds.

"That would be our beloved young Lord Devon; son of the Prince Derik who resides in the northern city of Suceava." Huggle grunted as the other two went back to their beers without a care in the world.

"Lord?" I looked around at everyone in confusion. "I thought the Count was the only _Lord _around here."

"Lord of the Undead maybe." Naity huffed and took another long sip from his mug.

"We have live Princes alright," Carl said as he rubbed his forehead. "Just some tend to be more stressful than most. We just thank God he only comes twice every month to survey our village."

"…And I suppose this is one of those times?" I asked as a few nodded.

"He'll be a bit more pompous now that you're here." Huggle said and leaned closer to me. "Words of advice for ya lass; don't upset him! As a young Lord he likes to see everyone treat him with the tittle he's been given, and if that will make him leave all the sooner, then that's what you'll do!"

I frowned at him. There was no way I was gonna treat some guy who thinks he's King of the Hill because he's a Lord. I get enough hassle just calling Dracula; Master! I don't need this bull shit now!

"Will see about that!" I hissed and marched out the doors with Carl close behind me whispering; "This should be good."

I held the bloody goblet to my chest as I spotted three people on horses; all brown with black hair. Two of the men wearing thick leather armor sat at each side of a guy who looked like a high school boy dressed up as a noble for Halloween! He wore a dark blue cloak with a crimson and violet vest and dark brown pants. When he faced me, his expression was stricken with short blond hair as his green eyes examined me. Typical.

"You are the Dampire I heard so much about?" He questioned with his chin held high as he steered his horse my way and I spotted a sword on his right hip. Jesus! How seriously can one person be about a tittle? Well, I guess I shouldn't poke fun since Dracula holds his tittle true too, but not like this.

"I guess that's me." I smirked back as Carl made a light coughing noise behind me but I ignored him.

He eyed me closely and made his horse stop only a few feet from me as he spotted the goblet of blood in my hands. "I am Lord Devon; son of Prince Derik in Suceava. I've come far to discover if the rumors of the known Count Dracula taking on a half vampire servant are true."

"As true as I'm standing here now." I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"An American too." He spat and I had to bit my tongue from shouting back. "Are you the one who also killed that man those villagers had dragged out not moments ago?"

"Um – no. That was an accident." I said honestly. Well, it was technically the robbers fault for bringing out the knife while being drunk. All I did was trip the idiot.

"An accident." The noble repeated bitterly. "I suppose it would be an accident to your kind."

_Ouch. This guy is starting to push his luck._ But I kept myself calm as the guy started to ramble.

"In this country murder is not an accident!" He said as he looked down at me from his nose. "Your Master might think otherwise but **I** do not favor his laws!" _Who still does? _"It's barbaric in this century and must be put to a stop! I alone have been given the task to inform him to cease his rule of fear and to embrace these peaceful times!" _Good luck with that. _"As such I understand you've been held against your will. Though I am not without pity for the beautiful women the Count takes under his wing," _Wait! Is he hitting on me?_ "Should the need arise, come and find me and I shall do all in my power to help you break away from your new chains. But remember to address me as Lord or Sir in the future. Do we have an understanding?"

_Oh I'll show you what I understand! _My mind began to fell fueled by the blood I drank as I felt my eyes burn in rage at the young noble. "Oh, yes Sir. I understand. There's just this one question I have." I said in a light and airy tone.

"Ask away then." He said indifferently as his gaze held mine.

"How long have you had that stick up your ass?" I said and Carl wiped his head at me in surprise while there was faint muttering from within the pub. Devon frowned at me as his two henchmen looked at each other in question, but I spoke again before he could.

"I mean; holly shit! I would say to get off of that 'high horse' of yours, but only so that the horse could get a break from that large ass you have!" I cracked a grin when I heard laughter from Huggle and the others inside. "I'll tell you what I understand! You're a stuck up, dim-witted, dumb ass who only gives a shit that he's a Lord because he was _born_ as one! Well I'll tell you what! I don't even give a damn that you're a Lord! Or even a son of a Prince for that fact!"

"How – dare you -!" Devon's face grew a fierce color of red, but I cut him off again.

"Oh I dare! I dared to be a servant of Count Dracula because of a dare! So don't bitch to me that I don't care about human life!" I said as I saw him clench the reins tightly on his horse. "I still have a heart beat besides being a half vampire so don't even start with me! Why don't you just go back to daddy and leave me the fuck alone! And you can take all your words of 'nobility' and shove them up your ass!"

"You –! You ungrateful, fowl mouthed little girl!" He shouted as his hands were shaking with his own fury.

"I've heard better comebacks from a five year old! You're nothing special! You're a joke in a clown suit!" I said as more laughter reached my ears while Carl just gaped at me in awe.

"You will be punished for this! Mark my words you blood sucking heathen! I will not be disrespect this way!" He said as his green eyes lit like hot coals.

"Looks like I already did!" I smiled as I casually walked passed him on his horse while the Lord looked like he was about to explode. "Oh, and before you start accusing people of shit why don't you try finding out the whole story first!"

"I can see you're going to be difficult to deal with!" He gritted his teeth at me as he kept his back straight.

"Hey _Lordling_! Do yourself a favor and look up the term; F O! Couse you're gonna hear it a lot from me!" I said and gave him a backhand wave while I started for Castle Frankenstein.

"My Lord, it be best not to peruse her. She might as well have more fire than the Count himself." Carl warned as the young noble stared after the Dampire in pure hatred.

"Every wench has their breaking point," Devon growled as his two body guards trotted up beside him, "I'll just need more time to exploit hers!." Then he rode off down the street.

"You're not the only one assessing such, young Sir." Carl shook his head as he recalled sending C's roomy and the others to Italy.

* * *

"What a jack ass." I mumbled as I recalled the encounter with the Lord. Ha! Lord! He doesn't even disserve the tittle! As I marched down the stone bridge and through the high wooden doors I kept the goblet in check. I heard his dark and velvet voice greet me as I entered the dining room, or that's what I assumed it was what with the very long table and few chairs around it.

"Ah! Well done, darling." Dracula grinned as he accepted the cup of blood from me. "Though not how I expected you to complete the task."

"Oh, you saw that hu?" I put my hands on my hips in defiance while Ranfield watched from afar the table. "Then you probably saw everything else that happened tonight too!"

When he chuckled I fought the urge to bark at him for laughing. I maybe an Emo bitch at times but I have teeth and claws now! And I'll be damned even further if I'm gonna stand by and do nothing while someone rubes me the wrong way!

"Calm yourself, my dear servant." He smiled when he noticed the red flash in my eyes. "It is pointless to waist such energy on that whelp. Yet I applaud you for facing the boy so – rationally. It is only natural for him to fell like the dominant one; much like his ancestors before him."

"So you've dealt with his kind before?" I asked in half interest.

"Much like I've dealt with many others in the past." The old vampire said as he drank down the goblet of blood without another thought. When he was done he turned his blue eyes and glared at me. "But his family controls the southernmost peak of my lands, and I prefer not to have another Civil War brewing; especially when started from a servant of mine!"

With that he stood up from his chair and set the now empty goblet down. "You will do well to avoid that boy from now on. If he should confront you again, ignore him. I cannot afford the hassles the Royals will throw at me should you make any more ill impressions to their youngest heir."

"But he started it with- !"

"I do not care who started **it**!" The Count seethed at me angrily. "You _will_ drop **it** immediately! Follow my orders and ignore the whelp! Continue your training! Remember that it is **we** who must remain the ever visions of true strength! That includes self-control!"

I stood there in silence like a scolded child again. I guess I was acting a little hot-headed. Gess, when am I going to learn to put a cap on my temper?

"That – my dear, is what I will personally train you in, but tomorrow night." Dracula said as he turned on his heels to the nearest door, but stopped in mid-stride as he turned to face me again. "The Werewolf has finished marking a decent trail for your run. Complete it and explore the village. Learn from your new surroundings as a hunter would. Return to the castle and rest once you're through. Am I clear?"

I sighed in annoyance before I said; "As crystal, Master."

"Good. I go to rest now. Ranfield, you have your orders as well and I expect them to be followed." The Count glared at him to before turning away with his cape flowing behind him.

"Yes Master." Ranfield replied before the door was slammed shut behind him. After a few awkward moments of silence, we turned to face each other. "Don't worry C. The Lord Devon likes to infuriate everyone with his superiority. Just, try not to let him get to you again."

"How old is that guy anyway?" I tuned to him as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Why, I believe his eighteenth birthday was just last week." Ranfield said thoughtfully.

"What? That guy is way younger than I am and he acts like a snob!" I growled but then I fought to calm my anger again, for not just five minutes ago I felt like my other half would pop out and go on a rampage.

"Deep breaths, C. Remember to take deep breaths." Ranfield instructed as he rubbed a hand on my back soothingly. "You're still a recent Dampire. It will take some time to control these powers of yours. Now I have some things to take care of. I'll be back around noon. If you need anything just ask the Dwergi. Despite their rough nature they can understand English pretty good."

"Ya. See ya later." I waved him off and went outside again. As I stepped off the bridge I spotted the Werewolf clawing at a tree trunk. He spotted my staring and gave me a low growl and motioned, with his long snout, towards a narrow and rocky looking path into the woods. "Ya I hear ya. So, those trees that are marked by your claws are the ones I follow for the path, right?"

He gave a grunt and nodded his head once before leaping into the forest first. I sighed as I saw the sun starting to rise over the snow-caped mountains and then I started after the Werewolf.

* * *

It must have taken me two whole hours as I tried to follow the big wolf around the forest and hopping he wouldn't get me lost. _Te he, whose walking whom? Or in this case; running?_ But I managed to follow the guy out of the woods again and back to the starting point that was the stone bridge. I felt a little exhausted after the run, but the wolf gave me a few growls and grunts before he turned and walked away to his own room in the dungeons.

"What? I thought I did pretty good. Not that I understand you or anything." I sighed as I realized I was talking to myself now, so I started to trail down back into the village to do some _exploring._

The village was just starting to wake up a bit so I just wandered down the streets. The Three Stooges were still in the pub, and Carl was now loading a bunch of furs on a cart. I gave him a hand while interviewing him about what the others had done while they were still here and plotting to save me.

He was very interesting for a single old man. Said that his grandfather was actually a monk for a while before coming to Romania. He even invented stuff! Wish my grandparents where that interesting! Mine only taught me how to read, right, dance and play a little piano.

Carl only smiled at me and said the simple things sometimes bring out true happiness. How true is that? Anyway, I found out that my little scuffle with Lord Devon became the talk of the town and a few actually congratulated me for standing up to the guy.

Once I learn a few things about the town from the villages, I began to feel more comfortable here. Sure they told me how the Count used to have three vampire brides in the past but I didn't care. As far as the history of Count Dracula goes, he might as well have seduced and screwed every woman from here to Norway! Not that it's any of my business to know, but when I asked about what happened to them Carl claimed they were killed by a fierce hunter sent by the Vatican in Rome. Sounds brutal.

After I started to help out some of the villagers with a few mild chores, since I was board, they started to grow a little more comfortable with me too. One even offered me a few free pears. Corse I didn't want to insult the guy by not taking them, so I thought a few pears will do for a nice mid-day snack.

I decided to perch on a nearby roof and munch on the pears, grateful that this half vampire change hasn't rendered me of eating anything else besides blood. In fact, I think it's only heightened my sense of taste. Dracula did say that all of my senses would be heightened than what I was used to. Oh well, back to my pears.

I felt the sun relax on my skin a bit and for once I'm grateful for it, knowing I won't be always felling the nice warmth of sun, yet I didn't feel sad about it either. As I started to grow more relaxed and went to take bit from the pear again, I heard a soft hissing sound like something flying through the air before my pear was yanked out of my hand so quickly I nearly did a double take.

"What the –!" I gasped when I saw where the pear had landed, pinned on a wooden building with a small and silver looking arrow sticking out of it. "What the hell?" I breathed as I felt my heart race when I turned to find the source of the arrow.

There, not two buildings from me, stood a tall figure in a big black coat while pointing, what looks like a crossbow. I went to look at the figures face but it was hidden under a hat with wide flaps. His boots pounded on the ground as he pointed the crossbow to my chest. _Oh shit!_

* * *

**Hello everyone! I honestly have been so busy this month and am so so so sorry it took me this long to update! Sorry! (Feels sheepish) Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait and I'll be typing like the wind this time! I know some mistakes are probably there but who doesn't make mistakes! After work and such its hard just to proof read through this! But I hope I did the best I can on this because it's only me working on the story! I hope it's turning out good for everyone like it is for me! Make sure to let me know in REVIEWS! See you all soon! **

**Love BR2**


	6. More New Faces and Tinkering

**Disclamer: I do not own Van Helsing or the characters. Just the OCs. **(winks)

More New Faces and Tinkering in Master's Lab!

A crossbow was aimed at my heart by some tall, dark nut in a big cowboy looking hat and was about to fire it again after staking my pear to a wooden building! What the fuck?

"HEY!" I screamed at him, but then I felt my 'other half' kick in as the stranger fired another arrow at me. Leaping off the roof, I landed on the ground and made a run for it down a nearby alley. For some reason the need for fleeing from those shinny arrows was pretty strong.

_This is bad! This is really bad!_ I thought as I ducked behind another building and squeezed myself in between two large water barrels. Fighting to keep my breathing quiet as I heard the fast approach of the stranger's heavy boots pounding the ground after me.

I froze when the sound of his footsteps started to slow and I heard his heartbeat just beside the house I was currently hiding behind. He sounded like a professional marksman with the way he kept a steady pace with both his feet and heart. But I felt trapped! Cornered like some animal and he the hunter! Whoever this guy is may be good, but nobody plays me like some wild game!

I clenched my jaw and stepped out from between the barrels as I heard the man coming close enough that I can see the point of the crossbow start to reveal itself from around the corner. With one smooth kick from my foot, the crossbow went flying into the dirty streets.

I didn't even give the guy time to gasp in air as I stepped in front of his view and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying into a cart full of hay. His hat falling off to the side, I didn't give him a chance to sit up as I jumped on his stomach, pinning him down with my weight.

"WHAT! IS! YOUR! PROBLEM!" I started yelling into the guys fairly shaved face as his wide brown eyes stared up at me in surprise. "DO I SHOOT THINGS AT YOU ON YOUR LUNCH BREAK? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE PULLING THAT SHIT OFF?"

There was an odd breath of silence before I raised a shaky finger at him, trying to keep my cool as best as I could at that moment, and asked him again in a calmer tone. "Who – are – you?"

"I – My name is Van Helsing." He heaved in a calm and cool voice. "I was told Count Dracula had returned and is holding an American woman against her will."

"Oh. Well, you're a little late for that!" I narrowed my eyes, but I jumped off of him letting him sit upright.

"_You're_ the American woman?" His eyes stared at me incredulously, yet sounding rather defeated. "You've – been turned."

"Good guess! But I'm only half-turned." I scoffed as I brushed some hay off my pants while he stood on his feet making a popping noise come from his back.

"What do you mean _half-turned_?" He scrunched his face in confusion.

"I'm a half vampire! Or Dampire is what the people here call me! God! You're thick headed!" I growled and faced him angrily. "By the way; you owe me another pear for skewering my last one!"

"I – am sorry for attacking you like that," He said as he found his hat and brushed it clean of any hay, "But I thought you were already under the influence of the Count."

"No, He has to bit me first for me to turn all _ghoulish_ on you!" I spat and made a gesture with my two fingers to my throat, where I was already marked.

"I see," Van Helsing breathed and went for his discarded crossbow on the ground. I braced my feet on the ground, hoping he wouldn't fire it again. Taking note of my defensive stance he lowered the weapon and folded the sides so it can fit into one of his many coat pockets. "Since you're not under the Count's influence now, I suggest you take me to him."

"Ummm – No. Not a good idea. He'd swipe your head off in a second and then come after me for letting you inside the damn castle!" I gritted my teeth and decided to leave at that point.

"I have faced Dracula before," he said as I heard his footsteps follow behind me, "I have defeated him in the past. I can do it again and perhaps I can set you free from his control."

"Well aren't you the 'big hero' of the freaken day!" I huffed and turned to face him again. "But I don't need your help. I can handle Dracula just fine without somebody butting in every few minutes."

Van Helsing pursed his lips and narrowed his brown eyes at me while shrugging his shoulders heavily. Though I didn't care what he thought of me, for some strange reason I heard the whisper of his voice in my head saying; "_You remind me of Anna_."

"Who's Anna?" I asked as I furrowed my brows at him but his expression was surprised that I had just picked up on one of his thoughts, for it was pretty clear to me that he didn't use his mouth yet. _I can read minds now? I wonder how far I can go into his head? Maybe I can find out where he came from! One way to find out!_

"Did you just –?" He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the glow of my eyes and how I was focused on him, technically his forehead. When nothing else happened after a short silence, I waved my hands up in frustration.

"Damn it! How did I do that?" I cried out but rubbed my temples a bit, for I was starting to feel a headache coming on.

"You must have been turned quit recently if you don't even know how to use you're powers." He watched me with weary eyes.

"Thank you! Mr. Obvious!" I growled and started down the street and mumbled, "I need a drink."

He frowned and went after me saying; "I'm not letting you feed on anyone while I'm …"

"I'm going to the bar, you Moron!" I hissed and made my way to the town pub, with the ever cautious Van Helsing following up the rear. "I need something to cool my nerves since you started them up!"

He said nothing and kept his face calm as we entered through the doors. Some of the people stopped their casual chatters to stair up at us in wonder, or more like staring at the hunter with curious eyes. Sighing, I walked up to the long table and sat down.

"Can I have a shot of something mildly strong – and red?" I placed my chin over my fist as the bar tender nodded his head at me silently.

"Does your friend want a drink too?" Turning his head to Van Helsing.

"Hell if I know," I huffed and turned to the said _friend_, "Hey, you want something or what?"

He gave his own heavy sigh before he took three long strides to the long table, but didn't sit down. "Absinthe – please." He said coolly. Well, at least he wasn't without some manners.

With a pop of two bottles, the bar tender poured our drinks in small glass's and set them in front of us. I noticed Helsing's drink was green, which reminded me of what the robbers were drinking. All I know was his smelled a lot stronger than mine. As I took the time to sip up my drink Van Helsing threw his head back, finishing his drink in one gulp.

I pondered for a bit till I found myself wanting to question this guy. _Drinking with a man who almost shot you. What a way to fall C._ I sighed then turned to face him. "So – What are you doing here anyway?"

"As I said; I came to rescue an American woman who was held captive by Dracula," Helsing said and then his eyes down casted from mine. "But I didn't know Dracula had already turned you. This changes things."

"What? Ya gonna kill me now that I'm under the wing of Count Dracula?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, but Helsing's frown only deepened.

"I might," He said and I felt my muscles tense on their own, preparing for my body to flee, "But seeing as your no threat to me now, I'll postpone your death."

"Luck me," I heaved and took a swallow of my drink, but nearly choking it back after the taste of the alcohol burned my throat. I heard Huggle and his friends chuckling at a table behind me as the man next to me smirked. Fighting back tears in my eyes, I turned to the bar tender and wheezed, "What's in this stuff?"

"Oh, nothin' ya would be familiar with in America," The bar tender half smiled at me, "Our brewery tends to ferment the juices a bit longer, along with any added herbs to flavor the beverages."

"Don't bother telling me the ingredients," I breathed as more chuckling reached my ears, this time from the guy next to me.

"I see you're not much of an alcoholic," Helsing said with a small smile.

"I don't go out and drink till I'm drunk if that's what you mean," I frowned as I fiddled with the empty glass.

"Hm. I was told you would be quit stubborn too," He said and handed his empty glass back to the bar tender.

"I wonder who told ya that," I eyed at him suspiciously.

"I have my sources." He smirked, then turned to leave, but stopped just outside the door. "Since you say that you _don't need my help_ at this present time, I'll be going to a neighboring village. But I'll be keeping tabs on you and the Count. If anything terrible happens; I'll know about it. Oh, I would appreciate it if the Count doesn't know I'm here."

"You two have an ugly past?" I asked coolly.

"Something along those lines," He shrugged, stared at me for a moment in silence before trotting off.

"Wait! Hold up a sec!" I stood up and walked over to him. "You didn't answer my question back at the allay. Who's Anna?"

His eyes looked rather distant before saying; "When you're ready, I'll tell you." And then he left.

_When I'm ready? The hell does that mean?_ I huffed, handed my glass back, and then walked outside myself to find that Van Helsing was nowhere to be seen. He sure was in a hurry to leave. Probably didn't want to be discovered by anyone else either. Waving my arms to my sides in boredom, I decided to trot off down the road that leads outside the village.

* * *

It was still early in the day when I found a hill that oversaw the entire village, along with a few trees that were in their colorful autumn state for fall. Now that I have time to think, I believe that October is just around the corner, so that means I've been here at least two weeks now. No doubt the Count is gonna keep me busy – like for the rest of my life. And now I have some Hunter keeping an eye for me who knows how long before he decides to face my _Master_. Phooey!

Sitting on a long fallen log, I stay there to mope and moan until my sensitive ears pick up on something disturbing deep in the forest. Something with hooves stomping on the ground with lots of speed, and that it was pulling something with wheels behind them.

Standing up on the log, my sharp eyes caught sight of a two horse carriage going crazy fast down the dirt road. Also I hear someone distinctly calling "Help" from inside. This day just never ends dose it.

Sprinting into action, I race to the side of the carriage, surprised at myself for keeping up with it; what with the horse's whinnying in a mad fit.

"Hold on in there!" I called inside as I leaped to the seat that had the reins tied to a wooden pole. _Where the hell was the driver?_ But I kept my thoughts focused as I grabbed hold of the reins and pulled on hard for the horses to stop. The two horses cried out in alarm by my force of strength as they stood on their hind-legs, making the carriage jerk to a stop.

"Shit!" I spat as the horses landed their front hoofs with a loud thud. Breathing heavily, I leaped off of the driver's seat and approached the carriage door. I heard a fast beating heart inside, so I assume that whoever was inside was alright. I guess.

"Hey? You okay in there?" I pounded on the wooden door before deciding to just rip it open. But before I could see the person inside, I was rudely greeted with a huge brown trunk in my face which I was thankful my arms reacted faster than I could. "What the…?"

"Thank heavens! I thought that blasted ride would have ruined all my instruments!" An elderly male voice breathed as I heard more bags and such being moved around inside, yet I couldn't help but pinpoint his accent to being British. _Great. Another Englishman to tolerate. He sounds new to this land to. Unlike Ranfield. _

"Umm – you're welcome?" I peered over the trunk to find a grey haired, clean faced, man staring at me in wonder.

"Oh? A lady? Here I thought a young man had come to my aide," His grey eyes stared at me in wonder, "But I am thankful non-the-less. You have my thanks, girl. But – did you really leap on the carriage to pull those two powerful beasts to a stop?"

"That was me." I grinned and he froze when he saw my teeth. Oops. Forgot about my fangs.

"You're – not all human – are you?" He asked rather curiously; and here I thought he would be screaming at the mere sight of me.

"No, but don't worry yourself," I said and sat his trunk down, "I only bit when told to."

"Oh, well. That's a relief," He said as we considered each other for a moment. He wore a big grey coat with dark brown pants and boots, which he used to stomp down the single step and meet me on the ground. "I am Professor Denis Doasen; an inventor of sorts." He said and surprising me by taking my hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. –?"

"C. Like the letter," I said and when he released me, I placed his trunk back inside the carriage, "An inventor, hu. You must be new to Transylvania, cause you don't even sound like you're from here."

"You're correct in that assumption," He smiled and pulled out his dark grey hat, brushed it off and placed it on his head. This guy likes grey as much as I like black. "I'm from the more North of Great Britain, and I came out here to try a more – interesting living condition."

"You came to the right place then!" I let out a small laugh. "This place may look old, but every day has something new."

"So I've noticed." He sighed then went to pat the horses on the necks. "The owner of these things was more than glad to sell them to me. But he didn't tell me that they were easily spooked by black birds flying in front of them!"

"Black birds? You sure it wasn't bats? Because there's a whole nest of them living in this place." I said as I went back to the driver's seat. "Anyway; I can take you to your place before it gets dark out. That's when the danger starts to get heavy."

"Curious phrase to use," He eyed at me suspiciously; "You must be an American. I've met few in my lifetime, but nothing like you before. What are you exactly?"

"I'm – not your enemy," I said, for I didn't want to spook him anymore than I had to, "Let's just say I'm half of what all the villagers here fear and respect."

"Really? Your half-vampire?" He stared at me incredulously.

Talk about hitting the nail on the head! I stared back at him with the same surprised look before asking; "You know about vampires?"

"Doesn't everyone?" He said and closed the door before hopping on the driver's seat next to me. "I guess it would be safe to say that most people are ignorant into believing the supernatural, but only in fiction and story's alike. But that is why I had journeyed here! Apart from escaping the usual scuffles in Leeds I wanted to see for myself if some 'old wife's tale' happened to be true! And here I am! Sitting next to a real _vampire_! Well… half-vampire, but still!"

"Ya," _I wonder if this guy has had his daily meds yet._ I breathed out a sigh and started the horses forward. "Where did you set up anyway?"

"Set up? Oh! Just up that hill!" He pointed the one I had pouted on earlier. What a coincidence. "There was a Windmill built ages ago and it looks like the previous owner rebuilt it. It's smaller than the original, but the ground was remade firm again after some sort of cave-in happened to it. Or was it burned – hmm."

_In this place; anything's possible. _I smirked and shook my head lightly as the Professor thought to himself for the rest of the way. That's when I started to test my mind reading skills again, but tried not to let him notice. I didn't even have to concentrate hard either, his mind was like an opened book.

I saw images of his home town of Leeds, heard a few of his thoughts on vampires and his inventions; among other things, but then his mind suddenly closed once he turned to face me.

"Here we are!" He pointed to the huge Windmill. It looked kinda nice too, what with a long house being a part of its lower structure. Its huge fabric made blades blew gently around in the wind. "It holds just enough room for all my inventions. I've been waiting for this moment for ages after I found out my great grandma is from Romania!"

"That's cool." I said and hopped down after stopping the horses.

"Cool? Ha, you Americans are quite funny!" He chuckled and climbed down out of the driver's seat with hast. "Well, I bid you good day – C, was it? Unless you have something better to do. I would be most appreciated if you could help me with my things."

"Eh, what the hell. It's not dark yet, so I can stay." I said and went for the carriage door.

"There's that reference again to the dark; dose something occur here that I should be aware of?" He asked as he pulled out two big bags from the carriage; probably his cloths.

"Only if you piss of my Master." I said then cursed myself for calling him that again. I guess it's that vampire half of me that serves him. But does it really have to make me call him that all the time? I heard my own voice in the back of my brain hissing **yes** before I grabbed a trunk and headed for the Windmill door. "He's not always fond of new visitors here."

"You have a Master? I wasn't aware you were a servant girl." He said as he followed me behind into the old house. (Well, somewhat old.)

"I don't like to brag about that. But I might as well give you the heads up while you're here," I said and sat the trunk down on the wooden floor, "Count Dracula rules this area and maybe more besides being a real full vampire! So don't do anything to piss him off. He has a Werewolf, and a bunch of these little gremlin things called Dwergi. You definitely want to stay away from them. And yes; I live in that castle to, so you may call me a friend here; but if _he _calls me, then I have to go."

"I see," He said though he looked a little paler than before clearing his throat, "Well, I thank you for the information and you can tell your Master that I mean no harm to this village. In fact, I might be very useful with all my inventions."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged before shoving my hands in my pockets and walking out to get the rest of his things. After everything of his was set up, the horse drawn carriage brought back behind the house and the horses set in their stables, Denis and I went to have a small snack in the living room, or what he would call 'Tea and Cake.'

He was brave enough to ask me what I can do as a half-vampire and what the Count did for me to learn about my powers. He even tested me a few times when I mentioned I could pick up on people's thoughts. Like what numbers and colors he was thinking. But we both discovered I couldn't access a person's mind very well when they were blocking me, and the more I tried the bigger the pain in my head would be.

"I would suggest not wearing yourself out with your mind then," He said after taking a sip from his tea, "Among other things I have studied under the psychic effects of the human mind and most are not pretty. In fact, they can be downright dangerous."

"Ya, I can tell," I said while rubbing my head for the third time. The tea he made seemed to be helping me relieve some of the pain, but then a more colder and demanding presence almost made me spill my cup.

**C! Return to the castle! **Count Dracula's voice boomed in my head. **I need you and Ranfield to do something for me immediately! **

_I'm coming, - Master. _I hissed back as the chill of his presence soon disappeared.

"Are you alright, C?" Denis asked as he scratched his grey hair in confusion at me. "You looked like you were in pain."

"Hu? Oh no, that was the _Master_ calling for me," I huffed before standing up and heading for the door.

"Well, do give him my regards and have a good evening then!" He waved me off.

I waved back in a silent good bye and started to race for Castle Frankenstein. Thought I felt rather worried for the guy's safety once I told Dracula, maybe if I mention that he's an inventor the news won't be so bad. Besides, there are perks to having an inventor around. This could be fun!

* * *

"C? Is that you?" Ranfield greeted me at the castle doorway after he noticed a huge dusty trail coming towards him.

"Ya!" I wheezed after fanning the dust away from my face, "I was – just helping some inventor guy out."

"Inventor guy?" Ranfield stared at me in confusion, until his eyes lit up in realization. "We have a new visitor?"

"Ya. Kinda shitty with horses though, but I saved him from being carriage'd away," I gave a toothy grin, but of corse silence met my little joke. "Anyway – what does the _Master_ want today? It's not even dusk yet!"

"He wants us to transport a few things to his castle." Ranfield explained calmly. "There is cart you can use to drag the heavier items there." He pointed down the hallway.

Rather sluggishly, I followed Ranfield's advice and took the cart and dragged it with me while following him down a few more hallways. He gestured to a few boxes of stuff, along with copper wiring and a few weird things that looked like pieces of a car's engine.

"Looks like that's everything, now to get these to the castle." Ranfield said as I pulled the cart beside me.

"Umm – Ranfield? If you haven't noticed already, but we are **in** a castle," I said as we entered a wide room with a huge moral of the country's map pained on. It held fancy lettering inscriptions on the left side, but I couldn't understand them. Must be in this country's language too.

"We are going to Castle Dracula, C," He said and ran his hand gently down the trail of mountains on the map. "Remember he dose hold more than one castle."

"Really? And you need the map to find it again?" _And here I thought being under the Count's service for so long he would remember where it was._ I stared from him then back to the map in a puzzled expression.

He just smiled at me before whispering; "In the name of God; open this door."

Before I could utter a word, the huge map slowly began to turn. The once geographic painting of Romania turning into a clear glass surface with a familiar sound of crackling ice until it covered the wall frame to frame.

"Whoa." I breathed in astonishment, "Now that is a neat trick!"

"Well, lady's first." Ranfield motioned to me then to the now huge glass wall while our reflections copied us.

"Hu? Wait. – Is this one of those magic mirrors that takes you anywhere kind of deal?" I asked in frantic wonder.

"Yes," He chuckled, "This is the only mirror that leads to Castle Dracula. Unfortunately, you can't use it to get back here again."

"Then how are we supposed to get back if we need something from here?" I spat as my heart began to bet in fear.

"The Master shall fly us back," He said and noticed the shock on my face. "Or, we could take the long way by horses, but that's a two day journey back to the village. But I wouldn't worry about that now. We have to do what the Master says and deliver these supplies."

"What is all this stuff for?" I groaned and stared back in my reflection; thankful that it was copying my sulky mood.

"You'll see once we get there." He said and motioned for me to step into the mirror first. I gave an annoyed glare at him, but he seemed unfazed. With one deep breath I took my left foot first and stepped into the frost-bitten mirror.

The last time I stepped through one of these, it was cold. But the cold I was experiencing now was three times as strong! I mean damn! I never thought my body could be this cold this fast! I could even see my breath already as I stepped out of the mirror while still pulling the cart load of stuff behind me.

As soon as I got my bearing on a stone made ground, the scene before me was just too breathtaking for words, despite it being very cold and all. A huge; twice the size of Castle Frankenstein, and twice as freaky in the snowy weather; complete with ice shards the size of pillars with sharp pointed ends and hanging skeletons off to the right side of me. The place was even surrounded by a five hundred foot drop on all sides. It's a good thing the fog hid the bottom view otherwise I think I would have passed out from looking down the edge.

"Holy – Mother – of God." I breathe out more cold air when I spotted a badly broken bridge far off to the left side of the castle scenery, which happened to have dozens of those Dwergi working on it. Hearing the sound of breaking ice, I turned around to find Ranfield walking out of the portal-made mirror with my brown coat in his arms.

"I went to fetch this for you. You'll need it more than ever since we'll be staying here for a few days." He said and placed it over my shoulders. Funny. I don't even feel that affected by the cold – until I noticed I had goose bumps already.

Probably from the effect this place was giving me. Besides 'freezing your ass off' cold it was gloomy and every bit as dark and creepy as Dracula. A fitting place for an old vampire.

"Well, come on then," He said and started for the twenty foot tall doors. As we approached the metal hinges made a loud squeaking sound as the doors slowly opened by themselves.

_Welcome to Castle Dracula_. I thought with amusement as we stepped inside. While the doors closed behind us, there wasn't one place my eyes didn't find that was creepy as hell. Cobwebs hung everywhere, and the state of the floor was messy with bits of snow, ice and dirt. There were huge bowls of fire pits set up in a line across the wide stony hallway, but the royal red rugs were moth bitten rags that desperately hanging of the walls.

"This place is a dump." I stated coolly as my nose wrinkled to all the horrible smells around me. Sheesh! Ya think a castle belonging to the Vampire King would be better looked after than this!

"The Dwergi do their best to restore this place back to its shining glory, but they can only do so much since we've been working on a small project the Master has been planning." Ranfield sighed but then noticed how I was staring off into the space around the place. "But – I suppose this place could do with a woman's touch."

"You can say that agai… - Whoa! Whoa! Hold up!" I pulled my hands up in self-defense as I stared franticly at him. "If you think I'm gonna be the one to clean up this place than your nuts! I mean – didn't you see the size of this place! It's huge! Even with being _vamped-up_ there's no way I can clean this up that easily! It will take me forever to even start with the damn hallways!"

"Now C," Ranfield frowned at me, "There's no need to be so dramatic about it. Besides myself to help you there are the Dwergi. And we have plenty of tools, brooms; etcetera. Anything you need is already here and it most certainly won't take you forever!"

"I can't believe this!" I groaned heavily as I started to rub my head. "This is gonna be torture!"

"Come on C," Ranfield patted my back lightly before leading me down the stony hallway. "The lab is this way."

"Dracula has a lab?" My interests sparked anew as I quickly followed him. "I didn't know he was interested in science and all."

"Being alive for over five hundred years has its draw backs of being boring, or so he's told me," Ranfield informed me as we turned a corner, "So, the Master keeps his interests alive with science and certain experiments and such."

Turning to the left, I kept my interest high as a couple of big metal doors opened and I felt my stomach churn at the sight before me. What – a – mess! A huge pillar with wires of all sizes and big switches stood in the center of the wide stony room. Cords of black and red colors hung everywhere like jungle vines. Narrow bridges on three levels connected to the middle area of electric activity, led to the wall as the Dwergi waddled on poorly made wooden walkways.

"This is worse than the hobby shop at my collage," I stood mortified at the place as a few Dwergi took the cart I had wheeled in.

"I agree we do need some – improvements, but the Dwergi work well with what we have," Ranfield shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? This place has more wires than the inside of my Zenith!" I trembled as a few sparks nearly landed on me by a few loose cords when they collided with each other. "I'm impressed you all haven't blown yourselves up yet! Look at this!"

I walked over to the pile of copper wiring that was lying right next to a huge tub of hot, boiling, water? Whatever it was, it felt hot enough to be burned just by touching the metal pot. Not to mention every wall socket I saw was more like a brick hole with too many cords coming out of it. Most of them were running right underneath the boiling pot!

"This is a fucking recipe for disaster! How can you people live like this!" I said as I pulled the loose pile that wasn't plugged in somewhere, away from the hot pot of – whatever it was. Maybe battery acid, because it smells really bad like it!

"Oh my God! Is that thing a generator hooked up to a _generator_?" I pointed to the pillar of switches and copper wires.

"That runs our main power supply for the entire castle, if that's what you mean," Ranfield noticed my distraught of the place. More like I was in a complete state of '_what the fuck_!' There are just too many words to describe how wrong this picture looks!

"Forget the two days Ranfield," I turned to him as more sparks flew and landed behind me, "This is gonna take a month for me to make one hell of an _overhaul _for this place!"

* * *

**I'm back! Thanks for the comments you guys! It gets me really motivated. And the story keeps getting better too! (So happy) Though I understand some others can be a bit pushy in RUSHING ME TO UPDATE! Kidding – I'M KIDDING! I like it when others tell me the story is good and want me to update more. I just wanted to say – I'M UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN! BUT I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! TELL ME MORE IF I'M DOING GOOD OR NOT AND I'LL GET BACK TO YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Till then – LATER! Love –BR2! (Blows a Kiss!)**

**PS: I apologize for any short mistakes I've made. I'll correct them on the way once I go back and look over it. Funny how I don't notice things till its already up! Anyway, I really do love all your REVIEWS and hope to hear from you all soon! SEE YA NEXT TIME!  
**


	7. Showing The Master My World!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Van Helsing or any of the Characters. Only OC's.**

**Plus: Whoever thinks Richard Roxburgh is hot say I! XD  
**

* * *

Showing The Master **My** World!

"Okay you guys!" My voice was carried up to the rafters that five of the Dwergi were currently on. "Swing that just to the left!"

They grunted in reply as the man-made (actually woman-made) scaffold was swung just to the left and hug the wall between the two platforms. When they began working on the adjustments I started to examine the view from below.

As I promised, the remodeling of _Master's lab_ was going on its second week. Course, the Count himself was a little peeved at his personal work space was being re-modeled, but once I explained the layout of how I was going to make things better, he seemed to relax some. More like intrigued that I happened to 'hold such knowledge for a woman such as I.' He's so poetic.

Even Ranfield was amazed at me for understanding the works of how a power box can be used properly when the right wires were in place. Ya right! I'm sure even a fifth-grader would know about that! Anyway, back to the subject of giving Castle Dracula an overhaul… Ya, that's going along just grand.

"No! No! Stop! Stop!" I waved off a few Dwergi that was trying to move around the new Backup Generator Ranfield had ordered. "That – gets replaced with the old one you guys have buried into this thing!" I pointed to the pillar in the center of the room. "Once that prehistoric crap is gone, this one gets to be hooked up _correctly _this time! I'll go over the directions with ya once that old one is dug out! Hey! I said to _chisel _the new holes for the wires, not _blow_ them and the walls apart with those sticks of TNT! Uuagh! Why do we even have explosives anyway?"

With all the loud sounds of hammers, saws, and welding tools, I'm glad I was able to suppress a headache. Luckily I had my mp3 hooked up in my pocket and the ear-phones stuck in my ears as I listened to Maroon's 5 _Misery_.

Oh ya. In the second week my stuff finally showed up. Hearing this I wanted to go back pronto. But since I couldn't _go back_ through the previous mirror, Dracula only smiled at me and said he could teleport us back. Now why didn't Ranfield remember he had that power? Oh well, as long as I was getting all my things back; in large crates that stood just outside of Castle Frankenstein.

* * *

The Dwergi carried the smaller bags to my room while I insisted in carrying the big crates, knowing full well what it contained. I was too happy to care that the so-called Prince of Romania was watching from across the street. He only sent a silent glare at me which I readily returned it. He only grinned at me in reply but I only stuck my chin up high at him and turned to leave with the rest of my things.

I didn't care what that prick thought of me, I was grateful to have all of my black clothes and such. I told Ranfield that he didn't have to help but he insisted. Whatever. I had already broken into the wooden crate and was now putting stuff into specific spots around the room. Including my red oak dresser (which I'm surprised it arrived in one piece) along with my old 1940's Zenith radio.

After unpacking, Ranfield noticed I was now tearing apart the bed as I set up four long bamboo polls in its place.

"May I ask as to why you are demolishing your bed?" He asked in a slight confused tone.

"Because," I said as I revealed a tall box with a hammock kit inside, "I don't like mattresses."

"Really? You've never complained about it before," He watched as I hammered to polls in the right place, for they were just long enough to hold between the stone wall and ceiling.

"There wasn't really any use for me to complain because there was too much going on during the time," I said as I pounded in the last two. It looked like a four post bed, but without the bed part. "And I didn't have any of the materials for a usual hammock. But now I have _my_ hammock again, I can get rid of the mattress."

"So – am I to understand that – you don't like beds?" He asked delicately, like he was afraid I would bit him.

"Not really," I shrugged as I opened the box and pulled out the net-like structure, "Had a bad experience with one at a slumber party. Everyone got drunk except for me, and _I _was the one buried under after they passed out on the only mattress in the whole room."

I could see he was trying to fight a chuckle, but I didn't care. He could laugh if he wants too; actually it was rather funny at first, but I never felt comfortable in a normal bed again. It made me feel ill and somewhat claustrophobic to be in one. A hammock was the only solution. I was just thankful Dracula wasn't overhearing and said he'd wait for us to return.

* * *

Anyway, after that we went back to Castle Dracula to finish the touches on the re-modeling of the place.

I, having the job of sweeping the place with a huge broom, and the Dwergi doing all they could with following my instructions for installing the new Backup Generator.

My vampire half turned out to be better than I thought when it came to cleaning each hallway. Super speed to sweep up the dirt and shit, while my super strength took out loose chunks of ice, stone, and other junk that I tossed over the side and into the abyssal depths surrounding the castle.

Next was the ceiling. Perfect. I was glad to walk on walls, but the sticky crap and such hanging from the stony ceiling made me want to puke! I mean what the hell Dracula could be doing by dangling, whatever it was, up here and just leave it to rot! Gross! Worse sight ever next to the boys collage locker room! Don't ask me how I know this.

It took me the whole two weeks for this place to even start to look promising again; whichever century that was. Wires were hooked and hanging safely above the floors as lights were installed for almost every room in the main part of the castle. Books and other papers were piled in one room for Dracula to look over and even the Werewolf did a job when it came to pushing over a few giant rocks off the stony bridge that the Dwergi were almost finish repairing. All in all; I was beat.

But it wasn't without its rewards. All the hard work I did finally paid off when I was asked personally by _The Master_ to throw the switches. Once I did the main hallways and such lit up with light bulbs and such. They had to be the darker shade of bulbs because he hated the brightness from normal florescent lighting. That didn't bother me because I too don't like really bright lights either. I even suggested coloring some of the bulbs blues and violets, but he said that would look too ridiculous around his castle. Oh well.

But I could see the satisfaction in his own luminescent blue eyes as the place sparked up without any fires being started and no explosions from overdose of power.

"Well done, darling." He said as he walked around his now clean and a bit more organized lab. Even one of the tables had been stripped of its usual holdings; or what I found was more like a strap table and I designed it into a normal one. "Though this new change will take time for me to overcome, I am certain to adapt easily – as I have done countless of times over the years."

"Ya, okay," I rolled my eyes and approached the pillar, "But you should know that the lights aren't the only adjustments that I made to the MCP."

"MCP?" The Count looked at me oddly.

"Main Control Pillar. It's what I decided to call it. MCP just makes it easier to say." I said and turned a lever and started to turn on a few switches. "I – added a radio and had three of those speakers installed at three sides of the tower here." I said and pointed out the speakers, mounted on wooden pedestals just above the second row of walkways.

"A radio?" He said sounding not too pleased about it.

"Ya! I think you might like it." I smiled in encouragement, like that would help but his glare told me otherwise. Before he said more, I turned the nob and raised the volume. The speakers soon came alive with the sound of Beethoven's Fur Elise on piano. "I picked a station you might like. It holds the weather and news channels too."

"Really?" He asked and approached me in his calm demeanor. "And what makes you think I'll have any use for this radio?"

"Well, seeing as how the MCP's power has been boosted with the new generator, I found a use for all those wires up top." I pointed up to the tower's opening. "I made sure they were electrical safe too incase we get any thunderstorms. That way the power of any lightning attacks, those wires there will direct that power to the generator and safely store that power without blowing anything up."

"Impressive," Dracula said, yet he still sounded only half satisfied, "I wasn't aware you held such knowledge on electricity."

"What part of _college student_ don't you guys get?" I glared in annoyance yet he returned my glare with a casual smile.

"Never the less, I have yet to see your full extent as a Dampire," He said as he made his way to one of the tables, "You hold such promise inside you, and it is time to exploit it. Starting with the limits of your mind."

I swallowed thickly, for I didn't tell him yet on what I have discovered what I can do with my mind. I guess now's a better time than ever. "Um – funny how you mention that now…"

"You have discovered something of yourself already?" His blue gaze brightened at me curiously.

"Ya – well, it was when I told you about that Inventor Guy that came here." I said and I saw how his eyes narrowed slightly. Yes. He was unhappy about a new visitor to the village, but I said I didn't find anything on him that was threatening. "Anyway, I had a – I don't know for sure, but I think I could hear his voice speak to me through his mind. But when I tried to read more, he kinda – blocked me at one point."

"Blocked you?" He raised a pail hand to his chin and rubbed it slowly in thought. "It is supposed to be impossible for a half-vampire to read minds, but since you've obtained your power from only _myself_ – it is possible your mind to have grown a small trace of telepathy. But – is your mind strong enough to penetrate and force another's will to bend?"

"I – don't know." I said, a little uncomfortable about it.

"Then this is a perfect time to test it." He said and took my hand and turned to face his other servant. "Ranfield. Watch over the lab while we are away. We shall return shortly."

"Yes Master," Ranfield bowed his head as we evaporated back to Castle Frankenstein. It was a few hours before sunrise, but there were plenty of overcast clouds that I hardly noticed as I followed the Count to a second floor stone balcony.

"Do you see that man?" Dracula pointed to a villager that was currently chopping wood from across the moat. "See if you can penetrate his mind from here."

I stared from the man then at the Count in worry. I've never been an expert on mind readings, but this forcing one's will on another has me rather uncomfortable. Sensing my discomfort, Dracula just squeezed my shoulder in reassurance.

"Fear not. Remember that fear will make you weak. Think of what makes you strong and use it to shatter the defenses of that villager's mind." He instructed. Nodding, I take a deep breath and focused my gaze upon the local.

My jaw clenched tightly as I concentrated like before on Van Helsing, but making sure as not to think of his name with Dracula around. I felt like my mind was stretching a bit, maybe from the distance, but I didn't let up as I focused on entering his head. My gaze remained un-blinked as my irises began to burn from the force I was putting them through. How do telepaths do this without a massive brain pain?

The villager below was starting to show signs of my influence as he froze at one point and stared at the wall if his house in silent wonder. I was starting to see images of his life when he suddenly shook his head, like a dog would after being scratched behind the ear, stopping my intrusion. I held my head in my hands as the pounding started to grow, to my displeasure.

"So – you do hold some traits of telepathy after all, but still undeveloped." He said as he noted the strains on my face. "I shall aid you in developing this skill, but not now. There is still work to be done at my castle."

"Ugh – and here I thought what I did at the college in Maine was stressful," I moaned and sat on the edge, letting my feet dangle as my headache slowly cleared.

"And what may I ask; did you do at this college?" The old vampire asked me coolly.

I stayed silent for a moment before I notice that Prince Devon was packing his horse with stuff. A bottle sticking out of his sack caught my eye. Something that says _Super Glue? Now what does the young Lord want with super glue for?_

"I asked you a question, my servant," Dracula scorned me with a hard tone, "I expect an answer."

"Hu? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," I said not taking my eyes off the bottle, or how that Devon went back inside with his two bodyguards.

"Pray tell what has you so distracted?" He asked as he noticed my gaze was off into the distance. When he recognized who the horses belonged to, he turned back to me sharply, "Haven't I warned you to stay away from that boy? "He hissed angrily. "He is not worth the trouble."

"No – but seeing him _in_ trouble could be fun," I smirked to myself.

The Count frowned at me but noticed the plan that was shining in my eyes. "I must insist that you tell me what you have in store for the young Prince."

"You want to know what I used to do in college, right?" I turned to him and gave him a sneaky smile. Question laced his features as I rubbed my hands together, plotting out my plan. _This is gonna be good! _"Watch this!"

Jumping off the two story balcony, I land on my feet and race across the bridge as fast as my feet could carry me; which for human eyes I would be a mass of black blur.

* * *

Dracula watched her in shock as his Dampire raced to Prince Devon's horse and hid herself in between the other two. Once she saw that no one was coming out of the store, C grabbed a small bottle from the Lord's bag, and opened it. What shocked him even more that she was spreading the sticky substance all over the horse's saddle.

When she was done, she put the cap back on the bottle, placed it back in the bag and then raced back to his side just as soon as Devon and his two guards came back out of the store. Though he was surprised the horses didn't whinny at her sudden disappearance.

* * *

Finishing my sneaky task, I raced back to my previous spot. My speed helped with my jump as I leaped back onto the balcony on my seat next to a surprised Count Dracula. Huffing a little from the trip, I sat and watched as Dracula looked from me to the horse in silent wonder.

As Devon and his guards returned to their horses, Devon was the last to mount. When he did I noticed the slight confusion in his eyes as he tried to move his rear-end from the saddle, but couldn't.

I grinned as the two guards noticed his struggles on his horse and went to assist him. I turned to the Master and noticed how he was partly grinning evilly at the sight too. Even when the two guards decided to try and lift him off while on their own horses, the young Lord wouldn't budge and inch.

I nearly burst into giggles when I heard a small rip coming from his trousers and he started shouting wildly at the two guards to stop pulling him.

"Just get off your horses and help me!" Devon shouted angrily as the poor guards followed his orders. One held the horse as the other tried to assist in his Lord from being stuck to his saddle. When I saw the guy unbuckle the saddle from the horse, the horse itself, started to get irritated at his owners kicking feet and decided to race forward. The guard that was holding the horse was immediately dragged by the reins as the other was flung to the side while Devon himself slid right off with the saddle still glued to his ass.

I nearly fell of my seat as I laughed outwardly at the sight. Devon's face was covered in dirt as he stood up while his knees were still bent to hold the saddle between his legs. He had heard my laugh from the castle's balcony and shot daggers of certain death at me. I guess he found the cause to his misery.

All I did was wave at him as his two guards helped him into the store to rid the saddle from is bottom pants.

"Is that all you have learned from your _college_?" Dracula smirked at me as I fought to control my laughing fit.

"Oh, there's a tones more that I learned!" I said with a smile. When our eyes met I froze. They weren't as cold as livid as usual, but warm and full of humor. Even his smile was free of malice, and made his face look more handsome than before. Hoping my thoughts weren't being broadcasted to him, I cleared my throat from the awkward feeling. "But – anyone can pull a prank on someone. It just involves the right situation at the right time."

"I suppose." He said and turned his back to me preparing to leave. "You are full of surprises, my C. Just don't get too courageous against the Prince. I would hate to explain to his parents how a horse's saddle was stuck to his clothing."

"Oh, I'm sure they would understand." I shrugged with a cheeky smile and followed him through the castle.

Fortunately, we didn't have to go back to Castle Dracula. Instead, Dracula teleported and returned with Ranfield so that we can start tidying up the place here. I feel like such a maid! All that is missing is the fucking bonnet and low lace apron! I should be grateful he hasn't fitted me in one!

* * *

Well, after the incident with the young Prince, things started to get rather peaceful. That is until I started to visit Professor Dense Daosen. He became entertaining during the day and was almost as pleasant as Ranfield, but funnier. He even started to do some designs on the wings of a bat! But when I asked him why he said it was part of a great invention he was making – well – for me!

"You're gonna what now?" I asked dumfounded as Denes brought out his tap measure.

"I am going to design wings for you," He said and started measuring the length of my arms. "Since you say a Dampire can't fly or transform I thought if I could help _lift_ your situation a bit."

"Not funny!" I snapped at him and shook him off, "Look Denes, that's very thoughtful of you, but I don't want to fly."

"Why not! Man's greatest achievement could belong to a half-vampire too!" He said as he felt the fabric of my brown coat. "After all, it's only a small change to overcome."

"More like a giant leap for me, literally!" I said as I felt my heart beat at the thought of jumping off a high cliff with only fabric made wings. "Apart from any choices I had made in the past this is gotta be in my top five of 'Craziest Shit Ever Done!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," He huffed at me then measured my legs, "Hm – Your coat seems to be long enough for the design. Perfect! Now let me see what I can do to adjust - ."

"Whoa! Whoa there partner!" I jumped a few feet away when he tried to take my coat. "Just because you _assume _that I want to fly doesn't mean I _want _to! I mean, I really don't want to find out how immortal I am just by jumping off the highest building here!"

"Ms. C. There are two kinds of people in this world; those who take the same safe road every day, and those who take risks," Denes said through his accent, but he sounded rather bold. "The question is now; which kind of person are you?"

I pursed my lips together for a moment before making a decision. I could no longer take the safe road but do I really want to risk my life by flying? Or come close to flying. Still, I was half curious to what the Professor had in mind.

"Um – I just want to say; I still think this is a bad idea," I breathed and stared nervously from the perch I was on. After three hours of stitching and sewing the nylon fabrics to my coat's arms and making the lower half of the coat have tails for the third nylon to open up for air flow. It was basically a rough draft of a body-air-glider or a flying squirrel. Though I made sure to add straps to my legs so that the tail end doesn't flop around too much.

"Are you ready, C?" Denes shouted from afar at me as I examined the village view from below. We had found a rather high cliff a few ways from the Windmill and right now I felt rather intimidated by the height. Even my vampiric half felt uncomfortable with this situation.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I hollered back.

"When you feel ready, just jump! Let the wind carry you!" He instructed and gave me the thumbs up.

Inhaling sharply I took my time to calm my heart as I stared out into the open. Honestly if it wasn't a windy day I would have thought better about this.

**Fear is a weakness! Do not let it rule you! Learn to overcome that fear and strive for a higher purpose!**

With Dracula's words ringing in my ear, I took my final notice of the ground and jumped.

Air flow was rushing in my ears as I fought to keep my arms out and my legs straight. The fabric of the nylon catching on and I felt myself speeding not just down but at a one hundred and eighty degree angle straight over the village houses.

A few of the villagers began to panic when they saw me and some even managed to through themselves to the ground, thinking I would hit them, but I managed to stay just above them. When I finally got my bearings, I noticed how the wind was actually pushing me up and I leaned in just to the left to avoid a tree.

_Oh my God! I'm really flying!_ I breathed in excitement as I turned to head back to Denes. I even noticed Carl who stared up at me in shock, which I only returned with a wave. Big mistake, with one mishap with that motion, I began to plummet awkwardly to the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whooooaaaaa!" I hollered as I headed passed Denes and into the woods.

"C!" Denes ran after me after hearing loud crashing and snapping of twigs and such. "C! C, are you alright?"

"Wow!" I breathed after landing upside down on a tree. It didn't hurt that much, but as Denes helped me to my feet and brushed the twigs and leafs off, he examined me for any injuries. "THAT – was amazing!" I stumbled a bit after giggling to myself. It was sure one of the greatest of feeling that I ever felt in my life. Though it was my first time gliding, I have a feeling it won't be my last!

"Uninjured! And completely full proof too!" Denes laughed with me as he looked over the nylon on my coat. "Perhaps a few more touch ups and you'll be the first flying Dampire around!"

"Maybe. But first – a drink!" I said and led Denes down the hill towards the village pub.

"Oh, why not then!" He draped an arm over my shoulder. "A drink to our success! Or should I say your success? To the Flying Dampire C! But just to be safe – no blood in my drink if you please."

I laughed with him, feeling good for the first time in a _long, _long time.

* * *

Dracula was currently pacing in his room alone. Thinking back to that look C had given him on the balcony. He hadn't missed it. For he can tell when a woman was interested or should he say _feel the pull from another._ Though he could tell his Dampire would refuse to even discuss such a topic, but after all she was still a virgin. Something he could use to control her better, so to speak.

After all he had bedded so many young women in the past it would hardly make a difference. But in this case, _hers_ would be entirely different. She was special, that was true. A Dampire was unheard of for over three centuries and she was better than the first. Though that Dampire wasn't of his blood, it was rather pathetic how his end came too. Dracula quickly turned again when more thoughts about his Dampire came in.

_Talented, young and quit intelligent for her age. She even possesses a beauty that almost puts Anna Valerious to shame. _Remembering her brought back old and dark memories which he refused to indulge in. No. Tonight he was plotting how to tempt C into indulging her needs.

_After all, it is not just blood that satisfies the vampire within us._ He smirked and walked off to find Ranfield. There were plans to be made for the upcoming All Hollows Eve Masquerade Ball. And he was sure it would go better than the last time he had hosted it.

* * *

Denes and I had just found Carl and we dragged him with us to the pub to explain why he saw me gliding earlier today. Ordering a round of wine, on the house of Denes of cores, we took our first swigs and enjoyed the cool autumn air.

"To fly – I mean glide," Carl stared at me openly, "It must have been a great experience for you!"

"It's something I'm not gonna forget easily," I agreed as we made a toast and took a swallow. "Hic! Who – makes this shit! – It's awesome!"

"Even stronger than my granddads bottle from 1951," Denes agreed and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Aye, but if ye really want something strong; try the Absinth from 1889," Carl smirked at him, "That stuff will curl the hair in yer nose just by takin' a whiff of it!"

As we laughed and talked over more drinks, Van Helsing had returned to the village while unfortunately running into the young Lord Devon.

* * *

"YOU! Hunter! Am I right?" He stood in front of him heatedly.

"Yes? And you must be the young Prince in the far north of…" But he was interrupted as the Prince waved his arms franticly about.

"I don't care if you know who I am!" Devon shouted angrily, "I want you to find the servant of Count Dracula and kill her!"

"Under what charge, your highness?" He asked calmly yet impatiently, for he feared what C had done this time.

"Under what charge…" The Prince repeated with a gitty grin before it was quickly replaced with frustration, "SHE HUMILIATED ME! She tampered with my horse's saddle and glued my best rider's chaps to it! My body guards had to literally cut me out of them and I had to ride in my undergarments to my hotel just to get new pants! The humiliation of it all was having all my future subjects stare at me the whole time!"

Resisting the urge to crack a smile, Van Helsing stayed stoic as the royal voiced his displeasures of Dampire C. Though he knew the girl had an odd nature about her, he never knew she would step down to a child's level by pulling silly tricks on others.

"I'll confront her about her behavior," He said but the royal stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"You will do more than that, Hunter!" Devon spat. "You will take off her head and pull out her heart while burning her body and spreading her ashes at a crossroads! I! Want! C! Dead!"

"That's not your decision to make," Helsing said sternly. Though he was a few inches from his height, the Prince was still a boy. "I only kill those ruled by evil, not by childish habits. Now if you excuse me, your highness."

"You will have to kill her at some point! And I'll be there when that happens!" Devon shouted as Helsing marched to the pub, hoping he could drown out the whelp's voice with a strong cup of whisky. When he walked in, he didn't expect to find the Dampire herself drinking with two elderly men and laughing with them too!

* * *

"Did you really –?" Denes wheezed and tried to chug down another cup of wine. "– Use glue on the young Lord Devon?"

"Yep!" I giggled as Carl rolled his eyes but held a smile on his face anyway. "You should have seen his face as he fell! AH! HA! HA! The guards had to drag him back in the store with the saddle still on his ass!"

Carl nearly choked on his drink as Denes and I burst into a fit of laughs and giggles.

"C?" A familiar voice made me turn to face the regal hunter from across the way.

"HEY! Look who's here!" I waved him over, my head feeling the fuzzy affects from the wine. I must have drunk a lot to feel like this already. The fourth bottle was probably proof of that! "Come on over and you can finish what's left."

"C." Helsing pounded his boots over to the table we were at. "We need to talk."

"That's not gonna happen very well because I'm feeling – a little – light headed!" I said in a cheery tone as Denes and Carle chuckled at my reply.

"Well, I hope you can understand me so far," He sighed. He didn't have to guess how drunk she looked, the smell and the glaze in her hazel eyes were enough to tell him otherwise. "Care to step outside with me?"

"Are you – ins-sinuating something?" I slurred a bit as I sloppily stood up from the chair trying my best to size him up as I swayed on my feet. "I just f-flew three s-stories above the town and now I'm d-drinking because I'm happy for – for once! Now y-you come and s-spoil it?"

"I didn't come to spoil anything." Helsing raised his hands up in defense. "I only came to talk about what you did to Prince Devon."

"Ooooh, that load of shit!" I swayed some as I waved my arms around in an invisible wind. "He deserved what he g-got! Royal Pain in the Ass is more like it!"

"I'm sure," He sighed and then took my left arm from the air, "I think you need to calm yourself before…"

"I AM CALM!" I voiced and a few people stared up at us in wonder, as Huggle and his band nearly fell over laughing at me. "See? I can b-be calm! After all – I hav' the King ov' Vampires as a Masphter!"

_I had enough of this._ Van Helsing thought before pulling me away from Denes and Carl towards the outside. "C. Let's get you some tea and start to – WHOA!"

I didn't think he suspected my super strength, but judging the surprise in his voice as I heaved him off the ground just by a yank from his heavy wool sweater. "Just one s-sec!" I said as he dangles above my head, his dark eyes staring down at me wildly. "The night hasn't even f-fallen yet! Le-lets hav s-some more f-fun!"

But that's when my arms went slack and my back made contact with the wooden floorboards as the weight of Van Helsing met me with great intensity. "OAF! You're heavy!" I gagged as I pushed his chest off my face while I saw bluish colors through my vision.

"That it," Helsing breathed and stood up, pulling me with him and then even further as I was heaved over his shoulder. He had dealt with drunken women before, but didn't want to find out how far a drunken half-vampire would do; despite what she already did!

"Hey, you has a s-stain on y-your jacket!" I pointed out as I traced my fingers over the dark brown spot on his black coat. Even with my partly dizzy vampire eyes, I could still make out some details of him.

* * *

"Any of you care to help me here?" Helsing turned to Carl and Denes, who lazily gazed up at him, for at least one of them knew their limits when it came to alcohol.

"Carl Renburg. At your service, sir." Carl nodded.

Shacking off the odd feeling that this man held a name of an old friend he once had, Carl led him outside with the drunken Dampire still over his shoulder and still making slurry comments about the state of his jacket.

"I'll just tottle off home then!" Denes cried out to them as he started for the path to the Windmill though rather clumsily along the way.

"This way, Sir Helsing!" Carl nearly spooked the hunter from a daze. He didn't really have to ask how he knew his name. Most people did at this corner of the world. He just half expected to fade out of their memories over time; like Dracula almost did.

Van Helsing followed the man to what he assumed was his house. With a crack of the door, he followed the man inside and noticed how clean it smelled. Well, mostly of hay but better than he had remembered when he was here before.

"Set her over here." Carl pointed to a pile of furs in one corner. "There's no use gettin' anything from her while she's passed out. After all, she drank most of the wine!"

"I guess not," Helsing sighed in frustration as he set the now sleeping girl on the furs. From the swaying's she had done on his back, he was just thankful she didn't vomit on him, like most drunken women did to him. "She'll have a hell of a hangover when she wakes."

"I'll see to that," Carl said as he sat down on the table while holding two mugs of steamy coffee. "Have some. It's the least I can do after all you did for me family."

"You – are referring to the Carl I had known?" Helsing sat from across while accepting a mug from him.

"Yes. He was my grandfather; a kind man and a master at inventing your weapons." He nodded and took a sip from his coffee. "I also know why you're here, old friend of my grandfathers. You cannot help her now. The girl's fate lies in the hands of the Count himself."

"If I kill Dracula then maybe I can –."

"You know very well that by killing the Count would be sealing her fate as well," Carl pointed out calmly, "Or – if I remember the exact word in my grandfather diary that you said; _anything bitten by him or created by him will also die. _Where those not your words from those many years ago?"

"Yes," Helsing slumped in his chair as he stole a gaze at C. "She was never supposed to get involved in this war. None of them were."

"No, but it seems Fate has other plans," Carl sighed and took another sip, "though I wonder if she is strong enough to pass such a test."

"She'll have to be," Helsing then took a large gulp from the mug, "I'm just not sure the others will understand."

"Teh! Americans," Carl huffed but with a smile, "this is what you get when you put the whole world in a Melting Pot! I wonder how the Count is handling her?"

"Knowing him?" Helsing heaved calmly. "He'll just try his usual approach with young women. But I'll admit that I don't envy him."

They chuckled and continued to talk as the Dampire C continued to sleep. Oblivious to what else will be in store for her.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Hey everyone! Thanks for all the REVIEWS! You make me so so happy! *Blushes like mad* Sorry for the long wait and as you can tell that the romance is soon to start so tune in for the next chapter! Please REVIEW and tell me how well I'm doing and forgive me for any small mistakes. Had to finish this till one in the morning. *Yawns* And yes I did come up with the MCP thing by being inspired by the movie _Tron_ . But the P stand for Pillar and not Program! So there's hardly a difference.  
**

**Oh and for a certain reviewer; I don't think she can get pregnant to have kids because the Count is a full undead vampire and that C is sterile or spaded – in a sense because of being half. Like that girl from the manga **_**Chibi Vampire**_**! Look it up! It's a cute story! **

**Anyway, I love you all and I hope to get over 30 REVIEWS this week! (Dream wish! Sry! No pressure!) **

**Love; BR2**


	8. Master Wants Me to… WHAT?

Master Wants Me to… WHAT?

"Uuuuagh!" I groaned and rolled over on the furs I was on. It was _definitely_ a bad idea to drink that much! "Oooooooh! My head –!"

"Awake at last, I see," The voice of Van Helsing was standing over me as I grumbled in response. "You look like you've had better days."

"Once again – stating the obvious," I moaned and sent a glare at his direction, for I wasn't in any mood to listen to any of his lectures. When I heard some kind of metal clink sound coming from his direction, I took a peak and saw him holding a weird gun with – a serum? "The hell is that?"

"A cure for the hangover." He stated and stuck a small rubber looking hose at the end and directed it at my mouth. "Open up." He said as he knelt down to my level on the floor.

"Hell no! You call **that** medicine? That stuff could give me the shits!" I scowled, but the expression on his face told me he wasn't asking.

Before I knew it he had my jaws open in his strong hand while shoving the rubber tube into my mouth with the other. He had also held me down with his weight on my chest so I couldn't move. I tried to shove him off with my free hands, but my vampiric strength was still weakened by the _too much drinking_ effect! He then pulled the trigger on the gun and I felt the clear liquid shot down into my throat. YUCK! It tasted of piss and vitamins all rolled into one.

He then removed the rubber tube from my mouth and released me from his hold as I shot eyes of certain death at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I coughed as my stomach did a barrel roll while my eyes saw flashes of yellow spots. "THAT – was uncalled for! Son of a bitch!"

"Relax. You'll soon feel better in five minutes; give or take," Helsing stated coolly and sat in a chair as I finally spotted Carl, observing us quietly in the background of his home.

"Fuck!" I spat and sat upright still trying to get over the fowl taste left in my mouth. "What the hell was that anyway?"

"It's real name is too long to pronounce after the scientists of the Order made it," Helsing said as he observed the weapon – or tool he just used on me, then he stated; "Liquid Aspirin. Stronger than your average medicine. But I usually use it on rabid dogs and such."

"How lovely." I spat sourly, but I started to feel the effects of the medicine starting to kick in. I no longer felt heavy in the head and the sickness of the alcohol slowly faded away. "Be grateful that its working, or I would have killed you!"

Helsing gave me a half smile as I stood up and looked over at the handmade clock on the wall. I was passed out for a whole six hours and it was now thirty minutes till midnight. Shit! Dracula was probably wondering where I was!

Noticing the look of urgency on my face, he stopped me from fleeing to the door. "I told Ranfield that you would be a bit late."

"How do you know about Ranfield?" I asked a little confuse to how Helsing would be saying the name of one of the Count's servants with such a calm expression.

"I met him not too long after you passed out," He explained and placed his left foot on his right leg. "Course, he gave me the same warning that you did. I told him that as long as Dracula doesn't know I'm here, things will stay quiet between us."

"I sure hope your right, for both our sakes!" I said, for I didn't really want a pissed of King Vampire biting into my jugulars just so he could have me try and kill an old nemesis.

"He did ask that I let you return to the castle as soon as you woke," Helsing said as Carl handed me a mug of tea, but I also smelled the mix of metallic blood in it.

"A small donation from the bar tenant," Carl said when he saw my hesitation, "He said he knew you would need some as soon as you woke."

"Hmmm -," I thought as I sipped at the tea, "You know, I've been thinking," I started to pace around them in a circle, "Instead of the Count going around and killing people for blood; why don't the village people – donate?"

Carl nearly did a double take as Van Helsing's face started to steam with barely controlled rage.

"They shouldn't have to donate to that tyrant at all!" He spat as he voiced his concerns, "Dracula is evil! Why would anyone here want to 'donate' to him if he's just going to kill people anyway?"

"Look! If you haven't noticed by now; this is _not_ the mid-evil times anymore! There are alternative ways to co-exist with others you don't always get along with!" I shouted back, nearly making the hunter stumble backwards as I walked towards him. "Not to mention that Dracula is trying to adjust to this time, so why don't you just back off and let things be! Who knows! The change may be good for him!"

"Are you saying that you're helping Dracula become – _domestic_?" He said incredulously. "That's not possible. Not even for him! I've known him too long to think that he's going to change now! Not after all that has happened!"

"You know what? Your spending too much time watching fucking Soap Operas to give a dame about _today's_ problems!" I pointed at his chest accusingly, "Whatever happened back then happened! It's over! Move on! For crying out loud! If you start a commotion now with him, who knows what will come after! You could trigger another fucking war! And it'll be _my_ neck in the thick of it! NO WAY! NO HOW! So just go away and let us live this weird life in peace!"

With that I set the now empty cup down, stomped out of Carl's house and headed for Castle Frankenstein, not caring if I had almost broken the wooden door off its hinges.

* * *

"She presents a very good point," Carl stepped forward.

"You agree with her! With this whole donating to Dracula? _The _Dracula that happens to kill anyone to get what he wants?" Helsing turned to his old friend's grandson.

"Gabriel," Carl spoke his first name rather calmly, "Dracula returned to this world when I was just a little boy of seven. He hasn't killed any more than what he usually takes for his monthly feeding. If C has a plan to stop the killings by giving the Count blood; who's to say that it won't work. But it is worth a try. And like me, the village could use a good motivation from a spirited young woman like C; than a man who wishes to risk more lives by trying to start an old battle that is best left untouched.

"You've fought and fought over evil through many lifetimes, but have you ever stopped to smell the flowers?" Carl stared into the Hunter's dark eyes, who still seemed unconvinced, "Aren't you tired of seeing and spilling countless blood. Tired of being the hero in the eyes of innocents, only to find that you're still stained with the blood of your enemies? The vampires may never stop, but it is in their nature. What about yours? How long can your spirit last as the battles continue, and never seem to end?"

Feeling inwardly humble, for the man before him sounded like the old Carl he had once new years ago. _His_ friend had grown old and tired of the battles too, as he stayed young to continue the fight. The last time he saw Carl was on a ship heading back to Romania, and Carl said he would pray that his spirit will someday find peace. True, he had wanted to find peace and stop fighting for the Vatican's Holy Order, but he figured he would stop after he had saved Anna and live with her. But, Fate had other plans and her spirit had to join with her family in Heaven. Leaving him alone in this cruel world.

"As long as there is evil, there will always be good to overcome it," Helsing finally said after the long silence had passed, "And I cannot stop until this world is free from it, even if I have to fight Dracula again to do it."

With that the Hunter left the wooden house as Carl sat at his table, for once enjoying the small silence until he calmly voiced; "But – are you ever going to free yourself?"

* * *

"Idiot." I breathed out in the cool night air, for I was still steamed at Van Helsing for trying to pick a fight with Dracula again. Honestly, I don't think the Count wants to pick a fight with the world anymore. The last time I question his opinion of the world he started spouting all these random excuses of why the creatures of darkness won't rise up to rule the world now. And it makes sense; sort of. I mean, the people of today are all involved in a lot of technologies and such that their basically naive to what exists in the night. Well, all except for people like me… or people like Van Helsing.

The difference; People like me want to live with it in peace, or as best as they can when the terrible stuff dose happen. While people like Van Helsing only wish to fight back even harder, but then cause a whole bunch of problems for the people around them. Take the World Wars for example! No one really won and it took so many years just for each Nation to even start to clean up their acts! War just causes problems for everyone. Sure there will always be people to cause problems, but that's what _Law Enforcements_ are for! Is that what Vatican thinks they are? Their certainly going about it the wrong way!

"Uagh! I have a headache again!" I growled as I marched into the castle. I really have to lighten up now otherwise the Count will sense it and then he'll have to read my mind. I imagine he would not be too pleased when he finds out it was Van Helsing.

Heading down some random hallway in the Castle, I spotted a wide room with a window that had the full moon's light revealing on a piano. A piano! Here? And here I thought the Count wasn't a music lover; given the fact that he doesn't agree with _my_ taste of Arrowsmith, Deff Leppard or even ACDC! But I guess he only hats it when I set of the speakers to _very_ loud in my own chambers and the sound bounces everywhere in the castle. In short; loud rock music + vibrating castle walls = very angry Master.

Deciding to investigate further, I approached the piano and sat on the black bench from across the keyboard. Well, it has been a while since I played on one, but I remember a few things my grandmother taught me. Testing each key stroke for any flaws, I cracked my knuckles, like a pro, and started to play a simple piece from a Japanese anime movie that I liked; Princess Mononoke. Well, it was basically the theme song, but it was soothing and right now that's just what I needed.

* * *

Dracula was just about to head to his Dampire's chambers to confront her on her lateness, when a simple rhythm of music hit his sensitive ears. It came from the piano room he had longed since entered. Occasionally he would hear Ranfield play a nice piece of music, but it has been months since then. Whoever was playing, it was something he did not recognize, but sounded rather pleasing to hear.

Deciding to just teleport to the room, he was left rather astonished to find his Dampire actually playing on the piano. Making sure his presence wasn't heard, he eyed his servant's flawless key strokes as the song became more pronounced.

* * *

Though without the sheet music, I was able to remember the song pretty well. I even amazed myself as I didn't trip over any keys. Maybe it's just my vampiric half that's keeping me in order. Anyway, I didn't even stop when I felt the familiar presence of the _Master_ behind me and I was grateful he was keeping silent. I liked this piece too much to have it interrupted with dull conversations.

When I was finished I turned to face him and I almost smiled when I saw the look of awe in his eyes. Not to mention the small hint of sorrow in them after the song ended.

"Did you like it?" I finally asked after a few breaths of silence.

"'Tis a beautiful piece I have ever heard," He said with his cocky smile, but his blue eyes showed how pleased he was, "I never took you as someone who could play like that. Another rather satisfying talent, no?"

"It has its moments," I sighed as I fingered with my hands a bit, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I believe I am only just discovering that," He grinned at me than took a set in a soft looking chair from across me. "Play something else?"

_He wants me to entertain him? Whatever. _I starting to feel rather good after the piece I had played anyway. How do people say; _Music soothes the savage beast_? It was certainly working for us both.

Cracking my knuckles again and taping my chin, thinking of another song that I think he might like. Starting off to just play Billy Joel's _Piano Man, _Dracula crooked his head to one side as the notes began to speed up yet stayed at a steady pace. Though I didn't have anyone playing a harmonica, the song was just a fun to listen too.

He was intrigued too with the way I played and noticed I was mouthing some of the words quietly to myself so as I can remember the right notes. He rubbed his chin as his eyes shined when the song came to its climax, like he knew of a hidden possibility. Ya, I can sing if I want to. I just don't.

"Very interesting," He commented as the song ended, "But I can see that you hold yourself back."

"Hu? I was playing my all!" I said as my back stiffened, for I had a funny feeling what he was trying to ask of me and I dreaded it because there was no way I can disobey him without upsetting the situation.

"Do not lie, darling. I detest lies," He waged an accusing finger at me, "For I can tell when the potential of a person wishes to be released." He smirked at her horrified expression. This was a perfect moment to test her! "Sing me a song. One in which you favor, and do not hid yourself or feel embarrassed. After all, it is just the two of us here."

Noting the quick blush on my face, I calmed my nerves and thought of a song I could easily sing to. One I have always liked ever since it recently came out and I think he might like it too. Deciding to just get it over with, I started to play the intro of Adele's piano version of _Someone Like You._

"I heard that you're settled down.  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited.  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded.  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too.  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

He was, in a word; shocked. Such a beautiful song coming from her lips made him tingle inside. Not to mention her voice! She was so hard and forward when she spoke, but when she sang; it held strength and volume that reviled her soul in a way he never thought it was possible for anyone to harness. If his heart was still alive, it would have been beating wildly.

I was heading to the second part of the song as I carefully placed my voice for each word. It was tricky at first because my voice was a bit softer than Adele's, but I could tell with the surprised look on the Count's face I was doing something right. Concentrating on finishing the song and the notes on the piano, I ended it with the same emotion and sound that Adele had made, leaving the air in the room seem rather heavy after it was over.

Taking a deep breath of air, I stopped when I smelled something that seemed to draw me in. It was Dracula, and he was looking at me rather heatedly. His gaze hard but not menacing, but more like a predator that had just found its favorite pray. I swallowed thickly and cleared my throat, which seemed to snap him out from whatever he was thinking.

"Well? Was it satisfying?" I narrowed my eyes at him, for if this was the treatment I would get after singing, than I certainly wasn't going to do it again!

"It was, my dear." He smiled at me gently his eyes reflecting how my singing still affected him. "You truly possess a unique style for common talents. A rare trait in mortals these days, let alone half."

"Err – Thanks." I said feeling nervous all of a sudden. If I stared into his eyes any longer, I would be lost in them, and that's when I decided to leave. "Oh! I just remembered something that I left in my – chambers! See ya!"

* * *

Watching her make a mad dash out the door was quit an amusing sight. Especially seeing the blood color her face ever so slightly. She was aroused, yet nervous at the same time. _Still so young yet so much to learn_, Dracula mused as he taped his fingers on the chair's arm rest. The Ball was tomorrow night. He could not wait to show her what it would be like to truly _be_ with him.

_And, perhaps setting the woman within her free,_ He grinned inwardly and stood up from his set to make sure everything was prepared.

* * *

In my chambers I decided to call it a night and was grateful no one had bothered to call for me. After that little _request _from the Master, I just wanted some time alone. Honestly, I'm not sure what I was feeling but it wasn't what I was used to.

Being somewhat Gothic, I have a right to stand on my own ground and acting like I don't give a shit about anything. But whenever the Count closed the distance on me, my stomach would just churn. Not sure if that was bad or good, either way, I just wanted some downtime to sleep tonight.

In the morning, I was rudely awoken with a shack from my hammock by Ranfield for my morning jog, feeding the Dwergi, and other such stuff while organizing, not one, but _two_ castles! Gotta love your typical days.

After we did all that and more, we walked down the castle steps in mid-day for some fresh air. Organizing all those books and scrolls covered in three inch dust tends to take it out on your lungs. The clouds were heavy and the cool autumn breeze felt good.

"Few! What a mess!" I breathed as I brushed the dust off my black pants.

"Yes, well it was about time we sorted that out," Ranfield stated with a smile as his hard shoes made a few clicking sounds on the stone steps. Crooking my head to one side, I mindlessly copied him with my shoes. Taking notice of what I was doing, Ranfield moved up one step, and I repeated. He raised a brow at my actions, and then he smiled. I guess he got the hint because as soon as he made a few more clicking sounds on the steps, almost sounding like a beat; I followed him. Soon enough we were tap dancing!

Boy! If there had been that old classic music around, it would have been better. Don't ask why, but I just started to feel like dancing with him! Well, tap dancing, but at least he wasn't complaining. He looked like he was having fun too! I smiled back as we went from the top stairs to the bottom; much slower but much more entertaining than the normal way.

Unaware that there was a pair of eyes watching me, I started to tap and spin a little bit faster than him, getting carried away with the beat. Ranfield watched with a grin, yet stayed at his own pace of beat; until his bowler hat flew off in the wind. Catching it in mid-act, I twirled once and acted as if I had a cane too.

"My, my, my! Brilliant C! You're a cornucopia of talent!" Ranfield laughed and clapped at me.

Giggling a bit, I twirled again, tossed the hat up in the air and made a few final steps before turning around and bore my arms wide out in a finishing flair, but I froze once I noticed the person had been watching us; watching me, was Dracula.

He grinned down at me with a glow in his eyes that I couldn't place as Ranfield's hat accurately landed on my outstretched left hand. "Indeed, Ranfield. She holds many exceptional qualities."

Swallowing thickly as I slowly dropped my arms, but quickly tossed Ranfield his hat back; who had caught it without fail; before sheepishly rocking back and forth on my heels, feeling a bit exposed at the moment.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, my dear," He smirked as his black cape seemed to flow in the breeze, then he leaned just a few inches closer to my face, "I look forward to seeing more of your dancing tonight."

"To-tonight?" I stuttered, to my surprise. Is it enough that I feel like I want to shrink down to the size of a mouse, he just had to smile in such a way that drew a blush to my face.

"Yes. Tonight." He declared then circled around me once, his eyes never decreasing in intensity as he observed me. "For it shall be a night to remember. I expect her to be properly prepared, Ranfield."

"Yes, Master," Ranfield bowed as the Count made his exit in a puff of smoke. Confused and slightly fearful, I turned to the British man.

"Just _what_ is going to happen tonight?" I questioned as I kept my nerves intact.

"Why C? Don't you know today is Halloween?" He voiced calmly and I mentally slapped myself. Shit! How could I forget my favorite holiday of the entire freaken year? "Every year the Master hosts the All Hollows Eve Masquerade Ball in Bucharest. It's quite a festive occasion! Filled with music, food, and dancing! Lots and lots of dancing!"

I stared at him, horrified at the very idea of me being invited there. No wonder the Count looked so cheery! And he expects me to be prepared and… Oh, Hell no!

"Oh no! No, no, no, and No!" I growled and started for my stony chambers.

"Now C!" Ranfield followed behind me rather quickly. "This is not something you can just simply walk away from! This is a direct order from the Master!"

"Don't care!" I said and flew up the winding stone steps to my bedroom, unsurprised that Ranfield was still following me. "I don't do well with Balls, or Dances or any sort of formal occasions! So you can just forget it by going without me!"

"I can't do that, C and you know why," Ranfield said rather moodily, "Besides; the seamstress and her assistant is here to fit you in a -."

"Don't even say the word, Ranfield! I don't even want to hear anything on being fitted for a _dress!_" I glared at him menacingly while spitting out the last word with disgust. But as I opened the door to my chambers, beside my hammock like bed, two women awaited our arrival. One was older with white hair while the bushy brown haired one held most of hers under a head scarf.

"If you let me finish a sentence every now and then you would know that avoiding the Ball is inevitable!" He said and closed the door behind me and took several steps to the two women. "This is Ms. Kerry and her daughter Cora. They have agreed to make a stunning dress for you, one I'm sure even you would appreciate!"

"Ranfield," I spoke in a low and patient tone as I turned to face him, "I am only going to say this once more. No."

* * *

But as it turned out, Ranfield had been right about it being inevitable. I sighed as he and I were pulled up to a huge looking building. I tapped my black high heels impatiently on the floor of the carriage when the horses finally came to a stop. It had been a long eight hours for the two seamstresses' to finish with my dress. It was all black; to my satisfaction, but it was low laced and my shoulders held no sleeves, save for a few black feathers on the straps that tickled my exposed throat. The hem for my torso was pretty alright; a slight design of gold and violet buttons trickled down my chest and around my thin waist as the bottom fanned out with the first layer being pure black heavy nylon, than covered with a second sparkly sheet of satin. I felt like a fanned out upside-down black rose.

Then there was my hair. I refused to have it put up in such a way that it bothers me to the point where I have to punch a wall to calm down. Luckily though, my hair was only slightly waved and decorated with a few violet flower barrettes, and no walls were damaged. Although they had made the dress support my chest region, I still felt a little exposed.

"Were here!" Ranfield piped up as the doors of the carriage were opened by a guy who looked like his white wig was too bright for that red vested coat he wore, along with tight white pants. He almost looked like a clown too with how red his cheeks were. Probably from standing outside in this weather for too long along with his twin partner.

"You know, with all this talk of formal occasion bull shit," I said as I turned my gaze on him, "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"Oh, well, I was informed to do some things for the Ball that doesn't involve my more _formal cloths_." Ranfield said yet held his smile as I narrowed my eyes at him. "But don't worry. You'll be fine! Just have fun! You should count yourself lucky that he didn't force you to put up the decorations."

"For some reason, I probably would have preferred that better than attending to the Ball." I spat sourly, but he ignored me and led me to the doors, where the twin guards opened them for us as the carriage behind us road away. Though I was tempted to scream at the coach to come back and take me away from here, Ranfield held me prisoner by the arm as my long black gloves covered most of my trembling.

"Deep breaths, C." He said as he led me down a short hallway than into the main ball room where many lights and people greeted us in many different styles of cloths. The colors of the place were pretty amazing and I nearly gaped at one woman to what she was wearing; or lack there of. And I thought mine was exposing too much! But the music was rather interesting and rather soothing too, considering that it was played by a band with nothing but violins and cellos.

"I'll be right back, C," Ranfield said and he noticed the panic in my eyes, "Just relax and be yourself! Nothing will go wrong if you learn to appreciate things a bit more!"

"Right," I grumbled as he walked away through the crowd and I was left to wander around my new surroundings. I definitely felt like a sore thumb in this crowd. So many colors in one place nearly gave me headaches; even the floor was multicolored with gold and black tiles!

I was nearly spooked when I saw two trapeze artists swing just above my head with such fluency that they couldn't be human! Not to mention a type-rope act! Then my gaze spotted a fire breather, and a little man balancing on a huge golden ball while playing a violin made me want to slap myself awake.

"Wow." I breathed as I spotted several dancers gliding across the floor like those actors would do in movies, but they held a much stronger pace for common dancers. "When Dracula says he's gonna throw a Ball; he throws one hell of a **Ball**!"

"Hey!" A guy I bumped into narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh, sorry," I quickly said and went to move out of his way, but as I did my dress was caught under my heel and I found myself falling forward. The closest thing I could grab was the table with the ball balancing man, but my fall must have been harder than I thought because the force of it distracted the man's balance enough to make him fall of and right on the table full of the delicious food.

His fall had broken the table making all the other displays to the far side, slide down and land on him as I stood back in horror for my actions while his giant ball bounced away. _Oops!_

Some of the people who had been watching suddenly giggled and chuckled at the sight as my face turned red from sear humiliation, yet I felt bad for the guy who was now covered in a thick layer of Jell-O cake and creams.

"Ah Shit!" I cursed as grabbed both sides of my head and banged it forward in the empty air before declaring, "That's it! I'm gone! I can't do this! Fuck this! I am gone!"

* * *

Dracula, who had witnessed the whole thing from atop the stairs, frowned and glared over to his human servant. **Bring her back here at once!**

_Yes Master!_ Ranfield bowed silently and quickly ran after the retreating Dampire. The other vampires can clean up the mess faster than any human eye could see, but he wasn't going to have her leave for just a single clumsy mistake. Not tonight anyway.

* * *

I was grateful that no one stood in my way as I quickly headed for the exit of this place, but naturally I had to be grabbed by the arm by Ranfield as I made it to the outside hallway.

"Na uh uh uh! Where do you think you're going?" He said and pulled me back in with a rather strong force on me.

"Anywhere but here!" I said and tried to fight out of his grip, but for an old guy, he had a pretty good grip! "Let go of me, Ranfield!"

"Come now, C. It can't have been all bad?" He said rather calmly.

"Can't have been –? Didn't you see what I just did? What just happened? No way!" I growled and tried to fight out of his hands, but he just wouldn't let go. "I told you before that I don't do well at parties! And that was a pretty good example right there! No! I'm not going back in!"

"It will be fine!" He pointed out and actually succeeded in dragging me back into the ball room. "Everything has been taken care of, so there no need to worry about it!"

"What are you talking about? That guy was –?" When I pointed to expect the broken table of spilled food, but what I saw now was just how it was when I first came in. The table stacked with its lovely and edible delicacies while the little man was playing violin on his huge ball like nothing had happened.

"No. No way! That table was smashed into by him not five minutes ago! I should know! I bumped into the damn thing!" I shouted accusingly, because I knew I wasn't hallucinating. It really did happen! But there was no evidence on the floor or any food on the guy's clean clothes to prove otherwise! What the Hell!

"You do realize you're in a room full of vampires, don't you?" Ranfield smiled down at my gaping expression. I gazed around the room some and saw how a few of the said vampires gave a fanged smile towards my direction. Holy shit! "As I said; the Master does host this Ball every year, so of course the invitations are going _to_ vampires."

"Oh. Well, sorry – I guess." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, darling," A cool and familiar voice made me spin around to find Dracula himself standing before me. "But I appreciate the honesty."

I barely registered the words he had just said, for I was too busy looking him up and down. Aside from his usual black jacket and pants, he wore a long golden laced cape which draped over his front and even longer in the back. Its gold patterns made him glow in the artificial lighting like a real Prince would. Damn!

Noticing on how our eyes were now locked on each other's, Ranfield took that moment to disappear into the crowd. Bastard! Leaving me alone with him like this was soooo not cool!

As if reading my mind already, he took my hand and smiled at me gently. "There is no need for concern, my dear. As you can see, there is nothing to be afraid of. Come. Dance with me." He then pulled me to the dancing floor along with many others, for it looked like another song was about to play.

"Umm – Just so you know," I said as he pulled me to stand across from him, in position like the other dancers were, "I've never danced these European styles before."

"Do not worry, for it is **I** that shall be leading you across the floor," **And through your mind,** He said both mentally to me and I nearly shivered at the sound of his voice in my head. I guess I have no choice now.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm my beating heart, Dracula made sure my wrist was touching his ever so slightly as our palms faced downward to the floor. I wasn't sure what style that we were preparing to dance in, but it left me to wonder as we waited for the music to start.

It was slow and rhythmic, almost like a harmony, till a girl, in a black dress almost like mine, started to sing some opera. It made my ears ring, but I suddenly felt lightheaded as my gaze was lost to the current vampire that was leading me. Our arms rose from their positions and then our palms twisted to face one another in a lock as we suddenly spun into a circle. In the second circle, he released my hand and grabbed my waist as my back met his chest. And on our third spin, we disconnected and my right arm fanned out away from me till I was slowly spinning back to face him, my right hand reconnecting with his left, as his right took my left hip. My left hand resting on his shoulder as I suddenly realized what had occurred. He was controlling me! Well, somewhat, but I was still conscious of what was happening around me!

"Do you see?" He grinned down at me as we started to follow the others in a slow spin around the room. "It is quite simple once you've learned how." He then tipped both of us to one side then back up with such a smooth motion I almost missed it.

"Ya? Well, I'm not the one leading!" I accused, and received a chuckle from him in return.

"Of course not, my dear. For it is always the man that must lead the woman," His eyes brightened a bit with mirth, "Such traditions have been around for generations, as you have now witnessed."

"Guess I've been witnessing a lot of things lately – WHOA!" I breathed when the Count decided to dip me without any warnings.

"And what, pray tell, have you been witnessing?" He asked as he slowly brought me back up to face him again.

"Well – to be honest I still don't know if I'm dreaming or not!" I said as we spun around the room, his gaze never leaving mine. "All this! This is usually found in books or movies in America! But here! I don't know. I guess – I've been taking things too much for granted."

"And is that how you have always lived your life in America?" He said as he spun us a few times.

"Pretty much. I mean, I didn't really have a happy beginning," I sighed and frowned at the memory. "So – I blocked everyone out. Took what I needed to learn, and I expected to grow up normally. Well, close to normally as possible."

"Yet it would seem Fate has brought us together," He smiled at me cunningly, pulling me closer, "A satisfying thought, no?"

"I don't believe in Fate," I stated flatly and he actually looked surprised to hear this, "Well I don't! Nothing ever good comes out when everything is mentioned by the Hands of Fate."

"Perhaps," He said and then spun me once so that my back was once again pressed against his hard chest, then he bent his mouth to my ear and breathed, "And yet, do you not wish to experience the more exceptional moments in life?"

"Hu?" I furrowed my brows in confusion as he quickly spun me around to face him again, his hand giving my hip a light squeeze.

"You have lived in such a dark world, C. Tasting the bitterness of disappointments. But is it not time for you to enjoy the sweeter moments of life?" He said huskily as he drew me closer to him, making me wrap both my arms over his shoulders. If I wasn't wearing high heels, this would seem really awkward. Not like it isn't awkward already!

"Look at me, C!" He said and my eyes were locked with his as we spun slowly, my heart hammering wildly in my chest. "Look at yourself! Look at what is being offered before you! You! A woman who is yet to bloom, and a man who stands before you, ready to aid you. To set you free from these bounds of hatred you have wrapped yourself in."

_Oh Good God! He's not suggesting that I –! That we –! _My thoughts ran wild as I felt the heat rush to my face faster than any jog would in a hot summer day.

"Whoa! Time out!" I tried to push off of him, but he held me firmly. "Isn't there like – rules for this sort of thing? You know! Like – Master and Servant type rules?" But his toothy grin told me otherwise.

"My dear, I have told you once before that the only rules for you to follow are **my** rules," He smirked and he began to spin us again slowly, "There is so much that I can teach you, if you let me." He said as he leaned his face an inch closer to mine, "If you let _yourself_. You hid and hold yourself to say that you do not care, when it is clear that you do. You have become strong, my little Dampire. Strong and beautiful! Why not indulge? Why not give in to your hearts desires?"

"I – I…," For once I'm speechless! No one has ever come close to describing me as he is doing now. Not even my psychiatrist was close! "I – don't – I'm – I…"

"You are afraid," He stated and I frowned at him for speaking the truth, "That is why you have never dared the Hands of Fate. Because you are afraid of experiencing something so meaningful, that you fear it will come to ruin you and all that you have stride for. But here! With me you have nothing to loss, only to gain more than you could ever imagine. Why not give in?"

I pursed my lips, knowing that full well it was my pride that was getting in the way. Maybe that's why I've never been kissed. Oops! Too late. Dracula had smiled wholly at me as the glow in his eyes seemed to dance with delight; right after I felt the cold presents of him leave my head.

"Never been kissed, my dear Dampire?" He whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped even tighter around me, to prevent me from fleeing.

"It's – no big deal!" I quickly said, but my cheeks felt like they would burst with how much blood was being used. Feeling a little week in the knees, I tried to stay alert by talking him out of it. I hope. "It never really came to mind! I just was busy doing other things and I didn't have time to get involved with any guy that was interested or –!"

"You have time now," He pointed out with a sly grin as we twirled for the final time, "In fact; you now have all the time in the world. Why not experience one now?"

_Now!? In front of all these vampires!?_ I began to panic as my heart slammed into my chest so fast I thought it would burst from the impact.

"Hush. Relax, darling. Fear does not do the heart well," He said and rubbed small circles on my back, but that only seemed to increase the heat I was feeling off of him.

"Ya, you would know what's good for the heart," I narrowed my eyes at him as he chuckled.

"Very amusing, darling. I am glad to see your witty banter hasn't wavered." His fangs showed as he smiled, but then changed the beat again as one of his hands gently brushed some of my black hair from my face. "You are truly beautiful tonight. Why not accept this one moment? I know you want this, and I am more than happy to oblige. Why not give in?"

Clenching my jaws a bit, and trying to ignore the blush on my face, I stared into his with deep concentration. Dracula sure is a handsome guy, no doubt there. But do I really want this? Do I really want to be kissed by the King of Vampires? It sounds more like a dream come true fantasy for most girls, but as for me? Do I want this? Do I really want to lose my first kiss to him? For some reason a part of me was dying to say yes and I assumed that was my vampire half. But when I checked, it was really the human me that wanted this!

"No more words than," He said taking the hint as he pulled me closer than before and the feeling of my body being pressed up tightly against his almost made me pass out. Letting out a surprised gasp as he slowly bent me backwards to some degrees with him closely following, our faces no more than an inch apart. "There is so much for you to learn." His eyes flashed and I suddenly felt lightheaded again, feeling the strong pull of his mind almost begging me to come to him. "And it all starts with just – one – kiss."

He was so close! Oh God! I'm going to faint! I could literally taste his breath on my tough as my eyes went to close. The feel from the soft yet cool skin of his lips being so close I felt myself being lit aflame. So close! Just one more move and he would have me exploding in his arms from just the adrenalin I was feeling.

But it didn't happen. Just as soon as his lips were to brush against mine, a loud banging of the front doors came echoing around the room and somebody shouting; "EVERYBODY! FREEZE!"

* * *

**Surprise! Cliff-hanger! Oh ya! I'm evil like that! But hay! I'm happy to be updating again tonight! Don't worry, I'll let you know what happens next just as soon as I'm finished typing it. But – THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND ITS 30 YET! (Jumps up and down in her room with joy) Err – hem! Anyway, I hope you guys like it because it took me forever to try and place everything at the right timing! Not to mention that I now have to take a cold shower! (Hot flashy scenes do that to ya!) XD**

**IF there are a few mistakes I'll look back some time and correct them! Feel free to point them out! And – HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE YOU HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Sincerely love BR2!**

**(Whispers: I hope to get over 50 reviews with this one!) Just a Christmas Wish. Have a good one!**


	9. Master! Make Me A Woman!

**Disclaimer; I do not own Van Helsing or any of its characters. Only the OCs. **

Master! Make Me A Woman!

It was a cold night as Van Helsing was looking through on of the large windows of Dracula's Summer Palace. He watched as the Count himself took C into his arms and started to dance with her. This reminded him of the time when he had to save Anna, but that was only him and his old friend Carl. Now, he had to deal with these four so called; Collage Students, who wanted to save their friend from some horrible fate. But from what Helsing was witnessing, it didn't seem so horrible whenever the Count made her face red from whatever was being said.

Pursing his lips together, Helsing made sure all their weapons were secure and ready. Once he was sure everyone was prepared he turned to face the doors that were guarded by the two vampires.

"Alright, Jason," He turned to the boy who held a newly-made model of the crossbow launcher. "You take the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right."

"Right! Amy! I hope you're ready for this!" Jason called to her from behind where she stood next to Josh and Tomas. "Once we break in, all of Hell's bats are going to come right at us!"

"We're ready!" Amy said as she held her bow and stakes ready while the other two held blessed guns with silver bullets. "We can do this, guys! We've got to save C!"

Helsing sighed as he turned to examine them. They were young and inexperienced to fight these monsters. Thought they had determination, they didn't look like they would last a week against the Count. At least, that's what he thought when they first arrived in Rome. But the girl proved to be the most insistent of all. Telling the Knights her tale of how she lost her best friend to the King of Vampires and how she and the others came for help in saving her.

What got to Helsing was how the Count could be back in the mortal world at all! It infuriated him how his changing into a werewolf and Anna's sacrifice meant nothing if that vampire continued to exist. And that's how he got to be here in Bucharest again. He had voiced his thoughts to the Knights and agreed to help the children as much as he could. But if things turned out too much for them, he would send them on a ship back to America. Thought there was nothing he could do for their memories, he suspected the Count had already taken that opportunity.

He had seen the signs of a vampire's effect on a human mind. The small group was already having trouble remembering some experiences with their once human friend, C. But now that C is a half-vampire; a feet he never thought possible for anyone to achieve, let alone the Count to create, he feared he would have the others witness him killing off their friend if Dracula should send her at them.

"Hey! Are we going in or not?" Jason asked when he saw the hesitation on his face. "Who knows what that creep is doing to her in there?"

"Probably getting her drunk so he could…Ow!" Tomas was soon interrupted by a slap on the arm from Amy.

"Don't say that!" She hissed at him. "There's no way we're letting that happen! Now let's go!"

"Alright," Helsing breathed as he readied his own crossbow, "Remember what I taught you. Stay calm. Stay quiet. But be quick on your feet! We can't risk anyone seeing us until the last possible moment!"

"Isn't that why we're knocking off the guards?" Josh asked rather irritated at the stalling.

"Yes," Van Helsing said than turned to the doors again, "Just be careful and stay alert! And leave Dracula to me! Understand?"

"Ya, sure man! You're the boss!" Josh said as Tomas and Amy rolled their eyes at him.

_Children. I've fought and died over three life times to save this world from the spawns of Hell's fire and I get to face off my old enemy again with children. _Helsing thought and shook his head at himself. _Well, not entirely children, but still not fit to call themselves __**adults**__ either!_

"Let's go!" He whispered and waved at Jason to take out a vampire. With two quick shots from them both, the vampires fell to the ground before uttering a sound. The stakes imbedded into their chests as they slowly turned into piles of ash.

Standing on each side of the door, Jason motioned for the other three to follow them in as Van Helsing took a peek inside. There was a short hallway that held another set of doors which led to the main ball room. Silently running to it, with the others on his heels, he motioned them to stop as he listened to the familiar music coming to its end. _No turning back now! He will know that I'm here once we open these doors!_

"Ready?" He asked and they all nodded, "Alright. Nobody is to pull any stupid moves once we open these doors. Don't fire unless I say so! Everybody got that?"

"Yep! Let's do this!" Jason locked a new round of stakes into his crossbow.

"Aw man! This reminds me of Halo Two!" Tomas whispered and Josh snickered in agreement.

"Sssh!" Helsing shushed them, for he didn't want any of the lesser vampires to know they were here yet. "This is not some child's game! Stay focused or you'll end up dead! There's no little _Restart_ button once it's over! This is real! Be lucky I agreed to train you at all or else you would have been forced back to America!"

"Okay," Amy breathed as she notched a stake on the bowstring. "I'm ready!"

Nodding to her, Helsing motioned Jason to the doors. Since they both had the rapid firing crossbows, they could deal a lot more damage than the others and possibly help them flee if things turned ugly.

Tacking a peep through the door's he could barely see Dracula and C through the crowed of vampires. Now was the time to act, for he could remember clearly how he did it the last time, but now he was on the offensive approach. Though he wasn't alone, he prayed that this foolish plan would work.

Once he and Jason exchanged looks, they both brought up their feet and kicked the doors open, making the room go silent as they aimed their guns and weapons at the awe struck and seemingly angry vampires.

"EVERYBODY! FREEZE!" Jason hollered in a deep and commanding voice. Van Helsing could have rolled his eyes at him, but he stayed focused as a certain vampire's bright blue eyes caught his gaze and looked venomously at him. Ya, this reminded him of the good old days.

* * *

"Hu? Wha-?" I shook my head weekly from the spell I was under and noticed how I was now standing upright yet still in the arms of the Count. But he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking rather pissed off at the far end of the room. When I followed his gaze I was shocked to say the least. _Amy!? Tomas! Jason and Josh too! What the Hell are they doing here!? OH GOD! They didn't – see! Did they!?_

My fear turned to extreme anger and loathing, for I saw that hunter, Van Helsing, with them armed and ready to shoot at anyone that came near them. So that's why he was here! The others must have gone to get him instead of going home like I told them too! IDIOTS!

* * *

_Gabriel! Van! Helsing!_ Dracula hissed to himself when he saw his old nemesis standing armed with his crossbow along with the four misfit college students he thought he had sent away a month ago. _That fool! How can he be here?! And those – children! I shall personally see that they all –!_

His train of murderous thoughts soon came to a halt when he heard a low growling from beside him. His Dampire was also looking not too pleased at the hunter and her friends. Though he half suspected the growl to come from him, he felt rather pleased inside to know his servant didn't appreciate be interrupted like this either. Especially _this_ kind of moment.

"Well, well. Isn't this a marvelous surprise!" Dracula changed his tone and grinned when Gabriel looked rather shocked at him, along with half the room. Though they all knew that their history of hating each other was pretty clear, he wasn't going to let it ruin the night. Well, let it get ruined any more than it already has. "Unfortunately for you, old friend. I have far more pressing matters to deal with! C! My servant! I shall leave them to you!"

* * *

I stared up at him in shock as he let me go from his embrace. _He_ is going to let me deal with this!? Damn! Oh well, I might as well. I actually should be grateful that he is, considering all the hungry and murderous stares that the other vampires were giving the hunter and my friends.

"Yes, Master," I sighed and picked up the front of my dress and marched straight towards the small band. Everyone moved out of my way as I stomped my feet on the tile floors, my own murderous glare set in my eyes.

"C!" Amy smiled at me as I got closer, "Thank God!" Some vampires hissed in the room at this. "Let's get out of here and –!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" I screamed and knocked the bow out of Amy's hands as I stared pushing them out of the ball room. "YOU STUPID IDIOTS! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!? OUT! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

"C! The fuck!" Jason cursed as I pushed him and all the others out into the hallway then towards the exit doors. "Ouch! Stop shoving already!"

"Hey! C! Stop it!" Tomas hollered as I took the guns from him and then shoved Josh first out the door, followed by Van Helsing and the rest.

One they were out and looking at me wildly confused, I noticed the two piles of ash that had a couple of silver stakes sticking out of them. The once guard vampires. I turned to gap and stare angrily at them.

"You all are such IDIOTS! And YOU!" I pointed to Helsing and wiped his crossbow out of his hands faster than he could blink. "WHAT were you thinking!? Bringing them back her and with WEAPONS!? Do you have any idea what you could have started!? You all could have gotten yourselves killed! What the hell is wrong with you people!?"

"But –! C! I thought we could…" Amy trailed off when she saw my hands on my hips, "Wow. I haven't seen you this mad since –. Well, since that time I got drunk and you nearly ripped the shirt off Josh's back when he brought me back to the dormitory. You thought that he was gonna go – further with me and you kicked him out as soon as we opened the door."

"THAT was back in Maine, North America, Amy!" I said as I felt my irises burning with anger. "THIS is entirely different! I told you to go home! Easiest instructions to follow! But you didn't! You just had to come back and start trouble!"

"I came back to save your sorry ass from the vampires!" Amy said, starting to feel her own anger grow.

"And I told you that you were too late to save me!" I shouted my eyes starting to burn. I didn't miss the defensive stance that Van Helsing made as he reached for the gun in his holster. "JUST TRY IT!" I turned to him with red eyes in full glow.

"C! Calm down!" Jason put both his hands up in surrender when he noticed my fangs. "Don't get all crazy-like and shit! Just – calm down now!"

"Calm down? Calm down!?" I repeated as I felt the muscles in my arms tense and tighten. "After what you people just did!? You expect me to calm down after THAT!?"

"I came to save my friend, C! Are you still my friend?" Amy stepped in front of me, her eyes full of question and hope. Damn it! I hate to be the one to do this, but I guess I don't have a choice. It's for her own good after all.

"Would it help you leave if I said no?" I said in a low and dangerous tone.

Her blue eyes widened for a sec, then suddenly changed to sad. She looked so defeated and disappointed as she lowered her gaze to the ground, her lower lip slightly quivering. I haven't seen her look so pathetic, and it pained me to know it was my fault for causing it.

"I see," She breathed and turned her back on me, "Let's go home guys." And then she started walking slowly down the stone road.

"H-Hey! Amy! What the Hell!?" Tomas turned to face me. "Some friend you are! We went all the way to Italy to get help and came all the way back to save you! And this is the thanks we get!?"

"You couldn't kill Dracula even if you wanted to," I said with a shrug, "Besides. Killing him means you have to kill me too. It's better if you all just go home and forget this whole thing."

"Going home and forgetting you? Gladly!" Josh huffed and walked past me to get to Amy who still refused to look at me.

"Well I guess you got what you wanted after all, Emo," Jason glared and dropped his crossbow at Helsing's feet and started to follow the others with a silent Tomas behind him.

"Are you sure that was a wise thing to do?" Helsing picked up the weapon and stashed it in his pocket. "They came because they thought they could save you."

"You gave them false hope." I stated. The look in Van Helsing eyes told me how right I was. "You knew I was a lost cause, but encouraged them anyway." He pursed his lips together but said nothing. "Make sure to get them home safely."

Nodding, he went to follow after the dejected students. I watched for some time as they started to round a corner, but before they did, Amy turned back to face me for the last time.

"I wish you all the luck in the world!" She shouted as a tear fell from her blue orbs, then she turned to run pass the bridge.

"Ya right! Good luck with your new _UN-life_ with the King!" Jason shouted too as Helsing made them press on.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath once they were gone from sight. I had to say no. If I said yes, they would still be here and then eventually end up as dog food for the Werewolf. Or worse! I couldn't have their blood on my hands like that!

I went to go back inside, but I was suddenly stopped by a golden cloaked figure standing in the doorway. Dracula. He grinned down at me as I slowly walked up the stone steps to face him.

"Well done, my dear," He spoke in his cool tone, "Though I was for certain you would attack them, for I could feel the waves of your anger from the ball room."

I frowned and said nothing as he let me walk pass him and into the small hallway, were I stopped and examined myself in the back marble wall. Almost like glass, except my image was a tad bit faded. I expected that, and was also unsurprised that the Count casted no reflection beside me.

"Ya, well. Wasn't in the mood," I grumbled as I stared down at my back gloved hands. I was also still wearing the dress, which I now find to be incredibly uncomfortable in.

"So, Van Helsing has once again returned," He said as I heard him approach me from behind. I stiffened slightly when I felt his cold hand run through my hair, then grab a handful, bending my back a little and pulled my head backwards so that my gaze was looking up into his displeased orbs. "And you knew he was here all along. Did you not?"

Gritting my teeth from the small pain to my scalp, I tried to stay calm as I could feel his wrath coming off of him. Yep. He's pissed. "Yes. I knew." I said through my teeth as his eyes flashed dangerously. "But I was trying to deal with him on my own! I thought I could talk him out or make him leave or something..."

"You do not understand, do you?" He said coolly, but his grip on my hair loosened some, "Van Helsing will not leave that easily! Though, I admire your courage, my dear. This is now something that you cannot_ deal_ _with_ alone! He is, after all, **my** enemy! And this time; it shall be **him** that falls!"

Releasing my hair, I cracked my neck into its upright position again while rubbing the sore spot. Gess! He didn't have to do that!

_Master is angry!_ The voice that mimics mine nearly spooks me after not hearing it for so long. I watched in silence as Dracula paced up and down the small hallway, his stone cold face unreadable as his thoughts were closed off to me.

_Kinda obvious, you know_. I countered as he began to mutter to himself on how he could kill his old foe over and over again.

_Master needs our encouragement!_ My voice whispers and I nearly trembled at the idea, but if it was the only way to calm down the King, than I guess I have to agree.

"You know, the sun is about to come up in a couple of hours," I said and he rounded his attention to me, his eyes livid, but I continued, "It's too early for this kind of thinking. And I am sooo tired! Could we save the planning for tomorrow? Okay – M-Master?"

_That is not what I –._

_Shut up! And let me deal with this!_ I silenced my voice.

He stared at me silently for a moment, and then smiled gently. "I'm not lying! I really am tired! All this excitement has left me drained," I said as I fanned out the bottom of my dress, "Not sure if I'd be able to sleep at all tonight though. Maybe – I'll just lie awake and maybe it will come naturally or something –."

"Your ramblings have become quit amusing, darling," He smirked as I frowned. He then approached me slowly as I placed my arms over my chest, waiting for whatever he'll do next. "But – I agree. We shall discuss more on this matter tomorrow evening. Till then, you may _sleep._"

With the powerful glow from his irises, my thoughts stopped completely and I felt myself grow heavy. Falling forward as I closed my eyes, the last thing I felt was the Count's arms catching me.

* * *

Lifting her sleeping form in his arms, he thought over several problems. One; he had to deal with Van Helsing again. Two; his Dampire had stated a tolerable point. It was already close to sun rise and he too was feeling tired. Too tired to deal with an old enemy. Rather disappointed though since he didn't get to steal her first kiss, but shrugged it off. He will kiss her at a later date.

"Ranfield!" He called from the ball room, his cold vice echoing aloud.

"Yes Master?" The British man quickly raced towards him.

"Inform the guests that I shall be taking my leave, along with my servant," He said and then teleported to Castle Frankenstein after Ranfield bowed.

In C's chambers, he set her on the hammock that she had made. He found it amusing since she didn't like beds, but perhaps once she woke, he will explain it to her on how many _other _uses a mattress could have.

Brushing some of her black hair out of the way, he could see some resemblance to his first brides. Her hair was black like Verona's, but spoke more volume and waved around her head like a wild mustang. She also held a pleasing figure like Marishka's, yet her bold attitude and spunk reminded him of Aleera. Yet her eyes! Her eyes spoke most of all, besides the red glow of her vampiric power when she was angry. He could only tell what she was feeling through her eyes and the rapid sound of her heart beat.

_A true beauty yet to bloom. _He mused as he took his leave in a puff of smoke, leaving her in hypnotic sleep. It was time for him to rest too. He imagined all the other vampires wondering why he left his own palace before them, but he ignored it. He was in no mood to see anyone off, now that his once friend; now rival had returned to cause more trouble for him.

But unlike his former vampire brides; his Dampire will prove to be more of a challenge for Helsing. He was going to see to it that his Dampire, once she was properly seduced, he will use her to rip out Helsing's heart! With thoughts of revenge and satisfying ways of wooing his Dampire, Dracula teleported to his coffin for the rest of the day.

* * *

Van Helsing followed the long and rather depressed track back to the village. No one spoke. No one wept. No one seemed to care. For once, Helsing wished he had the others fight through that hall of vampires rather than mope like this.

"It's for the best, you know," Helsing said as he walked alongside the blond girl, for she looked so sad that he thought she would be crying by now. "If there was anything you wanted to say to her before you leave, I'll let her know."

Amy just gave a heavy sigh, as they approached the old hut with the supposed 'magic mirror' they used to get here. "I – don't know." She finally said as the guys crossed the threshold and into the wooden house. "I wish things could have been different, you know?"

"Come on! Amy!" Josh called as he waited with the others. "The mirrors still here! We can go home!"

"I – I thought Dracula was going to destroy it?" Amy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"He rarely goes through with such deeds if it's _his_ stuff," Helsing said sourly and looked at the girl in shock when she let out a small laugh.

"I guess," She smiled up at him weakly, "Will – will you please take care of her? Help her if she needs it?"

"I will," He said and watched how the sun began to rise from the mountains, "You better hurry now. Take care of yourselves in America."

"Don't get yourself killed by the King of Bats now!" Jason hollered in return as he jumped into the frost bitten mirror, followed by Tomas, then Josh. With a small wave and a smile, Amy turned to the mirror and gazed at her reflection in worry, before turning back around and said; "Be careful! And – Good luck!" And with a crash of ice, she jumped and disappeared into the mirror.

The look she had almost reminded him of Anna's, filled with content yet still sad to leave him alone. Rubbing it off, Helsing pulled out a bottle of clear liquid from his jacket and popped it open. He then splashed the stuff all over the mirror. It gave off a frequent shimmer before the icy surface began to slowly disappear. As the mirror regained a sort of normal surface, like any other glass, Helsing tested it by pressing his palm to its surface.

_Good. It worked. _He thought with satisfaction as his hand didn't go through it. But just to be safe, he picked up a chair from his left, and threw it at the mirror. It hit dead on into its center and broke it with a loud crash. Bits of glass scattered the floor as he shielded his face from any flying shards. Once that was done, he found a broom, swept the remaining shards into a sack and tied a knot over it. Blessing the ropes, he then stood up and tossed the sack into a hole and buried it while the mirror's wooden frame was chopped up and burned.

"Have you finished with your duties yet, Hunter?" The old man that was Carl's descendent stood next to him by the small bonfire he had made. "I can see you sent the Americans back home. But did you really have to provoke Dracula even more by destroying his mirror?"

"It's the only way to make sure no one else falls into the same trap C has," Helsing said rather stiffly and then turned to face him, "Would you have not done the same?"

"I suppose," He said and straightened his heavy winter coat, "Might as well get my shovel then." He said as Helsing raised a brow at him, "For the embers. It gets cold here at this time of year, and I'd like to be prepared for it."

"Why not a drink then?" Helsing asked with a smirk.

"That I leave for winter," Carl smiled back, "Besides, you have other things to attend to. Might as well be ready for the worst to come."

"I'm well aware," He sighed as the fires started to go down and the leftover wood started to glow a hot red. "I'm most certain of it."

* * *

I woke up from a surprisingly good rest. Though I shouldn't say surprising since I was actually hypnotized into sleep, but I felt better from it. Looking from the sun coming from the only window in my room, to my alarm clock, it was an hour after noon. I had been asleep for only six hours and I felt recharged.

It's funny really. I should feel like shit for talking down to Amy, the only person who had the nerve to talk and face me without fear or dislike. But I don't have to worry about her anymore. She's gone home with the others, or assuming Van Helsing has taken them to the mirror like I asked him too.

In any case, I certainly wasn't going to mope all day about it. Getting up and dressing in my dark brown and leather clothes, I started to plan the day, until the _Master_ woke up. The village always has something new, and I didn't get to say thank you to Professor Daoson for the glider attachments to my coat.

As I skipped down the spiral staircase and headed towards the entrance, I spotted the Werewolf himself sniffing and, perhaps, hunting around in the nearby woods. Its time I stood up to that huge hairball.

Making a quick plan, I headed for the village butcher to ask if he had any dried meat, or jerky. Luckily, he had and handed me a small bag which I paid in full with my American money. Though I didn't have any Romanian leu, the people didn't seem to mind, as long as they were paid. Understandable for any working soul.

With the bag in hand, I headed straight for the woods that the Werewolf had walked in. Keeping my nerves in place I spotted him digging his claws in a rabbit's hole and diving his huge snout inside to see if there was anything living as the sun shined on his thick grey fur.

"Hey! Wolfy!" I called out, immediately getting his attention by the dumb nick name. He sneezed the dirt out of his nose and faced me with lips curled up in a snarl while his ears went flat on his head. He growled at me in annoyance for disturbing his hunt as his sharp canines threatened to bite. But that didn't scare me, because I was tired of being scared. Tired of dealing with this bull shit whenever he trots by. No more!

"Ya, I'm talking to you!" I returned his snarl with my glare. "Do you know how frustrating it is tolerating all that growling you do whenever I try to say _Hi_? Why don't you stop being so difficult to be around and maybe we can work this out! After all, we are on the same team. In a way."

His ears only flattened again as he gave me another low growl, his claws flexing and ready to tear me to shreds if need be.

"Alright, you know what?" I said and held out the bag of dried meat in front of me, stopping his angry growls, "I'll give you some of this, and maybe more in the near future, **if** you start treating me a little nicer. I mean, come on! You and I are kinda in the same boat here! Were both servants for – for _him_! Why not make things easier by tolerating me a bit more?"

Crooking his head to one side, he landed on his front claws and made his way slowly towards me, sniffing the air lightly as he came closer. His huge yellow eyes were fixed on the bag as his black nose came closer, probably already smelling the spices that the jerky gave off.

"I know you can understand me," I sighed and he narrowed his gaze at me while showing a bit of teeth, "So, what do ya say?"

He blew a big huff of air in my face before snatching the bag quicker than I had expected, and started to rip it open and dig his long face into its contents. I smiled in satisfaction as his big jaws chewed on the dried meat, happily grunting all the way. When he was done stuffing his face, he tossed the ruined bag at my feet and then locked eyes with mine.

For a second, I was worried he might pounce on me and go for my throat, but all he did was circle me once, taking deep whiffs of me, and then stood back in front of me in a curious manner. Giving off a light puff of air in my face again, I assumed he means that I'm tolerable now, or more so.

"Okay –," I looked at him nervously before holding my hand out to him, like I'd expect him to shack it, "Friends then?" He shook his head slightly while huffing at me before turning his back and started to resume his hunt. I guess that means; _don't puss your luck._

Sighing, I started for the village to do something constructive. At least I got to make peace with the Werewolf, or at least I hope I did.

Taking note of the three horses by the local Inn, I figured the young Prince was still around. Oh well, I'll just have to ignore his annoying ass while he's here.

"Evnin' Lass!" Huggle greeted me from the porch of the pub; Naity and Boozen were just passed out on the table next to him. "You sure put up quite a show that night! Eh?" He chucked as I dipped my hands in a nearby rain barrel.

"Ya well, it's only gonna be a one-time thing," I smiled back, and before he and I said anything else, the water I had my hands currently in suddenly exploded up with a loud crack and splashed all over me. I didn't flinch nor jump back and screamed in alarm, I just froze and looked at Huggle in suspicious wonder as he stared at my now dripping form in astonishment. I heard light laughter from behind me and turned to see Prince Devon himself with his two guards standing behind him, trying hard to hide their own grins.

"I seem to have found a suitable punishment for the Dampire," His wide smile remained as I blinked at him in surprise, "After all? What is better to fight fire than with fire?" He then held up his hand to show me a few sticks of what I could tell, were firecrackers.

I couldn't help but let lose my own grin as my eyes turned sinister. I didn't know he would have the balls to prank me back but damn! What nerve! "Oh, you think it's going to be that easy, your highness? Trust me! You just entered a war that you wish you stayed out of! And I'll make sure you regret it!"

"We'll see who regrets it in the end!" His blue eyes twinkled with mirth, "Since Van Helsing isn't going to do anything to be rid of you and your _childish _behavior. I might as well join in on the fun!"

"I suppose one of your siblings told you this? Had to run back to the family for advice?" I taunted and ignored the water that was dripping down my black hair.

"Since you're so interested, I'll say no. It was my Uncle who suggested this." He sneered as I rolled my eyes at him. "I hear vampires don't take kindly to too much water, so I thought using these to splash the reality in your face would work, and it did."

"Nice brain storming there, Einstein!" I gritted my teeth as I kept my smile in place. Though I was surly mad at getting wet like this, he wasn't going to have the last word. Not by a long shot. "BUT! You're assumptions are wrong in this case! Vampires can't **cross** water and plus; I'm only **half**! So the only stunt you pulled was just trying to annoy me. And it worked too!"

"If you say so," Devon smirked and waked just a few feet closer to me, "But how are you going to exact your revenge on me without killing? I do believe I was told that you're Master said to leave me alone?"

"I have my ways," I smirked back and started for him as my eyes slowly turned red. If he thinks he's going to get out of this so easily, then he's surely mistaken. Noticing that I wasn't stopping, he began to back away from me while his eyes showed a glint of fear, provoking me to show my fangs in a menacing grin.

"You stay away or I'll – GAAH!" He shouted and fell backwards in the horse's trough, making a big splash that I easily avoided as his two guards quickly went to aid him out. "You! You little –!" He shrieked at me as his blue eyes sent a murderous glare at me.

"Just so you know, Princeling!" I called as he stood up in the water, "This doesn't make us even! The funs only just beginning for you!"

"I'll be ready for you! Mark my words! You haven't heard the last of me!" He hollered as I walked away from his drenched form.

"I just have!" I grinned as I started towards the castle.

"Cheers!" Huggle laughed at the sighed as I passed him by, knowing he was enjoying this all the way. "Give em' Hell, lassy!"

"Oh, I will!" I smirked as I clenched my jaws and my fangs itched to bit something. Adrenalin was sill pumping through my veins as I desired to see that punk on the ground withering in pain. But for now I had to satisfy this sudden craving to kill before I end up hurting the innocent people here. So I took the same rout the Werewolf had. I went hunting.

* * *

As Dracula had told me, deer blood didn't turn out to be very satisfying, but I took what I needed and brought its remaining carcass to the butcher, which he gladly accepted. It was becoming a long day already and I wasn't even awake for most of it, so I headed back to my chambers, dried myself and changed into my usual black wardrobe. Deciding to complete my dark nature, I added my black lipstick, my two spiky wrist bracelets and choker along with putting up my hair in a short ponytail. I noticed my hair was starting to get rather long, but I thought to trim it later as I added two black chopsticks behind the black hair tie.

Staring into the mirror at my Gothic self, I felt satisfied as I placed my chain-like belt around my waist. Oh ya! Now I look and feel more like myself! Forgetting my mascara though, I decided to skip that and wander out of my room. I still felt incomplete without my boots, but these black shoes will do, for now. Till then, I wondered what Ranfield was up to, and speaking of such, here he comes up the hallway.

"Evening – C?" He stared at me oddly, like he had spotted something wrong.

"Evening!" I smiled back, for I always enjoyed the disturbed and awe struck stairs that people gave me when I was in full gear.

"Forgive me for staring but – is that your usual attire?" He asked as he eyed each detail on me with a nervous expression.

"It sure is," I puffed up my chest proudly, for I could care less of what he thinks, "I've missed my old accessories and am glad to have them back!"

"Right. Well – I'm just finishing the daily chores," He said as I started to follow him, "There are still Dwergi to be fed."

"I think I can handle that," I smiled as we turned the corner to the Dwergi's cafeteria room.

"Oh yes!" Ranfield's eyes sparked as he turned to me, "How did you enjoy the ball? Usually it's much more pleasant without – interruptions, but…"

"It was – nice," I said, for I really didn't want to discuss that topic right now, not after dealing with my college peers like they were _criminals_. They were only trying to help me, but they can really help me now by staying out of Europe and enjoying their lives in America, like before. A pleasure I shall not have the chance to experience ever again.

Shacking off this dull mood, I tried to remain content as I turned on the big furnace and started the fire to heat up the pool sized caldron.

After all the Dwergi were happily fed, I started to feel the tingles of cool air from outside and noticed how the sun was going down. Great. The _Master_ should be up any minute now. But that's when I decided to part ways with Ranfield and went to wander around the second floor, enjoying my alone time.

I had many things rolling over in my head and was grateful that my bipolar self didn't disturb me. Even as I wandered into a dull room filled with nothing but a few shelves of books, I started to recall the music from last night. I had _never_ performed a dance like that, let alone in someone else's arms, and the feeling sent small waves of butterflies down in my lower stomach. Am I sick? Can a half-vampire like me get sick? I'm not sure.

_You have become strong, my little Dampire! Strong and beautiful! Why not indulge? _His voice echoed through me like a cool wind, and it gave me the chills. Or, was I trembling from a whole different reason? I feel so confused! Why am I like this? I'm not used feeling this – these strange feelings?

_You are afraid._ His voice taunted me and I hated that he was right. I felt that indulging to my heart's content is considered selfish. I am **not** selfish! But I certainly don't want to be called afraid either! Oh, how I hated feeling like this! Not knowing how to combat this problem and feeling fuzzy all over whenever it came to mind. Fuzzy eh? I never thought I'd be describing what my body felt after last night. But that's what it felt, or close to it.

In his arms I felt a sense of compassion, like he cared what had occurred in my life. By his touch I felt my insides stir and awake with heat I never thought to feel. And when he was so close, _so close_ to kissing me, I felt like I was a pot of water ready to boil over.

Racking my fingers through my hair in frustration, I walked out of the room and started for the stairs. I'm not used to feeling this sort of thing. My emotions were always bottled up so I don't get distracted on my goals in life. But now that things have changed, I'm not sure what to do; except follow the only person's advice that made me like this.

He wasn't just any old person either. He was the famous monster in all of history, movies and literature! And here I am, his servant, getting all dreamy and shit like I was about to fall – to fall…

"Oh, Hell no," I breathed angrily as I stopped near a window and looked outside. There was no way I wanted this! I don't want this! Right? I don't want to be in a predicament that involves **love**!

_But you do want it._ My double voice takes me aback. _Master wants us. Wants _you_. And you want Master._

_SHUT IT! It's all your fault anyway!_ I growled back. There's no way I want to continue this wearied conversation with myself. I might as well get the white body bind now and be shipped off to the nearest clinic for going mad! I groaned in frustration. If I keep thinking like this, I'm bound to get another headache. Another reason why I never got involved with anyone, too much stress.

"Having problems, my dear?" A cool and familiar voice nearly made me jump. Shit! He's gotta stop doing that! His white teeth grinning down at me as I glared at him from across the hallway.

"Nope," I huffed and started for the wide staircase, with him just behind me. Even though he wasn't wearing his cape, he still looked as regal as ever. When I noticed he was still following me casually, I had to ask; "Is there something you needed?"

"Not at the moment," His smile remained as his blue eyes scanned me from head to toe, "Yet I have never seen such a style on a woman before. Is this how you normally dressed in you societies?"

"Ya," _and don't ask me to change it!_ I grumbled the rest in my head, but if he heard it, he said nothing but kept his face impassive. Why is he following me?

"Though I prefer if your hair was down, it is quite a bold look, I must say," He said as he spotted the spiky choker that covered his mark on my neck. His eyes told me he looked displeased to see it there, but didn't push the subject.

"Thanks," I shrugged and stopped at the bottom of the stairs while he remained on the third step. "Are you sure you don't need me for something?"

"Why C. I'm hurt to think the only reason I would visit you is to suit _my_ needs," His eyes shown with a tease.

"Okay – So, what's up?" I asked, for I didn't like the sudden tension that was in the air. What's his play now?

"Do not play those games with me, dear girl," His expression suddenly turned darker as he decided to go straight to the point. "I've lived too long to see what pride can do to a young and lonely woman such as yourself. It will do you no good should you continue on this path."

"Oh really," I scoffed as I put my hands on my hips, "Your one to talk, Mr. King of the Undead! Besides dealing with this whole servant bull shit, weren't you the one who told me never to accept weakness? Or were you just being a hypocrite about it?"

"What I've discussed with you on that day was to live with the strength of blood," He replied rather sternly, "And it was your own fault for not accepting to drink. Not mine. To live against being afraid. Against all forms of fear. That was my instructions, and you surly are following them rather poorly."

"Oh, should I just dive head first in without thinking then?" I said, irritated that he was bringing this up.

"I did not say that either," He frowned and started to walk towards me, "What I mean, my dear, is that you think too much on how your new life should go, when you should just accept it and follow your instincts naturally."

"Follow my instincts?" I started to walk backwards away from him, for I did not like where this was going. "On WHAT exactly?"

"You know very well **what**," His voice cool and icy as his eyes never left mine, "Do you not feel it? The desire to be held? To be wanted by no one else and to have that desire be fulfilled!"

I felt the blood rush to my cheek bones as I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my sense of composure. "I – I don't think on it too much."

"And why is that?" He asked, his pace never changing.

"Because! I just don't!" I quickly turned my back on him, wanting to leave him in this stupid hallway with his stupid ideas. "I don't want to talk about this!"

"Because – you are afraid," His cold voice made me stop in my tracks. He had just said those same words from last night, and was trying to trap me with them again. Damn it! "You are afraid to open yourself and experience the one thing you desire. Much like every women desires."

"I'm not like most women," I growled as my hands clenched into fists.

"No, you are not," He agreed but didn't stop there, "You are, by far, the most intelligent and intriguing woman I have ever encountered. You hold yourself true because that is what you want, but you desire so much more."

"Everybody dose," I accused as I felt my temper rise.

"Not truly," He countered as I heard his footsteps slowly come up behind me, "Not always. You have promises made from a tragic past. But they have now become useless." Images of my grandparents flashed in my head as I trembled slightly while he continued, "Friendships – gone and renewed. It is the way of life. Of _our_ lives. Time is meaningless for those who live on, even for the undead. Every vampire knows of its benefit and we live the way we must. But not alone. Even a Dampire may endure its faults, so why not enjoy its fruits?"

I clenched my teeth as my chest became heavy with guilt. No! I shouldn't be guilty about my choices! By why! Why do I feel so – incomplete?

"I have asked you last night, why not indulge? Why not set the woman within you free?" Dracula's voice started to grow soft as a whisper and I felt my skin ripple, but it actually frighten me because it felt rather good. "Even mortals must consult to others. To hold and to be held while seeking release from life's common struggles. Why not let your turn come?"

I stared down at my feet in hopeless despair. He, as usual, is right. I want to seek that feeling of desire from another! I want to find my release with a man who wants me and who I want in return. But is want a lot like love? Can I find love through him? I don't want to be played the fool though…

"I promise you, you are not a fool," He said as I exhaled too quickly, "It is quite normal to want and be wanted. To seek such release. Let me help you. _Carolyn_."

I froze, my eyes widened some the way he said my true name. Oh, God! How I **hate** that name! But the way he said it, the way he made it slide off his tongue made me tremble in my own skin. He grinned at my suddenly surprised expression, but I quickly turned back to staring down at my shoes. Even just staying my name just started to spring life into my lower gut.

"Carolyn," He said again in his smooth back velvet voice that sent little pleasant shocks into my ears. "Such a beautiful name not used often. And why not? Because you have lived a life full of independence for too long, and it has hurt you. Has made you cold and hard as stone. Deep down though, you wish to be free of it. I am here now, to comfort you. Not just as a Master to a Servant. But as a Man! For you! Do not walk away."

I clenched my eyes shut as I bit my lower lip. The things he said. The heat that's been building inside me, almost begging for release. My heart pounding like never before, and my hands, itching to touch and hold something else besides my will power. It was the only thing I had left, and it was starting to shatter before me. My body ached for such wonders, but was I ready? If I take the plunge, can I ever forgive myself? Am I ready for such needs? Sure I'm no longer a child and have grown past the age of being modest. But can I? Can I really – with him?

"Do not hide anymore. Accept your needs. Come to me, Carolyn, and I can set you free." His voice was so smooth and sexy that I could literally feel it on my skin.

I started to move my feet, away from him, but a drive in my own eyes forced me to look into his, and for the first time, I felt like I was needed. The way he was starting at me with such intensity, how his arms were open for me and how his lips were formed into that gentle yet teasing smile of his. Breathing in disparity, I tried to focus on walking away.

But I didn't. I took the plunge. Literally turning around and throwing myself into his arms, our lips crashed into each others and I thought I had just died. The cool skin from his lips lighting my own in an electric flair. The way his arms tightened around me as his hands started to kneed my shoulders then smooth down my back making my knees go limp and my own arms twisting over and around his shoulders as my figures traced the nap of his neck.

He growled in satisfaction and pressed harder into me. My back suddenly hitting something solid and I realized it was the stone wall he had pushed me up against. His kiss was so demanding that when I felt his tongue tracing over my black lips, licking them clean, my mind went blank as our mouths opened and I could literally taste him!

He finally had her where he wanted! The fire he had stirred within her was also igniting his own arousal for a woman. He had not had one since his return to this world and it was time to indulge, and what better way to satisfy ones needs than to fulfill another's?

The blood that was rushing under her skin was so hot that he could smell it. The way her heart beat fiercely against his own cold, still chest and the scent of her ripening was starting to unraveled his control. He didn't even mind wiping the black lipstick she had on, just so long as the dull taste was quickly replaced with her own.

Sliding his hands down her waste, towards her hips, he smiled against her lips when she gave a light moan. Oh, it has been too long indeed! And he couldn't wait to show her the pleasures of it all! Sliding his hands down further, till he cupped her knees, and slowly, he brought up each leg and hooked it over his slender hips, bringing his flush closer to hers.

A loud groan escaped my throat when I felt his lower half rub up against mine, for his little ministrations were driving me mad. Even though I told myself hundreds of times I would never give myself to anyone, but then again, Dracula isn't just anyone! And God! This feels so good! So right! His passionate kisses left me breathless in his arms. Then, he released me.

Panting for air as he rested his forehead against mine, his bright blue eyes suddenly darkened as his hands held my head. "Come with me, and I shall heal you." He breathed.

Surrendering, I nodded and he embraced me in a tight hug before teleporting us to his chambers, where I experienced the most amazing and mind blowing night of my life!

* * *

**TA! DA! I'M BACK! And I'm happy to be posting again! Sorry for the long wait, but – you know how the Holidays makes people busy! But since the major ones are done, I'm back and sober enough to start typing again! Hope you all had a good one with free DUI roads! XD**

**And yes! You finally get to discover C's real name! Did any of you guess? Where you close? Please tell me! And, of cores, you got to read a bit of the mushy stuff. No lemons though. Sorry but I suck at writing those. Makes me flush every time I try! *sheepishly steps back***

**ANYWAY; I hope you all liked it! I'll be posting again soon as I typed up Chapter 10! ENJOY! **

**Sincerely; BR2**


	10. Master Wants Revenge…And Proof!

Master Wants Revenge…And Proof!

_Cold, late night so long ago  
When I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me  
I never seen eyes so blue  
You know, I could not run away it seemed  
We'd seen each other in a dream  
Seemed like he knew me...he looked right through me...yeah._

**-Magic Man by Heart**

* * *

I woke with my head on a soft, back pillow in a large king-sized bed covered with mixes of black and red quilted blankets. My body ached slightly but I felt so – refreshed. Like I just had the best damn sleep of my life yet I couldn't remember why.

My eyes gazed around in the windowless chamber I found myself in as I realized I was alone in the bed. The walls were thick with icy stone groves and a few ice stalagmites hung from the ceiling. There was also a huge fireplace to the far right of me filled with old wood, but wasn't burning. Not that I was cold or anything, yet the width of the room made me think on how much space one person could possibly need?

When I shifted a little I felt something extremely off, literally! I was wearing nothing but the black blankets over my naked form.

"Shit!" I trembled from underneath the covers as I spotted my black cloths and spiky accessories littering the floor, and then the memory of what happened yesterday slowly came back to me. _OH GOD! I SLEPT WITH THE KING OF VAMPIRES! _Do I regret it though? Funny. One would think so, but I felt strangely relaxed.

"It's a bit late to feel modest, my dear," A smooth and familiar voice made me wipe my head to the large entrance of the room. There stood Dracula, fully clothed in his usual attire, and looking quite satisfied at seeing me still in his bed.

"Ya, well, at least one of us has to be serious about this," I huffed and reached down to the floor to get my black shirt and bra. Well what would you expect? A "Good morning, honey" and "How well did you sleep last night" phrase? His light chuckle didn't help in the least.

"And yet, I did not hear you complain at all either," His smirk grew as my cheeks flushed red.

"Alright, fine!" I grumbled as I weaved the covers around my naked body while trying to gather the rest of my clothes, "So you're the first man to introduce the basics of sex to me. I don't know why I don't regret it, but as you say; it's normal. Right?"

"Basic?" His eyes narrowed with disapproval at the word, like it was an insult. He kept his smile as he slowly approached me, but I got a tight feeling to be nervous for some reason. When he was close enough he took my chin in his cold left hand and had me stare into his darkening eyes. "Dear girl, I have yet begun to teach you the _basics_ of such activities. And since we have time now… Allow me to proceed with the lesson then."

A loud gasp escaped me as his arms wrapped around my waste as he quickly pinned me to the bed, my clothes falling back to the floor as my hands were busy trying to push him off. He held me firmly as he nuzzled his face in my throat making me shutter in his arms.

"If I remember correctly," He husked as his fangs lightly brushed over my throat, "you enjoy being touched here the most."

"Gah! Master!" I gasped as his hands smoothed over my stomach, yet I didn't expect to be addressing him by _that_ name again so easily. "Isn't there – like – some important stuff – to – to be doing?"

"Ranfield can handle the smaller details alone. As for you?" He raised his head looked down at me with a sinister grin. "_You_ have an important lesson to learn tonight. And I will not take no for an answer, my little minx."

Besides the hardness of him pressing me down to the bed, my stomach started to bubble with need as I felt my heart beat quicken. Yet what frightened me the most was how my other half started to growl with want and how much I,_ myself_, wanted to agree. Is this how creatures of the underworld feel attraction? Or is it better to call it lust?

Seeing as how I can't get out of this, I relaxed my face into a gentle smile and stared right back into his lightning blue eyes as my own were set to darken as I replied, "Well, then what's the next lesson, _Master_?" I allowed the last word to slide of my tongue with a bit of his accent into the mix. Yet I wasn't prepared for the consequences to my actions.

A pleasant growl thrummed in his chest as he slid his lips down the right side of her face till he reached her ear. His hands held her trembling form by the shoulders as he took a nip at her earlobe. The way she addressed him had stirred his own needs to surface. Faster than he expected too. Though she had screamed that word several times last night, it pleased him to no end of how she finally submitted to him, and become the woman who he now held in his bed. Yet he couldn't help but admire her little resistances, just so long as it was playful.

"You're about to find out, my delicious Dampire." His grin widened as he slipped a hand under the covers that still wrapped around her, making her release a shuttering gasp from where he touched her.

* * *

It was the latter of the next day that Ranfield was walking down a wide hallway of his Master's castle, hoping to spot the elusive Dampire. Though she had tremendously improved the castles rooms and such with her ideas, she was still very new to the place and he constantly worried that she would get lost. Yet, when he asked Dracula yesterday to where she was currently located, the old vampire just waved him off with a smug smile saying she was in the middle of a _special_ lesson. When night fell again and he hadn't seen either of the two, he began to grow concerned.

After waking up in the early evenings, Ranfield decided to go and look for them and ask them on what lesson was Dracula teaching her. But as he made his way to his Masters chambers, he spotted C coming down the opposite end of the hallway. But she looked different. She wore her typical black shirt, but – is that a skirt!? His eyes weren't getting bad! It was true! He saw her swaying down the hallway, almost dreamily, as she dawned in a lengthened black skirt with a slit, showing off her left pale leg. Her feet were bare as her black short hair was free flowing around her shoulders.

"C?" His light blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. "Is – everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, ya. Hey Ranfield." She gave off a lazy wave and smiled as she passed him by and disappeared behind a corner.

She wasn't drunk, nor did she smell of alcohol, but there was something amiss as she took each step like she was far off in thought. She seemed to glow too, and he couldn't put his finger as to why?

"What's got into her?" He hummed and scratched his head from the itchy thoughts, but was suddenly disrupted when he heard a familiar chuckle from where C had come from.

"I wouldn't say _what_, but nor would I put it passed you," Dracula smirked at his servant as he stared at him oddly then turned to look down the hallway C had disappeared in. It didn't take him long to put two and two together, as he realized that his Master held a familiar glint of satisfaction in his eyes that he had seen not moments ago in C.

"You didn't – did you?" Ranfield's eyes widened some when the Count only held his usual smirk, but his bright eyes told him otherwise. "You did! You've broken her!"

"I would refrain in using such a despicable description, Ranfield," The Count frowned at him for a moment, then walked towards a window to gaze outside, satisfied that it was a heavily clouded day. "After all, she is a young woman. And what better way to teach a young woman than to expand her horizon; so to speak."

"By jov! I never would have seen this coming," The human racked his fingers through his gray hairs, yet quickly straitened himself when the Count raised an annoyed eyebrow at him, "But I guess it would have happened, eventually. But Master? Did she – well – approve of it?"

"She did not resist if that is what you imply," Dracula gave a single fanged grin. "After all, she is not the only one with _natural needs_. Speaking of such, I'm off to feed. Keep a watchful eye on her should any changes occur in her."

"Changes, Master?" Ranfield eyed at him as his face laced with worry.

"It should be nothing too grand," Dracula shrugged him off and went to walk down the hallway, but did a quick turn to face him again to say, "She had a small taste of my blood." Ranfield's eyes widened a bit at the realization. "Not enough to be of any nuisance, I assure you." He said as his eyes flashed at the memory. Though he didn't complain in the least when she bit back, in fact it appealed to his inner beast. But he was still curious to how that will affect the Dampire. After all, it was his essence that turned her and his venom may control her, but to see what his blood would do to a half-vampire was another story.

"Just keep a close eye on her and inform me of any changes." The Count said coolly.

"Yes, Master." Ranfield bowed and as soon as Dracula disappeared, he headed straight for C's trail, hoping that nothing serious has happened yet.

* * *

In a word I felt – AMAZING! Damn! I never thought that sex would leave me feeling this good! But I guess when you get mixed up with the King of Vampires; your life gets very TURNED ON, in a way.

I was heading back to my chambers up the stair case when I remembered I had bitten him back. It was just a nip on the shoulder, and he didn't seem angry at all either. But from the moment I licked at his black blood, which tasted stronger and better than any black wine that I have ever had, I felt my insides howl with delight. My blood veins were humming nicely as my vampiric nature wanted to worship every inch of him.

But that's when the action soon died after the third bit he gave me, after our climax came and went. Not that I had any arguments to make, I was bushed out as soon as I hit the stars and came down for another five hours of rest. When I woke he had presented me with my skirt and other clothes so that I can walk through the castle, towards my second room, without my bear butt showing.

I should actually feel grateful for him doing that, even though I had to carry all of my spiky jewelry by hand. Yet he still looked kinda awkwardly at me as I left his giant room, like he was concerned about something. When I tried to ask him about it he just replied in his thick accent; "Tis nothing of importants." Whatever.

Dropping all of my things on the dresser, and looking around the room I was in, I felt satisfied with the arrangements I made. When it came to staying at Castle Dracula for a while, Dracula had offered me this room and said to do as I pleased with it. And I did. By taking all of the old crap out, and making it resemble the one I have in Frankenstein, I didn't feel a hint of regret over it. Except that I had to use an old villager fisher's net for my hammock bed. It took a great deal of washing and disentangling, but I was happy with the result.

Pulling out my black pants, I started to dress in my usual attire again. While I slipped into my pants I passed by a small circular mirror that was on the wall above the dresser. It was the only _normal _mirror that Dracula would allow in his castle, but that's not what made me nearly snap my neck back to my reflection. Something was off about it. So off that I dropped my jaw and my pants from my hips as I stared rather disturbingly at the mirror.

"Ranfield! RANFIELD!" I hollered as I heard his footsteps coming my way. They quickened when he heard the distress in my voice and bounded up the stairs towards my room.

"What is it, C?" He burst into the room, not caring if he had caught me with my pants down. When he noticed my gaze was at the mirror, he approached me cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_!? My reflection! That's what's wrong!?" I pointed to the mirror as he walked up beside me. He stared into it and saw what I was taking about. His was very solid and normal. But my own was barely visible! Transparent sounds more like it! I could see the hammock bed I was standing behind a lot better than my own face! "I'm a fucking **ghost**!"

"Oh dear. Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it," Ranfield said calmly, "After all in truth, vampires have no reflections. It only makes since if a half-vampire has _half_ of a reflection."

"But it wasn't like this before!" I pointed out franticly as I went to sit down at the side of my hammock, yet quickly pulling up my pants all the way first. "I mean – my first few weeks being like this, I could still see **all** of my reflection! Now – I – I don't know why it's like this now!"

"Now stay calm, C. You'll find a way to cope with it." Ranfield sat beside me and the net-bed swayed a bit under the extra weight. "Although, the Master did pass me some useful information that could easily explain this. Especially now that I've learned you've been recently – err – close with the Master."

My cheeks flushed a bit at what he said, but then they drained immediately when I realized what he was getting at.

"You mean that just by sleeping with him I could have – I could become more – like –!" I gasped in fear as my heart started to pound wildly in my chest so much that it started to hurt.

"A true vampire? Perhaps, but I belief it's because you took a taste of his blood too." He said and noticed the horror in my eyes. "C. There's something you should understand when it comes to the Master's powers. His venom may be potent but it is his blood that gives him strength to change others. In many ways, his blood is his venom. And that's how many true vampires are born, from the strength and power of another vampire's blood."

"But – you said I was turned half by his essence; where his blood gets his power from," I said feeling sick and weak with each second.

"Yes, but his blood still homes in on that signature of essence. This is why your reflection only shows half, because Dracula's blood recognizes that essence within you." He pointed a finger at my chest as if to prove a point. Swallowing thickly, I take a deep breath to get my mind straight after what I had just heard.

"So, what you're telling me is that if I should take any more blood from the Mas- from Dracula, then I might get turned into a full-fledged vampire?" I said, for I felt my nerves were shot at this point.

"I cannot lie. I wouldn't do that to you." He breathed out a sigh as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "But yes. That will be the result if you take more of his blood into you."

"Okay," I breathed as I finally got my head on straight, or so I hope. "So all I have to do is not bite him again. That should be easy."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that too much," Ranfield smirked at me and helped me to stand up, "After all, it is the Master that we are talking about! I'm sure he has ways to make sure you don't cause a repeat."

"I'll bet," I sighed as I went back to putting on my socks and shoes. Today sounds like a good day to explore the village again. I've been gone for two days already that I gotta make sure I keep up with the recent news with everyone. "Well, I think I'll go for a walk."

"Alright then. But you'll have to wait till the Mater returns from his hunt if you want to go back to the village again." He smiled when he noticed how I was staring incredulously at him.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were part vampire yourself." I said rather smugly.

"Oh, Tosh! You know that I am not!" He batted both his hands at me as he followed me out the door. "I just happen to be more intuitive than most people these days."

"You sure you're not related to a warlock then?" I said as we headed down the staircase. "A wizard maybe? Anything with a bit of supernatural blood in your family then?"

"Na! I'm just a simple British man serving his Master," He smiled as his bright blue eyes shined at me, "In the most simple of ways."

"I doubt anything that you guys did before I came here was called _simple_!" I said and was earned with a light chuckle from the man.

"Would you like to hear a few stories then?" He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back, my fear from before disappearing.

As soon as the Master was back from his hunt, he was more than happy to send us back to Castle Frankenstein, saying he too had some important business to finish. I just hope it wouldn't be with that Helsing guy.

* * *

Anyway, after he brought us all back, I started for the village, I was curious to see what Professor Daosen was doing. And speaking of such, there he was, pulling a horse drawn cart that looked to be carrying a – helium tank?

"Yo, Professor!" I said and nearly gave the pudgy man a jolt.

"Oh! C! I haven't seen you in a while! How have you been?" He said and went to shack my hand in greeting.

"Well, you know. Could be better. Could be worse." I shrugged as I examined the big tan looking tank that lay on a slant in the cart. "What's up with the gas tank, Doc?"

"This? This is going to be a part of one of my latest experiments!" He smiled at me as he patted the tank, making it echo a cling when his ring hit it. "I'm first going to test a smaller version, but it should work once I've worked out the math –."

"Professor? What exactly are you building?" I asked, trying not to sound rude over his ramblings.

"This!" He pulled out a small model of what it looked like to me, a blimp, but with two rockets at each side of it along with the small basket that was to resemble the deck. "It's a bit of a rough draft I'll admit, but this little bugger should solve all expensive flights in the near future!"

"Wow," I smiled but couldn't help but stay skeptic over the little balloon, "You know I saw something like this in a movie once. Worked well until they were splashed out of the air by a wall of water."

"Well this isn't designed to go through waterfalls, my child." Denes said as he pointed to the bloated part of the blimp, "It's designed to travel through air, and at any speed you desire! Take these engine rockets, for example. They will be controlled by the helm here and the speed shall be controlled by this lever hear, like on a steam boat, for example…"

As he continued to ramble, some of the village children had gathered around to see the small toy. Yet I think most of them didn't get a clue on what the Professor was saying, most of them were just looking at me curiously, before I bent down and patted a few on the head. They didn't seem afraid but that didn't mean their tiny heartbeats didn't go unnoticed by my sensitive ears, so I kept my mind occupied with Denes and his inventions for a high speed balloon. That is, till I saw a threesome of horses mounted by a familiar Prince Devon and his two guards ridding up to a small house.

I noticed two other people there to greet them and I wondered what the Prince is doing here now, yet when I saw how small the house was, and my eyes turned back to the helium tank, a plan started to form in my head.

"Hey, Denes? Mind if I show the children what else you can use helium for?" I asked as Denes stared at me oddly while a bunch of little eyes lit up curiously. How can I resist these cute little faces?

"Well, I guess if it's not for any harmful means," His voice sounding weary.

"Nah! This is just a little demonstration, but – You got any tape?" I asked and picked up a long plastic hose. I couldn't help but show my fangs as I smiled at the house that the Prince and his men disappeared into.

"Come on, kids!" I said and easily picked up the gas tank while being followed by them, and Denes.

"Now C! Don't do anything rash!" Denes shouted as I walked to the back of the house. Luckily there was a small window to the side with its curtains drawn back.

"No, this isn't going to cause any rashes." I smiled as some of the children giggled around me. "Though it might turn your face red. Got the tape?"

Handing me a roll of gray duct tape I knelt to the ground as the children surrounded me. "Now listen closely. I want you to find any cracks in this house like this one," I pointed to a hole in a knotted board, "And then I'll hand you a peace of tape so you can cover it up. The point is to not let any air out. You can tape up the door's frame too. But let's be very quiet about it! We don't want to disturb anyone that's inside!"

With that said, the children scattered around the old house. Scanning each side with their little hands and eyes, a little girl was the first one to spot a crack. Ripping off a sizable piece, I handed it to her and watched as she secured it over the crack. After a dozen more tares into the tape, it seemed like the kids had found them all, except for the small hole that was just below the window. Perfect!

"Alright! Denes! Bring your horse and wagon here for a minute," I whispered as I hooked the hose into the opening end of the tank, and then proceeded to stick the other end of the hose through the hole under the window. The hole was tight enough so there wasn't any need to put tap around it.

"What are you up to, C?" Denes asked as he helped me load each child onto the wagon, so they could look through the window.

"Denes. As a man of science I must ask you," I said as the kids looked at each of us eagerly, "How long would it take to fill a house like this with helium gas?"

"Well, considering the measurements of length, times width, times height, and adding in cubic feet per second, I'd say…" He paused as he examined the structure for a minute. "Ten? No… Yes! Bout ten minutes tops!"

"Good," I grinned and turned on the valve of the gas tank. It gave a low hiss as it started to seep the gas through the hose and into the hole through the wall.

"Wait… You're not actually - ! And with real people in there!" His grey eyes went wide as he went to stare into the window. "That's –!? Oh, C! You are a devious one!"

My grin widened as I turned to the kids, "Now listen closely, guys. You're going to hear what happens when a human voice is exposed to helium gas for too long!"

They all exchanged curious glances and smiles as I pushed the wagon up to the house so they could all put their ears to it. As for me, I could hear them just fine, considering I have the super enhanced hearing. As for Denes, he just stared in wordless wonder from me to the window.

"If there is a will there is a way!" Devon shouted at the two men as his guards stood behind him. "Dracula's will may be strong, but there has to be a way to slay him! Especially that wench that's under his control!"

"Now see here, Lord Devon," One of the elders spoke coolly to the boy, "You may be new to this sort of thing, but listen. We of the village have seen Dracula's power for over centuries. It has grown accustom to our way of life, and despite his blood nature, a solution has actually been brought to us by the so called wench. Dampire C has suggested a donation program to end the killings."

"A Donation Program?! You're kidding me!" The young Lord shouted in disbelief. "A blood donation to the Count could only be concocted by that damn Dampire!"

"Actually, she has been bringing some good help to the village so far." Spoke the other elder next to him. "She recently brought in a big game of deer to our village butcher. He said that it filled the meat freezers for this whole month for the village! The only one who seems to be playing sour notes about her is you."

"She's an American! She has no right playing in public affairs!" The prince continued to rant. "She should be shot on sight! She's working for the Son of the Devil for crying out loud!"

"Excuse me, my Lord, but what is wrong with your voice?" The old villager turned his face in confusion as the other one beside him had wide eyes to how high his voice sounded.

"Your voice sounds rather odd too, I might add." He said as the two looked to one another in seer astonishment.

"What are you talking about!?" Devon cried, and then stopped when reality hit him. "What is going on!? What's wrong with my voice!?"

"I – I don't know, my Lord?" One of the guards spoke but in a higher tone than before.

Outside, the children were giggling up a storm as I also tried to contain my laughter. While the men inside started to become spooked by their sudden change in voice, I turned off the gas tank as I figured that they were exposed to a satisfying amount. When Devon went to open the door, he found it stuck, when in truth I had duct taped it closed. His shouts sounded more like girly squeals as the two elders just decided to lightly laugh over the whole thing. Now that's comedy!

"DAMPIRE C! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING!" Devon's voice shouted in a high tone as I had to hold my stomach from how hard I was laughing. Even Denes was having a good time. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

With a loud kick, his two guards broke through the tape. Heavy and hard boot steps marched my way around the house as I sat in the wagon with the kids, tears of laughter already leaking down my face, and thought they were mostly mixed in blood, none of the kids noticed as they two were near falling over laughing. Denes was actually using the horse's reins to keep himself steady on his feet.

"Damn you C! Damn you to Hell!" He cursed in his squeaky voice which made me laugh even harder. "How DARE you interrupt my meeting with such cheek! I'll have you hung by the heals for this!"

"Oh – AH HA! – Please do! HA! HA! It just might take away this stomach pain - I have! HA! HA! HA!" I gasped with each breath as the village children and Denes were filling the air with their own amusement, along with a few other villagers that had been watching.

"I'd say! That was rather refreshing!" One of the village elders came out with a toothy grin. "Best meeting with the young Prince that I've ever had!" Agreed the second, "But how long will this last, exactly?"

"Not – not very long – good sirs!" Denes wheezed as he wiped a few tears of his own.

"C! YOU – YOU DEVIL'S DOG! I'LL GET EVEN FOR THIS! I SWEAR! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Devon screamed as his two guards were covering their mouths with their gloves, trying their damn-ist not to laugh.

"My Lord-ling! Did you know – that – that you could flip a squirrel – with that tone?" I grinned as his green eyes shot daggers of death at me. "It's very fitting!"

As he gave me one last angry glare, he stomped away followed by his two guards as I fell off the wagon and tried to control the laughter that was still coming out along with the children.

* * *

Van Helsing was watching from behind a thick tree when he spotted C heading straight for the village. It had been a couple of days waiting, but it was worth it. With C here again that had meant one thing to him. Dracula had returned too. Of cores, while they were away, he'd thought he'd sneak in the original way; through the map. But it wouldn't open for him and he guessed Dracula must have casted new magic over it so only he and his most trusted can open the door. So he had to sit and wait till the right moment.

Now that the moment was here, he checked his weapons for any flaws and started for the castle. It was a cloudy day and three hours till sunset, so he knew the Count had to be skulking around here somewhere while his Dampire was out. Bringing out his crossbow, he checked every hallway he passed and was surprised that he didn't encounter any Dwergi. Not even his human servant was around. It made him feel uneasy, like he was a lonely mouse in a maze, and was constantly kept watched.

Taking each step with ease, Helsing walked into a room filled with three sets of stairs. Two, being just wall to wall across from each other, and the third was a winding staircase that led to the old tower. For a moment he wondered if it still held any of those old books that he and Carl had once gone through to finding the truth of Dracula.

He took a deep breath to calm his heart as he checked into one of the closest rooms, but found it empty. _Where is he?_ He mentally growled in frustration, for he didn't feel like tearing this place apart just to find Dracula's resting place. Yet as soon as he felt a cold chill run down his spin, he immediately regretted his thoughts.

"What is it you have come for this time, Gabriel?" Dracula's cold voice came at him from atop the farthest set of stairs. Helsing turned around and found him staring back with loathing in his blue eyes. "My death? – Or yours?"

"Release your hold on the girl." Helsing said sternly as he held his crossbow at the ready. "She doesn't belong here."

"You should know by now that it cannot be done." Dracula lowered his voice dangerously. "She holds my very essence that keeps her alive. Her mind. Her body. Her soul. She cannot live in regular human societies no more than you can."

"So the only way to free her from you is to kill her – by killing you," Van Helsing breathed heavily, for he was really hoping there would be a way to save her.

"Just as you have killed my children so long ago. But there will be no Werewolf for you to use against me this time." Dracula hissed as his claws lengthened. He had waited for a long time for this. He felt like his revenge couldn't be any sweeter. That is when he felt the familiar presence of his Dampire about to burst through the doors.

* * *

I was heading back into the castle with a satisfying grin on my face. When I was finally able to control myself from laughing, the elder's voices had returned to normal and actually looked thankful towards me. Not that they wanted to be gassed, but for making the children smile and laugh, for most of them were orphans. And although the prince was hot-headed when he left, I couldn't help but look forward to our next meeting.

Pinpointing my Masters aura, I tracked him down to the room with the three stairs; I couldn't wait to share this memory with him. Despite his warnings to say away from the boy, I bet he would find my prank to be a gas anyway!

"Hey guess what!" I said as I opened the door with a little too much strength, for it slammed against the wall with a loud bang. "I just did the best prank of – Whoa… um – my bad!"

What did I just walk in on? There was Van Helsing on the ground floor with me as Dracula was standing at the top of the stair case that was just to my right. Dracula was staring from me to Helsing, while Helsing was staring between me and Dracula, and I was staring at them both with only one thought in mind. _Oh shit!_

"Look!" I started to say with my hands raised as I slowly backed away from the old enemies. "Whatever this is – Leave me out of it!"

But with a fanged grin from Dracula as his blue eyes shined my way, I had a bad feeling of what he had in store for me. Before anything else could be said, Dracula moved like lightning as he flew down the staircase, grabbed me around the waist and took flight down several hallways.

"C!" Helsing shouted as he raced after them, his boots echoing down the hallway while he tried to pinpoint their location. His dark eyes scanning each room, his ears listening for the tiniest of sounds as he tried to find Dracula, already fearing the worst for C.

* * *

"Let go!" I shouted but his grip was like a steel vice. "Please let go! I don't want to fight him!"

"You'll do as you are told to, slave!" He growled in my ear. Ya, he is not a happy camper. And here I was hoping to delay the confrontation of the two rivals, but I guess it's too late now. His aura felt like a heater on full blast, for it was so hot with his anger, for a moment I thought I was going to sweat.

"Now is the time to show Helsing the true strength of a Dampire! From my power to another! You **will** obey me!" He growled and as soon as he turned me to face him, he exposed his long fangs and bit down into the left side of my throat.

I gasped as I tried not to howl in pain. He was no longer biting me for the pleasure of it, but this time for the demand to control me again. I felt his venom seep into my veins like a cold ice cube. Rough and hard I lost my breath to it as my mind started to fog over with the familiar sensation of my other half.

**Come to me! My servant! I demand that you appear before me now!**

_I am here! My Master!" _My other half sounds strained as it too felt the pain from his fangs._ No need to hurt me!_

**There will be more pain in store if you should fail! **He hissed as he bit down a little harder just to prove his point. My body cringed from it, I could say nothing as he held me tightly by the arms. As soon as he released me, my feet swayed a bit as my eyes shinned from the influence of his venom. **Find Helsing! Give him pain! Make him bleed! Show no mercy what so ever! Make him leave these lands once and for all! **

_Yes Master!_ My voice horsed as I felt my body race forward to the scent of Van Helsing. Yet something didn't feel right. I could see what I was doing even though I was no longer in control of my body or voice. What gives? Last time I couldn't remember a damn thing when he bit me. But now, something seems off.

He was standing down the end of a hallway, oblivious that I had just appeared at the other end with his back turned. My fangs and claws lengthened some on their own, but I sent my thoughts to my feet, making them stop. A hiss escaped from my mouth as I felt my own voice growl at me. _Master wants us to make him bleed! We must obey the Master! Do not interfere! _

"Not – not like this! This isn't right!" I shouted back, but my mouth didn't move. I don't know what's going on, but it feels like I've been pushed back into my mind, but not far enough to where I was totally helpless. I could feel my own limbs from time to time, but whenever I did my other half would push me back._ YOU! Stay out of this! Master wants ME to give him pain! _

"C?" Helsing's voice disrupted the mental fight as my eyes were raised to meet his uncertain orbs. "C, are you alright? C?"

* * *

A low growl came from her as he braced himself for the worst. Her fangs were showing along with her claws, and her eyes were glowing as bright as lanterns.

"Must – must make you leave! Make you feel pain! Make you bleed!" She hissed through clenched teeth as she slowly made her way towards him.

"C! If Dracula's controlling you, you need to fight him!" Helsing said as he slowly raised his weapon for defense. "Fight C! Fight for control! You're stronger than this! Remember who you are!"

She suddenly stopped and stared at him for a moment, almost making him think that his words had broken through to her. But when she smiled while showing off her fangs, his hopes dropped and broke like a Chinese vase.

"Yes. I know who I am," She grinned evilly at him as her eyes shinned. "I am the servant of Dracula! And my Master wants you to bleed! So – BLEED!"

With blinding speed, she charged at him. He raised his crossbow and prepared to fire, but was too slow. She had him by the collar of his cloths and was dragging him on the hard stone floor all the way to the castle entrance where she flung him with such strength he caught sight of a few houses he flew passed before crash landing through a wooden wall and into a pile of sacks filled with the village's vegetable supplies.

Groaning a bit from the impact, he stood on his feet, popping his back into place again and brushed some radishes from his lap. Yet he couldn't take long to recuperate, for the Dampire was on him again before he could raise his weapon, which he miraculously still held on to.

She went to punch him but he dodged and her fist made contact with a wooden beam, which shattered from where she had hit it. She let loose her claws and went to strike at him again, but he regrettably kicked her away in the stomach just so he could have a little more room to move.

Helsing had kicked her back several feet but her shoes skitted on the wooden floor making her stop from tumbling backwards. When she straightened herself, she stared up at him with murderous intent. She bent her knees some and waved her arms apart while showing off her teeth and claws. A loud hiss came from her as she went to lunge at him again.

Thinking quickly, he picked up a chair from nearby and held it out like it was a shield, with its legs facing towards her. She gave a low laugh at his ridiculous antics and decided to charge into him again. Breaking through the chair and shattering it into many pieces, she grabbed him again and flung him through another wall were he landed in a different room, where to the corner a string of garlic hung.

_Worth a shot!_ He thought quickly as he grabbed the cloves of garlic and wrapped it around his neck like a necklace. When she entered the room he saw the mirth in her eyes when she spotted the garlic around his neck.

"Ha! You're foolish to think regular repellence could work on a _half_-vampire like me!" She growled as she made to lunge at him again, this time she succeeded in pinning him to the floor with her hands and feet on his chest.

"I'm not trying to repel you!" He strained as C started to chock him while his hands fiddled with one of the garlic clothes and brought it close to her face. "I'm trying to wake you!" Then he squashed the clove in his hands making pieces of it spray in her face. She hissed and yowled from the sudden strong sent that penetrated her nose and eyes and leaped off of him to try and wipe her face clean.

Wasting no more time, he brought out a small bottle of Holy Water and sprayed it on her. She hissed at him in annoyance and went to claw at him, but as soon as her face was revealed again, he aimed a few drops into her possessed eyes.

She howled and growled in frustration as she fell backwards into a cabinet and kept shaking her head violently as if to rid herself of the water. It shouldn't burn her, like acid to normal vampires, but it should help her regain control over her actions, over the will of the Counts. She was breathing heavily and made no further notions to attack again as he slowly approached her, but kept his weapon at the ready should he need it.

"C?" He sounded like he was pleading as his chest heaved in and out. "C. Are you in there?"

* * *

"Helsing?" I said weakly through my own mouth. I could feel the beating he gave to my body, but not as much as the small stinging in my eyes that annoyed me the most. I saw and almost experienced the whole thing, but I could do nothing to stop it. But it felt like Helsing had weakened my vampiric side a bit, which is wearied for I thought that whenever Dracula bit me he would have full control over me. Or my vampiric half would. What changed?

"C? Are you alright? C?" He said but kept his distance from me. Smart guy. For I'm not even sure if I'm all in control of myself yet.

"I don't – I feel – weird," I said in a tired voice as I lazily glanced up at him. "This – hasn't happened – before."

"Welcome back," He sighed as he lowered his weapon and went to help me to my feet, but I quickly pushed him away from me when I felt my body give a familiar and rather violent jolt towards Helsing. A growl was forced out of my throat as I fought to keep control of my limbs. My claws lengthened again and I went to face the wall, making the claws scrap down the wood.

_Control! Give me control!_ My voice hissed angrily through my mind. _Must obey Master! Must make the enemy bleed! Must make him leave! _

Make him leave? An idea quickly formed in my head as I tried to fight my limbs from flinging at Helsing, who stayed back and held his weapon up and at the ready. After all, Dracula didn't say that he had to die to leave. All of the Counts thoughts were on his anger towards Helsing. Waite. That's it! That's why I don't feel like he has full control over me! He wasn't really concentrating on controlling me; he was more focused on causing his true enemy pain!

"Fight it! Fight him, C!" Helsing yelled as he stayed a few feet from me. Taking a quick glance at him, I saw what appeared to be a ring on one of his hands. I recognize the symbol on the ring; it was Dracula's symbol of a flying dragon. I saw it several times in Dracula's castle above a few stone aches. Well, if Dracula wants him gone, then I might as well show him proof of it.

_NOT what Master wants!_ My voice bit back at me angrily. _Master wants his blood!_

"And he'll get it!" I hissed back as I tried to contain control over my arms. "Just let me – handle it! Give me – a break already!"

_Fine! It shall be _your_ carcass that Master shall impale! Not mine!_ It growled lowly as I slowly felt my other half giving me some slack in my limbs. Breathing heavily, I slowly turned around to face the hunter, my back resting against the wooden wall I recently scratched.

"C?" Helsing stepped forward a bit, his hand holding his crossbow tightly. "Are – are you _you,_ C?"

"I think – for now," I breathed as I glared at the ring still on his finger. "But – you can't stay here. You can't keep doing this. You – have to leave!"

"I can't!" He said sternly. "You know why I can't simply just leave!"

"Then – then I'll have to make you!" I said and let loose a snarl as I lunged for him. He was disarmed from his weapon before he could blink and with a flash of my claws, I hit him across the chest and right arm. I didn't cut him too deep but it was enough to stain the tips of my fingernails. Helsing wheezed in shock as he looked at the cuts I made on him. He made no other movements as I lifted up the hand with the ring and took it.

"Sorry, guy. But I have to do this!" I breathed as some of his blood rubbed on the ring. "You have to leave and – and promise me that you'll never return!"

Helsing gazed up at me as he tried to think, weighing each possibility carefully. His brown eyes were lost for a moment before he looked back up at me in wonder. "Are – are you sure you want to handle this on your own. There are others like, yet – unlike me."

"Please," I said sounding desperate for once, for I really couldn't take shit like this lightly. "Please just go! I – I don't want your death on my conscience. Or your blood on **his** hands! I'm sorry."

We regarded each other for a moment before Helsing gritted his teeth in pain as he stood upright again. Examining the scratches I had done to him, he knew I was holding back my true strength and was grateful for it. Reaching for his weapon, he noticed the slight guilt in my eyes and sighed. He really was tired of all the hunting's and killings of evil beings to be vanquished on sight. But did he really want to let Dracula live just for the sake of a half damned woman that was pleading him to leave?

Looking from her to the ring, he knew she took it so it would be proof to Dracula that she had succeeded in her task. Though it had been his for a long time, he felt a bit lighter now that it was gone. It was like he was being released from an obligation he could no longer hold, and he only had this girl to thank for.

"I – I will be keeping tabs on you and the Count," He said as he pocketed the weapon. "Should you ever need anything, if something goes wrong, I'll return faster than any Romanian horse."

I gave him a weak smile as I gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "Sure thing – stud." I said and he gave me a half smile before walking out of the house.

_Guess it's time to return to the Master._ I groaned as I made a light jog towards the castle. I had made one Hell of a mess of the town today! No doubt I'll be questioned tomorrow, but for now I just want to end it!

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of a nearby house, Prince Devon had witnessed the whole thing and he was discussed by it. To think, the greatest of demon hunters that his parents always praised about had just made a deal with that heathen and agreed never to return here again!

"I should have known better than rely on him for anything!" He hissed as he went to his horse and trotted back to the inn before his guards found him gone. He had heard the commotion from afar and wanted to investigate. Now that he has seen the truth, he will make sure to deal with Dracula and his Dampire his own way! _And I know just the people who _can_ help me!_

* * *

Once in the castle, I took my time to reach where the Count was as I examined my bloody fingernails. I didn't even have it in me to lick them clean, figuring it was enough that I had injured the man, I sure as Hell didn't want to seem evil in his eyes! Not that it was my fault for being this way either! Oh man! What a mess I'm in! Well, at least I made sure he escaped with a heartbeat. I just hope the old bat doesn't read into my thoughts about that last one! Maybe the sight of this ring might distract him. After all, it has his family's crest on it!

"I see that you have returned, darling!" His arms held out to me in welcome as his eyes gazed down at me in a pleasing way. "Though not too worse for the wear, but you were able to wound him. Very well done indeed!" But then his smug expression was quickly replaced with astonishment when his blue eyes caught the sight of the ring in my hand.

"Is this yours?" I asked rather calmly as he slowly made his way towards me, his eyes never leaving the sight of the ring. I spotted Ranfield sitting in a nearby chair, observing us quietly as usual.

"A treasure I have not seen since –," His voice trailed off as he took it from me and wiped it clean with his fingers, his thumb caressing the dragon lightly as his eyes seemed to be lost in thought. Then he turned back to me and he truly looked satisfied. There was no sign of mirth or anything sinister in his eyes at all, only gratitude. "Thank you, my darling. This has been my family's treasure for many a centuries. To finally hold it again – after so long. I am relieved that it is once again back in its rightful place."

"Ya well, all's well that ends well. I guess." I shrugged as I felt a little heavy on my feet. Fighting his venom, my other half and Helsing has really taken its toll on me. "I'm about dead on my feet here. If we're all done here, mind if I turn in for the night? Master?" I added with a small hiss of irritation at the last word, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Of cores, my dear." He then waved at me, telling me I was now excused. Finally! "Just one more thing." _Oh joy_. He grinned at me as I waited for his reply. "Sleep well, Carolyn."

_That's C! _I mentally growled back as I gritted my teeth in dislike, but he ignored me as he turned his attention to Ranfield now. _Whatever! I'm outta here!_ I huffed as I started for my stone cold chambers, hoping I'll get a silent night this time.

* * *

_"Come on home, girl" he said with a smile  
"you don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile"  
But try to understand...try to understand  
Try, try, try to understand...He's a magic man."_

* * *

**Yes! I'm back and better than ever! I hope! So sorry for the long update but I had a lot of stuff to do! Anyway, I want to thank all you lovely people for the REVIEWS! Their awesome! I sure hope I get more REVIEWS from you guys! You all have been so wonderful so I wanted to type up Chapter 10 as quickly as I could before the night was over! I also thought if i added HEARTS cool song; Magic Man, would be fun too! Its actually fitting for this chapter!  
**

**I hope you all like it and yes I used the ****underlining ****for when the voices of those guys would start to sound all squeaky because of the gas! XD **

**Remember; REVIEWS + FUEL = MORE CHAPTERS! Well, I'll be updating anyway even if I don't get 10 reviews for each chapter. But I love you all for the encouragement! Thank you and enjoy!**

**Sincerely; BR2 **


	11. My Dedication to the Master!

My Dedication to the Master!

It has been a few days after the incident with Van Helsing and so far everything's been quite normal. Well, as normal as it's gonna be in Castle Frankenstein. Doing the normal chores and such as the Master seemed more relaxed now that his arch enemy is gone.

It was close to winter time in Transylvania now, for I could smell the chill in the morning air. Even though it's the month of November, as I recall, far northern countries do experience their winters a bit sooner than most. Especially if you're surrounded by a bunch of tall mountains!

The village people didn't seem to mind though, in fact, they gave me some suggestions on what clothes I should wear now. Not that the cold was bothering me much, but it was a good idea to purchase a thick woolly long coat with a hood. Even Ranfield agreed that I should start preparing for the winters here, for he has deemed them _unfriendly_ for those who aren't used to the harsh weathers. Ya right! I'm from Main! Born in New York as well! I'm used to seeing heavy winters and such! But, I like the coat anyway, so I might as well just drop the subject.

Well, despite it getting colder, the village elders have agreed that starting a Blood Drive could help save more people's lives. Now it was just having the Count to agree. When I approached him with this idea though, he seemed rather reluctant. Okay, he was downright disagreeable with the idea, but after a few choice words from me (especially mentioning that there would be less Hunters after him) he seemed more open minded to it.

"Yet I still cannot believe you brought this idea up out of that pretty little head of yours," Dracula's face remained cool, yet his eyes showed how annoyed he was.

"Why not?" I said as I followed him into the passage way towards his chambers. "There are other ways with – well – living with others without killing them. Besides, it will get the Vatican off your back too. Making them believe that you're playing it cool is probably the best way instead of them sending more agents here."

"You know very well that I dislike 'playing it cool' as you put it," He made a low growl. He was a Tyrant for Devils sake! Not some charitable lost soul! He desired to be feared by those weaker than him so that he wouldn't be bothered by them at all! But what his Dampire was suggesting was to make him sound like he had become tame. And that was rather pushing it. "I am a King in my own right! You should know better than to bring up such ridiculous thoughts to me. I can kill anyone whom I see fit!"

"Even those who probably don't deserve death?" I asked and remained calm as the Count turned to face me, but before he could blow up in my face I added, "You know this time period is a lot different than hundreds of years ago. Why not just role with it? Sure I know you can still be fearless, but that doesn't mean that you can still put the death penalty on everyone. Take thieves for example; if they barged into your Castle looking for treasures and such would you still impale them on sight, or have them banished instead?"

Had she gone mental with the village beverages? Of cores he would impale them on sight! He was Count Dracula for crying out loud! They didn't name him The Impaler for nothing, and he would tell her that!

"Yes! They would be impaled on sight! You're forgetting who you are speaking to! Continue to ignore that fact and I'll have to punish you as well!"

"Uagh!" I fanned out my arms a bit in frustration. What a stubborn King he is! "All I'm saying is that it's better to lay low with the killings for a while just to make sure that some Holy Order doesn't send more people here! And personally, I prefer not to be stabbed in the back by some Paladin!"

"You will not let that happen," He said rather smugly with a small grin, "I know that you can defend yourself much better than that. As for the Holy Order, I will deal with them myself in the worst possible ways I see fit, should they send anymore agents to my homelands."

"Ya, I bet you could just make them run the other direction with your true form, which I still haven't seen by the way." I said rather moodily.

"Yes. They would run after seeing my true self." He nearly grinned at the thought, but then frowned towards my direction, "And I'd rather you did not. For even you, with all your level-headed courage, could stand the sight of my beast."

_Level-headed? _ I gritted my teeth in a tight, fanged grin as I glared rather hotly at him. Who does he think he is deciding that I would be afraid of something like his Hell-beast form? I've seen worse shit in Hollywood horror films! "Wanna bet?" I nearly growled.

"No." He said once more and turned to leave for his chambers, intent on ignoring the girls ridiculous pleads to see his true form. It was rather annoying, too. She had been bugging him the last few days into seeing it, and he was near close to just spooking her and be done with it! But in the last few months of keeping her as a Dampire, he learned that she could be bright and full of life, and he certainly didn't want to scar her mind with the beast that rested inside of him. Yet, she was very close to tempting him with the idea.

"Oh come on!" I whined a bit as I was right on his heels. "You danced with me, cuddled me, and even slept with me for two nights! I've done just about everything you've asked and all I want to see is the one thing I haven't, yet everyone else has! Where's the harm in that?"

"You would be wise to heed the warnings of others who have mentioned my true form then," He said and narrowed his eyes at her pouting face and big shinning hazel eyes. _Let her pout! There is no need for her to see my true form!_

"I learn best from experience! Not to mention that I'm still having some issues with this mind-reading thing, so I think its best that you just show me anyway," I said as I opened my arms out to him eagerly. I never beg for anything in my life, but I have been waiting to see Dracula's true form for a long time, like since I was first into vampires! Do they really turn into little bats, or the kind that look like the ones from Africa?

"Once again, no!" He bared his fangs at her angrily, for he really didn't want to be pushed today. After she had gotten his ring back, he was planning on doing something special to repay her. But that was all about to go downhill if she wouldn't stop pestering him about his Hell beast!

"Why not? Too embarrassed?" I teased and his back tensed. "Are you all cute with black fur along with those big ears and such?" I grinned as his eyes started to glow menacingly. "If you don't show me than I'll keep saying that I'm right about you being a small, cute, and furry little bat!"

_She thinks she can mock me so easily! Fine! I will put an end to her insufferable prattling! _"Very well!" He growled before turning to her as his power expanded and both his eyes turned black.

I heard a low growl form deep in his throat and I felt a chill go down my spine as I felt something cold and powerful hit me, like an artic wind. He then turned and faced me so fast that I fell flat on my ass as his loud and inhuman roar bounced off the walls of the castle. When I looked up I felt my eyes gouge from my sockets at the sight of Dracula.

Ranfield wasn't kidding when he said the Master was a beast in himself! His skin was nude but pale and bright as marble. The small lighting in the hallway showed the depths of the muscles that bulged from his abs and arms, and he was twice as tall as before. My eyes went up to see his face, for his thin lips were parted to show a perfect row of huge sharp teeth. His face sculpted by monstrous cheekbones and sturdy shoulders that supported his head as his black hair was let loose and wild. From his back there was a pair of huge gargoyle-like flappers that fanned around him, both twice as wide as his form, so as to support him when he took flight. In truth, I was certainly taken aback by such a sight.

"Do you see now? Do you regret now that you have seen my beast form?" He asked as he transformed back and stared his Dampire down with such loathing that his eyes could burn her on the spot.

"Whoa! That – was – AMAZING!" I spouted as I tried to control my gaping jaw. Jumping back on my feet I took note of the Count's stunned face. Wasn't expecting me to say that, eh? Well I'm just warming up! "I mean – talk about your quick makeovers! But that form is definitely better than some cute little bat! Not that I have anything against little bats! But - ! Damn! I bet you've made hundreds of people wet their pants at the sight of you! Wait – can I – no wait I can't – but – just – DAMN!"

He, Dracula, wasn't sure what to say in return. Always, ALWAYS, whenever some human or other saw his Hell beast form, they would cringe and cower away like frightened mice. But C. _His_ C. She saw his beast in full roar and still she showed no fear. Sure she was surprised at first, but now it seemed like she was praising him! What a mystery she still was.

"You – are not afraid?" He asked surprisingly calm.

"Well, you sure surprised the Hell out of me, but – remember I'm from America," I said as I brushed the dirt off my pants. "Most of us _have_ spines!"

"Or – your just too foolish to admit your own fears," He said rather irritated at the whole thing. He was expecting her to tremble before him, not making her usual witty comebacks.

"Me? Foolish?" I said as I wore a sly smile and started to walk around him with slow and deliberate steps, like he would do to me. "Maybe – I've just grown a bit bolder around you – Master."

His eyes took on a familiar shine as he noticed her movements with the sway of her hips, almost taunting his beast with temptation. "So I have noticed," He smirked as he read her thoughts, becoming mildly aroused by her flirting.

"So, wouldn't it also be good to _receive_ blood rather than _seek_ it out by force?" I said in a smoother tone. I wasn't sure if it was my vampire half, but I sure felt drawn to him even more after seeing his Hell beast. "Where's the harm in getting what you want the easy way?"

He couldn't help but let loose a soft laugh. She was trying to butter him up, and it was working too. "What a troublesome woman you have become," He stifled a sigh, but held his smirk as he took her into his arms, almost amazed how she wasn't fighting him back. "And yet, I'm inclined to agree with you. Very well, but we shall test this idea of yours for the first few months. If it does not satisfy me, then I am to revert back to my usual hunts."

I smiled as my eyes brightened some. He agrees with me! For once! Although I had to play the sly card, I couldn't help feel myself become aroused as I felt the heat of his gaze change for a different reason.

"Whatever you say, Master," I spoke in a bit of his accent, which always seemed to turn him on quickly. It did too, because after I said the words, his lips were suddenly pressing against mine in a demanding kiss. He was hard at first till our lips parted and our tongues did battle. Corse he won, and then I felt him transporting us into his room, where I felt his hands start to roam the curves of my body as I felt his lower jaw caress and clam every inch of my mouth. After a whole night of wonder in his embrace, and without any biting on my part, we both felt content the next morning.

* * *

After feeding the Werewolf and Dwergi, I decided to go to the village to check if things were better with the blood Drive. I hear they started some in Bucharest and are delivering it here latter this afternoon. This was great in my book! It will be a lot better for me not killing anyone for blood, as for the Count? Well, I'll have to give him a few weeks before he starts adjusting.

"Mornin' to ya, C!" Huggle raised his mug at me along with his two friends; Naity and Boozen. They were sitting in their usual spots as I walked passed.

"Hey guys," I waved and gave them a smile, but something seemed off when they smiled back. Through their yellow stained teeth I could see in their eyes that something was wrong. Like they were afraid of something. Me? They shouldn't be, after all Huggle was the one to introduce himself to me first! "What's going on? You all seem – timid."

"Err… well… I…" Naity stuttered as his head started to bang in the air to the right, like he had a tick or something.

"It's just… ummm…" Boozen moaned as he too started to twitch to the right of him. Not getting their hints, I stared at Huggle like they had gone mental.

"Have you guys overdosed on the Absinthe again?" I said as Huggle rubbed his forehead from an apparent headache.

"Lass, tis no' our fault to what follows next," He frowned as his old eyes were filled with guilt, "They forced us to comply."

"They?" I furrowed my brows in confusion, and then Huggle turned his gaze to the right. When I followed I spotted a muscular looking dude with a tight, sleeveless, leather brown vest as he sat with one leg under him on a barrel. He was bald but held strange tribal markings on the left side of his face and a long scar that ran from atop his right eye to his chin. He was sharpening, to what it looked like, a long and curved sword.

"Old fool," The man spat as he turned his dark brown eyes to me. "We were supposed to catch you off your guard, but these people act like they want to protect you. _You_; a parasite from the underworld."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes at him, not liking his harsh tone. "Who the hell are you?"

"Crimson Brownings." He grinned and I noticed he was missing a few teeth. "I am a Hunter. Apart of an old family of Hunters you could say."

"Oh really?" I replied as I felt my body tense. Something wasn't right here, for I started to hear more heart beats than just this guy sitting in front of me. Quickly turning my head, I saw two others walking from behind a house. These two had short brown hair and brown cloths two, except one had a vest that showed the bulging of his muscles on his chest. One held a familiar crossbow as the other had a huge battleaxes.

"Relatives?" I asked and turned back to Mr. Bald-y and noticed two more men had popped out behind him, one with long black hair and a face like a horse, but he held one of those spiky maces on a long chain as his trench coat brushed the dirty street. The other had two braids on his grey beard to match the longer braid on top of his domed head that wrapped around his left shoulder. His choice of weapons looked like two long pistols in his massive hands, and the barrels looking bigger than your usual guns.

"Yes." He smirked as he hoped off the barrel and brushed his dark pants clean. "I did mention we are a _family_ of Hunters." He fanned out his arms in applause, his sword shinning in what little sun showed from behind the clouds. Oh boy!

Noticing Huggle's worried face towards the bar, I nodded at them to go hide. I hadn't noticed that they were the only three of the village that were currently outside, save for these five. The three drunks quickly took my silent suggestion and made a mad dash inside the tavern; not looking back twice as I stood my ground, for something tells me these guys aren't just visiting the sights.

"They should have left sooner!" The man with the long hair spoke in a higher tone. "But they wanted to stay and warn their _friendly_ Dampire!"

"What is there to warn?" The man with the battle axe took a step towards me. "She doesn't look very tough to me! Should be the easiest kill here!"

"You're forgetting she has a Master," The man with the tribal tattoo said coolly, "The Count himself. The so called King of Vampires!" He spat again as he brought out a second sword, identical to the first. "But I wonder how stupid he was to create a Half-Vampire? Might as well have condemned her to Hell from their first meeting!"

"Don't worry, love," The man with the horse face grinned rather crookedly at me, "We're just gonna rip ya apart and then take back what's left to the Count!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" I raised my hands up defensively. "I don't want to fight you guys! Besides! Who the Hell said you could just come here and kill me anyway!"

"That is privet!" The man with the crossbow spoke as his eyes hardened at me. "Honor dictates us to hide any name of our clients should they feel the need to withhold it."

"Oh, that's bull shit!" I growled as each of them chuckled at me. "I mean shouldn't I know the name of the one responsible for my "soon" demise?" _So that I could find him and kick his ass latter!_

_Enemies!_ My second voice hisses in the back of my mind. _They are enemies! _

_No shit, Sherlock!_ I hissed back as the muscles in my arms intensified. I really didn't want to fight these guys, but if necessary I will defined myself!

"Sorry lass," The bald one said calmly. "But when we do a job, we do it quickly and without mercy for the damned."

"I really don't want to fight you guys!" I said as I shifted my weight on my feet. "But I won't go down easy either!"

"Good!" The one with the twin bearded braid praised at me. "We've been hoping for a worthy hunt for a long time! So don't disappoint us!"

_Duck!_ My half shouted in my head. I did and quickly felt the breeze of the battle axe mere inches from my head. Turning to face my assailant the other guy with the crossbow went to fire his bolt straight for my chest. That's when I jumped so hard I flew over them and landed on a nearby roof. Hearing the guns of the other Hunter, I quickly ran up the side and jumped for another rooftop.

"Greg! With me! The rest of ya! Go after her on the roofs!" I heard the lead Hunter shout and started to hear heavy footsteps racing towards me. _Oh shit! Just what did I walk into now? I gotta get back to the castle! Get some help from the Werewolf or Dracula! Even those Dwergi would be useful by now!_

Dealing with one Hunter was bad enough, and that was Van Helsing! But with five, big, brawny, Hunters; I was pretty much surrounded. I even wished Dracula had bitten me sooner so as my other half can come out and kick ass! But right now, I just wanted a way out!

Dodging another flying bolt, I looked up to find that three hunters were already on my tail. Shit! Using my enhanced skills, I jumped from one roof to another, trying to get as close to the castle as I could. I figured once I was I would make a super speed dash and try to catch these guys off guard with some lager help! But once I made it to the fifth roof, my steps were interrupted with the horse face guy. He had swung his mace at my feet just before I could jump, making me fall and hit the ground below.

Getting on my feet quickly, I went to avoid another swing from him that almost caught my face! As I was forced backwards, I failed to notice the axe wielder from behind me as he grabbed the back of my shirt, picked me up and kicked me in the gut, making me fly backwards threw a fence.

I landed with a hard skid, nearly growling as I raised my face up to meet them. Spotting a wooden cart, I quickly jumped to it before that bald hunter could kick me. Luckily there was a pitchfork and some hay. Picking up the pitchfork as a weapon, I started to swing it over my head and dodged a few bolts at the same time.

"I'm getting sick of this!" I yelled as I started to cross blades with the lead Hunter as two more started to sneak from behind. When they were close enough, I shifted the weight of the wagon so fast the two Hunters were both smacked in the face by the carts two wooden handles. As they stumbled backwards, the Hunter with the axe tried to swing at me again, but this time I blocked him with the pitchfork. Unfortunately, he broke it in half and nearly shoved me into the guy with the two swords. I would have been pierced through if I hadn't used my vampiric speed to dodge the him. I whizzed right behind him and aimed my foot to his back, but that Hunter with the mace saw my move and went to kick me in the chest.

His hit aimed true and threw me with enough force that I nearly lost my breath as I flew a few feet backwards till my back hit a house. I breathed heavily as the five Hunters surrounded me, all wearing smug and sneering grins on their ugly faces.

"I thought you said you wouldn't go down easy?" The tattoo faced Hunter huffed at me. "Seems to me you're just all talk! Too bad. Perhaps when I approach the Count with your head, I'll say what a waste of his time was to make a Dampire out of such a wimpy girl!"

_Wimpy?_ I growled in the back of my throat. _They say we are weak!_ My voice hisses in distaste as I felt the blood in my veins start to burn. My muscles begin to harden as I felt my fingernails turn into claws, scraping the wood behind me. I stared back up at the hunters, my eyes burning red as an even deeper growl escaped my lips. The feel of my fangs lengthen as my anger climbed higher, I felt more than ready to fight back these bastards. So they think they can call me weak and get away with it? Fuck that! "That's it!" My voice spat with raw and sinister intent.

The lead Hunter's grin faded when he saw my sneer and heard my animalistic growl. He stood firm on the ground but I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, like he was seeing something dangerous, which fueled my needs even more to lash out at them.

"Watch out!" The man with the guns shouted but was too slow as I was lunging for his face. I threw a right-cross into his chin, making his jaw bone crack as well as a few teeth before he was thrown backwards into the dirt.

Before I let any of the other Hunters make another move, I turned and kicked Mr. Bald-y in the chest, making him skid a few yards on his back as one of his swords went flying into the air. I caught the air-born blade and started swinging it at the remaining three. The man with the crossbow thought he could shot me in the head, but I blocked his bolts with the sword, making them fall to the ground at my feet. As he was quickly reloading another bolt, I kicked his weapon so hard that it shattered from the direct impact of my boot. Crossbow gone, I grabbed the surprised man by the collar and threw him into a nearby house, not caring where or how he landed as he smashed through the window.

"Little bitch!" The horse face man came at me with his swinging mace. I faced him and let loose a snarl, showing off my fangs as he aimed the spiky ball at me again. But, instead of dodging it, I caught the mace in mid-swing so fast that the man's eyes were only starting to grow wide with shock before I smashed the spiky thing into his face, knocking him to the ground. His blood spilling out from where the spikes had hit. My own hand was pierced slightly, but was already self-regenerating as I turned to face the final Hunter, the one who's axe was ready to swing at me again.

He swung; I blocked with the sword and brought my foot to the hilt of the axe, smashing the wood into splinters as the head of the axe fell to the dirt with a thump. The guy was quicker thinking than the others, for he grabbed my foot just before I could lower it. He grinned like he had gotten me, but I grinned back with my fangs as I pulled another martial arts move. Shifting all my weight, I jumped up from my remaining foot and swung as hard and as fast as I could (which would be like a blur to normal eyes), performing a full three-sixty as I kicked the guy in the chin. He released my leg and spun on an angle as the force of my attack sent him sprawling to the ground, his body smashing into a broken wooden rocking chair, which was now a pile of fire wood.

I didn't let down my guard as I heard a pair of footsteps from behind me and noticed that two of the Hunters had recovered from my attacks and were planning on sneaking up behind me. What nerve! I didn't even have to turn around, as they were close enough, I raised both my fists up behind me, hearing the two grunt in pain as my fists made contact with their faces. I then grabbed the fabrics of their coats and positioned my feet behind each of theirs. With strength even I didn't know I possessed, I tripped them and jumped in the air, performing a backwards flip while carrying both men with me, except I landed on my feet as the two were forced to be face planted into the ground.

Cracking my neck free of cramps, I looked about me in mild satisfaction. Four of the Brownings Hunters lay in the dirt or over broken wood or glass, but where was the fifth? Where did that bald, tattoo faced idiot go?

"Enough!" His voice screamed from behind me and I turned to face him, only to freeze in my tracks. He held one of the small orphan boys in his big, bulky arm while holding the sharp side of his sword to his throat. "That's enough! Make any more moves to attack my brothers, and this kid dies!"

"Fucking coward!" I growled as the claws on my fingers lengthened some, wanting to rip into him. How dare he use a small boy as a shield against me! How dare he be such a fucking coward and use an innocent child for protection! And he calls **me** wimpy!? Damn him! Damn him to Hell!

"Put him down!" I spat angrily, my eyes burning with uncontrollable rage.

"YOU – DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS – YOU BITCH!" He hollered as the boy started to go teary eyed with fear. He looked so frightened and desperate for help. "He was right when he said you were tough to kill! Too bad he doesn't know how we work! These – _people_ – say you can be trusted. YOU! A damn half-vampire who's only purpose is to serve under that damn Count! Your kind is better left dead! As in six feet in stone cold ground dead!"

I stared harder into his eyes as I bared my fangs at him, for I was more focused on getting the child out of his arms rather than hear his threats. Feeling some familiar force in the front of my head, I stared even harder into the man's eyes. "I said; Put. Him. Down."

Brownings froze when his gaze locked with mine, his expression fell to one of shock as the tension in his arms, holding the boy, started to loosen. His dark eyes widened some as mine boar into his. None of us blinking as we seem to be in a contest, a sort of silent duel between wills. My eyes burned even more as the front of my head started to pound. Ignoring the pain and pushing through, and sent the message at him again.

"Put! Him! Down! **NOW!**" I shouted both mentally and verbally, my jaw set as my eyes were starting to hurt with burning pain which now started to grow to my head.

The Hunter was physically trembling now as his sword in one hand dropped, and slowly, the boy fell from his single arm hug. Now free, the boy raced to the nearest open house where he was greeted by an elder woman who embraced him tightly in her arms.

With the child free, I blinked several times and found myself feeling dizzy with an excruciating headache. The Hunter seemed to snap out of whatever influence I had put him under, and since I was still distracted, he retrieved his sword and raised it over his head, aiming to throw the thing at my heart.

But he never got the chance to swing it. The loud banging sound of a rifle went off and the man stiffened in shock. His face showed a silent scream before his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell face first into the dirt with a sizable hole in his back that started to gush out a pool of blood.

Scrunching my already sore brows in confusion, I looked up to see Carl holding a double barrel rifle not four yards from where the Hunter fell. His face held a look of stricken as his beard mostly hid his frown, and a rather sizable black and blue bruise on the right side of his face.

"Carl?" I asked sounding exhausted. "What – happened to you?"

"Those Hunters," He began as he slowly approached me, lowering his rifle, "thought they could just barge in and do as they please. Order us around and such. I – tried to tell them otherwise but, well – from my face you can see the result. Knocked me out and dragged me into a house where I was locked up with our village elders."

"Oh," I said, for my head was killing me. Even rubbing it seemed to make it worse. "Everyone okay?"

"Yes, so far as I know of." Carl wiped his beard and then turned his eyes to me looking worried. "Are ya alright, lass? You look –."

"I'll be fine," I bared my teeth in pain. God! I've never had such a headache in my life! I swear it's trying to kill me more than those Hunters were! "I just – I gotta go."

"Alright, we'll take care of the mess here," Carl motioned to the five motionless Hunters; two who were more or less dead. "It's the least we can do after you saved the young boy. Let the Count know of this too, so he doesn't throw a fit."

I nodded as some of the other village men came out from hiding. It was a good idea that they did hide, for I'd hate to see what those Hunters would have done if the civilians got in the way for my sake, let alone a child; which was still a low move by the way. God! My head hurts so fucking bad! I think I might puke!

"I'll – see ya later then." I said and started for the castle. I avoided all the villagers' eyes as I tried to walk quickly on the path. I really, really, really wanted to reach my hammock and rest my head for the whole day. I don't know why my head hurts so bad but damn! The hard throbbing on my forehead was getting worse with each step I took, making my eyes unfocused every time I blinked. I felt something wet run out of my nostrils, but I ignored it as I made it to the castle doors. My strength felt so weak, even opening them was difficult. And pinpointing the Master's presents became stressful too.

_What's wrong with me? Oh, how my head hurts! I need some help! Need to find – Dracula. Come on feet! Move faster!_ But even sending thoughts to my body became strained as the pounding of my head grew worse. Yet it took forever, I finally made it to the foyer and felt the Masters presents become stronger. He must be up by now. Probably from all the scuffle he heard in the village. I'm not surprised that action didn't wake the whole cemetery up!

Finding the wide room with the long table, with shaky legs, I entered and saw Ranfield standing not three feet from Dracula. Some of the Dwergi were huddled around the room, holding their spears and such as they turned their leather heads towards my direction.

"There is no need to report to me on these Brownings Hunters," Dracula said coolly, "For I saw it all through my mirror." It was true too. The moment he felt a _bad vibe_, as it were, from C, he immediately woke from his coffin and turned to his wall sized mirror and watched how his Dampire was being tossed like a rag doll by five, masculine looking Hunters. Being it an overcast day, he was about to intervene and save her, but when she started fighting back, he stopped and watched with a proud smirk on how she used her strength and speed to defeat them all. Well, all accept one which a local villager disposed of.

No matter. At least they were being dealt with. He even saw the moment when she had commanded one Hunter to put a boy down, which the coward had been using against her. For a moment, Dracula believed she had done a successful mind manipulation over the Hunter's will. _Even for a half-vampire, her mind is exceedingly powerful._ But he felt something off about her mind. He could feel the strain of her concentration over the man's mind, but it was her anger that fueled her desire to force the man to let the small boy go.

"I'm relieved that you've returned to me with your victory," He said, though his back was still facing her, "But next time, I trust you be a little more judgmental by recognizing your foes _before_ they strike first. Is that clear?"

"Whatever – their – they're not my problem anymore," I breathed as my head grew heavy and the pounding became worse.

He turned to face and berate about her juvenile behavior when his cold eyes widened some and saw a rivulet of blood leaking out of her nose and over her lips. In her eyes he saw excruciating pain and annoyance as one hand gripped her head, and her skin looked sickly pale.

"C! You're bleeding!" Ranfield's expression went panic stricken as he started for the Dampire.

"I'm fine!" I shouted, stopping him in his tracks. I really wasn't though. I was starting to get dizzy and the pain in my head grew to such intensity that the room was starting to sway, or was it me? "It – it's no big deal! Nothin' I…can't… wal… walk… off…" I couldn't say more as darkness was clouding my vision.

* * *

Dracula watched silently as C hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, her mind shutting off as she fainted from such high activity. The Dwergi made their customary grunts and chirps amongst themselves as Ranfield made an "Oh dear!" remark and raced to the Dampire's side. Dracula walked casually towards them as Ranfield rolled her on her back and took his handkerchief to her face, wiping the blood that was still flowing.

"C? Wake up, my girl!" Ranfield lightly slapped her face, but it was clear that she wouldn't wake for some time now. "I do not understand, Master?" He turned to the Count as he cradled her head in the crook of his arm. "Why did she faint? Did something happen when she called upon her powers?"

"More like a simple overuse of her mind," Dracula said calmly as he knelt down from across them. He then placed a cold hand on C's forehead. "As I suspected. While she was forcing her will on the Hunter, her mind was straining against the vampiric power she was summoning to control him with. This explains the headaches she was feeling, and it only grew worse when she allowed her rage to take over. If she were a true vampire she would be exceptionally good at taking over another's will and thoughts. But, as a half-vampire, her mind is not strong enough to handle such a degree of power, which is why her mind shut off, as it were. If she had applied any more force, she would have destroyed her mind entirely."

"Oh dear," Ranfield rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Will she be alright, Master?"

"Yes." Dracula growled moodily as he took her into his arms and stood up stiffly. "One day's rest and a nights worth of feeding and she'll be back to her witty self soon. In the meantime, go to the village. Get the full story from those peasants. And should any of those Hunters still be alive; tell them that if they are not gone by first light tomorrow, **I** shall personally hunt them down and kill them myself!"

"Yes Master." Ranfield bowed and quickly left the room along with the Dwergi, for they took it as a sign that they were dismissed. Good thing too, for the Count looked like he was ready to kill just about anything with just the electric glare from his blue eyes.

Teleporting to her room, he laid C on her hammock and wiped the rest of the blood that fell from her nose. The bleeding had stopped. Good. He can work on healing her mind now. Gently taking her head in both hands, he smoothed and massaged her temples as he allowed his healing abilities to sooth the rest of her pain away.

The stress in her body gave away under his touch as a soft sigh of content came from her. Taking it as a start to her recovery, Dracula summoned a chair and watched over her as she slept for the rest of the day, and most of the night.

* * *

My head felt like a bowling ball and my body felt weak. In truth, I felt like shit. Tired too! Even though I now realize I had fainted right after talking to Dracula. I wonder how he took that, because right now, my head still feels awful and my chest is burning. All the signs indicating that I have to feed again. Perfect.

"Awake already, my dear?" A thick and cool voice almost made me jump from my hammock. He smirked down at me after I straightened myself again.

"Oh. Hey, how long was I out?" I asked, skipping the formalities, which he didn't seem to mind. Yet he still looked paranoid at me for some reason. But ignoring his look, my nose caught something that was in his hand; a familiar glass holding an acceptable amount of blood. I swallowed at the taunting sight, and almost whimpered for it. But I stayed strong, no matter how dry my throat felt.

"Almost eight hours. But, it was necessary." He said, and then he noticed my hungry gaze at the cup he held, and his smirk grew. "Hungry, my dear?"

"Err… Ya! But – What exactly happened to me?" I said as I sat up more, for I felt a great deal better, but I still wanted to know why my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Would you like me to explain?" He said as he came closer to me. "Or, would you care to guess, like you've always done when it came to important matters."

"Hey, I don't make jokes out of everything," I frowned at him.

"And yet you still do not take the simplest of rules more seriously," He spat, clearly still miff at me. "I told you to follow and obey my instructions, but you insist on learning things the hard way. So, this is the result of it."

"Okay already!" I said, feeling my own anger start to rise. "Just tell me what I did that caused me to end up fainting like an old lady!"

"You over exhausted your mind," He said as he slowly approached me, his chin held high as his very old, yet powerful eyes glared down at me from his nose. "You pushed yourself beyond your limits, causing your mind, your will, to weaken to the point where your body could no longer handle such power. If you had forced your will even more on that Hunter's mind, you would have done even more damage to your brain."

"Wait! You're saying that I – I could have killed myself by trying to mind-control the guy?" I felt my face drain of whatever color I had left as my limbs started to tremble.

"Indeed," He said as he sat down in a chair next to me. "But, now you know not to try that skill again, less you want a repeat, or worse. You were lucky this time, but do not allow yourself to be blinded by anger either. You seem to forget everything when your rage is directed at the source. Although I admit your act of vengeance was quit entertaining, do not lose yourself in it again. Even a full vampire, knows when to practice restraint when it is necessary."

"I suppose, if it will save me from getting a migraine again," I shrugged and when Dracula looked down at me sourly I finally spat out; "Okay! I will not use the mind-controlling skill ever again. Under your command, Master."

"Good girl. Now drink." He ordered and handed me the glass. I took it without any regrets and drank it all without spilling a drop. Hunger satisfied and my strength quickly returning to me, the Count offered me his hand and pulled me from my hammock. "Now that we have dispensed with that, you are to come with me where I can _properly_ train you in the art of combat."

"Properly?" I raised a brow at him, feeling insulted. "But I already know how to fight! I just kicked ass not ten hours ago and…"

"Yes, and you fight rather well when _provoked_." He interrupted me with a growl. "C. I'm speaking about teaching you how to be the one to make the first strike! Not simply waiting for your opponent to move and then triumph. You have been trained well, but still left unfinished. Your style is rather unique, considering you use the vampiric speed and strength now. But, you have become sloppy and you're performance left a mess in the village. To improve your tactics in hand to hand combat, as well as with a weapon, you must first re-learn everything about self-defense!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned and was starting to feel another migraine coming on. "Re-learn everything that I was shown back in my school years?! Uagh! That's seven – no – twelve months of lessons!"

"I highly doubt it will take that long for you to master the arts," He smirked down at me as I followed him out of my chambers and down the winding stone steps. "You are a clever woman, C. Besides, you will be learning under **my** instructions! For I have over five centuries of experience! And to offer these skills to you, you should be grateful and honored that I am teaching you at all."

_Ya, right!_ I bet he just doesn't want me to embarrass him anymore than I have. The way he's putting it, I guess I do need some help in improving my skills along with controlling my speed and strength. Not to mention his ego getting in the way, I try not to roll my eyes as I simply respond in the typical "Yes, Master" routine, though I sounded rather moody.

* * *

For the next few weeks I've been put under the Count's training program that would make any boot camp look like a kitty's school yard. At the crack of dawn, the cold voice of Count Dracula would wake me up for my morning jog, and each day he wanted me to run an extra mile; added to the one from the day before. He had me sparing with him with his rapiers almost every chance he got. I even learned close combat with the Werewolf!

Now that was a scary lesson! Basically, I had to test my strength against the big, bad, dog. From Tug-a-war, to dodging every swipe the wolf took at me while trying not to fall out of the ring; and it was a ring that hung forty feet in the air! Thought the Werewolf enjoyed every moment he got after beating me in each game. I know, for he would grunt and bare those white teeth of his at me, like he was laughing at me on the inside. That is, till I started pushing back and making him fall off a few times. He had his graceful moments as a legendary creature, but he was still no cat!

After that, the Count had me concentrate my footing on both walls and ceilings for a period of time. I even had to hold two hundred pounds of weights in each hand as I dangled over the high ceiling of his castle for two hours! Harsh right! Well, that was only the beginning of the torture. I even went through that damn Capture-the-Flag game again. I must have done that annoying trial at least twenty times before the Count said I was _starting_ to make progress! All in all, he might as well have beat me into clay past, put me on a potter's weal, and molded me himself! I sure felt like it too! Jesus! By the time the second week was up, I was looking forward to my day off that the Master had so graciously given me.

I cracked my back as I walked into the village. During my training, the villagers were kind enough to offer me a drink of the donated blood. The butcher had a cooler, so the villagers could store the blood packs easily. They all seemed to be a bit more relaxed around me again, even though I must have looked like a demon when I fought those Hunters. Even Professor Daosen thought my idea was brilliant. Now I just had to convince one other, the young Prince Devon.

Though I expected him to be a no-show today, to my disappointment, I saw him ridding alone on his horse. He spotted me and I just stared at him silently in return. Not wanting to go into another ridiculous argument with him, I turned and made my way back to Castle Frankenstein.

"Dampire C!" His rough voice hollered as I heard his horse galloping towards me. "Stop for one minute."

"Fine," I groaned, for I was in no mood to talk to him. "But one minute!"

"I heard what happen about the Hunters. What they almost did." He said, but his tone was careful and when I looked into his blue eyes he actually had the nerve to look sincere. "Why did you save the boy?"

"Why? I'd think it would be obvious." I said as the young Lord dropped off his horse and started to walk beside me. "He's an innocent kid! The damn Hunter was using him as a shield! And that's just dirty play!"

"I suppose," He said and when he saw my hard expression he quickly replied, "Alright! You are right! You did the right thing in stopping those Hunters from harming any more civilians. But I always believed a vampire's nature was evil. Half or full! It didn't matter! But you –! You – changed all that! Why? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything!" I said and then took a deep breath, there was no way I was going to let my anger rule me this time. "Look. I can see you're having some trouble sorting things out in that head of yours, so let me help. I became Dracula's servant because he threatened an innocent life. My friend. I saw an opening and took it. Now she and some others are safe in America again. As for me? Well, I'm doing what I can to control these powers of mine, even if it means helping out the innocent here. Do you get it now?"

"Almost," He said and I held back a growl, "You seem to act like _you_ have the most valor. But I guess it is because of your human half. You feel you have an obligation to help those who are weaker, and that is very honorable of you."

"I don't –! Whatever," I sighed, not wanting to push the subject. "I'm not a terrible person, you know. I do live with some morals. And one of them is that the innocent shouldn't be a part of some stupid person's plot for the sole killing of another. That's cowardly."

"I see," He said than scrunched his brows in confusion, "And yet I don't see. You've learned a great deal about life's struggles than I have during my whole training as a Prince."

"You should have been sent to a collage than," I smirked as we turned a corner, "That will teach you a thing or two on life! If not experience the more ridiculous of moments with other people."

"My family has a strong belief that the future heirs are to be trained by the best in the country," He said rather coolly. In other words; home schooled. Like I didn't see that one coming, but I didn't expect the words he was saying next. "And as a Royal, I should be more humble towards your decisions. After all, you've helped this village more than my elder brother has in less than a year. I – apologize for my selfish acts."

My eyes went wide as I stared at him, but then I started to relax. I guess my pep-talks work after all! "Well, well! I guess you have some humility in you after all. Keep it up my Lord, and you just might earn another friend."

"Really?" His blue eyes stared at me in wonder, than he quickly turned away as his own smile appeared. I guess the guy only needed a slap of reality in the face. But before the moment could get gussy, I felt my left foot step on something, and the feeling of three sharp claws grabbing onto my angle.

"OW!" I hollered and went to look down at what caught me, but then a strong tug on my foot caused me to fall to the ground and then being quickly dragged backwards to God knows where. "Heeeeey! What's happening?! Look oooout!" I yelled at two villagers I was going to crash into. They heard and quickly dove out of my way as I was being dragged down the street and smashing into anything that was in the way.

"C! Dampire C!" I heard Devon's voice call after me, but he was too far from sight as I was pulled into the woods. My ankle burned as my body was being bruised from the many stones and twigs as I was forced to be brutally dragged over them. After, what it seemed like an hour, I had stopped in a small clearing, surrounded by the thickness of the woods.

"Oh, man!" I groaned as I rolled onto my back, for my front looked atrocious with all the twigs and dirt I collected. Forcing myself to sit up I looked down my leg to find a three metal grappling hook attached to my left ankle. Blood was already seeping out from the cuts that were made as I quickly removed it. It didn't hurt much, but whoever was responsible for this, wasn't funny. I noticed a rope was attached to it and followed the line up in a nearby tree, where it was hooked up to an automatic pulley system.

"Shit!" I spat and tossed the claw away from me as I got up to brush the dirt off. My ankle started to burn a bit and I wondered why it was healing so slowly. Taking another look at the hook, I noticed the metal wasn't steel based. Silver? As in a blessed silver object? That would explain why my ankle is taking its time to heal, but who the Hell came up with this idea to drag me out here in the middle of nowhere?

"Alright! Whoever is out here better show themselves now before I get pissed!" Too late, for I was already pissed, but I still wanted to face the clown that dragged me out here by force. Hearing a strong heartbeat from behind me, I turned to see a rather big and masculine guy, sitting on a fallen tree not five yards from me. He wore a heavy leather vest, dark pants and heavy combat boots; the same style those other Hunters had. He had a certain tribal tattoo on his left arm and his face looked old but rather fit for an old guy as grey sideburns and small beard covered his lower face. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was in a tight ponytail. He had multiple weapons on him. From two large looking pistols, to a long sword and some round metal balls hanging from the left side of his vest. Explosives?

"So, you're the half-vampire that killed three of my best men and wounded the other two." His thick voice held a patience that almost frightened me, like he had me where he wanted.

"I killed three of them hu?" I pondered as I faced him, but stood on guard. "Well to be honest I wasn't really myself when I fought them. But they started it! And I warned them just as I'm warning you! Don't fuck with me! I'm in no mood to be in some damn fighting ring with a Hunter! Ya got that, pal! So why don't you just take a hike already, before I really get angry!"

His sudden burst of laughter didn't help in the least. It echoed around the forest as I put my hands on my hips, waiting patiently for him to finish. "You've got guts girl, but I have experience!" He chuckled as my frowned deepened. "Besides being the Head Brownings, I'm the one who taught most of them how to hunt. And I have grown fond of all of them. And to be told that a little woman who's lost half her soul to the Son of the Devil, has killed the three that have gained my respect! Well, let's just say I'm not very pleased to hear this."

"You're all just a bunch of fucking weirdos!" I hollered and felt my fangs lengthen some. "You want your ass handed to you too? FINE! Enough talk! Couse I've had it!"

I jumped at him first, allowing the Master's training to take effect, but the Hunter was right when he said he had experience, for he saw my attack and fell off the log backwards, my claws scratching the wood that he had sat on only seconds ago. My feet on the log, I turned to see where the Hunter had disappeared too, for there was a gap between the ground and the fallen tree I was on.

I heard a click of something metallic; I listened to my instincts when they told me to jump. Good thing too because a loud explosion turned the tree into a bunch of splinters as I landed safely on the other side.

"Come out and fight me already!" I angrily shouted and felt a presents from behind me. Turning quickly I managed to catch the Hunters arms before he could plunge a long wooden stake into my heart. Fighting against his bulk took a little more effort on my part, but it wasn't long before I yanked him off his feet and send his form flying into a small bolder. The stake flew out of his grip and I managed to catch it, and then crush it into toothpicks. "Dirty fighter." I spat as I walked towards him, my eyes blazing red for his blood. "I guess I don't have to hold back on you!"

"Good!" He breathed and shook himself from the impact he had endured, than grinned down at me. "I'd hate to have my time wasted on a damn immature wench!" He then threw a knife, which I quickly dodged but didn't see the second knife as it was quickly embedded into my gut. I hissed in pain and went to pull it out, but then the Hunter threw more of his explosives as me. They hit me with a powerful force of orange light and I flew several yards backwards till my back collided with a dead tree.

I tasted my own blood drip out the corner of my mouth and saw the hunter coming at me, pulling out his two pistols as he went to take aim at me. I pulled out the knife and held it in front of me, ready to use it against him. I still felt a little shaken from the blast, but I kept myself still till the last possible moment. When he takes aim, I plan on using my speed to stab him in the back and tearing his spine out. Before my plan could take in effect though, a familiar someone interfered by knocking into the Hunter.

"No! Stop it!" Lord Devon cried out as he and the Hunter struggled for the pistols. "Leave her alone! You don't have to kill her anymore!"

"Our business is concluded, boy!" The Hunter spat at him and grabbed the young Prince by the collar of his garbs. "The Brownings never leave a job unfinished! Despite your change of heart, I will see that this bitch and the Count both die with their heads cut off! And I'll use any means necessary!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The so called Prince of Romania, who had asked for forgiveness and perhaps my friendship, had actually hired these maniacs to kill the Count and myself! And to think I almost fell for his 'pity me' face and wanting to give him a second chance. But before I could indulge in my rage he had flung the sorry excuse for a royal into a bush and went to aim his guns at me again. Taking my chance, I turned and gave him a good kick to the chest instead. As he was being flung off his feet, he started to fire his guns at me. Two nicked my left leg and one hit the side of my right arm as I ran to dodge the rest. I clenched my teeth as I hunched behind a big tree stump, cursing as I saw the blood staining my brown pants. I held the wound on my arm as I waited for it to heal, yet I heard the Hunter standing up again, his boots crunching on twigs as he searched for me.

"Come out, come out, little blood sucker!" He taunted as he aimed his pistols at each tree, his dark eyes scanning the forest. "I can't wait to spill your guts all over the forest floor!"

I gritted my teeth as I felt my other half growl in my head; _Charge at him! Kill this fool! You can recover from any injury faster than he can! Just kill him!_

"Don't order me around!" I hissed back and waited till his footsteps were near. "I have a plan! Just let me think for once!"

_Get up!_ It yelled and I did, my head barely missing the sword that would have cut my head off, but only took a few strand of my black hair. As soon as I turned to face him he aimed a good left cross to my face, making me fall to the ground in a daze. He's sure no gentleman! Ignoring the pain in my lower jaw, I glared up at him as his pistols aimed for my face.

"Sweet dreams, heathen!" He said and went to pull the trigger. I waited for the pain, but it didn't happen, for another form had stepped in the way of the Hunter. More like shoved him and threw him into a small tree which broke from his impact. I looked up to see a large, furry grey form, hunched in front of me and giving a loud snarl towards the Hunter.

"Wolfy!" I breathed in relief. The werewolf! He had come to my aide! He must have heard all the noise during his hunt and came to investigate. About damn time!

"A werewolf, eh!" The Hunter got up and smirked at the sight of the creature protecting me. "It's been a while since I killed one in these parts! You'll make a fine stuffed trophy in my hall!" He took out his original ammo from his pistols and replaced them with some shinny bullets. Silver bullets!

The werewolf growled and lunged at him again, attempting to mare his face off. Though the werewolf was bigger by five inches, the Hunter was pretty strong himself and he used that strength to toss the werewolf off him as he fired a round into the animal's furry arm. He gave a loud howl of pain as the Hunter quickly gave him a hard kick to the gut and slammed his head into a tree.

"NO! Wolfy!" I hollered when the Hunter aimed the pistols to the wolf's chest. The Hunter saw me coming and fired a round of bullets at me. Excruciating pain exploded in my right shoulder and left leg. I hit the ground, my body twitching in pain as blood flowed out of the holes the bullets had made. But at least I had given the werewolf time to recover from his stupor, for when his big golden eyes saw me go down, he gave a fierce snarl and lunged at the Hunter.

The Hunter didn't even have time to yell, as the Werewolf was already digging into his stomach with his razor sharp claws. They landed behind a large group of shrubs, which I was grateful for. Hearing the werewolf tear into the man's flesh was graphic enough. I don't think I could stomach another minute if I saw that kind of gore. Not to mention I was still dealing with the burning pain of the bullets that were still in my body.

With a tight jaw, I got to my feet and started limping towards the wolf man. He had just finish his meal on the guy, for the bloody stained teeth and claws was enough proof of that. He sniffed at me as his eyes actually held a look of concern while he continued to examine me.

"I'm fine." I breathed as I gave him a scratch between the ears, which he seemed to like. "Thanks for the save."

"C!" Devon hollered as he raced towards me. The werewolf gave him a warning growl, but the Prince ignored it as he approached me. "Are you alright? I'm sorry this happened and –."

I didn't give him a chance to finish. With one good swipe of my right arm, the royal was thrown into another bush as I rushed to meet him with murderous intent.

"YOU – ASS HOLE!" I snarled as my eyes burned with red fury. "YOU – YOUR SUCH AN – ASS HOLE! I can't believe I wanted to give you a second chance! And this is how you repay me! By sending those hunters to kill me! GHA!" I gripped my right shoulder in pain. Using that arm to swing with a bullet still lodged in wasn't a smart thing to do. Giving the Prince one more glare, I limped back to Wolfy.

"Get me out of here!" I said through clenched teeth. Along with the pain and rage I was feeling, I definitely didn't want Lord Devon around me, and I wanted him to know that too, "If I ever see you're miserable, lying face again – I WILL rip you to shreds!"

With surprising gentleness the werewolf cradled me in his furry arms, mindful of his own claws, and leaped away towards the castle, leaving Devon alone to morn over his terrible mistake.

* * *

Dracula waited in one of the many dungeons of the castle with his Dwergi swarming the room. Once again, he had seen everything that transpired through his mirror. The Hunter's motives; C's struggles against him and the royal, and how the werewolf finally came after he had called upon him to aid the Dampire. Though the Hunter was dead he now knew of who had sent them.

The young royal was pushing it all right, and he approved immensely of how C had dealt with him. Though she was injured, she showed that brat just how ferocious she could be. He was proud that some of his training was starting to stick, yet Dracula was still not pleased of how the battle went. _How many more did that whelp send? How soon will _I_ be forced into this? _

He was also unhappy to how the young Prince tried to gain his Dampire's trust, but of cores that went out the window when she found out he had sent the Brownings Hunters after her. "Ranfield!" He called, wanting nothing more than his best human servant to deal with the problem.

"Yes Master?" The British man stood to attention.

"I want you to approach the boy and find out just how many mercenaries he has hired," The Count growled as he heard the rushing sounds of the Werewolf entering the castle. "I cannot let this continue to be a hindrance! Also, make sure that pitiful excuse for a Prince never comes to this village again!"

"Yes, Master. Although the last request might a bit troublesome, seeing as his parents want an update of every town every month. I suppose I can suggest that he –."

"I do not care how it is done!" Dracula bared his fangs angrily. "Just make sure he never comes near my Dampire again!"

"Yes, Master." Ranfield quickly bowed and left the room.

Dracula paced around some before he saw the werewolf make an appearance in the threshold. He watched as the wolf set C down. **Remove those fowl bullets from her person!** He mentally commanded his minions. Five of the Dwergi started to gather the necessary tools while the rest approached her.

* * *

"Get off me!" I yelled at the ugly dwarfs as they started to swarm me, for I didn't need them to huddle around me for attention, but something didn't seem right as they pulled at my legs and arms and started to drag me towards a table. "Get the fuck off me! What the hell! Stop it! HEY!" I yelled as they tripped me, making my back hit the table. I yelped in pain for the force of the landing had jarred the bullet wounds rather harshly. "What's going on!? Master! Tell them to get off of me!"

I spotted him, with his back turned to me. Typical. He didn't say anything right away as two Dwergi were holding each of my limbs rather firmly too. "You seem to have a knack for attracting trouble, my little Dampire." He voiced rather unpleasantly. "And as such, I intend to put an end to it."

"What are you – Ermph? He-mmmh!" A leather tasting rag was placed into my mouth as another Dwergi wagged his stubby finger at me while giving me a few Dwergi-ish chirps. Blinking in confusion I raised my head up to see a Dwergi holding a pair of long looking tweezers at my left leg, and then I realized why they gagged me. As soon as the little twerp stuck the clipping tool into my meat, I chewed and clenched threw the rag as unbelievable pain shot through my left leg. Muffled moans and yells escaped me as the Dwergi dug for the silver bullet.

Finally, the Dwergi yanked the bullet out and I gave a sigh of relief as my healing powers kicked in. But they didn't let me up; for I remembered that I had been shot in the right shoulder too. Damn it! Frankly, the werewolf was silently watching as he was digging out the pesky metal from his arm too, growling as he did so. I must be a wimp compared to him if I had to be gagged for this. YEOOOW!

The Dwergi had moved to my shoulder and started to remove the bullet as I was helplessly pinned down by the rest. Their lucky their good with those stubby sausages they call fingers, otherwise I would have been really upset. After the bullets were removed, my wounds were patted down with wet rags as my skin slowly knitted itself back together. Spitting the rag out of my mouth, the Dwergi backed off a bit as I slowly sat up on the table, feeling rather violated.

"Oh God!" I breathed as I controlled my beating heart. "_That_ was horrible!"

"If these were left in you, then you would have felt worse," Dracula walked towards me as he examined the silver bullets the Dwergi had just pulled out. "Despite being half-vampire, these blessed items will cause you great harm, should they stay in contact for a period of time."

"Oh, well that's nice to know!" I spat in sarcasm as I rolled up my leg that had been grabbed by that claw. My ankle was fully healed now, but I could still feel the cold tingle that the silver had left behind. "Anything else I should know about before I become the worlds greatest target practice for another Hunter?"

"That will not happen," Dracula frowned at me, "I'm having the matter taken care of now. Ranfield will make sure that boy is delivered to his home where we will not be bothered again."

"Good to know." I heaved and accepted a generous glass of water by one of the Dwergi, which I drained in seconds. _I should have known he was the one who called those Hunters!_

"There was little you could have known about the boy's intentions towards you – or to me," Dracula's blue eyes flashed dangerously. "For those Hunters were not just threatening your life, but mine as well."

"Don't you mean UN-life?" I couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"Perhaps," He smiled back at me, but then his eyes gazed towards the roof of the castle. For a small noise, yet very familiar drew his sensitive ears towards the highest tower. "Wait here, if you please."

"What is it?" I asked for I had heard something too. Like something had just flown into the place, but on the higher levels. He didn't answer me, just teleported to where the source of the noise was. I sighed and turned to the Dwergi who all huddled around me questionably. "So? What _do_ you guys do for fun?"

* * *

Count Dracula roamed silently down the hallway till he approached the room that the noise had come from. He knew quit well from the smell that there was a trespasser in the castle, and he was in no mood for one. One; his Dampire was still healing, and Two; it was a demonic threat, which threw him off a bit. All creatures in the demonic world knew well not to trespass in his domain, so why now?

Hearing a sudden rustle behind him, he turned with his claws ready to rip the fool into pieces. But stopped when he was face to face with a gargoyle. This gargoyle was familiar to him, for he was a common messenger to the underworld. His stone gray skin covered his hunched form as his wings folded behind him, bowing his horned head to the Count.

"My Lord," The gargoyle spoke in a low and smooth tone as he held a huge brown bag under his arm. "I come to deliver a message from the Council." He said and took out a rolled up parchment tied in a red ribbon and handed it out to the vampire. Dracula stiffened as he silently took the note and unrolled it quickly. Scanning it over and over, his jaw was set tight as the information slowly processed into his mind.

"It is time," The gargoyle gave the Count a canine like grin.

"Already? Has it been ten years already?" He breathed as he looked over the scroll again.

"They are eager to meet **her** as well." The goyel said and Dracula's back stiffened. He wasn't sure if she was ready for such a gathering, but knew all the same that this kind of event cannot be avoided. As the King of Vampires, he had to attend to this festive occasion every decade.

"Very well," The Count finally said and faced the messenger, "We shall both be there."

"They shall be pleased to hear this. Good day, my Lord." He replied and then walked over to the large window he had flown in. Raising his wings, the gargoyle took off and ascended into the sky above.

Not giving it another thought, the old vampire teleported back to where he had left his Dampire, to prepare her for more than just the news.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's start!" I said as five Dwergi and I sat in a circle on the floor while the rest gathered and watched our little game. Apparently these guys liked to play cards, and were pretty good at it too. I had just given them instructions on how to play Five Hundred Rummy. A Dwergi to my right held a scratch pad to tally in everybody's points.

As I sat down my first card, the doors to the dungeon opened and a familiar UK man walked in with his bowler had sitting firmly on his head. "C!" Ranfield walked towards me in his usual 'happy you're okay' mood. "Thank goodness you're alright! I was beginning to worry after I heard what happened." He took a quick look at the werewolf, who had settled himself in a corner and resting his head on his claws as he silently observed our group. "You seem to look a lot better."

"Hey, Ranfield." I said but not taking my eyes off of my cards as the fourth Dwergi pulled a card from the pile. Another Dwergi decided to meld as I took my turn in taking another card. "We're just hanging out – I guess."

"Really? Oh! I remember this game!" He said as he observed us from above.

"Ya, I did this a lot when I was in College," I said almost regrettably. I really had to push past that. I'm here now and should be focusing on it! That and the hand that was slowly growing in my pile. Too bad we didn't continue further, for the presence of the Master suddenly reappeared before us had stopped our game, and he looked rather stricken too.

"Master, I did as you instruct," Ranfield said and bowed when the Count came closer. "Lord Devon will not be bothering us again anytime soon."

"Good, but now there is more pressing matters to deal with," The Count said as he handed a scroll to him. Ranfield took the note and began to read, his eyes widened some after each sentence.

"Good gracious! Is it that time already?" Ranfield turned to his Master in genuine surprise.

"Yes, and we must prepare quickly for our departure, if she is able to survive the journey." Dracula said as he approached me. I stood up when I heard him say _she_; obviously meaning _me_.

"Hu? Survive what now?" I asked as I looked between the two nervously.

"I suggest you wear something warmer, darling," Dracula smirked as he looked into my eyes, not holding back the pleasant glow within his own, "We are going to Tibet."

* * *

**I AM BACK BABY! Err-hem. Sorry for the long wait but as you can see, it took me a while to straighten such a long chapter out! I had to look over this thing a dozen times, hoping I did alright! Not to mention with other things going on in life, but you know how that goes! **

**Anyway, it is true! I've been planning them to go to Tibet for a long time! Better bring your heavy winter coats! :D **

**Hope you guys like the fight scenes too, it drove me up the wall just to think how C will handle the Hunters! But I love all your wonderful REVIEWS! And I hope to expect more of them soon! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please let me know if I left any mistakes at all, or how good the story is coming! There is still a whole bunch more to type! Also, SPOILERS – I'm planning on making a sequel, if not a trilogy! How about that! Well, got to go and hope to update quicker this time too! **

**Love to all; BR2**


	12. A Long Trip And Such With The Master!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing or any of the characters. Only my OC's.**

* * *

A Long Trip And Such With The Master!

"Wha? Excuse me?" I stared at Dracula as the rest of the Dwergi dropped their cards and scattered about the room, obviously intending to leave. "Did I hear that right?" I lightly laughed. "You do know that kind of talk is best left alone until we _are_ alone!"

"I'm in no mood for one of your pitiful jokes," He growled at me and turned to the table where a goblet of blood awaited him. "I have just received word from the Shadow Council. The time has come for _Sang Assemblée._"

_He spoke French! I know what he's saying too. I took two years of it in College. Blood Gathering._ I thought and swallowed when I saw how serious and cold his face was. "Okay? So, what is it exactly?"

"Tis a gathering of vampires from all over the world," He said as he began to pace, the goblet in his hand was hardly touched. "This happens every ten years on the winter solstice. This is a very important event for every un-life and demonic creature that has ever roamed the earth."

"So? Why Tibet?" I asked though I pretty much knew the answer.

"The region is filled with the tallest mountains in the world. The Council uses several of them for safe haven against the humans." He said and took a sip from his goblet. "Tis a tradition that has lasted for centuries. And… As King of the Vampires, I am obligated to be there, as well as any blood that is bound to me."

"You mean me? I have to go too?" I stared at him skeptically. "I don't think so!" I started as the Count glared at me. "There is no way I'm going to one of the coldest places on Earth just to freeze my ass off for some undead meeting!"

"You have little choice in the matter as much as I do," He growled as his eyes held mine firmly while setting his goblet down on the table with a soft bang, "It is required that _all _vampiric relations are to meet once every ten years. It is not for the sake of our enjoyment. Our journey shall start tomorrow night. I suggest you pack lightly and not burden yourself with useless junk."

_My MP3 is __**not**__ junk! _I mentally growled but I had to proceed with my protests. "I don't care if we fly first class all the way! There is no way that I'm going to be dragged over thousands of miles of land and sea just for –!"

"We will not be using _human_ transportations," The Count stated matter-of-factly, "We will be flying freely by ourselves."

"Ummm… I don't like the sound of that," I breathed as the pounding of my heart gave away my nervousness.

"Then you know of what I speak of," He gave a half sided smirk as he held out his right arm, and in an instant my brown overcoat appeared in his pale hand. "I have heard of the Professor _modifying_ your attire and I would very much like to witness your success with my own eyes." He grinned when he saw the horror on my face, his long piano fingers played with the nylon that was sowed on for my so called wings.

"Oh, Hell no!" I panicked as I slowly backed away from him. "I've already tried it! And I have no desire to try it again!"

"Yet from your memory, I can see you possess the necessary skill for such limited flight." Dracula said as he began to approach me, his eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. "A very promising feet, even for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gritted my teeth and came to a halt as my butt hit the edge of a table. Trapped! I have a feeling he's not gonna let me out of this either.

"That you still weigh yourself down with petty fears," One of his fangs showed out of his grin as I swallowed thickly though I still held a look of confusion. "Allow me to demonstrate then."

Quicker than I could blink, the Count had me in his arms and then teleported us away. The air around us was suddenly thick with cold wind as he held me firmly against his hard chest while my overcoat was flung over my shoulders.

"You _will_ show me, and I will not take no for an answer!" He nearly growled in my ear as my face was still buried in his cape. "If you succeed, then this shall prove most useful for our travels."

"What do you mean? I thought –?" I started but froze when I noticed where he had teleported us. We were at his castle, precisely; above it. On top of his highest towers I could see the huge, abyssal, canyon from below as well as see all the tops of the snow caped mountains around us. "OH GOD!" I screamed and snapped my arms around the Count's form as I held onto him for dear life. Least to say, we were very, _very_, high up.

The Count lightly laughed as my panicked voice echoed around us, "There is no need to fear, my dear C." He patted my trembling form in a hopeless attempt to comfort me. He took no notice as my nails dug into his back, refusing to let go even for a second. "For this is an excellent time to observe how well you can fly; or glide, as it were. The winds are in just the perfect conditions!"

"You – gotta be kidding me!" I rasped as I clung on to him tightly, for we were only standing on a mere round ledge the size of a small table. Surrounded by a few stony structures that formed the edge, everything else was below us. My breath showed through the cold as I quickly tried to talk the Master out of this insane idea. "There is no way in Hell that I am going to jump! Not from this height!"

"You don't have a choice," The Count frowned at me and then made my arms slide into the sleeves of my coat, "We must be prepared to depart soon for Tibet, and I will not have you slow me down from such ridiculous fears!"

"This kinda **is** ridiculous!" I spat, but he ignored me, for with a wave of his hand my straps were magically weaving themselves around my arms and lower legs, buckling and tightening so they wouldn't come apart as I glided; that is if I could move my feet any closer to the ledge, which I wasn't. "I've never done this before! Well, not from this kind of height, - but! – I just –!"

"You _can_! You must!" His eyes burned into mine, making me tremble from the intense glow of his blue irises. "And – you will!"

He then forced me to face the colossal scene of wide open air with the brisk Transylvanian Mountains set in the cool yet breathtaking view before us. The sun had almost set, giving the area a majestic glow of twilight. "Do not think of falling." His words grew soft and encouraging, but still controlled. "Do not think of failing. Think of what you felt before! Think of the freedom you've gained with these!" He feathered my arms lightly till he hit the nylon just below my elbows. "Hold yourself true to that feeling, and you will fly."

Taking a deep breath, I took a few steps forward till my toes hung just over the edge. Dracula had released his grip on me and was patiently waiting for me to do the deed. Jump. But one look down sent my nerves spinning in a cycle of fear and panic. I was going to fall to my death because of him! Just because _he's _the Master and _I'm_ the servant doesn't mean I have to jump off this thousand foot drop for his satisfaction of seeing me glide like a freaken kite!

"You know what? I just realized that I'm hungry!" I quickly stated, figuring a good distraction would help, "Why don't we go on a little hunting trip instead and –!"

When I whizzed around to face him, I stopped to see his impassive yet rather annoyed facial expression. His cold eyes held mine firmly as he took one step towards me. His face lowered just a few inches closer to mine and I had to lean back some as I felt my breath catch in my throat. He wasn't happy that's for sure, but nor was he saying anything about it; except for one word which he voiced rather coolly; "Fly."

A single shove from his hand was forced on my chest, so hard that it knocked a gasp of air from me before I felt myself begin to fall backwards. Air was quickly rushing past my ears and hair. My arms and legs were thrashing in nothing but air as the Count's form was starting to shrink.

A loud scream was ripped from my throat as I realized I had been pushed off the tower's edge and was now falling straight down into the seemingly bottomless pits of the canyon. I forced my body to turn around, as if to fall on my face. Yet it was a long drop, I found that I was running out of time.

"Open your arms, C!" I heard Ranfield's voice yell from afar. He must have quickly come through the map-portal and was now seeing me fall from one of the tower windows. "YOU'RE ARMS! OPEN THEM! QUICKLY!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIIIIIM!" I screamed, but did as I was told. Struggling against the rushing air, I opened my arms and straitened my legs so that the nylon flaps could take over. My breath came short as I was suddenly pulled forward and away from the castle. I was still falling though, and straight for the foggy abyss where I noticed big and jagged looking rocky pillars starting to come into view.

**Concentrate! **Dracula's voice hissed in my head as I fought to keep my arms straight. **Use your eyes! Use your strength and FLY!**

Gritting my teeth, I clenched my hands into fists as I noticed the first rocky formation I was soon to smash into. Using my arms, I shifted to the right and dodged it. I was then pulled into an updraft and was relieved I was out of the fog. Feeling myself climb higher, I leaned left to where I could see the base of the castle. Trying to ignore the wind in my eyes, I climbed higher till I was now gliding above the stony bridge.

_This is unreal! This is nuts! This! Is! AWESOME! _ My thoughts went from terrified to exhilarate. My heart pounded wildly as I steadily felt myself falling, but I pulled to the left where I had felt another updraft. The nylon wings caught it beautifully as I steadily ascended into the sky. _I'm doing it! I'm really flying!_ Well, gliding, but it still was the most vein pumping experience that I've ever done. "WOOO-HOO!" I yelled in glee as I did a few barrel roles, and then fought to steady myself as I flew circles around the castle.

"Excellent!" Dracula grinned at the sight of his Dampire flying and doing small aerial tricks around his structure. Though it was far from true flight, she had succeeded in overcoming her fears and toke too the skies much better than he had expected.

Now there was the matter of keeping her with him as he flew. _Perhaps a rope? Something suitable so she doesn't wander too far. The Tibetan weather is going to be quit treacherous for her if I don't. _ Though he was strong enough to push through the toughest of blizzards, he doubted that fabric made wings would be enough to help her. _Not to mention the journey itself._ He smirked as she did another aerial trick by slowly rolling up and down will the winds. _Yes. This journey will be quite interesting._

"C! LOOK OUT!" Ranfield screeched at me as I was finish rolling in the air like a kid in a swimming pool. I finally took notice to what he meant when I saw the stony castle wall quickly coming into view. I was too late to dodge it and I barely managed a yell before I was face planning into the cold, hard surface.

Ranfield made a 'that had to hurt' face as the Dwergi sounded like they were saying; "Oooo." Like that theme from _George of the Jungle_; only more gurgled and such. My sharp nails dug into the stone groves as my feet desperately searched for something with friction.

Dracula sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, preventing a headache from growing. _An interesting journey indeed._

"GET! ME! OUT-A-HERE!" My scream echoed as I fought to keep myself from losing my grip. My nerves were shot enough without falling to my death again.

* * *

After an embarrassing rescue from the Count, he ordered Ranfield to help me pack what I needed for the long trip. From the look in his cold eyes, I could tell it was going to take more than just a few days of flying. Teleporting us all back to Castle Frankenstein, Ranfield and I went to my room where I quickly went to the restroom to – well – flush out the near death experience from my body.

After washing my face, I came to realize I had yet to have my period. I didn't feel sick or anything, so I couldn't be… or could I? Was it possible for undead to have kids? Or even a half-vampire like myself to have a kid? The feeling left me rather disturbed and fearful inside. Ranfield noticed my change in demeanor as I walked rather slowly out of the bathroom.

"Is something the matter C?" He asked in his usual cheery tone as he rummaged through my things, picking out warm sweaters and such and placed them in a black bag.

"I don't know," I said then frowned for feeling ridicules, "I'm not sure if you're the right gender to be discussing this sort of thing."

"Ah!" He said then sat at the edge of my hammock. "Would it help to know that I have some knowledge in the feminine behaviors?"

"I suppose," I wrinkled my nose in dislike, but nor did I want to leave the subject untouched; just in case if I was…God! I can even bring myself to say it! I sat next to him as I muffled the correct words in my head before speaking. "It's just – I haven't had my – my _timing_ this month and well after my nights with Dracula – I don't know if I'm – well – you know?"

His grey brows scrunched in confusion for a moment before a light bulb switched behind his eyes. "Ooooh. Well, I promise you that you have absolutely nothing to worry about." He said and before I could interject he continued, "You see, when you became a half-vampire, all your normal functions in your body have changed. In this case; being half-dead, as it were. You are free from your normal cycle. This implies that you can no longer have children."

I didn't know if I had to feel relieved, or rather depressed to hear this bit of news. It sure left a knot in my stomach. _I can't have kids? Being half of something dead means that I'm – spayed?_ No monthly bleeding? No kids? It rather threw me off to how I was currently feeling. Should I feel something? Like angry or sad or even a bit upset? I wasn't sure. Normally, this whole cycle thing with women is supposed to be natural. But to have it taken away; that necessity to bear life – shouldn't I feel anything at all?!

"I see," Was all I can manage to say.

"I – am sorry, C," Ranfield spoke delicately, as if I would crumble from just a touch.

"Ah, hell. I wouldn't have made a good mother anyway," I started, feeling shaky but trying not to feel too bad. Ya right! I just wanted to stop talking about it! If I wasn't going to ever be a _mom_ then why should I bitch over it? I was just trying to drop the whole subject for later. "Anyway! What clothes will I need? And what about money? I don't think Turkey or Iran takes Romanian cash."

Ranfield was silent for a moment, like he was busy trying to read my expression after the whole talk of not having a child thing. But seeing as how he understood that I wanted to change the subject, he stood up and walked over to my dresser where he pulled out a map.

"You won't need much money, seeing as how you both will be traveling all night, and only stopping for rest during the day." I stood next to him as he smoothed out the area of the Middle-Eastern Europe. "Also, you won't be flying below the Black Sea, but above and around it. Followed by some parts of Russia, Kazakhstan, and then down to Uzbekistan right after the Caspian Sea." He traced his finger over the map like an invisible guideline. "Then to Tajikistan and straight down South-East, following China's boarders to the Tibetan Mountains alongside Nepal."

"Oh boy," I breathed, seeing as this was going to be quit a trip. I don't even have an IPhone and my MP3 does not take pictures. "You – won't be coming. Right?"

"I'm afraid not," He gave me a weak smile. "You see, humans are not allowed at this sort of thing. Besides, I have to keep both Castles in order while you and the Master are away. You'll be fine as long as you do what the Master says and behave yourself. More than some of the vampires at the Council tend to be a bit judgmental."

"I'll bet," I blankly stared at the map as my thoughts turned gloomy then. Did Dracula know about me not being able to have kids? I mean the undead can't have _live_ children and all, but – has there ever been a baby or even a child vampire before? I mean despite what Anne Rice wrote.

"You'll be fine," Ranfield patted my back lightly and gave me a smile, "You'll be quite the talk of the place, that's for sure. You're the first Half- vampire in over three hundred years! You will most likely be treated as a star!"

"Hm," I snorted, for I never saw myself as a star and don't plan on being one in the near future. Even if it is to show off to a few curious blood suckers. Though I didn't have to ask why we weren't going through Turkey. Knowing the Count's history with the Turks was one way to put the subject to rest.

"Well, if there is anyone in the village you wish to say your farewells to, than I suggest you do it now," Ranfield said and started to collect some of my essentials again. "I'll finish up here, because once you return, you'll need a full days rest and something to eat before you and the Master take off tomorrow night."

"All right," I said rather tiredly and started for the door, keeping my pace strong, even though I felt like I was going to shatter. No, I shouldn't feel like this! I knew becoming a half-vampire was going to change my life around! This should have been expected! Yet, why do I feel so – depress? Is it because I will never bear a baby, or even get to hold one? That one tiny life that can make a difference in one person's life after having one is the one thing that I am now deprived on.

As I walked down the village streets I begin to wonder if I ever did want to marry some man and have his kids; if my choices were different from now. Maybe, but then again whenever I look into a mirror and see my Gothic self in all her glory, I get the feeling that motherhood was never for me. Maybe it's because of my own shitty childhood experience that left me unfazed and unfeeling about this. After all, my parents died and my grandparents weren't really _parents_. After they died, I guess I just decided to learn how to survive on my own two feet the hard way. Granted it was cruel, but it was better than seeing hundreds of Shrinks that will just confirm my moods.

I stopped when two of the village orphans bumped into me while trying to kick a ball that just rolled passed me. Their huge blue eyes stared up at me in awe as their soft round faces reflect some of the sunlight off their dimples. One, a girl in a raggedy gray dress with long light brown hair, and a boy in brown trousers and white shirt along with a small cap on his brown haired head. They looked to be around six or seven years of age.

I smiled down at them and rubbed both their heads in apology for not noticing them. They both looked at each other, exchanging surprised looks, then turned back to me and gave me big toothy grins. Then they took off for the ball behind me and restarted their little game of kick-ball. _Well, there is always adoption._ I smiled to myself as I watched them play.

"C!" The familiar bark of Professor Daosen came up from the streets. "It's been a long time! How have you been, dear girl?"

"Fine, so far," I said but turned to him with a half-smile, "I just came down here to say that the Count and I are leaving for a while."

"Leaving? To where exactly? If – I may be so bold to ask," Denes said as he shifted just a few feet closer to me.

"To some secret meeting," I said in a lower tone. He looked intrigued as his grey eyes widened some in realization.

"Really? As in – a meeting for," He looked around some to make sure no one was listening in, "Vampires?"

"Ya. Kinda cool, hu?" I smirked, and then both of us jerked a foot when Carl came up from behind me while saying; "So it's time again for Sang Assemblée."

"Jesus, Carl!" I held my hand over my heart. "The Hell is wrong with you?"

"You're jumpy today," Carl smirked through his beard while his arms were full of firewood. "I just came to tell ye that a shipment of donated blood has arrived. Jacob the butcher has it all stashed in his freezer. Might as well grab yourself a few bags for the journey."

"I don't think we'll be gone that long," I said as I straightened my jacket over my chest, but then turned to him in puzzlement, "Will we?"

"I have no doubt," Carl said as Denes and I stared at him eagerly. "The last time the Count was away, it took two months; give or take an extra week. If I remember correctly, he wasn't too pleased when he returned! Something must have happened that year, because he had a look that could bring about his old habits for impaling people again."

"That's not something to laugh at!" I accused as my eyes showed how nervous I was getting. I knew, from his look, that Dracula wasn't too pleased to be going as much as I was, besides dealing with the distance away from his home. Whatever happened that year must have been horrible for him. Either that or another vampire challenged him for his tittle. I'm willing to guess the latter. I'm not surprised really. There are still cultures of people that will kill another just to gain power! Fuck! It's still happening! But I'm not willing to push Dracula's buttons enough just so he can start impaling others on poles again! That's something my stomach and I are refusing to face.

"Well, I wish you luck then," Carl gave me a kind smile and marched off, but before disappearing he announced without turning, "And don't let those _other_ vampires push you around!"

"As if I would let them," I mumbled with a smirk.

Denes grabbed my hand and started shaking it. "Have a safe journey, my friend." He said and then released my right arm, which still felt some of the vibrations from the shake. "I'll be thinking of ya when you're gone. Oh! When you return, do you mind discussing what happens to me over a pot of tea?"

"I'll bring the honey," I grinned and he gave a small laugh.

As I said my goodbyes to the rest of the town, they all wished me luck and such and a few gave me some things for the road. Besides some bottles of donated blood, I got a bag of beef jerky (for myself this time), a handy compass with a watch, in case we get lost. Like the King of Vampires would let that happen! The last item I received was a huge from the boy I had saved, which seemed to have affected me more. Though I knew I never was gonna be a mother, both before and after this Dampire thing; that one huge seemed to mean a lot to me. He and the rest of the orphanage had made me a necklace with a light violet crystal hanging from some gold wire. Least to say; I was humbly touched.

Currently feeling better with each passing minute, I made my way back to my chambers in the castle. Ranfield had just finished packing my bag of belongings and had prepared a small dinner for us both. Dracula was currently drilling the Dwergi to keep an eye on his castle in the mountains, while the werewolf settled for some of the jerky as a bargaining chip for watching Castle Frankenstein. All in all, it was becoming a long night, and it started to show on me too.

I hit my hammock just two hours before sunrise. Ranfield said we would be getting an early start so the Count too agreed on 'hitting the hay' early. No sex, to say the least. Not that I'm complaining but I have all eternity with the guy! So what's with a few nights without sleeping with another for a while? Especially since he's the one who practically threw me off of the highest of places at his castle! Ya, I'm gonna be miff about that for a while. For crying out loud I'm still picking bits of stone out of my hair after that wall collision!

* * *

I was currently dreaming of licking an cherry ice-cream cone in the middle of a cave full of bats. I was starting to enjoy their little 'eeps' and 'peep' sounds when I was rudely shaken awake by Ranfield.

"Wake up, C! It's time for you to be off!" He said but I tried to wave him off and mumbled "One more scoop," before burying my face in the pillow.

"C," Ranfield breathed rather moodily, but more with a long 'e' sound. Then he said before sighing, "Please forgive me for this but the Master is quite urgent."

Before I could fully comprehend his words, the hammock I was on suddenly turned me upside-down. I hit the hard floor with my back as my pillow came to land on my face. Giving off a frustrated growl, I threw the pillow off and turned to glare at my assailant.

"You – son of a –."

"I wouldn't put the blame on me now, C," Ranfield stated rather coolly. "I did say that you will be leaving rather early tonight. Come on then! The Master is already up and waiting rather patiently for you!"

"You call _that_ patience?" I scoffed and climbed to my feet, cracking my back and then going for my shoes. I gave a big fanged yawn as I moved to the doors of my room. "Is it too late to ask for a shower?"

"Here is your pack," Ranfield handed me my army looking, black bag. "It has everything you need, plus a little more for the Master."

"More? – Oh! Right. The blood bottles," I said when I heard the clank of glass within the bag. "You sure they're not gonna break or fall out?"

"Yes, I took the liberty to making sure everything in your bag remains safe and secure," He said as he marched behind me down the winding steps.

"Thanks," I said as I slipped into my glider coat. We climbed to the highest tower to meet Dracula at one of the wide, windowless, balcony.

The sun was already touching the peeks of the mountains as his cape blew in the cool air. His face kept neutral as he waited for his servants, their heartbeats becoming louder as they came closer. He didn't have to turn to face the young woman who shared his power. It made him crack a grin though when he felt her irritation grow on how Ranfield woke her.

_Tonight shall be the start of the most eventful time for any vampire. Or half-vampire in this case. _He took an un-needed deep breath and smelled the fresh night air that was to come. Although he loathed having to be at the Gathering, traveling with his Dampire should lessen the uncomfortable experience.

"So how long will it take us to get to Tibet?" I said rather stiffly as we entered the room, not bothering to apologize for my straight and rough behavior.

"Three nights, if we are quick in flight," He smirked and finally turned to face me, a long thick rope coiling around his arm.

"Are you gonna **tie** me to you?" I pointed rather unhappily at the rope, which he slowly unraveled at his feet.

"Would you rather be blown off-course or be lost in a blizzard?" He countered and smirked when I frowned at him. "Then you will tie this securely around your waist. I shall aid you every step of the way."

"Don't you mean every 'wing' of the way?" I said rather coolly, but took the end of the rope and started to double wrap it around my midsection. I examined the length of the rope and took a wild guess at its length. At least forty or more feet, yet I didn't care as long as it helped me fly, or gild while being dragged by the Count.

The Count took the other end of the rope and started to tie it around his left wrist. Like this situation didn't have to make it realistic to that short leash joke any more than it had! Well, to be fair, at least the leash wasn't short.

"Ranfield," Dracula turned to him calmly, "Remember my orders. Follow them to the exact letter! We shall return soon, I hope."

_He hopes?! Jesus! That doesn't sound good!_ I swallowed as the vampire had pulled me up to the balcony's edge.

"Yes, Master," Ranfield bowed but turned to me quickly. "Oh yes! A few of the Dwergi had this constructed for you."

"They made something for me?" I nearly gapped as a few of the Dwergi suddenly came out from behind the British man. One handed me a set of goggles, like the ones those air pilots wore in those old World War Two movies. I fondled the straps and touched the glass part as I found the size to be rather accurate with my head. "Thanks." I smiled down at the little gnomes. Even though they were short, ugly, and manners of a rabid dog, they could be sweet sometimes.

"Let us go then," Dracula growled, already stating his impatient mood.

"Good luck, C," Ranfield as the Dwergi stood beside him, waving their little arms at us, "Be mindful of strangers and keep your eyes peeled for trouble."

"I will! Whoa! WHOOA!" Before I knew it, I was yanked by the arm and pulled straight up into the darkening sky. Dracula's Hell beast form in all of its glory as I held on for dear life; that is until he released me and I started falling. Thinking fast I outstretched my arms and legs and let my nylon wings catch the wind. Feeling the tight tug of the rope on my waist I looked ahead of me to find Dracula's wings in full view.

"DAMN! COULDN'T YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A WARNING!?" I screamed as I balanced myself in the air while I was being pulled forward.

**You have wasted enough time with the farewells! **He hissed in my head. **We cannot afford to lose any more! Our strength will be needed for the journey at hand! Stay focused!**

Letting out a frustrated yell, I found I was still holding on to the goggles, by some miracle. Forcing them on my head and over my eyes, I opened my arms again to feel the wind brush over and under me. Feeling like this had my heart soring, even though I must seem like a kite, being dragged by a huge bat-like creature, this is actually pretty cool.

Dracula started to fly higher as he turned north-east, the clouds coming closer as I anticipated the cold and moisture on my face. After all, not everybody believes that you can bounce on a cloud like they were beds. Even though they look soft, their made of ice cold air, and water.

I breathed in wonder as the cool wisps of the clouds ran through my fingers like mist. Daring a look down, I noticed we were very high up. The people might as well be ants as their city lights decorated the ground like glowing mold. Hearing the Count's wings flap ahead of me, I noticed how he seemed to glow in the moonlight sky. I almost envied him at that moment. He could escape the world whenever he wanted to, only to look down when he deemed it. Although he had to look like a huge bat gargoyle to do it, it still must be nice.

**Actually, my dear. Such feelings have left me on account of the limitless times I've flown. It comes only natural to me now. **He said, apparently listening to everything my head was broadcasting.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S JUST PLAIN RUDE!" I hollered at him and rolled my eyes when he chuckled in my head.

**You're forgetting how powerful **_**your**_** mind can be, darling. ** He teased as I could almost see him grin in that form. **How do you know that it is **_**you**_** who is sending your thoughts to me!**

_What?_ I almost panicked as the wind wiped passed me harder and faster. **I shall explain. **He said as I felt him turn again, and I had to turn once I felt the pull of the rope. **When one's mind is open, you are able to see and hear thoughts without driving them to you by force. When closed, you cannot see anything. Like a blindfold being placed over your eyes, only it is with your mind. This can be worked with others as well. Such as **_**I **_**when I am hearing **_**your**_** thoughts speak freely without being blocked.**

_So a vampires mind is like a satellite dish. That explains a lot. _I thought and I felt the presents of his mind become a bit confused. _Satellites are things that do almost exactly what you just explained. Only it uses the internet for transferring data or 'thoughts' as it were from one place to another. There are over a hundred of them floating in space right now! Over our heads like blinking fireflies! If you know where to look, you might just see one fly by during the day!_

**An interesting feat in this century's modern technology. ** Dracula muttered to me rather bored-like. Then his mood changed when his wings flapped harder. **Watch closely. We are about to leave my homelands.**

Looking down again, I saw the scenery change to some small, bumpy mountains and hills. Despite the dark of the night, I could see clearly through my goggles as if I were looking through a window of an airplane. Accept I wasn't in an airplane, though I might as well pretend to be!

Humming a very engine like tune, I tilted right and left several times before brining my arms closer to my waist. Speeding forward, I performed a single barrel-roll before opening my flaps up and being thrown all the way back till the rope caught me. I gave a few glee filled laughs before I was scolded by the Master.

**As much as I enjoy seeing you overcome your fears of flying, I would appreciate it more if you would cease with your antics! **

_Sor-rey! _I thought with a bit of attitude. He said nothing after that, which meant he was now focused on our path over the land of the Ukrainians. I stared down for a while, watching rivers and lands pass by from below. Though I was enjoying the view, I had a feeling we weren't going to stop anytime soon.

Three hours went by and I was getting bored already. How could I be bored when I'm gliding hundreds of feet in the air with a Romanian vampire guiding my way? Simple; he's as entertaining as a jet plain making a cloud streak in the sky. No witty comebacks and not even a hint of a conversation starter from him since the satellite thing. Not to mention I was starting to feel like a kite myself. My arms and legs were feeling stiff and sore against the cold night air.

"ARE WE STOPPING SOON?" I yelled but there was no reply. Jerk. He probably expects me to freeze my voice box if we continue like this. I heard his wings beat harder and faster in the wind as the rope that was tightening around my waist started to burn into my skin. Great. First freezing my ass off from the high altitude and then getting rope burns from my bastard of a Master that's keeping me up. I'm sure he can't feel a thing; being dead and all, the cold won't affect him.

Four more hours went by like this and I started to feel like a frozen piece of meat with my flaps in the air. My teeth chattering violently as I actually feel my fangs starting to get sore from the cold. What else can go wrong? That is until I felt the Master start to descend to the ground, pulling me behind him.

**The sun will rise soon. **His voice echoed into my head. **We shall land here and rest till tonight. **

_S-Sounds like a p-p-plan. _I chattered, even my thoughts were starting to get affected from the cold. Fighting my stiff arms for landing, I felt the rope around me go slack as we dropped. Dracula, being all glorious and graceful, landed like a raven as he transformed back into a human like appearance. His black cape flapping around him as he took several strides forward, his military boots crunching under a few inches of freshly fallen snow.

As for me, well let's just say that I blame it on the cold and long flight, for I landed like a rock. My knees gave out as soon as I landed and I skitted several feet into the snow as I rolled on my back for comfort, for I was grateful to be on solid ground again. Breathing heavily, I tried to roll on my knees so as to stand up, but I found the task to be tiresome, seeing as my limbs didn't want to work right away.

"Need a hand?" Dracula smirked above me as he stared down at my pitiful form in the snow. Grumbling, I took his gloved hand and he easily pulled me too my feet, while brushing snow off of me. "You will get used to the distance of flight, that I promise you. Your arms will strengthen and your eyes will gain in sharpness of the world below."

"I suppose that's one way to put it," I huffed as I pulled the goggled off my eyes and rested them on my forehead. Though they came in handy, my eyes felt relieved after being air tight for so long. "Where are we anyway?"

"Saykhin, Kazakhstan." He said and with his accent I thought he had sneezed. "We have just crossed into the country's borders. I know of this place and we may stay here during the daylight hours."

"How nice," I groaned for all I could see were small building in a huge flat land area, almost resembling a dessert, accept it was covered with snow. Following up the rear, I gathered the loose rope and began to coil it around my arm, so I don't trip over the thing. The sky was starting to show the first signs of a horizon, and I could see in clearer detail of the house we were arriving at. It wasn't huge, but not small, as the white building seem to be three stories high and also hold a cellar.

Dracula approached the black doors and knocked twice. I waited beside him as I heard shuffling feet from inside. It creaked open just enough to see a dark skinned old man with his grey hair partly in a ponytail. He spoke a question in his native tongue which I had no hope in translating. I never took a lesson on Middle Eastern languages, for I found them to be rather complicated to understand.

But, the Count didn't, for he spoke to the man like he knew the language all his life. Both the man and I stared at the Count in shock as the man then started to speak happily and bow to the Count in a gracious manner. Then he motioned us to come in and opened the door wider for us to enter.

"You know Kazakhstan language?" I stared at the vampire as we entered into the foyer of the house.

"But of cores, my darling," He grinned down at my stunned features. "You're forgetting I have lived for over five hundred years. My memory has never failed me when it came to learning another language."

"Whoa," I breathed as the man led us down a set of stairs where a large hallway and many doors greeted us. "Are we in a hotel?"

"Of sorts," He said as we walked down the hallway, "The above levels are for the humans. Below, are for the vampires and such that travel through town at night, only seeking rest for the day."

"That's handy." I muttered as I noticed the hallway didn't have any lanterns. "So that means that this guy here – isn't human?"

"Yes. He is a ghoul; a servant of the house." Dracula stated and my eyes grew big.

"But he doesn't look like your typical ghoul!" I pointed out to the clean close and not so rotting flesh, just wrinkled with age.

"That is because the master of this hotel happens to be a Warlock," Dracula said coolly, "He uses potions and magic too keep his staff from degrading and such while keeping the more _living_ guests unsuspicious of his true nature."

"Creepy. But cool," I said starting to feel a chill run down my spine. "You know this warlock then?"

"I do," The Count said rather distastefully, "He will perhaps see us off before sunset. And I highly advise that you leave the talking to me. He is not one for 'feminine' guests."

"Oh great, a sexist warlock. Wait! Doesn't he need three women?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. "You know? Like what the book of magic says."

"Usually, but he stole the essence of those three women and now he holds an immortal power over himself," He said and frowned at the memory, for he remembered when the bastard tried to spell bind one of his former brides to a cross and leave her there till sunrise. If he didn't get there in time, Aleera would have been ash. As punishment, Dracula killed all three of his witches, but the clever brut had bounded their powers into clay relics so he wouldn't lose magic or age. But that's when the fool promised to behave after the Count threatened to smash the jars the next time he stepped out of line.

"Sounds like a real jerk-off," I said, and turned to see that the old man had opened the door for us and was offering to enter. It was a simple room with fine sheets of red satin on the walls and thick red carpets on the floor. A single restroom was there, covered by a curtain instead of doors and to the far wall laid a coffin of stone, with the same likeness as the one in Castle Dracula. On the right were a bunch of pillows the size of twin mattresses, obviously used for chairs and such, but today, they will serve as my bed. Which was alright, I'm too bushed to care about my hammock right now.

"Sleep well, my Lord." The old man spoke in English for the first time in my ears. When the doors closed with a loud slam and turned with a lock, I was once again left alone with Dracula. Taking off his gloves and cape, Dracula hung them on a wall hanger as I threw off my bag and tossed the rope aside, ready for a good long rest.

"I trust you to sleep well tonight, my dear Dampire?" He gave me a gentile smile as I hobbled tiredly to the pile of pillows.

"Count on it. I'm bushed." I said, already starting to warm up when a fireplace suddenly lite itself up in the far corner. Falling flat on my back, my body gave a few cracks of protest as I stretched on the soft cushions. Dracula, not taking his eyes off of my stretching body, slowly approached me. "What?" I asked when he was close enough.

He then suddenly fell on top of me and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. For a moment I was stunned, till I started kissing back. His cold hands held my head as they slowly made their way to my shoulders, and that's when he released me.

"Sleep well, Carolyn." He whispered and smiled in satisfaction at my gaping expression. _You! – You're such a devil!_ I thought as I mindlessly threw a smaller pillow his way. Corse I missed, but he turned to me with a slightly surprised look on his face, like I had just dared to throw something at him.

"Trust me C. I am nothing like the Devil," He smirked slightly then frowned, "Though if I was, you would be severely punished for throwing things at me."

"I didn't say _the _Devil." I spat as I sat up, "I said you were _a_ devil! There is a difference! And stop calling me that!"

He grinned down at me as his blue eyes lit up with humor at my irritated mood. "I suppose there is." He said and started for his coffin. "And I shall call you whatever I see fit, my little pet."

_Oh, fuck you!_ I mentally shouted back, but he ignored me as he lay in the coffin and the sound of crackling frost came as ice covered his form till it reached the rim of the coffin. Sighing, I landed on the pillows and decided to call it a day. Needless to say, I wanted sleep to come faster than my next heat rush!

* * *

"Wake up, my dear," Dracula's voice crooned in my left ear as the effects of sleep started to wear off. "It is time for us to leave."

"Already?" I grumbled and started to stretch like a cat. After rubbing my eyes I took note of how Dracula was kneeling before me as I slowly sat up. "It doesn't feel like we rested for very long."

"No. We only rested for five hours," He said and stood on his feet as I went to gather my things. "Yet the setting sun is overcast. I can feel that this area will soon be consumed by a light blizzard. This is why we are leaving early."

"Oh, great," I sighed and cracked my back a bit. I dug through my back and pulled out two bottles of blood. Being the good servant I was, I fetched the glass cup on the table and filled it for the Master to have. He accepted the cup without a word and drained it within seconds, while I just straight up drank out of the bottle, only consuming half.

"Now. Let us be off," Dracula said after setting his cup down and went for the door. Making sure I had all my things in order, I followed behind as we left the room and started up the all towards the staircase. It wasn't till we were on the stairs that I noticed the Count was actually quickening his steps. Is he that much in a rush to dive into the air again? Although I didn't question him; for once not wanting to upset him, but that didn't stop me from wondering why he seemed to be in such a hurry.

But as we made it to the lobby, a cool yet high male voice made the Count stop dead in his tracks. "Leaving so soon, you're Highness?" I turned to find a man dressed in a colorful dark robe with a gold turban around his head. His face held a very Jafar-like image, complete with twisted beard and all. His dark eyes found mine and he raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the Count again. "It would be rude to leave without the proper formalities of introduction first. Especially since there is a Lady present under my roof."

_This guy doesn't sound sexist to me. More like he's straight forward!_ I swallowed a bit when I saw how rigged the Count's face was before he relaxed the glow in his blue eyes before turning to the stranger. "Forgive me, but my servant and I are in a hurry. We have no time to spare with traditional formalities."

"So I have noticed," The man took several steps towards me and then stopped when he noticed the Count's stern face. "Is – she a half-vampire?"

"What of it?" I said for it was my turn to glare. Dracula frowned at my directness but the man seemed to laugh at me.

"An American half-vampire? How amusing! And here I thought you stuck with your own kind," The man grinned, but it soon faded at how un-amused we were. "Well then, I wish you well on your journey, my Lord." Then man bowed his head with a straight back.

"Thank you," Was all the Count said and turned to the door, fully intent on leaving this man's presents.

"I just have one question for your servant," He said, making us pause once more. I turned to stare at him oddly and waited. His lips parted to reveal a row of yellowing teeth before saying; "Dose it hurt?"

"Hu?" I furrowed my brows at him in confusion.

"When he bits you, dose it hurt?" He said with more of a tease in his eyes and I realize he was being funny. What a pervert!

"You're sick," I announced as my face showed my disgust. Dracula smiled at me as I walked passed him and opened the door for him. "Let's go already before night comes!"

"Very well. Good night then, Dampire C," The man said with a sly smile. I didn't even flinch when he said my name along with what I was. I just nodded at him as the Count and I walked out the door.

"Well that was pleasant," I huffed and slammed the door behind me. The colors of dusk were blurred with the incoming snow clouds that were darkening the skies. I guess Dracula was right about a blizzard coming.

"Yet you handled it well," He smirked at me as he took the rope and tied it to his left wrist again. "There is more than one reason why I do not trust him. Hurry! We must leave before any more time is wasted!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" I growled and quickly pulled on my glider jacket, then tied the other end of the rope around me. Making sure it wouldn't come lose than I turned to him. "Why? What did he do to piss you off?" Although I could guess pretty much anything could tick Count Dracula off.

"Never-your-mind! It is in the past! Now we must look forward if we are to finish our travels!" He growled and took me into his arms than jumped up.

I clenched my teeth as the bitter cold of the air hit my face. When Dracula had finished transforming, he released his grip on me and I was once again flung backwards. When I got my bearings I pulled out my goggles and placed them over my eyes, once again feeling the intense adrenalin pumping through my veins. _What's got him so agitated?_ I stared at his pale back for a while as his speed increased along with the height.

We didn't speak for the rest of the night and for some reason I was grateful. The cool night air that came on seemed to have cooled our moods too. The snow started to blow lightly around us as the winds picked up. Land soon disappeared and so did the problems back in Kazakhstan. I never caught that guy's name, that somehow new mine. Must be a magician thing. Typical. But my mind soon turned to the scenery that was soon reviled by the slow falling snow. Mountains soon sprang around us, and many town lights appeared on the side as we flew onward. The air growing so cold again that I made sure my jacket was properly covering my neck. Luckily, I had my necklace tucked away under a scarf, which I now pulled up and over my nose.

Many more hours went by when the land started to lay flat again, and the blizzard was now behind us, leaving an awesome scene. Many towns were lit up for the night, though they were small, I could tell from the structure design that we were out of Kazakhstan now.

"Where are we?" I whispered under my scarf, the first sigh of conversation since this evening.

**We are soon to enter Tajikistan. We shall rest there, seeing as sunrise will soon be upon us. ** Dracula's voice stated rather calmly in my head.

_Glad to see the cold air finally numbed your temper, Master. _I added as we descended a little. For a moment I thought the wind had messed up my hearing, because I could have sworn I heard a sigh coming from him.

**Forgive me, my dear. It was not you that I was angry at.** He said as he made a few turns in the air. **He** was apologizing to **me**?! Pinch me I'm dreaming! _I'm willing to ask that it was whatever that sorry excuse for a warlock did, right?_

**Yes.** He hissed at the memory. **This was perhaps before your grandparents were born. I was making the same journey with my past brides when we stopped at his hotel to rest. During that time, he and his three hags tried to test their powers against mine, by taking one of my brides and bind her with a spell to a cross.**

_Ouch! Sounds painful. _ I winced at the fierce tone of his voice at the memory.

**They were to leave her to die when the sun came up. **He continued. **If I had not broken the spell he had placed over her, she would have been ash an hour later. No one condemns what is mine to suffer such a fate! What power I used then was to destroy his three wretches and he sealed what remains of their power into jars. I promised to smash them and destroy him personally if he should ever attempt to harm what was mine again.**

_I get it now! _My eyes widened some at the realization. _You were afraid for my safety! You were worried that I would fall under some God awful spell the same as your brides were!_

There were a few moments of silence before he finally replied. **In a way, yes. Although I know you are strong in your own right, but I was not willing to test you against that fiend. **

_How un-normally nice of you, Master!_ I grinned through my scarf when I heard him scoff. **Don't think me soft, darling. I could still order you to kill him on our return trip.**

_Oooooo. I can hardly wait. _I smiled with amusing thoughts of just kicking the guy till his spells came out black and blue.

**We are going to land soon. Prepare yourself! ** He said as he started to fly down.

Instead of the usual ground, I saw he was aiming for a rather tall looking building. It was on top of a small yet steep mountain surrounded by low clouds and mist._ Another hid-out building for monsters?_ I asked as we were closing in on one of the high balconies.

**Yes. Many vampires use this area for rest during the day. **He said as he slowly transformed back, landing on the wooden balcony, his cape being the only thing flying around him. This time I tried to aim for my feet first, just like he did. But my boots didn't catch on and I went sliding into the open room. Rolling some ways I found myself stopped by a pair of thick brown boots. Looking up, I saw a man with olive slits for eyes, and a thick brown beard, like a lumber jacks. He wore a heavy looking brown coat as his grey trousers bagged and wrinkled down to his boots.

"Welcome to Tajikistan! Ah! Master Count Dracula! Always a pleasure to have you here, Sire." The man spoke in his scratchy yet thick Irish accent, and then bowed to the old vampire.

"The pleasure is all mine, Demetry." The Count bowed his head slightly to the man. "I trust you have already met my latest servant. C. Do stand and show some dignity."

"Yes Master," I grumbled and wobbly stood on my feet. The man gave a light laugh and helped me to support my feet until I found balance. "First time flying, right?" He winked at me and patted my back. "Don't worry; the first time is always the hardest."

Looking him up and down I could smell he wasn't human, yet he appeared human. Weird yet cool magic trick. "So what non-human are you supposed to be?"

"So some respect, C!" Dracula hissed at me and waked me behind the head with his gloves for my rudeness. "Hey!" I growled and rubbed the sore spot behind my head.

"It's alright, my Count!" He grinned, and for a moment I saw sharp teeth, like a lizard. "I'm quit honored to have someone with a little more spirit under my rooftop!" He then took my hand and shook it, his grip hard as stone. "Names Demetry! Retired Wyvern and Caretaker for the Bloodhord Inn. Your Master is a regular visitor for every decade's Assemblée."

"A Wyvern?" I stared at him for a moment before my brain clicked a light switch and my eyes grew big. "Whoa Ho! You mean that legendary dragon-like, man-eating, HUGE lizard with wings and all type; Wyvern?!"

Both Dracula and Demetry grinned at my surprised expression, and the man might as well be more vicious than the Count with all those sharp teeth! "The one and the same! But I retired from man eating long ago! Much too high for my cholesterol these days."

My left eye began to twitch to how shocked I felt. Let alone that a real life dragon was standing in a more humanoid form before me, I could worry less about how he takes care of his health.

"Has a room been prepared for our stay?" The Count asked the dragon calmly as I remained in a state of shock.

"Indeed one has," He said and pointed to the ceiling above us. "Your usual quarters have been prepared the same as last time. Though I had the curtains darkened for your sake when the sun came up."

"Very good, Demetry." The Count smirked as he took my arm and pulled me after to follow the Wyvern up a set of stairs. "You always knew how to treat your guests."

"It is why I stay in business, Sire." He said and opened a big mahogany door. It was a round stone room and at its center laid a coffin, yet black drapes hung around it like a bug-proof layering for a tent. Around it were a variety of furniture, such as soft looking leather chairs and sofas. It almost looked like it could have been a meeting hall itself one time. In place of the coffin there could have been a round table. The only window in the room had a balcony too, but its thick black curtains kept the light of dawn out.

"Go on now! Make yourselves at home! I trust you will enjoy your stay. I shall have a meal prepared for you tonight." Demetry said then turned to me. "And don't mind the little lights that sometimes float around the place. Their just fireflies that love to entertain me."

"I don't have a problem with bugs, just so long as they don't have a problem with me." I said and received a hard smack on the back as the Wyvern gave a jolly laugh.

"I like this one! Plenty of spunk and such!" He finished with a grin. "You'll have to tell me the story of how you two met, eh? Must have been a challenge to tame this one!" He gave a wink at the Count.

"Yes," Dracula admitted while ignoring my glare. "Yet she still resists some of my orders, I relish each challenge." He grinned toothily at me.

"I'll bet!" Demetry smirked at us the turned his back to leave. "I'll leave ya both to rest then! You're the last guests until tonight! Good day then!"

"Good day," Dracula returned the gesture with a slight bow of his head. I quickly did the same, remembering that I had to show some respect to this ancient creature. As soon as the doors were closed I turned to my master in shear astonishment.

"How the Hell do you know him!?" I gaped as the Count lazily strutted to the coffin while hanging his cape on a nearby coat hanger.

"Tis a long story best save for another time," He grinned at me. "Though I'll say this; we did not get along at first. There was this war, so to speak, in his homelands and I was just passing through. In the end you could say we brought the best out of us both during that fight and we've respected each other ever since."

"Well I'm glad to see you have some friends in distant places." I said as I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my hammock to set up, for there was a nice place between two sofas I could use.

"What made you think I had no friends at all?" He asked coolly as I dragged myself to the sofas.

"Oh, I don't know," I shrugged as I began to tie off the ends of the hammock on the arms of the sofas. "Your past reputation isn't exactly pretty, let alone honorable."

"Is that so?" He said and I detected his darkening tone. I froze when I heard his boots pound hard on the wooden floor. "I suppose I have made quite an impression on the world, as both mortal and vampire." He grinned as he approached me from behind.

"That's saying something," I couldn't help but smirk as I bravely turned to face him, for he was now a foot apart from me. Putting my hands on my hips, I took a step forward to close the space between us. "After all, you're quite the Master of Manipulation yourself."

He flashed his fangs at me a bit before pulling me towards him, leaning his face into mine; he left only an inch from mine. "It is not the only thing I am Master of." He then pulled me into a heated kiss and I couldn't help but surrender to him; his power that had laid waste to hundreds of humans and maybe other monsters too.

* * *

**Back in action again! And can I say that I loved how this chapter turned out! Even better than the one I had originally thought out! Hope this makes up for the long wait and I hope to be getting back to you all soon! **

**By the way, I'm going to be celebrating a Birthday soon so wish me luck on the partying! Thank you all for your REVIEWS! I can't wait to see more of the good things you say! They keep me soooo motivated! **

**Love and Kisses BR2**


	13. A Clue on Master's Past and Final

A Clue on Master's Past and Final Destination!

I felt fuzzy when I woke up, and slightly cold as I found that I was lying on top of a sleeping Dracula. Our clothes were still one so I recalled that we only had a quick romance, as it were, before going to sleep. I was in his coffin, but no ice was covering it, which I was grateful for. Taking a peak over the edge I noticed how semi-dark the room was and came to the conclusion that I had woken up just a few hours early.

Carefully, so as not to wake up the Master, I removed his arms from around my waist, and slowly used the edge of the coffin to push off and out onto the cold floor. My coat and other winter gear had been discarded, but I was grateful to still have my shirt and black pants on. Sitting on the edge, I took a moment to examine the Count's sleeping form. He might as well be sculpted by angels, in an ironic sense. Sharp cheekbones covered by pale smooth skin, while his black hair lay fanned around his shoulders. Yes. A devil-of-a-handsome man.

I smirked and shook my head to myself. This guy is starting to grow on me. Even if he is the most famous of vampires, I normally don't let anyone get this close to me; not since my grandparents died. But damn him and his irresistible dark seductions. I guess I'm just like all the other floozies he's ever made contact with. Well, the falling for his romantic aura is what made me similar. But I'm definitely _not_ like any women he's ever met before. I'm sure I confirmed that a few times.

Making a small sigh, I folded Dracula's arms over his chest and stood up to start gathering my things, knowing him, he'd want to leave as soon as he wakes. Once I was sure everything was set I silently crept out of the room and closed the doors. I flinched though when the hitch made a loud smack against the frame, but once there was no sign of move from inside, I allowed myself a small laugh.

_Funny how he now sleeps like the dead after a _little _romance, but when it came to deep and heavy sex, he was up and about before I was. _I snickered as I walked down the wide, spiral staircase. _He sleeps to regenerate his energy for today's flight._ A familiar mimic-voice scorns me in the back of my brain.

_Ya I know. Haven't heard from you in a while. I was starting to miss you. _I teased and it hissed at me before fading away. I giggled to myself and made a mental note to just get a tattoo saying; 'How mad is this woman? You don't want to know!'

Stopping at, what I guessed, was the third floor, there was a large dark blue door with big bold letters saying "**BATH HOUSE."** Surprised that it wasn't in the country's native language, I guessed that there were other recent visitors besides us. Yet, a bathhouse doesn't sound too bad, for my nose is starting to detect the stench of my body odor.

Taking a bold step, I opened the door just enough to get a peek inside. Warm steam welcomed my face as my gaze turned to the marble white walls to the round, stone colored pool at the center. The water bubbled and reeked of sulfur and many herbal smells that reminded me of a spa I once visited in New York. Bronze hooks lined the walls and hung towels of dark maroons and oranges. Noticing the bars of a variety of soaps, my body tingled for a much needed deep cleaning. Plus, the place was empty.

Biting my lip and looking around out on the staircase, I took only a moment to decide before entering the bathhouse and closing the door behind me. Then, I stripped down naked, set my black clothes in a corner and dived forward, welcoming the heat that came from the pool.

I gasped in surprise and relief to how refreshing it felt as I surfaced. _This feels soooooo damn good!_ I thought as I sunk down to my shoulders, letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles. The pool itself maybe only four feet deep, but it was enough to sooth my needs. _And here I thought Wyverns didn't breathe fire._ I mused but then noticed the huge metal pipe that came from outside and connected to the side of the pool. _There must be a furnace outside to generate the necessary heat for this pool, so much for my theory of Demetry breathing fire. It probably would give him heart burn anyway. _I snickered as I reached for a nice mint smelling bare of soap.

After scrubbing myself clean and soaking in the baths warmth for another twenty minutes, I got out, got dried and dressed. Making sure I left the used towel in a corner, I stepped back out on the winding steps, as I felt the need to explore. Heading all the way to the bottom, I found myself in a simple lobby with a red carpet and an actual service desk. There was nobody behind it, as I assumed that was Demetry's post.

Making sure my shoes were on, I ignored the need to get my coat and went to open the front doors. Cold air and the smell of mountain moisture welcomed me as I stepped outside. My feet crunched in a few inches of snow as I gapped at the scenery around me, a few snowflakes drifting around me. I barely felt the cold as the old mountains surrounded my view. It was still dark out, but I could see as clearly as I could in the day. The crisp browns and tans covered by vanilla ice cream tops and low cloud cover, the bluish of twilight gave it a majestic sight. Looking closer to where I was walking, a few feet from me stood the edge of the mountain that the Hotel was on, and the only path down was very narrow and rocky looking.

Giving a whistle of awe, I flinched a bit as an echo greeted me in return. I smirked and wandered to the narrow path, for I was sure this was an impossible clime to any human standards. I stopped my exploring when I heard something thrumming from behind me. It was small at first, but then the sound started to grow louder and louder. Like a heartbeat but with more force, as if it was flying. Realizing that I was hearing wings I turned around to see what was coming at me.

"JESUS CRIST!" I hollered and ran straight for the hotel doors. A large, dragon-like lizard was headed straight for me! And it was huge! And I mean huge like, ten times larger than Dracula's beast! I ran headfirst into the doors, bursting them open as I landed on my gut. Turning on my back, my heart pounded wildly as a loud, dinosaur-like roar ringed in my ears. I crawled away backwards in fear as the beasts landing nearly shook the ground. With another roar, I saw how its greenish brown, scaly hid had thick brown spikes protruding from its spine all the way to its massive tale. There were no front claws, thank God, but its wings folded down till the tips touched ground, acting like the creatures front limbs. When its massive head turned to meet me, I froze. Its massive chin was flat like an iguana, but its jaw held a dangerous amount of sharp teeth; both top and bottom, and just above were two holes that represented its snout. Bravely looking higher, to its eyes, and they were as narrow as a cats, but bright with the colors of green olive and yellow gold. It gave a low thrumming in its throat when it saw me and then the edge of its scaly mouth stretched, showing even more teeth like it was smiling.

_Did I scare ya lass?_ A thick and familiar Irish accent entered my mind. _Sorry if I did, but I didn't expect ya to be up this er'lay. _

Stunned, yet amazed at what and who I was looking at, I stood up and boldly approached the door's threshold, while the creature fiddled with a dead cow under its massive back claws.

"D-Demetry?" I gapped in wonder as the so called Wyvern took several steps back and nodded its head at me. "Holy fuck, dude! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And you're HUGE!"

The creature craned its long neck some and released some sort of growl in a hiccup mix, and I realized that he was laughing at me. Then his big eye was a foot from my face. _I heard! Your heart had skipped a beat there for a moment. But rest assured. I ant gonna lung for ya. After all, I's brought ya breakfast!"_

He dropped the dead cow just a few feet from me. I pulled a face at him. "You expect me to eat that? Right?"

_Cores I do! After I cooks it!_ He thought to me before he bent his neck into his chest and folded his wings around his waist. Standing up high on his back feet I heard cracking of bones as his form suddenly shrank down in size. With flair of dust and snow, his tail slowly shrank in on itself as his form changed before my very eyes.

Soon, the human version of Demetry was standing right in front of me, wearing his usual big brown coat that had served as the color version for his wings while his thick gray pants matched the scaly underbelly of the beast he had once become.

Brushing some snow off his thick beard he turned to me and gave me a toothy smile. "So?" He grinned as he grabbed the dead animal by the scruff of its neck. "Wha'd ya think of _my_ true form, eh? Pretty intimidating?"

"In a word; very!" I said as he laughed and then gave me a hard pat on the back, nearly nocking the air from my lungs.

"Come on, lassie! You can help prepare the steak, while I chops it up!" He said as he started to drag the cow carcass behind the hotel.

"Steak for breakfast? I'm in!" I smiled, already getting over my frightful encounter with his true form.

The kitchens were apparently in the basement of this place, and it was all steel and pips with one huge cooking rang at the far wall. All the utensils and such were hanging on the walls, along with a practically big, flat, pan which will be used to fry the steaks.

"Now I'll show ya how a real steak is made!" Demetry beamed proudly as he dragged the cow in a meat room where a single drain led to the outside; obviously to get rid of the blood and guts. I was thankful that the Wyvern didn't ask me to cut the meat, for I never did enjoy such things. It's true! When I was asked to dissect a frog for Biology class, I nearly lost my cookies all over the professor. _And now I'm half of a creature that enjoys taking things apart with their bare hands._

After an hour had passed of chopping and frying meat with this legendary beast, I found that he was right. He knew how to cook a steak better than any restaurant I have ever been! The seasonings he used, the aroma of the olive oil mixing with the juices made my mouth water.

"I can smell that ya enjoyed the bathhouse too," He grinned when he saw my face redden a bit. "Wait till ye get to the Mountain of the Council. Their bath house could fit two of me, in me true form!"

"Sounds big," I sounded less then excited as I handed him the spices. Noticing my tone of uncertainty, the Wyvern gave me a soft smile before letting out a sigh.

"Ya know that you are the first half-vampire in over three century's, yes?" He said as I eyed him suspiciously. "Ya, I know. I was told there was another, but I don't know what became of him."

"Do you know why, lass?" The lizard eyed at me closely when I shook my head to say no. "It's not fer me to say, but I thinks ya got a right to know. A certain vampire told me this story so it must be true. When the talk of vampires wantin' to travel in ye sunlight, they began all sorts of testings."

"Testing? What kind exactly," I asked as I listened with intent.

"Well," Demetry scratched his head, calculating on what to say next. "Ya know that all vampires and such are allergic to ye sun and silver blessed objects, so the wisest came together for a solution. Some even suggested alchemy as a start. Mind you this was hundreds of years ago! And when a vampire was sure he had created a formula to turn mortals into half… Well, that's when things turned for the worst."

My silence was all he needed to continue as my eyes didn't lower from his while he flipped over a steak with one hand. "It was said that the mortal he chose was ever so willing to be the servant of that vampire. But, as time went one, the man began to experience the blood lust more frequently. The urge to kill more strongly and the mind he once had begun to slowly rot. The vampire who had turned him had tried to regain control over the half-a, but, the man had lost his sight to who was friend and foe. And slowly, he began to turn into this thing that could wander between life and death without fear, or pain, or sorrow. He became as hollow as the innocents that he would drain. One night, the vampire that turned him tried to take it upon himself to kill what he had created, but it had cost him his undead life as well, leaving his friend to witness it all."

"I take it that this friend of his was Dracula?" I asked, trying not to get my nerves shot to what was being processed into my head.

"Eye'," The Wyvern bowed his head slightly. "Don't tell him I told ya this, for he's not a man to discussing his past so openly. And – I wanted to give ya fare warnin' too. For the reason there cannot be half of something as diabolical as a vampire, because that power can consume the mind. Even when I gots a letter from the Count saying he had succeeded, I feared for him and the poor soul he has tied himself too. There is nothing good about this power, lassie. Listen to him and become a full vampire quickly. Even if he's created some spell to bind the madness, it will eventually surface."

"So, what you're telling me is that if I don't remain by the Count's side – I'll go mad?" _Even more so than now?_ I paled considerably. "Wow."

He then gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, child. You're still young and as far as I can see you have a much better chance than that last one. I'll bet that once you and yer Count get more acquainted, you'll be avoiding that disaster soon enough."

"My Count?! _My_ Count?" I spat in annoyance as a playful twinkle glittered in the Wyvern's olive shaped eyes. "You're out of your mind, ya grate vegi-saur!"

Demetry gave a few great glee filled laughs as I smacked his arm. Cores it didn't affect him, in fact he just pushed me back, almost making me fall on my butt. "I'm not completely vegetarian, lassie. I do has my fill for goats and bulls!"

"So I've noticed," I cracked a grin as he flipped over more steaks on the pan. It sizzled under the heat as the smell and steam filled the kitchen. "Why didn't you become a chef? I'd bet you'd be great owning your own five star restaurant."

"Yes, but then I'd be eventually found out," He gave me a tired smile. "I once had a daughter like you." He began and my smile vanished to be replaced by remorse. "She suggested the same thing, once time permitted it. But she was eventually killed by humans, once they found us out. You see lass; Humans could never understand us. Even after the times have changed, for those who live in its shadows, must remain in shadow to value their peace."

"I'm sorry," I said as I brought him the plate he was waving to.

"It was a very long time ago," He said as his orbs seem to fog over with the memory. "I'm sure your Master gave ye the idea of how we met already."

"Of sorts," I said and held the plate firm as he started to pile on the meat. "Then there's no use fer me to say more." He said and grabbed a towel to wash his hands with. "Fer the Count is not the only one scared by time… and by humans."

"Would it help to say that most humans don't think like that anymore?" I said, giving him a partial hopeful stare of content. "It might," He smiled back to me. "I have no doubt that if there are more like yer' self, the borders between our worlds would be better."

"You kidding? If there were more like me I think we'd be in Hell by now!" I scoffed and he gave another heartfelt laugh.

"I see you two are enjoying each other's time," A thick Transylvanian accent accused from behind us. I turned to find the Count himself standing at the top of the small staircase that led to the lobby.

"Very much so, old friend," Demetry said and slapped a hand on my shoulder blade. "Gave her quite a scare this mornin' with me true form!"

"Did not!" I frowned and put one hand on my hip defiantly, "You just startled me is all."

"So I've noticed," Dracula grinned at me as soon as the cold presents of him left my mind, obviously looking at the amusing memory I had of seeing the Wyvern. By the look on my face both ancient creatures shared a chuckle.

"Not funny!" I glared, but then a sudden thought struck me and I turned to the Wyvern in curiosity. "By the way, how was it that I could hear your thoughts in my head while you were all – lizard-up?"

"Be'in around the Count is a good way to start," He said then took a sip from a mug he had set by the stove earlier, "Also, your impeccably open minded."

"Impeccably? Really, old friend, I would say irritably, irrationally, or even annoyingly open minded," The vampire grinned when my eyes flashed red. "She's no' one for holdin' her temper either." Demetry agreed with a smirk as I frowned at how I was ganged up.

"Oh, you both are just a couple of old smart asses that won't even let a women like myself have her say of what's on her mind." I accused and was countered by both their harsh laughter.

"If we has' a women say what's on her mind all the time, then we're both already in Hell!" The Wyvern laughed as he whipped a few tears from his eyes. It seems to me that no matter _what_ you are, the battle of the sexists was still on.

After that, we all sat at a round dining table, enjoying a cup of fresh blood, wine and having steak. Mostly me, for I was famished and boy was it good! Most of the guests were still asleep, but as I predicted, the Count wanted to be up and out before any of them. After eating and drinking over old talk, (gossip of the past) it was time for us to leave.

"Thank you for your hospitality, old friend," The Count lightly shook the Wyvern's hand.

"Always a pleasure, Sire," Demetry returned a smile and let his eyes wander at me, "But, don't hesitate to bring Missy here on your return trip, eh?"

_Missy, hu? Funny guy._ I glared but gave him a sweet smile in return. "I'll bring back a gargoyle statue as a souvenir for your lobby."

"HA! HA! I would love one, but ye problem with goyle's is they hats the smell of Dragons and Wyverns." He winked at me as I tied the rope around my waist.

"Until the next time, Demetry," The Count said with a bow and then took my arm to follow after. "See ya!" I waved and we ascended into the night air.

"Good luck to ya both!" His voice echoed after us as we disappeared into the thick cloud cover.

* * *

Transforming into his true form, the Count released me and let the rope catch me as I fanned out my arms for the fabrics of my coat-glider to catch. With a black scarf covering my mouth and nose, and the goggles held tight over my eyes, it felt more than welcoming to be back in the night sky again.

The Count's silver back seems to radiant its own glow amongst the clouds as his wings flapped hard and fast. Although I knew we were still quite away from our destination, I couldn't help but allow my thoughts to drift back to the old Wyvern. He seems so sweet, for a lizard. Though I felt sorry for his lost daughter, there was the sting in my own heart that reminded me of someone like him – yet not like him.

**Such sorrow thoughts are beneath you, C.** The Count's voice spoke softly into my head.

Wrinkling my nose in annoyance I barracked back, "_And you getting into my head again is really starting to upset me. Besides! I thought I blocked you from my irritable thoughts?"_

He chuckled as he made to turn right. **You did. But the scent of your sadness is not necessary. Learn and move on from the past, C. It is all I can tell you that would help him.**

_I know. _I let loose a sigh and focused on the scenery that was soon exposed to us. Ridges of mountains, hills, and small houses littered the ground as a thin sheet of snow covered most of their tops. Some man made lights flickered out for the night as we silently flew over. A few hours later I felt the air become cooler as the mountains started to rise. The strength in the wind began to grow as I fought to steady my arms and legs. Though I was sure the rope wasn't going to break, the feeling of not seeing the Count anymore in this fast approaching blizzard, wasn't helping me in the least.

**Relax darling, for I am still guiding your way.** His voice said, aiming to soothe the tension that was growing within me. _I hope were getting close!_ I shivered against my scarf as I felt a pull to turn again. **We are. Have no fear, for I've made this trip several times in such weather.**

_Ya, but you have the strength of a Vampire King when I'm only half!_ I shot back as the wind started to knock me to the side and the strain on the rope tightened around me waist. **True. But remember, it is half of **_**my**_** power you possess. Remain in control of that overactive mind of yours.**

_If you say so. _I thought back but received no reply. There was no need, for as soon as our conversation was done, a huge updraft mixed with thick flacks of snow began to blow me to the left. Gritting my teeth, I fought my arms to remain straight as I was kicked to the right. In or out of a plane; I **hate** turbulence!

**We are entering Tibet. Hold tight! **Dracula instructed. Not like I have much choice! We fought the blizzard for another few hours before it started to die down and by then, I felt like a beaten rag doll. My breathing was heavy and I had the slight sense to feel lightheaded. Rather by high altitude or colder air, my brain was starting to feel the effects as my body felt cold as stone.

**Look, C! We are here!** _Hu?_ The Count's voice shook me from my nausea as I tried to make out the sight through my snow covered goggles. Quickly wiping them clean I noticed why his tone sounded enthralled.

The mountains of Tibet were gorgeously covered in colors of blues, grays, and violets. Snow reflected their sharp edges and tree tops giving the place a winter wonderland vibe. The half-moon showed from above which made the place even more glorious.

"Whoa," I breathed as I spotted Mt Everest not too far. Its tall peek covered with clouds as the rest of it was getting its nightly snow shower. As I was distracted by the beauty of the place, I felt the tug of the rope pull down and realized we were going to land. But where? All the mountains were too steep and there was hardly a valley that wasn't covered with thick bunches of evergreens!

Suddenly I heard from a distance, a cracking of chains on wheels. Turning for the source, my jaw dropped when a part of a nearby mountain's side literally came apart to form a ledge. Snow flew off as its bare platform opened before us like a mouth.

Dracula's form shot straight for it as I was helplessly pulled behind. My ears rang with his high pitched roar, signaling his arrival. With two flaps, he had transformed back into his more regal and humanoid form, and landed like the black feather he was, on his feet.

Finding a different landing position, I reared to the right and tried to catch the landing on the side to skid on my feet. It worked, for about three seconds, till I overshot my left foot and fell on my back, skidding just behind the Count, who stared down at me; half amused/ half proud.

"You're getting better," He smirked as I rolled my eyes and myself to stand on my soar and cold legs.

Removing both scarf and goggles I turned to see the dark hole that the mountain seemed to make. There were several lights from inside, and I'm guessing torches from the way it flickers on the stone walls.

"Come, my C," He said and motioned me to follow behind him, "We are expected. And when you address me, you _must_ call me Master! No arguments! This is a very important gathering and I must have the allegiance of everyone in it! So you must not give them an excuse to challenge me because of your attitude!"

"Yes, sir!" I gave a sharp and amusing salute, until he grabbed my chin with hard strength and forced me to look into his cold blue eyes which seemed to pierce into my very soul.

"Yes what?" He spoke low and cold, his face strained in barely controlled anger and determination. He really does want me to be submissive, rather it's for my safety or for his control over the Council, and so I'd better play along.

"Yes Master," I breathed.

"Good. Now, follow me, and stay close," He said and his black cape blew behind him as I followed after. As soon as we entered the mountain the sound of hinges and chains made me turn around to find that the ledge we had landed on was now rising to reform the mountain's snow covered side.

The sight of the outside disappeared as soon as the doorway closed. Light from the torches lit the way of a long and stone looking bridge, a wide and looking space separated each side of the bridge to the mountain walls. Stalagmites of all sizes and shapes hung from a large ceiling. Carvings of different languages chiseled into them like ant tunnels in the ground. The air was thick with the scent of death, use, and of cores, the living dead. I also detected the scent of many animals, as their sounds bouncing off the inner mountain walls to my sensitive ears.

"Come, C," Dracula ordered and I saw he was halfway down the stone crossway. "And leave the rope behind."

"Yes, Master," I said with a hint of sarcasm, but was grateful to undo the knot on my stomach and drop the rope on the ground. A shadow caught my eye and I saw a figure cloaked in a vomit green garb with a hood slowly dragged his hunched form towards the rope. Noticing a single glowing light of an eye from underneath, I made a mental comment about seeing enough and quickly rushed to Dracula's side.

As soon as I was three feet from him, he turned and started on his original path, that is until I decided to stop dead in my tracks and peer over the railing and down into the hollow mountain depths.

Dracula, noticing that his servant wasn't following behind, turned and then smirked at the stunned and overwhelmed expression on her face. _She is the first amongst her kind to see the workings of the Vampire Council, let alone their home. __Their __ world now ours, for a while. _

I swallowed thickly as I gazed down into the amazing structure of the mountain. Stone walkways aligned the mountain on its side as staircases and other bridges, much like the one we stood on, crossed into the empty space connecting each wall with its thin yet sturdy structure. This must have taken a long time to carve! Then again, with vampiric strength, it would only take days.

"Oh…My…God…" I breathed as number of cloaked figures, like the one I saw earlier, scaled the walkways like people on city streets. Some looking tall and more dignified and I wondered if they were other vampires too. Torches were placed every forty paces and some were even floating on stone holders! "This is wicked!"

"You will see more later, now come C," He said and slowly I pealed myself away from the railing and quickly followed him. He led me down a wide tunnel which seemed like it was carved from a giant worm, till doors of silver with onyx knockers welcomed us at its end, for it held the symbol of Dracula just above its archway. It opened as soon as Dracula came two feet from it and I quickly followed him inside my stomach feeling the knot of the rope again, only on the inside.

Once in the doors closed with a bang and we were met with a hundred of glowing eyes. The room is twice the size than any collage class room but no tables. Instead, there were steps that reminded me of the Roman Coliseum, leaving an empty circle as hundreds of vampires sat around it. From across there was a tall throne with a gold trimming and blood red cushions. The arms at the end held dragon mouths with each clenching a round ruby the size of my fist. Next to it was a, well, a flat and square beanbag for a place that was obviously for me.

"At last! We welcome you, our King; Count Vladislaus Draguila, and his new servant!" A vampire with a strong voice from the left opened his arms in welcome to us. Thunders of claps and cheers came from the crowd. Being the dignified King that he was, he took a moment to bow to the crowed, where as I only waved some and gave a nervous smile. _Glory hound._

"Always an honor to be a part of such an event," The Count smiled and walked to the throne, tall and proud. I followed until he took a majestic turn with his cape, and sat down on the chair. I stared for a moment, from him to the crowed, and gave him a lopsided smirk. He only smirked back and gestured with his arm to sit down beside him. Taking a deep breath I walked to his right and sat on my knees on the shabby looking cushion, but it was soft enough for my legs to rest on.

"Now that the King has finally arrived," A male vampire, tall and dressed in a dark blue robe with violet trimmings, his eyes glowing of a bright yellow, "Let us begin with tonight's discussions."

"Begin with what you were discussing before our arrival," Dracula instructed.

"Of cores, my Lord," The vampire bowed his head and waved a hand for four more vampire males to join him in the open area. "We have been speaking of what has occurred in the last ten years. Mostly concerns towards the human race."

"Ya! Dis war between North and Sowth' Korea is despicable to say the least!" A vampire with a thick German accent began, "And now its people have begun to threaten one anoder' with nuclear detergents! What will become of us if the world should be pulled into such disasters? Our numbers dwindle with each passing century!"

"May I remind you, Chancellor of Hamburg, that our numbers have remained strong and true for the past five centuries!" Another vampire countered from the right, "After all, for mortals to be giving themselves so freely for our cause, I'd say we have little to worry about. Let the humans squander their powers in the Middle East! It's no concern of ours to say the least! Let alone what the Vatican has to offer –."

"Do no' get me started on the Vatican!" The thick bellied vampire protested miffly at the younger, "Their rein is far older than any of ours! Not to mention of the Hunter's they produce to track us down with! The human's war may soon be upon us and I am no mood to live through another!"

"So speaks the veteran of Germany that helped lay waist to thousands of Jews!" Sneered a blond headed vampire. The Chancellor gave a hiss of rage and went to say something to him, until the voice of Dracula silenced them.

"Enough!" The Count growled and they all gazed up at him in slight fear, "The reasons of this meeting are so we can solve and secure our rein over the mortals for as long as time permits! Not to accuse and squander amongst ourselves of past recollections! Continue with something else or leave to discuss your differences elsewhere!"

The two vampires, who were going at it, merely exchanged hatful glared, but then nodded and bowed to the Count in apology. "Forgive us, my Lord." Then, the vampire from Germany went to sit down with the crowed, apparently finished with venting his opinions. It was Drama class all over again, only with more serious interpretations, but I felt like I was watching an old Shakespearian play.

"Well, the Americans have played their hands a lot over the developments of science and technology," The vampire in blue robes pointed out which earned him a few scoffs form the crowd.

"Tek! Americans!" The third vampire spoke in what sounded to be a French accent. "Such a young and childish race, I'm surprised they haven't fallen apart already!"

"Actually, they are!" The vampire in blue said with a smile, "From their poor choices of leaders over the years, their economy has floundered, their crime rates and accidental deaths constantly rising, and yet they still seem to keep hoping for a better future for their young ones! I wonder how their world will change in the next century, not to mention how their trades with the other countries are going to affect the rest of the world!"

"Well, we have an American with us already!" The blond pointed me out and I froze as all eyes landed on me. "Surely she has an idea of what her homeland will turn into!"

"She is not part of that world anymore," Dracula spoke coolly as I tried to control the beating of my heart with slow breathing. "Regardless of her views of her country, the Americans will no sooner corrupt our beliefs if we should get involved."

"I agree, my lord!" The blue robed vampire nodded. "For they have been constantly developing new weapons and such to defend themselves with. Who's to say what will happen if they get their hands on any of our vampiric blood?! It will be the end of them, and us!"

"And yet, there sits an American before us!" Pointed the blond again at my direction. "Who's to say where _her_ loyalties lye? With you? Count? Certainly not with any of us! The Patriots seem to be all alike! Fighting for their foolish freedom when it is eventually so out of control that they have to seal their fates in the hands of someone far older and wiser to remain in that illusion of control!"

"There is no reason to be questioning her loyalty's, Alybor," Dracula stated calmly, "Even if she dose return to her country, she will not be accepted for her differences much like we would if we were to ever reside in America. Our sanctuary is within the shadow of this world. Our very survival depends on it. I have told her this, much like I have told each and every one of you when you joined the ranks of the undead! Do not dare to bring up such a topic again!"

Dracula's eyes burned into the young vampire as he bowed his head in submission, then went to take his set in the crowd, which now left only two vampires on the open floor. The man in the blue robes paced some as his dark gold eyes seem to wander toward me in curiosity. "That reminds me, my Lord," The vampire spoke calmly as his eyes never left me, "How is it, that after three centuries of not speaking of the _Forbidden Topic_, you have seem to succeed in which most of us have failed in, let alone dreamed; the makings of a Dampire."

The room was in a small buzz and I swallowed some as the Count took a quick and calm look in my direction before addressing the vampire with his cheeky smile. "It was indeed a remarkable feet. Difficult to say the least, but with the proper enchantments I was able to control the power that now resides within her."

"And I'm willing to bet that that power is half of yours?" The vampire questions as he grinned down at me, making me fidget a bit on my knees, "True it's been three centuries of anyone actually speaking of creating a half-vampire, since we all knew the risks. You must have known the risks as well, my Lord! Even when you yourself, was there; three hundred years ago! When a vampire of nobility; much like Count Dracula, took it upon himself to make a half-vampire! But then the unthinkable happened. The Dampire that was made slowly went into madness because of the vampiric blood within him! Therefore, dooming himself and his creator! You were there, Count! But could do nothing for both of them! What's to say she **or** you shall share in the same fate?"

A growl from Dracula silenced the man and all gazed at their king in fearful wonder as he stood on his feet, his white knuckles gripping the arms of the chair with such strength that I could hear the wood crack under the pressure. I too felt wise to be nervous as Dracula's dark aura practically screamed of vengeful intent towards this brave yet foolish vampire.

"You – dare to question my acts and compare them to the past?" Dracula hissed as his blue eyes burned fire into the man's skull. "I tell you; she has proven more successful in her developments much more than Count Brutus's Dampire! Regardless of what has already accrued, it is **my** power that keeps her alive! ** My** control that has kept her sane! I have tested her countless times and she has passed! And when the time comes, she will prove her worth, not just her power; that she is as capable as any other vampire in this room to walk the path of the Undead!"

For a moment, there was silence before Dracula stared at everyone with intent, almost daring them to challenge him again. The two vampires on the open floor bowed to him silently before the one who questioned him said; "Forgive my doubts, my Lord. If you say she is worthy than as you say; when the time comes, she will prove herself to the Council." He then motioned with his hand to the other and he ran off to the corner of the arena where there was a small table and a huge brown, leather torn book lay on. He opened its thick binding and removed a red ribbon bookmark from its near center and took out a bluish feather quill and a small ink bottle.

"However, as tradition stands; regardless of half-blooded, this Dampire is to be recorded into the Historical Archives of the Blood Union. Much like every one of us had when we became Undead." The vampire spook in dignity before a mutter of agreement joined him.

Dracula's jaw tightened, but then he sat back in his thrown and nodded. "Very well then. Rise, my servant and stand in the center." He commanded me. **Be prepared to be questioned. **He spoke in my head as I stared at him with a wild look of 'Are you insane?!'

"Come on, dear girl," The vampire coaxed me with a hand and a gentile smile, "There is no need to be shy."

I frowned at his directness of my nature. Puffing out my chest and standing proudly on my feet I marched to the center with a challenged look myself. _There's no way I'm going to let this ass think that I'm _shy! _I'm just not used to being the center of attention!_

"Now there's a brave woman!" The vampire chucked as he circled me once than stood in front of me, his sharp light brown eyes never leaving mine. "Pretty young thing too, and well-aged from the looks of it. Your taste in young women hasn't changed for the worse, my Lord."

There were a few snickers from the crowed as I resisted rolling my eyes at the guy. _Flattery will get you nowhere._ I thought sourly as I crossed my arms in impatience and he gave me a fanged grin in return.

"Now let's start with something simple such as; Name," He said and paced some as the vampire with the quill waited for my reply.

"It's C," I said coolly and was rewarded with a few questionable mutters as the vampire with the quill looked from me than to the one who was questioning me, deciding rather to put that down or not.

"Ci?" The vampire raised an eyebrow at me in slight confusion. "As in the ocean sea? Or to what I am seeing? Because I'm afraid I don't follow, young miss –."

"The letter. If you please," I stated calmly and the man gave me an amused smile.

"I see," He said and some vampires in the audience gave a few laughs, "Interesting, my Lord. This is a first in which I've heard of anyone refusing to be called by their namesake only for a mere letter! But seeing as how this is for records, you don't get to choose as to how to be remembered within the Book of the Blooded. Now I'll ask again and this time you will state your full, middle, and last name. Understood?"

I frowned but then I gave a single node in submission and I prayed this will be the only time I will **ever** mention my full birth name again. Taking a deep breath I let my voice ring the room with my true name.

"Carolyn Shauna Sin!"

The only noise in the room was the quill being scribbled on paper before murmurs of approval started to flow around me.

"A pretty name indeed," The vampire nodded and started to pace again. "Next question then; when were you born and where?"

"1987. Maine, North America," I said trying to focus on steadying my beating heart. I felt more anxious than fearful to be questioned of my past, but as long as this guy doesn't dig too deep and make any funny remarks about it, I won't have a reason to spill his guts out.

"Any family members still around?" He then questioned, his eyes never losing its intensity, "Parents? Siblings? Maybe a cousin or two?"

"No." I stated simply and coolly, "I'm a lonely child who lost her parents at age five."

"Hm. A sad beginning," The vampire nodded with a hint of remorse as the room remained quiet while the quill kept scribbling my words. "Any grandparents who raised you then?"

"They did till I turned twenty, then I moved on to college," I said, keeping my face straight of any emotions.

"Ah! A career woman then!" His smile brightened some, "And what were you majoring in before you fell into the hands of our King here?"

I scoffed a bit before saying, "Bone Surgery. I was going to get my Students Degree to start in a small Hospital, but – things changed."

"And, have they changed for the better?" He started asking the more personal questions then. I glared at him for a moment before coming to a decision on what I'd say next to this room of vampires.

"Look, if you're going to start to pry into my personal affairs, then I'd say; fuck off," I said and the room was in a surprised buzz as the vampire before me raised both his eyebrows at me. "I don't need you to tell me what's going on or what's going to become of me next! Nor do I need you or anyone here to butt into my business of how I feel. I made a choice! And I'm sticking to it! So I'd suggest you back off while you still have your head on!"

I didn't have to turn around to feel the Count's eyes on my back, but as both the vampire and I gave a quick glance at the sitting King, he was actually grinning down at me. With a hand on his chin, his amused expression partly showed while his blue irises gave off a glow of approval. It was like he enjoyed seeing me stand up to this prick.

"Defiance? Boldness! Full of spirits! And complete disregard to our ways when it comes to announcing a challenge!" The vampire smiled at me brightly as the audience's voices slowly died down. "I'd say you've found yourself quit a woman to have at your side, my Lord!"

"Indeed," Dracula replied with a hint of pride, "She is not one to be pushed by someone weaker than herself. I suggest you do not take her warnings lightly, for she is to only obey _my_ commands. If it is necessary, I shall enjoy seeing her rip any poor fool apart that dares to stand in her way!"

"AND – To see that she is punished if she should make any poor choices within our mountain home," The vampire suggested to the crowed and they all nodded their heads and made several comments of agreements. When Dracula finally have his nod of approval the motion was carried. "Then it is settled! Dampire C! You are hereby welcomed into the ranks of the Undead; just so long as you follow your Master's **and** our rules under the sacred home of the Shadow Council!"

"Then this meeting is over, until tomorrow night," Dracula stood from his throne and walked up behind me as the crowed of vampires slowly began to disperse out of the room. "Although as much as I enjoy your little outbursts, I suggest you not repeat them the next time a meeting comes." He whispered into my ear.

"The guy was asking for it!" I said in my defense. "I wasn't going to let him treat me like I was a deer in the headlights!"

"True, he does appear to be overzealous with his antics at questioning others," His eyes drifted from me and the vampire that questioned me, who was now making his way through the silver colored doors. "Just do not challenge him again. We cannot afford to be overconfident now that we are here. Remain mindful of your surroundings, but do at least try to restrain that temper of yours."

"Whatever you say, Master," I sighed before we both were surrounded by a flock of curious vampires.

"What a cute little thing she is!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust when a female vampire with too much blond hair said in a feathery voice. "The first half-vampire in centuries! And she's rather brave too!"

"I'd say she is!" The German vampire approached the Count while eyeing me from head to toe. "She's got spunk that v'ould put most mortal women in my country to shame! Count! I've been meaning to ask if you've encounter any – strange 'apponings in your area."

"What sort of happenings do you speak of?" Dracula asked and while the two were discussing politics or whatever, I was pulled away some in the center of other vampires. Each wanting to pry and question of how I was different yet similar to them, which for me, was very uncomfortable.

"She has a heartbeat!" A young short brown haired man exclaimed with wide light green eyes. "The only one besides the werewolves and such!"

"You got werewolves here too?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why yes," A slender red head smiled at me openly, "What better to protect the doorways of our home from the human eye?"

"Although I believe most humans mistaken them for the Yeti!" Another male vampire joked. "Their fur gets covered in so much snow the humans think them as that legendary snow ape!"

I smirked at the thought as the other vampires laughed in on it. To imagine what those reporters or even those in the Himalayas would say when they find out their precious legend happens to be a ten foot werewolf covered in snow! Then again, we were only a few miles from Nepal. The monsters there must be different somehow.

"What's this?" The red head spotted the violet crystal around my neck, "A parting gift from a friend?"

"Of sorts," I shrugged, "I saved a village orphan from being cut opened by a Hunter."

"A Hunter!?" One exclaimed and they all hissed in distaste at the mention.

"Their horrible! Always trying to destroy our ways!" The red head huffed.

"So now their using human innocence to get to us now? And they call us monsters!" The short brown haired spat.

"You'll have to tell us what happened to these Hunters you seemed to have dealt with," The blond gave a fanged grin at me.

About of an hour passed as conversations reached its end and I was starting to feel the effects of the journey had on my body. Though try as I may I couldn't help but let lose a yawn from between my jaws. The vampires merely chuckled at me saying I was still young into the turning of a half-vampire.

"Give her a few more decades and she'll be ready to take on the Vatican by herself!" One commented and they all nodded around me as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I really was tired and wanted to know if it was too late to turn in.

* * *

Dracula, having finished his discussion with the German Chancellor noticed how his Dampire's energy was spent and strode in her direction till he was right behind her, for he too was starting to feel the need for rest.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. It is time for us to rest now," He said and placed his cold hands on her shoulders, "We shall discuses more tomorrow night."

"Of cores. Good day, my Lord," One vampire said and they all bowed as he led her to the doorways. Once out, he teleported them both into his private chamber that had been set up for their use. The room was wide and dark black curtains draped the stone walls, around a king size bed and his second coffin which he made sure was filled with his country's native soil. A single wide wooden door was the only entrance in or out, and four torches decorated the four corners of the room. And from across an old stone fireplace, C's hammock had been set up with four sturdy poles by the Ghouls that serve the mountain. Apparently, his message to have his room set up for two had been received.

"Go. Rest, my servant, for there will be plenty to do tomorrow night," He commanded in a gentle tone. She gave a mumble of a 'yes Master' and slowly dragged her way to the hammock. Dropping her bag of belongings at its base, she landed rather sloppily on her pillow and kicked off her boots.

Mildly amazed that she was already asleep as soon as she curled in on the hammock blankets, he gave a smile in her direction and summand the blankets to drape over her tired form. She had done well with showing up those fools in the Meeting Hall, and so she had deserved her rest.

Giving one last glance at her direction, he pulled off his cape and let it hang from a hanger on the wall and went to his coffin for a much needed days' rest. After all, his Dampire wasn't the only one spent from the long travel through many countries, and pulling her from behind with only a rope was no picnic either. Letting the ice cover the surface of his coffin, he let the effects of a dreamless sleep enter his dead body, for he felt he was going to need as much energy as his Dampire for tomorrow's fiasco.

* * *

**Finally! This chapter had me worried a bit, but now that it is done I can breathe a sigh of relief! Sorry it took so long but I had a busy schedule this month! Not to mention how hot it's getting up here! Almost a hundred degrees and yet I work behind a fryer for almost eight hours! Sheesh! **

**But I did have some good luck come my way. Eh-hem. I GOT MY OWN CAR! *Jumps for joy*  
It's an all-black (inside and out) Poniac Grand Pre! 1999 and only 127k which isn't bad for my needs. And it's good on gas! Not to mention the last person that had it took really good care of the engine. I've never seen a more beautiful and clean engine in all my life! And I should know! My dad's a Grease Monkey! **

**Anyway, here's chapter 13 and I hope you like it! Tell me about it in REVIEWS! OR if I missed spelled something you could tell me that too and I'll come back and fix it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And I'll see ya all later! Love and Hugs BR2 **


End file.
